


Alguien que pudiste haber sido (Someone you might have been)

by enteselene



Series: I ♥ fleshflutter [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, agente doble, espías, terrorismo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 107,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enteselene/pseuds/enteselene
Summary: Resumen de fleshlutter:Un J2 AU en el que Jared es un agente secreto y Jensen es su enlace/técnico de apoyo. Título tomado de la canción de Oysterband.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Someone you might have been](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/506941) by fleshflutter. 

> Notas de la traductora:
> 
> Nada es mío, salvo los errores de traducción. Igualmente, traducido sin permiso porque, como ya dije antes, fleshflutter está MIA, pero no puedo resistirme a sus fics, por muchas veces que los lea sigo disfrutando enormemente de todos ellos. Además, este fic es el culpable de que me enamorara del RPF ♥ 
> 
> Las imágenes de la portada tampoco las he tomado yo, son solo cosas que encontré en internet y que he puesto juntas.
> 
> Jensen Ackles y Jared Padalecki tampoco me pertenecen (suspiro), se pertenecen a si mismos y no tienen nada que ver con los caracteres aquí descritos.
> 
> La historia original de fleshflutter puedes encontrarla aquí:  
https://fleshflutter.livejournal.com/tag/spy-verse  
donde puedes echar un vistazo a su galería de “quién es quién” en el fic 😊
> 
> El alucinante video que hizo liv_niggle puedes verlo aquí:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zL0rZfJSNTU

**CAPITULO UNO**

Jared es alto, guapo, tiene grandes habilidades sociales y un gran corazón. Jared habla con fluidez cinco idiomas, es muy competente usando tecnología de vigilancia avanzada, es un tirador experto y conoce ochenta y siete maneras de matar a una persona con sus propias manos en menos de un minuto.

Tiene también una hermosa sonrisa capaz de hacer que tus rodillas se derritan.

“Espía” no es en realidad la etiqueta que elegiría para definir lo que es. Es demasiado dramática y ligeramente histérica. Es una palabra cargada. Dices la palabra “espía” y la gente piensa en James Bond, y Jared sabe que es _mucho_ más hábil que eso. Prefiere "agente encubierto" o "agente del gobierno". Ambas son frases bastante geniales, pero un poco más maduras.

Fue elegido entre las filas de reclutas del ejército cuando era poco más que un niño. Combinando un perfil psicológico altamente interesante con algunas espectaculares puntuaciones durante la instrucción, el resultado fue la rápida reubicación de Jared en una instalación gubernamental de alto secreto, donde procedieron con un entrenamiento de la leche. Piensa que hay más información en su cráneo de la que podría usar en tres vidas pero no se queja porque, en este tipo de trabajo, a pesar de lo que dicen las películas, nunca se sabe demasiado.

Y ocho años más tarde, Jared es una celebridad en su campo, aunque muy poca gente podría elegirle entre una rueda de reconocimiento. Lo prefiere así. Excesiva paranoia aparte, Jared hace lo que puede para mejorar las estadísticas de su esperanza de vida.

A las siete de la mañana, Jared se levanta, se ducha, se viste, mastica una tostada mientras lee el periódico de ayer y se las arregla para para pringar de mantequilla toda la sección de deportes. Una vez que ha terminado con el periódico, sale de su apartamento y se dirige al 7/11 local para comprar algo de leche y el periódico de hoy. Charla un rato con el viejo del mostrador y luego se va. Coge el camino largo a casa, a través del parque.

De vuelta en su apartamento, abre su portátil y pasa a la sección de negocios del periódico. Se conecta a su bandeja de entrada utilizando las cifras relevantes que aparecen en la NYSE.

Le espera un único mensaje de Cohan: una hora, una dirección y una foto de su nuevo enlace. Jared parpadea ante la foto porque, a pesar de que antes ha tenido enlaces que eran un regalo para los ojos, este tipo es realmente algo más. Tiene unos ojos tan verdes que a Jared le lleva un tiempo dejar de mirarlos y ver el resto de él, y una boca que parece que el fotógrafo no pudo evitar besarlo durante media hora o algo así antes de tomar la foto.

No es de extrañar que Cohan firmara el mensaje con una carita sonriente. Le había dicho que a ella no le importaría este préstamo, y Jared debería haberla escuchado.

Jared ha sido prestado a diferentes agencias del gobierno antes. De hecho, ha sido prestado tan a menudo que ya no sabe a quién pertenece específicamente. Sólo… al gobierno de los EE.UU., supone.

Hoy comienza un período con una rama para la que no ha trabajado nunca. No ha oído hablar de sus siglas antes, pero eso no es raro. Tampoco sabe cuál es su área de interés en particular, pero aún así… no es raro. Él simplemente hace lo que se le dice, y no mira el panorama al completo, no trata de encajar las piezas. Es un jugador solitario en un juego global.

La dirección es de un ático en un bonito lugar de la ciudad. Jared se toma un momento para evaluarlo y catalogar en su cabeza el proceso que usaría para infiltrarse y escapar. Es un hábito arraigado y que no tiene intención de abandonar. Mantiene la puerta abierta para que salga una mujer joven, le lanza una sonrisa deslumbrante y luego se desliza hacia adentro antes de que la puerta pueda cerrarse. Demasiado fácil.

Eludiendo la puerta de seguridad, Jared nota la falta de cámaras de seguridad visibles o de un portero. Limpio.

Es una impresionante exhibición de pelotas por parte de su futuro enlace, establecer una base en un lugar tan desprotegido. Es arrogante en su vulnerabilidad: _trata de forzar la entrada si te atreves_. O bien tiene algo mucho más inteligente escondido en la manga para proteger su propio espacio personal, o realmente cree que es así de bueno.

Jared tiene curiosidad por saber cuál de los dos.

Escogiendo las escaleras frente al ascensor, Jared sube al ático. La luz se inclina desde el techo alto y espacioso y Jared sube las escaleras lenta y contemplativamente, sus pasos medidos y regulares sobre la madera pulida.

En el piso superior, Jared inspecciona la puerta brevemente y luego asiente con la cabeza, razonablemente impresionado con la potencia de la cerradura. Tal vez no sea tanto un caso de arrogancia como un intento deliberado de pasar desapercibido. Puede entender la precaución.

Jared llama a la puerta y luego se inclina contra la pared para esperar. Hay silencio en el pasillo y luego se oye el sonido de un cerrojo que se retira y la puerta se abre.

—Hola, —dice Jared, poniéndose a la vista—. Soy el novio de Lauren. Dijo que tenías algo suyo que quería que recogiera, ¿sí?

Y luego sonríe, dulce y llanamente, porque el tipo es aún más sexy en persona. Debido a que la foto era solo de la cara, no incluía los hombros anchos, las caderas estrechas y las piernas largas. Jared realmente cree que va a disfrutar de este plazo.

El tipo en la entrada se toma un momento, echa un vistazo a Jared, luego asiente con la cabeza y mantiene la puerta abierta. Jared lo sigue, apartando la vista del gratamente redondeado culo del tipo el tiempo suficiente para comprobar si hay amenazas potenciales en el lugar. Hay una cámara de seguridad montada en la pared, pero aparte de eso, el lugar parece limpio.

Sorprendentemente limpio, ahora que Jared lo considera. Parece un apartamento normal, despejado y frío. Obviamente no es por tanto su base principal. No es un procedimiento común, pero no está tan lejos de lo habitual como para perturbar a Jared. Ha tenido a otros jugando así antes; a algunos enlaces les gusta mantener una saludable distancia con sus operativos.

—¿Quieres un café? —dice el tipo.

Jared se encoge de hombros y asiente con la cabeza mientras se desliza sobre una silla en la mesa de la cocina.

—Claro, gracias.

El tipo se mueve a su lado y empieza a preparar café. Todo es muy discreto y Jared se pregunta si es que está preocupado porque su conversación está siendo supervisada o si está tratando de hacer una lectura de Jared antes de ponerse manos a la obra. Sea lo que sea, Jared puede ser paciente.

Le sonríe cuando pone la taza de café frente a él, y luego añade un par de cucharadas colmadas de azúcar. El tipo lo está observando mientras lo hace, y Jared se lo permite. La cuchara tintinea suavemente contra el lado de la taza mientras mueve el azúcar.

—Puedes llamarme Jensen —dice el tipo al fin.

—Ese es un nombre bien raro, tío —contesta Jared—. ¿No se te ocurrió algo un poco más creíble?

—_Es mi nombre,_ —dice Jensen, su tono es decididamente helado. Hace una pausa, tal vez dando cortesmente a Jared una oportunidad para disculparse (lo que Jared no hace), y luego pregunta— ¿Sigues pasando por Jared o quieres que te llame por otro nombre diferente?

Hay un número ridículo de respuestas ingeniosas con las que Jared podría contestar a eso, pero aprendió desde el principio que enemistarte con tu enlace —la única persona que te conecta con el gobierno y demuestra que no eres un psicópata mercenario cualquiera— no es una buena idea.

—Es mi nombre, —dice, con una sonrisa burlona—. Creo que lo conservaré.

Jensen asiente con la cabeza y dice, calmado y serio:

—Durante la duración de tu contrato con nosotros, tu nombre en clave será Sasquatch(*).

Jared suspira y pone una mueca.

—Vaya, debéis haber puesto vuestras mentes más creativas a trabajar para inventaros eso —murmura sobre su café.

—Mi nombre en clave será Zoolander(*) —dice Jensen. Se encoge de hombros y añade—, si te sirve de consuelo.

Jared casi se atraganta con un trago de café. Mira a Jensen con una mirada risueña, y luego asiente con la cabeza con sincera aprobación. Es un alivio saber que el tipo tiene sentido del humor después de todo; Jared puede soportar muchas cosas, pero no la ausencia de humor. Hay una sonrisa metida en las comisuras de la boca de Jensen, la más mínima elevación de sus labios. No es una sonrisa, pero casi.

Tiene pecas, nota Jared con distanciamiento. No cree haber tenido antes un enlace con pecas.

—Lo creas o no, en realidad no son un requisito laboral. No me ayudan a hacer mejor mi trabajo —dice Jensen, y Jared parpadea, algo asombrado al darse cuenta de que en realidad había dicho esa última parte en voz alta.

Jared respira y frunce el ceño ante lo que queda de su café.

—Normalmente, —dice con suavidad—, soy mucho mejor siendo sutil. Soy tan sutil que a veces ni siquiera _yo_ entiendo lo que digo.

—Bueno es saberlo, —dice Jensen—. Creo.

Todavía está observando a Jared, sus ojos formando líneas en las comisuras mientras deja que la sonrisa crezca. Esa primera sonrisa parece eliminar alguna barrera invisible entre ellos. No es como si Jensen de repente se transformara en un tipo charlatán y abierto, sino que se relaja un poco, y la atmósfera entre ellos se vuelve un poco más cálida.

Parece que Jared alcanza el estándar o se ajusta a las expectativas de Jensen o lo que sea.

—Vale —dice Jensen, mirando directamente a Jared a los ojos mientras se pasa la mano sobre la boca—. Supongo que podemos ir al grano. Tu misión, —dispara a Jared una leve sonrisa exasperante—, _si decides aceptarla_…

—Excepto que en realidad no tengo otra opción porque el gobierno podría cabrearse un tanto si me rebelo y probablemente trataría de hacer que me mataran, —interrumpe Jared. Sonríe de una forma que espera que Jensen encuentre encantadora—. Pero aparte de eso, adelante.

La broma cuelga, intacta, en el aire. Jensen le echa una mirada que Jared no puede descifrar. Entonces, después de un momento de silencio, Jensen continúa como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Tu misión, si decides aceptarla, va a ser muy fácil. Sólo para empezar. Para que veamos lo que puedes hacer.

Jared se inclina hacia adelante con sus codos sobre la mesa y retuerce su sonrisa lo suficiente como para pasar de encantadora a sucia.

—Tío, puedo hacer _mucho_.

—Ajá, —dice Jensen, sin convencimiento—. Bueno, vamos a fingir que no queremos que te hagas un _tirón_, ¿vale? —mete la mano en uno de los cajones de la cocina y saca una carpeta marrón manila, que coloca sobre la mesa frente a Jared. Jared la abre y comienza a leer, su atención finalmente se aleja de Jensen.

Jensen se apoya en el aparador y lo observa leer, antes de finalmente romper el silencio.

—He preparado algunas estrategias de inserción y salida para ti. Y si necesitas más información, hazme saber lo que necesitas y te lo conseguiré.

A Jared no le lleva mucho tiempo leerlo todo, los mapas y los planos del edificio, las listas de personal y las rutinas de seguridad. Si la información es exacta (y no tiene motivos para sospechar lo contrario), entonces Jensen tiene razón: es fácil. Casi insultantemente fácil, excepto que Jared no tiene ego porque ha visto a demasiados tipos caer porque preferían alardear a salir con vida.

Además, puede ser fácil, pero también parece bastante divertido.

Cierra el expediente y lo empuja hacia Jensen.

—Vale —dice—. Dime cómo vas a hacerme entrar, Zoolander.

* * *

N.T.

**Sasquatch** es lo mismo que Big Foot, nuestro Piegrande o Yeti; y además es como llama Dean (y unos cuantos más) a Sam en la v.o. de Sobrenatural

**Zoolander**, es una comedia en la que: “Derek Zoolander (Ben Stiller) ha sido el modelo masculino más cotizado durante los últimos tres años. La noche de la gala que podría suponer su cuarta corona, el galardón se lo lleva un nuevo modelo llamado Hansel (Owen Wilson). Derek queda en entredicho y como un idiota, y decide retirarse. Sin embargo, un prestigioso diseñador Jacobim Mugatu, le pide que desfile para él con las oscuras intenciones de matar al Primer Ministro de Malasia. Ahora, Derek, junto a una reportera del Times, deberán evitar que el asesinato se realice.” Fuente: <https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zoolander>


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO DOS**

—Hey, Zoolander. Hay unos 30 cálidos grados aquí, no hay ni una nube en el cielo, y tengo visual del objetivo. ETA(*): 90 segundos.

Jared apaga el motor de la lancha y se quita la camisa y los pantalones cortos. Su auricular despierta a la vida y el sonido de la voz de Jensen instantáneamente pone una sonrisa en su cara.

—Buenas tardes, Sasquatch. Disfruta del tiempo mientras puedas, te queremos dentro y fuera en 15 minutos, —Jensen hace una pausa, se oye el característico repiqueteo del teclado, y luego dice—, parece una perezosa tarde en la cubierta, compañero. Estás listo para ir. Repito, estás listo para ir.

—Te escucho alto y claro, Zoolander. Nos vemos en 60 minutos.

Poniéndose de pie en el bote, Jared se toma un segundo para apreciar la calidez del sol tropical sobre su piel, el calor de la apenas inexistente brisa como una caricia física, antes de sumergirse en el océano. El agua se lo traga, fría y refrescante, y Jared la atraviesa, nadando en dirección al blanco yate de lujo.

En menos del tiempo estimado Jared ha alcanzado la escalera, ha salido del agua y ha trepado por el costado. El agua gotea de su flequillo y se aparta el pelo de la cara, mirando a su alrededor mientras lo hace.

Puede escuchar la conversación en voz baja y susurrante de los guardias de seguridad, pero su ruta los lleva en la dirección opuesta, como estaba planeado, y Jared tiene diez segundos para cruzar la cubierta y bajar hasta las cabinas inferiores. Mucho más tiempo del que necesita.

En el interior, Jared se dirige directamente al primero de sus puntos de control, y echa una ojeada a la cámara de seguridad montada en la pared al pasar.

—Tendré visual en tres, dos, uno, —dice Jensen en su oído—. Y, hola, Sasquatch. Te veo y… —Jensen se calla y Jared falla un paso, instantáneamente en alerta máxima. Pero Jensen se aclara la garganta y dice—. Veo que te va la filosofía de “menos es más” cuando se trata de Speedos, ¿eh?

—_Más_ es más, cariño —murmura Jared, y oye la risa de Jensen, suave y gutural y tan cerca que Jared podría creer que está en la habitación junto a él.

Encuentra el albornoz que le han dejado en el armario, saca la memoria USB del bolsillo y sale de la habitación. En esta etapa del juego puede ir más despacio y puede actuar como si tuviera derecho a estar a bordo, en lugar de primar la velocidad y el disimulo.

—Tienes una línea clara hacia el objetivo —dice Jensen—. Veo un guardia en la puerta de la cubierta, tres más en el área de recreo a la derecha de tu posición.

Hay un vaso de cóctel en el aparador y Jared lo coge a la que pasa. La bebida es de color azul pálido, con una cereza y un paraguas en miniatura flotando encima. Obviamente, es demasiado arriesgado tomar incluso un sorbo, pero es un accesorio muy útil en caso de que se tope con los de seguridad.

Diez segundos más y está en el camarote del capitán. Es una habitación impresionantemente grande, decorada en blanco, azul real y caoba. De alguna manera la habitación todavía parece espaciosa, e incluye una cama de matrimonio, escritorio con su espacio de trabajo, mucho sitio para guardar cosas, una barra de bar y un baño adjunto. Las mantas de la cama están arrugadas, una toalla está bien doblada en la esquina y el sonido de la ducha se filtra por la puerta entreabierta.

Todos los informes sugerían que la habitación estaría vacía a esta hora de la tarde, pero nunca hay que ser permisivo con esos pequeños detalles que lo cambian _todo_, esas pequeñas cosas como una bebida derramada o un repentino dolor de cabeza. Es una misión fácil pero ahora está en riesgo dado que las circunstancias han cambiado, por lo que Jared no pierde tiempo, dejando su cóctel robado en el suelo y dirigiéndose al portátil sobre el escritorio, abre la tapa.

—¿Estás listo?

—Dame un segundo, —dice Jensen. Hay otro staccato en el teclado y luego Jensen dice— Vale, tienes cobertura.

Jared mete el pendrive en el puerto USB e inicia la copia del disco duro. Espera junto al escritorio, observando crecer la barra de progreso y escuchando el golpeteo del agua en la ducha. La copia sólo está completa en un 82 por ciento cuando la ducha se detiene. Jared suspira y considera sus opciones. Las órdenes son que se supone que tiene que hacer de fantasma esta vez. Se supone que nadie debe sospechar que ha estado aquí.

El 90 por ciento y quienquiera que sea sigue moviéndose en el baño.

97 por ciento y va a salir.

Cuando Jensen se los enseñó, Jared no pensó que los planos de la distribución de la habitación para el cuarto de baño adjunto fueran importantes para su estrategia, pero les había prestado atención de todos modos, lo que le resultó muy útil en ese momento. Le vinieron a la cabeza dos hechos:

  1. Hay un armario de toallas en el baño.
  2. El armario más próximo está a medio camino del pasillo.

Con la esperanza de que sus propios hábitos de ducha no sean tan diferentes a los del resto del mundo, Jared coge la toalla doblada que habían dejado esperando en la cama y se pega contra la pared, fuera de la vista. La persona sale del baño y Jared sigue el crujido de las tablas del suelo mientras se mueve, el desplazamiento de su sombra. Hace una pausa junto a la cama, maldice y vuelve a entrar.

Jared tarda unos segundos en retirar el pendrive, recoger su cóctel para no dejar ninguna prueba incriminatoria y salir de la habitación. Lo más probable es que, para cuando Jared esté de vuelta en su primer punto de control, quienquiera que fuera acabe de encontrar una nueva toalla. 

Un paso tras otro, sin dudarlo, siguiendo el procedimiento de salida que Jensen ideó para él.

Primero, saca la delgada cartera de plástico y el rollo de cinta adhesiva del albornoz en el armario. Coloca el pendrive en la billetera (y, actuando por impulso, Jared mete el paraguas del cóctel también). Finalmente, pega con cinta adhesiva la billetera a la piel desnuda de su costado y vuelve por donde ha venido.

—Dos guardias se dirigen hacia ti, pero durante los próximos seis segundos tienes el camino despejado —le informa Jensen.

Jared se mueve al instante y, en el momento en que pasan los guardias, Jared se está deslizando silenciosamente en el agua de mar.

Es un pueblo muy bonito, y se vuelve cegador con la luz del sol deslumbrando en los edificios bajos de ladrillo blanco. Jared ha dejado que lo seque el sol, se ha puesto algo de ropa encima y un par de gafas de sol, y ahora está disfrutando mucho jugando a hacer de turista. Está sentado afuera de un pequeño café con un alegre toldo rosa y verde, bebiendo un refresco con viciosas burbujas que es un poco demasiado dulce, incluso para él. Frente a sí tiene una guía de la zona abierta y está tratando de elegir entre visitar las ruinas de las antiguas almenas que rodean la ciudad, o tratar de encontrar el santuario de algún oscuro santo que está escondido en las cuevas locales.

Una sombra cae sobre él y luego Jensen se sienta en el asiento de enfrente con una taza de café expresso. Su cabello parece rubio a la luz del sol y sus pecas son del color de la miel. Jared le echa una sonrisa radiante, parpadeando bajo el sol.

—Así que, —dice, cuando está claro que Jensen va a dejar que él rompa el silencio—. ¿Impresionado?

Jensen resopla y se inclina hacia atrás en su silla, echando un vistazo a unos niños que están pateando con entusiasmo un balón de fútbol desinflado en la polvorienta calle.

—Oh sí, discúlpame mientras me desmayo a tus pies.

Jared se echa a reír y extiende las manos, diciendo:

—¡Dame algo un poco más difícil de hacer, amigo! Como…, no sé, ¿no tienes algún caramelo que quieras robar a un niño? ¡Podría robar caramelos! ¡Sólo da la orden! —hace una pausa, estudiando a Jensen un momento y luego, con una sonrisa burlona—. Tal vez… ¿tal vez te impresionó un poco mi Speedo? —la inquebrantable vacuidad de la expresión de Jensen es respuesta suficiente, y Jared sonríe aún más, se inclina hacia él—. Oh, sí, estabas impresionado. Es parte de mi extenso arsenal de armas, tío.

—¿No tienes algo para mí? —espeta Jensen antes de que Jared pueda ir más lejos. Y luego, porque es así de odioso, Jensen se niega a ponerse nervioso por la apertura que su pregunta le da a Jared para un flirteo aún más escandaloso. Simplemente estrecha los ojos y ladea la cabeza mientras Jared se carcajea alegremente y tamborilea con los dedos en la mesa—. Cuando tú digas.

Todavía sonriendo como un idiota, Jared desliza el pendrive a través de la mesa hacia él. El pendrive se desvanece bajo la mano de Jensen, desaparece en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Luego, observando de cerca la reacción en la cara de Jensen, Jared abre el paraguas del cóctel y lo deja caer en su café.

—Te cogí una cosita —se apoya la barbilla en la mano, y observa a Jensen usar la punta de un dedo para girar el paraguas pensativamente en su taza—. Te habría traído el cóctel que vino con él, pero no creo que fuera bebible después del viaje. Así que, ¿Qué tal si llamas, le dices a tu jefe que te quedas un par de horas y buscamos un bar? ¿Nos emborrachamos prudentemente y tenemos una conversación no personal?

Se queda callado mientras Jensen lo estudia, aún con ese intenso vacío en su expresión; sólo sigue sonriendo y desea que Jensen se someta a su impresionante carisma y sensualidad.

—Mala idea —dice finalmente Jensen. Se pasa los dedos en el pelo y vuelve a observar impasiblemente a los niños—. Tienes tus planes de viaje y deberías atenerte a ellos.

Jared se encoge de hombros con buen talante y lo deja ir. Tal vez no era la respuesta que Jensen esperaba, porque sus ojos se fijan en Jared inmediatamente, y hay un indicio de _algo_ en ellos. Aparentemente, es más probable que Jensen responda si _no_ presionas. Es el tipo de rasgo de carácter que Jared cree que debería haber adivinado antes.

Tal vez son solo con los que ha trabajado, pero Jared ha notado una definida tendencia en sus enlaces a mantener una actitud distante. Y cuando alguien en el negocio de la contrainteligencia se califica como “distante”', es porque el rasgo resulta realmente notable. La teoría de Jared es que se debe a que los enlaces tienden a operar a distancia. Lo ven todo desde lejos, incluso a los agentes de los que se ocupan.

Lo que Jared tiene que demostrar, claramente, es que no es una amenaza. No está intentando que Jensen se abra a él emocionalmente. Y, honestamente, ni siquiera va a esforzarse en llevarse a Jensen a la cama. Las relaciones entre enlaces y operativos no solo se desaprueban, sino que son una complicación que Jared no necesita y además, son una responsabilidad de la leche. En serio, lo último que Jared necesita es una relación.

Todo lo que Jared quiere es disfrutar de las ventajas de su trabajo y coquetear desvergonzadamente con el chico más guapo con el que, un estilo de vida como el suyo, pueda ponerle en contacto con regularidad.

* * *

N.T.:

(*) ETA: estimated time of arrival; Tiempo estimado de llegada


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

El cuarto tipo cae sin hacer ruido, igual que hicieron el primero, el segundo y el tercero. Es el quinto quien resulta un poco más difícil y Jared tiene que darle una patada por detrás de la rodilla antes de poder golpearle en la clavícula y aturdirlo el tiempo suficiente para romperle el cuello.

Jared no disfruta matando gente. No dice eso sólo por amor a la decencia, de verdad que no. Puedes comprobar su análisis psicológico más reciente. No es que se quede destrozado y angustiado, ellos están haciendo su trabajo y él está haciendo el suyo y a veces sus trabajos van de tratar de matarse unos a otros, y no es culpa de Jared si él es _mejor_ en su trabajo. Pero si puede evitar aumentar el número de muertos sin poner en peligro la misión, entonces lo hará.

Aún así, a veces se cansa un poco de las misiones en las que se espera que ni siquiera exista, en las que entra y sale sin que le noten y sólo semanas o meses después —o quizás nunca— se dan cuenta de que la seguridad se ha visto comprometida. A veces, tiene que admitir que aprecia la oportunidad de entrar peleando, hacer lo suyo y luego volver a salir peleando.

Jensen es sus ojos y oídos de nuevo esta vez, pero hasta ahora se ha mantenido en silencio. A veces Jared piensa que puede oír a la respiración de Jensen, suave e íntima. A veces se encuentra pensando en Jensen, sentado solo en su habitación del hotel al otro lado de la ciudad, siguiendo el progreso de Jared en el monitor, apartando sin esfuerzo los obstáculos técnicos y de seguridad de su camino incluso antes de que llegue a ellos. Pero, sobre todo, Jared no se permite pensar en eso, porque está trabajando y necesita concentrarse, y pensar en Jensen le distrae peligrosamente.

Es suficiente saber que Jensen _está_ con él. Silencioso o no.

No es hasta que Jared atraviesa los túneles y llega al primer piso de la torre de comunicaciones que Jensen dice:

—Las lecturas térmicas indican que otros dos cuerpos se dirigen hacia ti. Visual estimada en seis, cinco, cuatro…

Jared saca el pequeño Sig Mosquito, lo prepara —_tres, dos, uno_— y dispara dos veces. El Sig escupe las balas y los dos tipos caen, cada uno con un pequeño y limpio agujero entre los ojos. Jared pasa por encima de sus cuerpos y sube las escaleras, saltando de cuatro en cuatro a la vez.

La calidad de la luz dentro de la torre es granulosa y pobre, y es bienvenida la poca claridad de la luna que entra por la única ventana en el hueco de la escalera. Para la mayoría de la gente la torre de comunicaciones ha estado fuera de servicio durante los últimos diez años. Hay restos de periódicos y basura variada amontonados en las esquinas, dejados por los sintecho que se mudaron al edificio, antes de que fuera expropiado por una agencia poco amistosa. No habrá sido una renovación incruenta, lo cual podría calmar cualquier remordimiento de conciencia que tuviera Jared.

Si fuera el tipo de hombre que _tiene_ tales remordimientos.

—Segundo terminal de control en este piso —murmura Jensen, frío y calmado, y en verdad fonéticamente agradable en el oído de Jared.

Hay otros tres tipos entre Jared y el terminal de control. Lo hace de forma rápida y eficiente: Jared entra, dispara y el tercer tipo muere antes de que el primero caiga al suelo. No hay necesidad de correr o ponerse a cubierto. No hay tiempo para que los chicos se den cuenta de que están a punto de morir. Es el tipo de ejecución limpia por la que Jared es famoso, entre otras cosas.

Probablemente hubiera sido más difícil si alguno de ellos hubiera tenido la más remota idea de que Jared iba a venir. Tal como están las cosas, con todos ellos pillados desprevenidos, es casi patéticamente fácil.

Su sangre se acumula en el suelo, oscura y centelleante y se junta en un gran charco, sobre el que Jared cruza cuidadosamente. Naturalmente lleva botas, pero dejar un rastro de huellas ensangrentadas es algo bastante amateur y el tipo de error que Jared no ha cometido en _años_.

Jensen ya ha echado abajo la mayor parte de la seguridad externa de la red informática, así que todo lo que Jared tiene que hacer en el terminal de control es cargar el virus que preparó Jensen y paralizar el sistema.

—Zoolander, ¿vamos bien? —murmura.

—El cortafuegos ha caído. El virus está desactivando el bloqueo secundario —contesta Jensen.

Suena distante, y Jared tiene claro que presta más atención a supervisar el ataque del virus que a su pregunta. Durante la pausa, mientras la mente de Jensen está en otra parte, Jared se encuentra preguntándose, muy brevemente, qué lleva puesto Jensen en este momento. Se humedece los labios y luego mira a los tres cadáveres que se están enfriando en el suelo para recordarse a sí mismo que realmente debería _tratar_ de ser profesional.

—Vale, Sasquatch, todo bien, —dice Jensen. Ahora está de vuelta con Jared, concentrado de nuevo en él—. Última terminal y base del satélite en el cuarto piso —hace una pausa y añade—, hace mucho calor allí arriba. Estoy leyendo seis, tal vez siete cuerpos.

Explosivos entonces, piensa Jared. Algo pequeño pero vistoso.

Al final, se decide por una bomba de humo, la hace rodar silbando y escupiendo por el suelo, y avanza detrás de ella, disparando su Sig, escuchando sorprendidas maldiciones y tumbos que se transforman en gruñidos de dolor y cuerpos que caen. Cuando vacía el clip de la Sig en la habitación, saca su Glock y termina el trabajo con ella.

El humo se despeja y desde donde está en medio de la carnicería, Jared echa un rápido vistazo a cada cuerpo (siete, como Jensen había dicho), para asegurarse de que nadie vuelve a levantarse.

El mismo proceso con el terminal de control lo echa abajo tan fácilmente como a los otros dos. Mientras espera a que los terminales de control desactivados desbloqueen el ordenador base del satélite, Jared frota distraídamente la almohadilla de su pulgar sobre el cañón de su Glock. Siente el metal casi caliente al tacto. En su oído, Jensen está tecleando en su teclado y la cabeza de Jared se llena de él otra vez.

Jensen está en una barata habitación de hotel en la ciudad, y llevará puestos sus auriculares y tendrá esas pequeñas líneas entre las cejas que pone cuando está concentrando, y sus labios estarán entreabiertos, y sus hombros estarán ligeramente encorvados. Y tal vez, mientras piensa detenidamente en algo, sus dedos se le irán a la boca, frotará su pulgar sobre sus labios, tal como Jared está haciendo con la Glock. Es su pequeña manía, ese pequeño manierismo que descubrió Jared y que ahora no puede dejar de _notar_ cada vez que Jensen lo hace.

—¿Sasquatch? —dice Jensen—. ¿Hay algún problema?

Jared se sobresalta y se da cuenta de que la base del satélite está abierta y lista para él, el cursor parpadeando expectante en la pantalla. Maldiciendo entre dientes, Jared se pone a trabajar e introduce la nueva serie de comandos. Apagarán el satélite, una vez que se descubra que la seguridad en la torre ha sido violada. No llevará mucho, tal vez horas. Pero será suficiente para que la nueva información transmitida desde el satélite cause algunos daños graves.

Podría estar ya hecho si Jared no hubiera estado ocupado contemplando el movimiento del labio de Jensen cuando le arrastra el pulgar por encima.

Jared está terminando de incluir la nueva secuencia de comandos cuando Jensen dice: "Movimiento detrás de ti". Y Jared se gira…

…y la bala le alcanza en el hombro en vez de en el pecho.

Resulta que un tipo no está tan muerto como Jared creía. O, más exactamente, no _estaba_ tan muerto. Jared remedia el error casi inmediatamente, ignorando la dolorosa llamarada de calor donde la bala está alojada en su carne, y luego dispara generosamente unos cuantos tiros a los cadáveres, joder, sólo para asegurarse.

—Jesús —murmura—. No hay por qué ser tan vengativo.

—¿Sasquatch? ¿Informe de situación?

—Ya, ya, estoy bien. El cabrón me metió una bala, —escucha la rápida inspiración de Jensen, y por muy gratificante que sea su preocupación, Jared preferiría ocuparse de ello más tarde, cuando Jensen pueda mimarle en directo—. Sólo una herida superficial. Estaré bien. Me dirijo al punto de extracción ahora. ETA 45 segundos.

En esta línea de trabajo, recibir un disparo no es nada inusual. A Jared le han disparado, golpeado, apuñalado, atropellado, torturado e incluso, en una ocasión memorable, volado. Dejó de ser alucinante y aterrador como para mojar los pantalones hace mucho tiempo. Ahora es una molestia y realmente incómodo. Obviamente, Jared puede manejar el dolor, pero eso no significa que no sea perfectamente consciente de la bala alojada en su hombro.

Duele y se siente estúpido por no haber comprobado adecuadamente que todos los cadáveres eran en realidad _cadáveres_ como se suponía que debían ser y se siente avergonzado de que Jensen lo viera meter la pata y luego tuviera que salvar su vida. Bueno, no exactamente salvar su vida; el tipo se estaba desangrando, su mano temblorosa, y según los cálculos de Jared, si Jensen no le hubiera avisado habría recibido un disparo grave pero no mortal.

Aún así, el tipo debería haber sido carne muerta.

—Volviéndote creído, tío—, se dice a sí mismo, mientras se dirige hacia el techo. Es una noche clara y estrellada y el cielo es enorme y azul púrpura sobre él.

—¿Qué? —dice Jensen—. ¿Estamos hablando de tu pene otra vez? Joder, ¿te dispararon en el pene?(*)

—Nah, todavía sigo en posesión de eso. Créeme, si me vuelan la polla no tendrás que preguntar —se sube a la cornisa y sonríe ante nada en particular—. Pero oye, si estás preocupado, estás en tu derecho de no creer en mi palabra.

Jared siente la brisa fría sobre las mejillas y las manos, los únicos parches de piel expuestos. El negro equipo de combate es práctico, seguro, pero también resulta agradable y cálido en noches como ésta. No importa a dónde lo envíen, Jared en el fondo es un chico de Texas y nunca ha aprendido a apreciar el frío.

Fija el gancho en la gruesa cornisa de piedra del techo y luego dispara el otro directamente al suelo. Silba a través del aire, descendiendo a la oscuridad, y luego se hunde mucho más abajo. Jared tira de la cuerda, mira hacia atrás por encima de su hombro para ver si hay alguien más que pueda haberse levantado de entre los muertos y que venga a por él, y luego se deja caer por el borde.

* * *

(*) N.T.: Juego de palabras intraducible. "Gettin' cocky” puede traducirse como volverse creído, chulo, engreído, arrogante y “Cock” literalmente significa gallo, pero también es una forma coloquial y no malsonante de llamar al pene, algo así como “pito” en castellano, pero sin la connotación infantil. La eterna cuestión de qué palabra es la más adecuada, lo que me provoca más de un dolor de cabeza a la hora de traducir escenas de sexo. Cualquier sugerencia al respecto es más que bienvenida…


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

Jensen está instalado en un pequeño y deprimente hotel. Hay enormes grietas como telas de araña en el yeso y la escalera es oscura y ridículamente estrecha. Afuera, la fauna local rabia con el sonido de las sirenas de la policía y los gritos y el latido de la música que se filtra desde los bares. Jared arruga la nariz por el penetrante olor a orina.

Que no se diga que el gobierno ahorra gastos en acomodar a sus operativos.

Jared encuentra la habitación de Jensen y da un golpecito en la puerta, que está pintada de un verde muy poco atractivo que probablemente no ha mejorado con el paso del tiempo. La puerta se abre casi inmediatamente, sujeta con una cadena.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Quieres darle un besito para que se cure? —dice Jared.

La puerta se cierra, se oye correr la cadena, y luego Jared se encuentra siendo arrastrado dentro.

Sin decir una palabra, Jensen lo empuja contra la pared y lo palpa expertamente, con manos que se mueven ligera pero minuciosamente sobre su cuerpo mientras busca la herida. Las pecas y pestañas de Jensen sobresalen en marcado contraste con la palidez de su piel. Su expresión es tensa. Luego levanta la mirada y tira de la parte delantera de su camiseta de manga larga. La tela está pegajosa de sangre por donde entró la bala.

—Quítatela y ven aquí.

—Pensaba que nunca ibas a desnudarme —dice Jared, mientras lo sigue hasta la mesa donde Jensen ya tiene listo un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Jared hace un gesto de dolor al empezar a subirse la camiseta, sisea bruscamente al tomar aire y Jensen lo mira de reojo. 

—Vamos, ¿quieres que la corte?

—Tío, ten un poco de paciencia. Me estás desnudando, ¿no? —dice Jared. Se quita la camiseta tan suavemente como puede y la tira al suelo. Luego hace una mueca ante el agujero sangriento de su hombro. Un gran moretón púrpura ya ha florecido a su alrededor.

—La hemorragia ha parado —dice Jensen—. Bien. Vale, toma estas… —pone a Jared unas pastillas en la mano— …y deja que me ponga con ello.

Jared se sienta pesadamente en el sofá, la mano de Jensen en el otro hombro para estabilizarlo, y se traga los analgésicos que Jensen le ha dado. El desinfectante médico que Jensen aplica sobre los fórceps huele acre y poderosamente alcohólico, e incluso después de las innumerables veces que le han aplicado primeros auxilios, a Jared todavía le pica en la nariz.

Jensen pone los dedos alrededor de la curva prominente del definido músculo en la parte superior del brazo de Jared. Es un tanto raro lo cuidadosamente que Jensen le está atendiendo. Ni siquiera se _acerca_ a la primera vez que le dispararon y tuvo gente pescando balas de su cuerpo en un entorno peor que este. Ni siquiera es una herida grave.

Pero Jensen lo está tocando con tanta delicadeza, lanzándole miradas preocupadas. Y en su cara sus ojos son enormes y oscuros. Así que todo lo que Jared puede hacer es sonreírle, y tratar de demostrarle que _está bien. Jared está bien_.

—¿Es tu primera vez haciendo esto? —dice Jared. Frunce un poco el ceño, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que Jensen podría sentirse ofendido por la obvia implicación, pero no hay hostilidad en la cara de Jensen.

—Puedo simplemente vendarla por ahora si prefieres esperar a recibir el tratamiento médico adecuado —dice Jensen—. Sólo es que pensé que querrías que te la sacara, porque los agentes con los que he trabajado antes lo prefieren así y no perder el tiempo con médicos.

Así que _ahí_ está la reacción. Jared se ríe y sacude la cabeza.

—No, no, está en tus manos, hombre. Dejo mi cuerpo a tus tiernos cuidados.

Jensen suspira y aprieta el brazo de Jared. La carne alrededor de la bala pulsa con un dolor punzante a medida que Jensen introduce las pinzas. Jared enfoca su mirada en la tela rozada en el brazo del sofá, detalla la forma en que los hilos se han desgastado mientras simultáneamente repasa su actuación en la torre de comunicaciones.

—Supongo que la gente te dispara muy a menudo —dice Jensen abruptamente—. Creo que probablemente yo también te dispararía, si no supusiera un montón de papeleo con mis superiores.

Jared sonríe a través de dientes apretados.

—Lo siento, tío. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es esperar a que la cague en el extranjero y luego negar que me conoces.

—Bueno, entonces cualquier gobierno extranjero que te tenga tendrá que dispararte, porque no creo que te vayan a querer abarrotando sus cárceles. El listón está muy alto para los residuos, amigo, y te quedas un poco corto.

La risa de Jared se corta en un brusco _¡Joder!_, porque Jensen está tirando de la bala, y Jared tiene confianza en que Jensen está haciendo un buen trabajo, pero que te saquen una bala de la carne _duele_, no importa cuán hábil o cuidadosa sea la persona que lo está haciendo.

A su favor, Jensen no hace nada estúpido como preguntar a Jared si está bien o si quiere un respiro. Esto es parte del trabajo y Jared es _lo más_ en su trabajo.

—Deberías ser un poco más amable conmigo. Podría haber _muerto_ allá atrás —lo que es, vale, un poco una mentira, pero Jared es un desvergonzado.

—No tengo tanta suerte.

—Bueno, tal vez puede que no hubiera _muerto_, pero todavía me duele.

—Que es por lo que te di analgésicos —le dice Jensen razonablemente—. ¿Necesitas algo un poco más fuerte?

—¿Cuánto más fuerte tienes?

La bala se desliza libre de la carne de Jared, plateada bajo la sangre, y Jensen dice: “Yo me encargo de eso”, y se inclina y _lo besa_. Y no es un coqueteo con los labios. Este es un beso de voy-a-follarte-con-la-lengua-así-que-a-callar-y-estate-quieto; con la boca abierta, y sucio, y con un punto salido que quita el aliento viniendo de alguien tan firmemente autocontrolado como Jensen.

A Jared le lleva un segundo darse cuenta de que esto está pasando _de verdad_ en el contexto del mundo real, en lugar de en los confines completamente desviados de su imaginación, y es un segundo de más. Jensen comienza a retroceder y, estúpidamente, Jared intenta atraparlo. Su hombro palpita de dolor y le da a Jensen la oportunidad de poner un poco de espacio entre ellos.

—Tengo que ponerte un poco de antiséptico en el hombro —dice Jensen, y es sólo porque Jared puede ver sus labios, húmedos e hinchados, que se cree que _eso_ en verdad ha pasado—. Debería retrasar cualquier posible infección hasta que puedas tomar antibióticos.

Demasiado aturdido y desconcertado para hacer otra cosa todavía, Jared se queda quieto mientras Jensen pasa una bola de algodón, húmeda con antiséptico, sobre el agujero de bala.

—Tío, no puedes hacer eso —dice Jared finalmente—. No puedes ignorarme flirteando contigo, luego _besarme,_ y _luego_ tratar de hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Jensen lo ignora obstinadamente. Jared agarra la muñeca de Jensen, apretando lo suficiente para que Jensen lo mire.

–¿Por qué paraste? No te estaba rechazando precisamente.

—Te lo dije —dice Jensen—. Necesitaba ponerte un poco de antiséptico en el hombro. Si la herida se hubiera infectado…

—Entiendo lo del antiséptico, Jensen. Te estoy preguntando si era totalmente necesario hacerlo entonces. Y antes de que empieces a hablar de infección otra vez, recuerda lo fácil que puedo matarte, ¿vale?

Jared está presionando. Sabe que esa no suele ser la mejor táctica con Jensen. Jensen es el tipo de chico que requiere maniobras cuidadosas y graduales. Pero Jensen no puede hacer algo como _besar_ a Jared y luego pensar que puede evitar toda discusión al respecto. No es _justo_, y a Jared no le importa si esa línea de pensamiento lo hace sonar como un petulante niño de trece años, piensa seguir haciéndolo.

Con la mayor dignidad posible, Jensen trata de extraer su muñeca del puño de Jared. Jared aprieta más fuerte. Jensen le dispara una mirada frustrada, a la que Jared responde con otra propia bastante impresionante.

—Recordé qué mala idea sería —dice Jensen—. Tenemos que trabajar juntos, y nuestra línea de trabajo no premia exactamente las conexiones personales. Ahora, ¿puedo por favor terminar de vendar tu hombro?

Jared le deja. Considera a Jensen especulativamente, mientras que Jensen finge no darse cuenta de la mirada de Jared y termina con el vendaje. Incluso se queda callado mientras Jensen elimina todos los rastros obvios de su presencia de la habitación.

–¿Quién dice que sería una mala idea? —dice por fin.

—Yo —dice Jensen sin detenerse ni un momento—. No tienes idea de qué puta _épica_ mala idea sería.

—Tío, ¿tan malo eres en la cama?

La satisfacción de poner a Jensen nervioso, de hacerlo sonrojar, fruncir el ceño y rebullir, es inmensa. A Jared le gusta mucho la sensación. No dura mucho; Jensen recupera la compostura y vuelve la cara hacia la ventana, aunque la vista es una mierda, nada más que la lúgubre extensión del centro de la ciudad por la noche. Su aspecto es pálido y dolorosamente guapo en la media luz. Se pasa la almohadilla de su pulgar por los labios, lo cual es una provocación inconsciente e involuntaria en lo que concierne a Jared.

—Es mi trabajo asegurarme de que funcionas al máximo de tus capacidades al servicio de la agencia. Una relación de cualquier tipo, más allá de lo profesional, sería contraproducente. No sé si has tenido este tipo de relación con tus anteriores enlaces…

Jared tiene la fugaz imagen mental de intentar algo así con Lauren y tiene que luchar contra el instinto para cubrirse protectoramente la entrepierna.

–No —interrumpe—. Sólo tú. Supongo que tú me inspiraste la idea. ¿Por qué supones que es así?

—Pero no va a pasar conmigo —termina Jensen, ignorando la interrupción de Jared, además de levantando la voz lo suficiente como para acallarlo.

En serio, Jared _necesita_ dejar de presionar. La suma de su conocimiento sobre Jensen es básicamente que el guapo bastardo es jodidamente fantástico en su trabajo, totalmente indiferente a veces, y cabezota como el puñetero diablo. Debería dejar de presionar, pero es tan difícil parar cuando Jensen está justo ahí, con sus grandes ojos verdes y su boca hinchada por el beso, y su postura firmemente controlada.

Así que, en vez de eso, Jared se encuentra a sí mismo acorralando a Jensen contra la pared, y la única razón por la que Jensen cede terreno cuando Jared se mueve es porque Jared no se detiene, y es retroceder o terminar pecho contra pecho con Jared.

La espalda de Jensen golpea la pared y su mandíbula se aprieta con furia. Sus labios se separan para protestar, pero Jared inclina la cara hacia abajo, con la boca tan cerca que comparten el aliento, y Jensen se queda mudo. Jared se inclina más cerca, cambiando el ángulo como para alcanzar mejor la boca de Jensen y, aturdido, instintivamente, Jensen se inclina un poco hacia él antes de poder evitarlo.

Jared no lo besa, no retrocede. Jared ni siquiera lo está tocando, pero es como si Jensen estuviera atrapado.

—¿Estás diciendo en serio que no quieres que te bese? —dice—. ¿No crees que te _gustaría_ si te besara? Estoy hablando de mí _besándote_, no de ti colándome una mientras ni siquiera estoy prestando atención. ¿No quieres saber cómo es?

Las pestañas de Jensen revolotean cuando parpadea, volviendo en sí mismo. La punta rosa de su lengua asoma sobre sus labios, y Jared piensa que debería haberle besado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Con determinación Jensen aparta la cara. Sus ojos se fijan en el vendaje del hombro de Jared.

—Lo que quiero y lo que permitiré que suceda no es lo mismo —dice, y su voz es tan baja que Jared apenas puede oírlo. Toma aliento ligeramente y luego mira a Jared directamente a los ojos—. Tienes que ponerte una camisa e irte.

Si Jared empujara, ahora mismo, podría hacer que Jensen se rindiera. No se necesitaría mucho. Jensen quiere que Jared lo bese, está claro en la forma en que lo mira, tan jodidamente _excitado y desesperado_.

Pero Jensen está diciendo que no, y Jared no es ese tipo de hombre. Le da a Jensen algo de espacio, se da la vuelta para buscar una camisa. Hay una arrugada en el fondo de su bolsa y tira de ella con cuidado. Lo último que necesita es hacer que la herida de bala sangre de nuevo. Si Jensen lo toca otra vez ahora mismo, entonces Jared no será responsable de sus actos.

—Nos vemos la próxima vez —dice, mientras se dirige a la puerta.

—Jared.

Jared se detiene, se debate seriamente para no mirar atrás, cede y se da la vuelta. Jensen le echa una sonrisita incómoda y le arroja la bala deformada. Jared la coge con una mano y la examina en su palma. Está caliente por lo fuerte que Jensen debe haber estado sosteniéndola.

—Si tienes que traerme un suvenir —dice Jensen—, me gustó más el paraguas de coctel que la bala.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO CINCO**

El nombre en el pase de seguridad de Jensen es “Jensen Teague”. Por supuesto, la mayoría de los registros oficiales sobre Jared le nombran como “Jared Forrester”, así que no es exactamente como si Jared por fin hubiera descifrado el misterio que es _Jensen_. Pero le gusta tener esa pequeña parte de él, le gusta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para saber hasta ese punto. Puede que no sea la verdad, pero ya está acostumbrado, y voluntariamente acepta la verdad _artificial_.

No hay ningún nombre en el pase de seguridad de Jared. No hay foto. Sólo su escáner de retina en un chip incrustado en la tarjeta. Todo el mundo prefiere un cierto anonimato cuando se trata de agentes excepcionalmente bien formados que probablemente sean capaces de derrocar por sí solos al gobierno de un país pequeño.

En honor a ser convocado a una reunión con uno de los ejecutivos de la sucursal, Jensen lleva hoy un traje. Tiene un aspecto inmaculado y necesita seriamente que alguien le despeine. En contraste Jared lleva vaqueros, una camiseta que sólo podría estar más arrugada si una manada de bisontes nerviosos la hubiera usado como alfombra y chanclas, porque esto es Nuevo México y no le importa la alta estima en la que Jensen tiene a sus superiores, Jared no va a arreglarse.

Sin embargo, a juzgar por el ceño fruncido que Jensen dirige a la camiseta de Jared, parece que Jensen esperaba que hiciera un esfuerzo.

—Tío, no es que me hayan contratado por mi gusto por la moda —le dice Jared.

—No, no lo hicieron —coincide Jensen, que sigue mirando la camiseta de Jared con una expresión ligeramente distraída de disgusto—. Lo que probablemente fue una buena decisión.

—Mientras siga órdenes, puedo venir aquí con el culo al aire y no importaría.

Jensen adopta una expresión ligeramente dolorida por un segundo, pero luego toda su cara se queda en blanco. Introduce un número en uno de los paneles de seguridad y conduce a Jared hasta una sala de reuniones, poco iluminada y de techo bajo.

—No te sugeriría que lo intentaras. Los muebles son de metal y hace mucho calor aquí abajo.

—Además, ¿dónde metería mi arma? —dice Jared. Lanza a Jensen una sonrisa encantadora y bate sus pestañas—. ¿Sería tu trabajo sostener mi arma por mí, si me presentara desnudo a una de estas cosas? Ya sabes, ¿tu trabajo como el tipo que me maneja?(*) ¿Sería tu trabajo cuidar de mi arma si estuviera desnudo?

Y de nuevo está esa mirada de dolor en la cara de Jensen, y no va a desaparecer esta vez. Mirando fijamente la pared más lejana, Jensen dice:

—No. Y no me hables.

Con un suspiro Jared saca una de las sillas de la mesa redonda que domina la habitación y se desploma en ella. Ahora que Jensen ha cortado efectivamente el siempre estimulante entretenimiento de flirtear con él, Jared no tiene nada que hacer excepto esperar en silencio.

Después de diez minutos de aburrimiento, la puerta se abre y entra un hombre. De cincuenta y tantos años, con el pelo rizado y oscuro, y una larga nariz patricia. Su traje es negro y en el mismo estado prístino que el de Jensen. La conjetura de Jared es que ha venido a través de la CIA, definitivamente no a través de los militares.

—Buenas tardes, caballeros. Gracias por venir —echa un vistazo a Jensen y añade— Supongo que no le has dicho a Jared por qué está aquí.

—No, señor —dice Jensen—. No estaba seguro de tener permiso para hacerlo.

Jared siente en el pecho una punzada herida de irritación porque Jensen _sabía_ lo que estaba pasando y no se lo ha dicho. Es estúpido e inexplicable porque Jared sabe que la información no es algo que se pueda pasar libremente por ahí como regalitos de fiesta. Pero aún así, Jensen es su controlador, y Jensen no se lo había dicho.

—Pero ahora estoy aquí —dice Jared alegremente—. Así que no dudes en contar_me_ lo que quieras.

Si Jensen capta el sarcasmo en el tono de Jared, no se nota en su cara.

—Mi nombre es Glover —dice el hombre, ofreciendo a Jared su mano. El apretón de manos es fuerte pero breve—. Mis colegas y yo creemos que podría ser beneficioso para ti entender el contexto de algunas de tus misiones con nosotros.

Lo cual es muy amable de su parte, supone Jared. No todo el mundo piensa que necesite saber los _por qué_ y _porqués_. Lo prefieren ignorante, presumiblemente porque les preocupa que se forme sus propias opiniones y empiece a hacer las cosas a su manera. Por supuesto, dado que Jared nunca ha estado realmente en desacuerdo con la forma en que quieren que maneje las cosas, no puede asegurar que estén equivocados.

Glover no se sienta, sino que indica que lo haga Jensen, y una vez que Jensen ha obedecido, Glover lo ignora por completo a favor de Jared. Se pone en pie en la parte delantera de la sala, con las manos juntas, y su tono es el de un profesor universitario.

—Nuestra preocupación constante aquí en la ISA es principalmente una red terrorista que se llama a sí misma Coalición por la Libertad Mundial. Son un grupo local, pero están fuertemente financiados por una serie de agencias extranjeras hostiles y algunos de los principales sindicatos del crimen, tanto aquí como en el extranjero. Fundamentalmente, no son más que agentes del caos.

Glover sonríe y extiende sus manos:

—Imagina fanáticos religiosos trabajando codo con codo con mercenarios, células terroristas extranjeras, directores generales corruptos, survivalistas y universitarios aburridos. Todo ello con el propósito común de derrocar a los gobiernos organizados de todo el mundo, empezando por el de los Estados Unidos. Están desorganizados, pero debido a la diversidad de sus agentes, su ámbito de influencia es inmenso.

Jared ha oído rumores sobre la existencia de la Coalición. Pero en estos días hay tantos grupos terroristas diferentes buscando su parte de los titulares que nunca ha investigado los detalles. Su abrumadora impresión acerca de la Coalición era que estaba formada por un montón de personas con diferentes grados de locura.

Aún así, los _locos_ determinados son más amenaza que los del tipo corriente, supone.

—En nuestra opinión —dice Glover—, en esta situación, necesitas saber exactamente a qué te estás enfrentando. Su alcance se está extendiendo y no podemos permitirnos que se nos escape _ninguna_ información sobre sus afiliados y actividades. No te dejes engañar por su mala organización, pueden ser mortalmente eficaces. Más allá del riesgo para la seguridad global, la Coalición ya ha sido directamente responsable del asesinato de ocho de nuestros agentes.

Y Glover mira directamente a Jensen mientras lo dice. Mientras archiva la obvia implicación para futuras referencias, Jared nota que Jensen ignora tan expertamente a Glover como lo hace con el persistente flirteo de Jared. Jared sofoca una sonrisita engreída al pensarlo.

—Teague seguirá siendo tu principal punto de contacto —continúa Glover—, puedes pasar toda la información a través de él. Sin embargo queremos asegurarnos de que tengas varios canales de comunicación con nosotros, así que vamos a estar en contacto muy estrecho contigo.

A Jared no le gusta cómo suena eso, pero puede seguirle el juego, especialmente si va a seguir trabajando con Jensen.

Antes de irse, Glover vuelve a estrechar la mano de Jared y le dice lo impresionados que están todos con su trabajo hasta ahora. Hay una breve conversación entre Glover y Jensen acerca de, por lo que Jared puede oír, alguna otra reunión que Jensen tiene que mantener con los otros ejecutivos del ISA. No se mencionan detalles explícitos, por supuesto, porque Jared puede ser uno de sus agentes, pero no es _uno de ellos_. No como Jensen. Dale treinta años, y Jensen será Glover: frío, desapegado, y viviendo para nada más que para el juego internacional de ajedrez que está jugando.

Tras irse Glover, Jensen se dirige a Jared y dice:

—Necesito que vengas conmigo.

No se cruzan con nadie mientras se adentran en la base militar. El sonido de sus pasos alto en el suelo de rejilla metálica. Jensen conduce a Jared hasta un ascensor y descienden otros seis pisos, lo que Jared estima que los llevará a unos buenos doce metros bajo el nivel del suelo.

Hay que atravesar otro punto de control y luego Jensen abre la puerta a un espacioso hangar. Las luces se encienden con un chasquido, iluminando toda la longitud de la habitación en una rápida sucesión de franjas.

—He estado revisando tus registros de servicio —dice Jensen, mientras se dirige a uno de los enormes casilleros. Introduce un número de seguridad y lo abre—. He notado que prefieres eliminar los hostiles a distancia.

—Hey, soy bastante flexible con mis preferencias —dice Jared con una gran sonrisa—. Algunas veces está bien un contacto estrecho y personal, ¿sabes?

Jensen se crispa irritado y pone una caja negra delante de Jared con más fuerza de la que quizás tenía intención de hacer. Sus dedos se mueven con pequeños chasquidos bruscos mientras suelta los cierres y abre la caja. En el interior hay un rifle de francotirador, cada componente bien embalado en espuma.

—Es un modelo avanzado, usando el Barrett XM109 como plataforma. Tiene un alcance efectivo de 4000 metros, es sustancialmente más ligero que cualquier otra cosa disponible, y tiene modificaciones en el cañón para acomodar un silenciador. Pensé que te podría ser útil.

Mientras habla, Jensen ensambla el rifle, y es un poco surrealista ver la facilidad con la que lo maneja. Los enlaces están entrenados en autodefensa y combate básico, pero Jared realmente no está habituado a pensar que Jensen sea capaz de usar armas de fuego. Sabe que Jensen es cualquier cosa menos indefenso, pero eso no significa que no le afecte ver que Jensen obviamente sabe manejar un arma.

Es extrañamente inquietante. Jared no quiere que Jensen se vea involucrado a este lado de la barrera. Sus manos parecen fuera de lugar (_mal _) sobre el arma.

Una vez montado, Jensen se lo pasa, y Jared se distrae de la extravagancia de combinar Jensen más armas por su apreciación profesional del rifle de francotirador. Es una pieza muy bonita y esa pequeña voz psicótica de su cabeza le dice lo ansioso que está por tener la oportunidad de probar el rifle.

—¿Cuántos de esos ocho agentes muertos estabas manejando?

Jared no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pensando hasta que lo dice. Sintiéndose culpable, mira a Jensen para ver cómo se lo ha tomado de mal, pero Jensen no parece ofendido ni molesto por la pregunta.

—Sólo uno —contesta.

_¿Qué pasó?_ es obviamente la siguiente pregunta, pero a Jared le gusta pensar que es un tipo bastante sensible, y eso está claramente fuera de límites. En vez de eso, dice:

—¿Te caía bien?

—Era un agente muy capaz —dice Jensen.

—Sí, ¿pero te caía bien?

Un ceño fruncido aparece en la frente de Jensen, como si esto fuera algo nuevo, algo que no ha tenido que considerar antes. Se queda callado durante un largo momento, luego se encoge de hombros.

—No me dio ninguna razón para que _no_ me gustara.

Jared no puede evitar soltar una carcajada. Asintiendo con la cabeza, comienza a desmontar el rifle, acostumbrándose a cómo se siente en sus manos. Jensen no hace ningún movimiento para ayudar o para irse, sólo se queda ahí parado.

—Cuéntame —dice Jared conversacionalmente, mientras encaja las piezas del rifle en su maletín—, si mi próxima misión se jode, ¿tendrías algo más que decir sobre mí que “No me dio ninguna razón para que no me gustara''?

Cuando Jensen no responde, incluso después de un largo silencio, Jared lo mira de reojo. Jensen aparta la mirada instantáneamente hacia un punto lejano en algún lugar a la izquierda de la cabeza de Jared.

—No es relevante —dice Jensen al fin—. No he perdido un agente desde entonces, y no tengo intención de empezar ahora. A menos, por supuesto, que quieras seguir respondiendo a casi todo lo que digo con insinuaciones. En cuyo caso, no querrás saber lo que le voy a decir a la gente una vez que estés muerto.

* * *

N.T.

(*)Juego de palabras: “Handler” literalmente es alguien que maneja algo, en este contexto puede traducirse como enlace o controlador, pero básicamente significa “manejar”


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO SEIS**

Aparentemente, en lo que concierne a Jensen, la aprobación de los ejecutivos del ISA es como la puta palabra de Dios. Si dicen que puede ir con Jared, entonces Jensen va a ir con Jared.

Jared no tiene poder de veto. Lo cual es absolutamente ridículo, porque él es el tipo que sabe cómo va a ser en realidad ahí fuera, y Jensen debería mantenerse a distancia. A una distancia de, digamos, dos o tres zonas horarias.

Por quincuagésima vez, Jensen explica por qué ha propuesto un plan tan puñeteramente _estúpido_.

—Simplemente no es posible hackear la red de seguridad externamente. Necesito acceso a uno de los ordenadores del complejo. No hay forma de que puedas atravesar el complejo hasta las cámaras interiores sin que yo desactive la seguridad. Así es como tiene que ser.

Suena tan tranquilo, como si todo esto fuera perfectamente racional, y Jared tiene la repentina y ardiente urgencia de agarrarlo por los hombros y sacudirlo hasta que se le salgan los ojos de las órbitas. O tal vez besarlo hasta que su jodido cerebro se resetee y recupere el sentido común.

—No puedo garantizar tu seguridad —dice Jared—. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Voy a tener que concentrarme en recuperar los viales. No puedo hacer también de niñera.

Y lo realmente preocupante es que Jared está bastante seguro de que está mintiendo. _Sabe_ que la misión es lo primero. Su responsabilidad con el trabajo debe estar por encima de Jensen. Pero también hay una pequeña y machacona certeza por algún lado en su mente que le dice que correrá algunos riesgos bastante estúpidos para asegurarse de que Jensen salga de una pieza.

Solo quiere que Jensen comprenda que este plan _no_ es uno de sus mejores planes.

Pero no parece que haya recibido el mensaje. Jensen lo está mirando con ojos entrecerrados y una expresión desdeñosa.

—Puedo encargarme de mi propia estrategia de salida, gracias. Lo creas o no, no voy a depender de ti para nada, excepto en que hagas tu trabajo, ¿vale? —cuando Jared sigue mirándolo, Jensen suspira y parece compadecerse de él—. Mira, estaré en una oficina, justo al lado de la puerta principal. Entrar y salir, fácil y sencillo. He hecho cosas mucho más peligrosas que esto. Todo va a salir bien.

Y tal vez sea porque Jared no tiene ninguna posibilidad contra grandes ojos verdes y labios suavemente fruncidos, pero de una forma un tanto estúpida, cree en Jensen.

Con la última contraseña introducida en el teclado, la puerta de la cámara se abre y una ráfaga de aire frío atraviesa a Jared. Comprueba que sus guantes de cuero negro aún están ajustados a sus muñecas y luego mete la mano y, con mucho cuidado, levanta la delgada caja plateada. La parte frontal es transparente y, mirando un poco más de cerca, puede ver las cinco ampollas de líquido de un violento color verde que contiene.

—Exactamente ¿cómo es de peligroso esto? —murmura.

—Yo no recomendaría hacer gárgaras con ello —responde divertido Jensen en voz baja en su oído.

Es casi hipnótico lo _verde_ que es.

—¿Sabes a qué me recuerda? —dice Jared.

Jensen se echa a reír.

—No voy ni a intentar averiguar qué te pasa por la cabeza, Sasquatch.

—A ti —dice Jared—. Me recuerda a tus ojos. Es el mismo verde.

Hay una larga pausa, y Jared se arrodilla frente a la cámara frigorífica del congelador, en el enorme núcleo metálico del recinto, con los rotores del ventilador girando con fuerza bajo el panel del suelo y el suave sonido de la respiración de Jensen en su oído.

—Eso es muy romántico —dice finalmente Jensen—. La neurotoxina, que podría acabar con todo, desde Los Ángeles hasta Sacramento en las condiciones climáticas adecuadas, _te hace pensar en mí_ —Jensen se ríe de nuevo y dice—, Vamos, compañero, larguémonos de aquí. Y _por favor_, ten cuidado con esa caja.

Jared está casi en su punto de extracción cuando Jensen rompe el silencio y dice: “Huh, vaya”. Su voz carece de entonación, pero Jared piensa que puede oír un punto de preocupación en ella.

—¿Zoolander? ¿Seguimos en rumbo?

—Ah… sí. Pero te recomiendo que te muevas un poco más rápido, Sasquatch. El… ah… bueno, parece que el complejo está a punto de ser atacado. Estoy rastreando al menos dos vehículos blindados y un par de unidades militares, si se les puede llamar así, viniendo hacia aquí. Parece que la guerra civil se ha extendido al sur un poco antes de lo esperado.

Y como para puntuar esto, Jared oye el lejano estruendo de bombardeos.

—¿Todavía puedes salir?

—Ah, sí, no te preocupes. Ve al punto de extracción, Sasquatch.

No hay nada, en realidad, que haga pensar a Jared que Jensen está mintiendo. Nada en su tono, o la velocidad con la que lo dice, hace pensar a Jared que Jensen está atrapado. Nada. Y Jared no puede correr riesgos con el apocalipsis embotellado que tiene en el maletín que carga. Necesita llevarlo a un lugar seguro, y con mayor urgencia ahora que el complejo está a punto de convertirse en un campo de batalla.

Lo cual no explica por qué Jared se encuentra dándose la vuelta y retrocediendo hacia la localización de Jensen.

Es como si el complejo hubiera cobrado vida. Los guardias y el personal militar están pululando por todas partes y empieza a sonar una alarma, berreando por los pasillos metálicos, como si el creciente sonido de los disparos no fuera suficiente para dar una pista de que algo se está yendo seriamente a la mierda.

Jared se mete el maletín bajo el brazo, hace como si fuera parte del personal, y se abre paso a través del caos.

—¿Sasquatch? ¿Qué estás haciendo Sasquatch? —dice Jensen, en un tono de pánico controlado—. Por favor, dime que no estás haciendo lo que creo que estás haciendo. Por favor, por el amor de Dios, dime que estoy leyendo mal y que en realidad no estás volviendo aquí.

—¿Por qué no te esconces debajo de un escritorio o algo hasta que llegue ahí, vale?

Hay un repentino estallido de maldiciones muy expresivas, luego "_Sasq_—", antes de que los chillidos de la estática atraviesen el auricular de Jared y la comunicación se caiga.

Jared se mueve un poco más deprisa.

El ala de administración donde estaba Jensen está bastante desierta para cuando Jared llega allí. Imagina que los protocolos de evacuación están activos, y todo el mundo está bastante distraído con la maldita _batalla_ que está teniendo lugar. Y, no es que Jared vaya a ser tan bastardo como para mencionarlo, pero no hay forma de que Jensen sea capaz de superar esto solo. Es sólo un controlador, por el amor de Dios, y tiene suerte de ser demasiado guapo para que Jared lo deje atrás para que le disparen y lo vuelen en pedazos.

Menos mal que ha vuelto a por él, porque cuando Jared lo encuentra, Jensen _no_ está escondido debajo de un escritorio.

Jensen tiene un arma en la sien y está discutiendo obstinadamente con un soldado de alquiler con aspecto agobiado, quien está sosteniendo el arma, sobre cómo forma parte del personal y no es su culpa que el mercenario no tenga suficiente autorización de seguridad para saber quién es. Jensen suena tan cabreado que parece que está a más de medio camino de convencer al tipo.

Desafortunadamente, sin embargo, Jared no tiene tiempo para ver cómo se desarrolla este pequeño drama. Le dispararía al tipo, pero no puede arriesgarse a un tiro afortunado que acabe salpicando el cerebro de Jensen sobre la pared opuesta. En vez de eso entra en la habitación y dice:

—Hola —al mercenario, hace una floritura con el maletín y dice— ¿Sabes lo que es esto?

El tipo frunce el ceño estúpidamente ante Jared, ante el maletín, de vuelta a Jared, antes de negar con la cabeza. A Jared se le ocurre entonces que _él_ tampoco sabe exactamente lo que tiene en el maletín. Se rompe los sesos, tratando de sacar a relucir el nombre químico de lo que sea que es. ¿Seguramente Jensen se lo dijo en algún momento?

O no.

—Es una mierda muy, muy mala —dice finalmente—. Y si le haces daño aquí a mi colega, voy a estar muy angustiado, y tiraré este maletín al suelo, y convertiré este lugar en una jodida fosa común.

La mirada de Jensen se desliza hacia Jared con absoluto horror. Parece que preferiría arriesgarse con el arma apuntando a su cabeza.

—Te estás tirando un farol —dice el soldado—. Eso te mataría a ti también. Joder, tienes que estar loco.

—Tú hazle daño y podría volverme loco de dolor. No puedo decir lo que haría entonces —razona Jared—. Vamos, déjame que me lleve a mi muñeco y a esta mierda y me vaya de aquí. Y, hay una guerra en tu puerta, ya sabes. Tal vez quieras estar en ella o tal vez, no sé, salir huyendo de ella. Pero lo que no quieres es estar aquí.

—No soy su muñeco —dice inmediatamente Jensen al guardia, serio y sincero, tan pronto como puede articular palabra.

Jared se da cuenta de que Jensen está listo para moverse sólo unos segundos antes de que lo haga: agarra la muñeca del mercenario y gira el arma para alejarla de su sien, mientras golpea con su otro puño y deja k.o. al tipo. El mercenario cae con un fuerte golpe. Jared parpadea y baja el maletín.

—Se supone que debías estar ya a un par de millas de distancia —sisea Jensen—. ¡Y no usas la puta reedición de la puta peste bubónica como una puta _amenaza_ barata! ¡Jodido _gilipollas_!

—¿Por qué no estabas escondido debajo de un escritorio como te pedí? —dice Jared.

Jensen parece a punto de estrangularlo. Pero en vez de eso, antes de que Jared tenga que defenderse y contener a Jensen sobre uno de los escritorios o algo así, (porque obviamente la autodefensa contra Jensen incluiría mucho contacto cuerpo a cuerpo), Jensen recupera la compostura, le quita el estuche a Jared y le dice:

—¿Estás listo para que nos vayamos ahora?

Jared ha trabajado en misiones de protección antes y ha estado en zonas de guerra antes, así que salir no es exactamente agotador. Jensen mantiene el estuche aferrado contra su pecho, envolviéndolo con sus brazos de forma protectora, y Jared lo dirige con una mano y usa la otra para disparar a quien se interponga en su vía de escape.

Sorprendentemente, Jensen no protesta ni una sola vez cuando Jared lo mangonea. Es todo dócil obediencia, lo que es una especie de subidón. Se acurruca contra Jared cada vez que tienen que ponerse a cubierto, se quita de en medio cuando Jared tiene que pelear. Y cuando un proyectil arranca la esquina de la habitación en la que se encuentran y Jared arrastra a Jensen hasta el suelo, lo aplasta bajo su propio cuerpo para protegerlo de la explosión, Jared siente que Jensen se estremece; sus músculos tiemblan de miedo y adrenalina.

Cuando el sonido se desvanece, Jared se levanta sobre sus codos y ve a Jensen mirándolo fijamente, con polvo de los escombros en el pelo y en las pestañas, sus labios rojos y húmedos por haberlos mordido. No es culpa de Jared que se le ponga un poco dura en ese momento, para nada.

Ofrece a Jensen la mano y tira hasta ponerlo de pie.

—Vamos —le dice—, estamos casi fuera.

Mientras su Jeep robado rebota y traquetea sobre la arena, el sonido de la lucha se hace distante, perdido en la brisa caliente y nebulosa que brilla a través del desierto. En el espejo retrovisor, Jared puede ver el humo que sale del complejo.

Siente una estúpida y repentina sensación de regocijo. Sí, la ha cagado a lo grande. Ha puesto en peligro toda la misión, ha jugado a tontas y a locas con algunas armas químicas muy serias. El curso de acción correcto cuando sospechaba que Jensen estaba atrapado habría sido continuar con su propia salida y luego contactar al ISA para hacerles saber que Jensen se había quedado atrás.

Por supuesto, siempre podía argumentar que creyó que dejar a Jensen atrás era un riesgo para la seguridad, que podría haber sido torturado para obtener información, y eso es probablemente lo que acabará diciendo.

Pero no es verdad.

Jared no lo sabe con seguridad, pero sospecha que Jensen se suicidaría antes de compartir información clasificada. Probablemente ni siquiera les habría dado su nombre, rango y número de serie.

Volvió a por Jensen porque no quería que muriera, simple y llanamente. Ni siquiera porque no quería la muerte de Jensen sobre su conciencia. Volvió porque le gusta tener a Jensen cerca.

—Cristo —dice Jensen, gruñón, todavía sosteniendo el maletín contra su pecho como si fuera una especie de manta reconfortante—. Cuando volvamos, voy a tener algunas cosas que decir sobre la inteligencia en este área. Dijeron que teníamos otras tres semanas, seguro, antes de que la lucha llegara aquí. Dijeron tres putas semanas. Jodidos imbéciles incompetentes.

Vale. Eso es, justo ahí: A Jared le gusta tener un cabreado y guapo enlace que le hace querer afrontar riesgos estúpidos mientras está en una misión. Está bien, pero que bien jodido.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO SIETE**

El avance de la guerra civil supone que Jared y Jensen no pueden hacer nada salvo encontrar una habitación en un hotel de la ciudad y esperar hasta que el ISA pueda abrirse paso para sacarlos. Hay combates en las calles, pero todavía hay bares abiertos, y el retumbante trueno de los bombardeos es el telón de fondo del parloteo de la telecomedia importada que echan en la pequeña televisión del vestíbulo del hotel. Es una especie de caos surrealista.

Jared mira por la sucia ventana que se extiende del suelo al techo, observa los fuegos en la ciudad que arden en la noche y el ocasional destello de los disparos cercanos. Echa un vistazo al estuche que contiene cinco frascos de una de las armas químicas más virulentas jamás creadas. Parece bastante inocuo: bonito y verde, y las yemas de los dedos de Jensen descansan sobre él incluso mientras escudriña las páginas del periódico que ha encontrado.

—Ahí fuera es una locura —dice Jared.

—Incluso aunque fuera demasiado arriesgado venir a por nosotros, tienen que venir a por este maletín —dice Jensen con determinación, sin siquiera mirarlo.

Jared tiene la sensación de que Jensen no está muy contento de tener que compartir habitación con él. Probablemente no ha ayudado el hecho de que, a pesar de las dos camas, la habitación sigue siendo demasiado pequeña para que haya mucha distancia entre ellas. Aun así sólo es por una noche, y si Jared no pensara que Jensen seguía furioso con él por haber desobedecido antes las órdenes, haría alguna broma acerca de actuar como un caballero y prometería no acosarlo mientras duerme.

Suspira y se aparta de la ventana.

—Tío, me muero de hambre. Voy a buscar algo de comer. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

Jensen levanta la mirada del periódico y la fija en Jared con una expresión de incredulidad.

—Sé que te has dado cuenta de la guerra que hay ahí fuera —dice lentamente—. Así que estoy un poco confundido acerca de por qué sugieres un riesgo tan innecesario, especialmente cuando ya debes haber llenado tu cuota diaria de riesgos innecesarios en el complejo.

Jared pondera la posibilidad de que Jensen siga haciendo comentarios sarcásticos sobre su comportamiento en el recinto dentro de cincuenta años, en caso de que vivan tanto tiempo. Piensa que, si Jensen está planeando algo así, sería amable por su parte que le advirtiera para que pueda suicidarse ya. Porque se está volviendo _rancio_.

—Porque pretendía llegar a casa hoy para cenar, por eso, —dice Jared—. Y porque me vuelvo desagradable cuando tengo hambre, cariño. No te preocupes, tendré cuidado.

Aparentemente la amenaza “desagradable” es adecuada para asustar a Jensen como para que abandone la discusión. Continúa leyendo el periódico e ignorando cuidadosamente a Jared, lo que parece ser su nuevo pasatiempo favorito. Jared se encoge de hombros y lo deja a ello. Una vez que tenga comida, el maletín de la neurotoxina y a Jensen en la misma habitación, todo estará bien en el mundo.  


A mitad de las escaleras, a Jared se le ocurre que en realidad Jensen no respondió a la pregunta de si quería algo o no. En verdad cree que Jensen _debería_ comer algo, porque el ISA puede decir que vienen a por ellos, pero puede pasar cualquier cosa y tener que quedarse aquí más tiempo del esperado y Jensen necesitará sus fuerzas.

No es que no pueda elegir algo por Jensen, pero no quiere darle la oportunidad de negarse a comer por escoger algo que no le guste.

Así que se da media vuelta y regresa a la habitación. Pero antes de poder abrir la puerta, escucha la voz de Jensen. Y a Jared no le gusta escuchar a escondidas, pero está algo así como… _entrenado_ para ello. Es lo que _hace_.

—…no puede haber sido deliberado —dice Jensen—. Varios agentes de Inteligencia me dieron la información, no había una sola fuente corrupta esta vez… No, señora, no creo que se le haya ocurrido la idea… Sí, señora… Sí, señora, me aseguraré de ello.

La llamada termina y Jared oye a Jensen tirar el teléfono móvil. Abre la puerta de un empujón. Jensen lo mira y no puede ocultar el shock que aparece en su expresión durante un segundo, la captura instintiva de su labio inferior entre sus dientes, o el movimiento de su garganta que Jared encontraría completamente fascinante si Jensen no estuviera tan obviamente _pillado por sorpresa_.

—¿Por qué podría ser deliberado? —dice Jared—. ¿Por qué podrías pensar que alguien _deliberadamente_ te ha dado información incorrecta?

El tiempo que Jared tarda en hacer la pregunta es todo lo que Jensen necesita para recuperar la compostura. Está mirando otra vez el periódico, aparentemente comprobando su horóscopo, nada menos.

—Nadie piensa que sea deliberado. Es sólo una de las preguntas que hay que hacer cuando las cosas salen mal.

Jared quiere creerle. De verdad. Porque si Jensen le está ocultando cosas, entonces es que es _malo_. Pero Jared ha estado quemado antes y si su instinto le dice que Jensen miente, entonces lo va a seguir.

—Dime la verdad, Jensen.

El bastardo lo mira con una sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios. Aprecia a Jared con una paciente diversión.

—Sé que la paranoia es parte del trabajo, pero deberías reservarla para algo más grande que la burocracia estándar.

Tal vez sea porque Jared ha prestado mucha atención a Jensen en el tiempo que han trabajado juntos, lo ha observado con mucha atención, pero _no puede_ creer a Jensen. Hay algo vagamente fuera de lugar. Da un paso hacia Jensen y descubre que tiene que cruzarse de brazos antes de no tener más remedio que tocarlo, agarrarlo y sujetarlo y _forzarlo_ a decir la verdad.

Jensen recula ligeramente y Jared se queda donde está.

—Deja de mentirme. Y dime qué está pasando.

Por un largo momento, Jensen se queda mirándole fijamente, especulativo y cauteloso. Jared aferra su temperamento, se niega a dejar traslucir ni el más mínimo indicio de lo frustrado que está. Lo traicionado que se siente.

Entonces la lengua de Jensen aparece entre sus labios, y traga de nuevo. Sigue mirando sin ver el periódico mientras habla.

—Desde hace algún tiempo, el ISA ha tenido conocimiento de una grave violación de la seguridad en la sucursal, trabajando para la Coalición. No tenemos idea de dónde viene. Podría ser tan arriba como los ejecutivos o podría ser algún empleado que ha encontrado una manera de acceder a información que no debería tener. Simplemente no lo sabemos.

—¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste algo así?

Jensen lanza una mirada hacia él a través de largas pestañas a media asta.

—No queríamos que te distrajeras en tus misiones pensando demasiado en un posible sabotaje. Eso es justo lo que quieren. _Quieren que no pienses con claridad_.

Instintivamente, Jared se acerca y, con desapego, observa cómo Jensen se obliga a no reaccionar esta vez. Hace a un lado la idea de lo quieto, serio y _asustado_ que está Jensen.

—¿Por qué vienen a por _mí_?

Jensen parpadea y una pequeña e incrédula sonrisa tuerce sus labios.

—Estás de broma, ¿verdad? Jared, eres excepcional. ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de trueques y llamadas para cobrar favores e intimidaciones que ISA tuvo que hacer para asegurar tus servicios? Todos quieren que trabajes para ellos. Y contigo, ISA puede lograr un verdadero progreso en acabar con la Coalición —Jensen se ríe un poco y se encoge de hombros—. _Por supuesto_ que vendrán a por ti.

—¿Y aun así no pensaste que era información que debía saber? ¿Para que pudiera, tal vez, ya sabes, protegerme a mí mismo?

Y Jensen lo mira a los ojos y dice:

—Mi trabajo es protegerte.

Lo que es dulce, además de completamente ridículo. Jared da la espalda a Jensen porque no puede pensar con claridad cuando Jensen lo está mirando de esa manera. A través de la ventana puede ver que los fuegos aún arden en la ciudad. Espera hasta que cree que puede volver a sonar razonable antes de hablar.

—Mira, no es que no lo aprecie, —dice— pero te conozco desde hace tres meses. Y no es que no confíe en ti, pero prefiero cuidar de mí mismo. Puedo confiar en mí mismo para hacer un buen trabajo en mantenerme vivo, y así es como me gusta que sea.

Jensen cierra la boca de golpe. Se pone de pie y se dirige a la ventana, con la punta de los dedos de una mano presionando el cristal como si pensara que puede empujar directamente a través de él. Sus hombros están tensos, encorvados casi defensivamente.

Jared no sabe si eso significa que la conversación ha terminado o si Jensen está reuniendo fuerzas para otro asalto. Eventualmente, Jensen deja escapar un respiro, y se da la vuelta para enfrentarse a Jared.

—Cuando la Coalición asesinó a mi agente, yo estaba sentado en una habitación, a pocos kilómetros de distancia, escuchando a través del micrófono. Inundaron la habitación en la que se encontraba con gas venenoso y no había nada que pudiera hacer aparte de hacerle compañía mientras sus órganos internos se volvían líquidos. ISA me dio a ti porque sabían que de ninguna manera iba a perder a otro agente a manos de la Coalición.

Cierra la distancia entre él y Jared, y su mano aborta un pequeño movimiento, cuando se extiende para tocar a Jared antes de detenerse.

—Asumiste algunos riesgos bastante estúpidos al sacarme vivo de allí. No pienses ni por un minuto que no aceptaría esa misma clase de riesgos por ti.

Ninguno de los dos puede dormir. Han dejado la lámpara encendida y su brillo anaranjado y apagado ilumina un pequeño círculo de la habitación, pero no es nada comparado con los frecuentes destellos de luz en la ventana. La lucha se está acercando.

Jared cuenta el intervalo entre los destellos mientras observa el techo, como si estuviera esperando a que la tormenta se abatiera sobre ellos. Parece más productivo que la hora que dedicó a estudiar la curva de la espalda de Jensen.

Jensen tiene el maletín con él, con el brazo curvado sobre él de forma protectora, donde yace en su cama.

Son las dos de la mañana, cuatro horas desde la última vez que hablaron.

—Lo siento, —dice Jensen—. Debería habértelo dicho.

—Claro —dice Jared.

—Lo digo en serio —dice Jensen.

—Ya —dice Jared.

Hay un silencio que dura aproximadamente otras cuatro horas.

—Lamento lo de tu agente, tío —dice Jared.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo —dice Jensen, después de un momento de pausa.

Se trata de lo más desprovisto de emoción que Jared jamás haya oído de Jensen, y ahora comprende que el hecho de que Jensen sea tan inexpresivo no es buena cosa. Observa la columna vertebral de Jensen un poco más, cuya curva es extrañamente fascinante, y luego se pone de pie.

El bastidor de la cama de Jensen chirría cuando Jared pone su peso sobre él, justo detrás de Jensen, y se ajusta a la curva de su espalda. Pone una mano sobre el bíceps de Jensen, y apoya la cara contra su cuello, con los labios descansando sobre el punto donde late su pulso. Lo abraza consolándolo sin palabras.

Jensen se queda rígido contra él, ni siquiera respira, aunque su pulso se ha acelerado, tenso y aterrado bajo la boca de Jared.

—No iba por el voto de simpatía para que me perdonaras —dice Jensen—. No tenemos que acurrucarnos.

—Esto no es acurrucarse —dice Jared, acurrucándose más cerca—. Es… te estoy ayudando a proteger el maletín.

Jensen se queda callado e inmóvil por un largo momento, y Jared se prepara para un comentario sarcástico o, más probablemente, un codazo en las costillas. Pero cuando Jensen se mueve, no es para alejarse, se está dando la vuelta hacia su otro lado para mirar a Jared.

Examina con la mirada la cara de Jared, y su cuerpo yace pegado al de Jared, lo suficientemente cerca para que la fricción cuando se mueve sea de lo más interesante. Pálido en la luz desolada del amanecer que se aproxima, la expresión en la cara de Jensen es inexplicablemente aguda.

Jared quiere preguntar qué significa exactamente esa mirada, pero la intimidad del momento le vacía la mente, y antes de que Jared pueda siquiera pensar en lo que está haciendo, se está inclinando y besando a Jensen lentamente. Los labios de Jensen se abren contra los suyos y Jared acepta la invitación y se acerca más. Cubre la mejilla de Jensen con la palma de la mano, inclina su cara hacia arriba para besarlo más a fondo, y las caderas de Jensen ruedan contra las suyas y el contacto repentino es todo lo que Jared necesita para perder el poco autocontrol que estaba demostrando.

Utiliza las presillas del cinturón de Jensen para acercarlo, sus dedos sumergiéndose por debajo de la cintura de Jensen, sobre la tensa piel de su vientre. Jensen pasa su pierna sobre las caderas de Jared, el talón presionando contra la parte baja de su espalda, y Jared inspira un aliento húmedo contra la boca de Jensen, sus labios hormigueando.

—Jared… Jared, esto es una mala idea, ¿vale? Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —murmura Jensen, justo antes de morder con fuerza la firme línea de la mandíbula de Jared, y luego succiona como si estuviera _tratando_ de marcar a Jared. Duele y es sexy y Jared se frota con más fuerza contra el cuerpo de Jensen—. Dime que sabes que es una mala idea.

Una de las manos de Jared se aferra a la lazada del cinturón de Jensen, manteniéndolo apretado contra su cuerpo, mientras su otra mano está decididamente ocupada en subir la camiseta de Jensen sobre su vientre, y todo mientras la boca de Jared fuerza desesperadamente besos codiciosos sobre cualquier pulgada de piel desnuda de Jensen que pueda alcanzar.

Así que, mientras que es consciente de que Jensen está hablando, no está prestando atención exactamente. No hasta que Jensen lo obliga a hacerlo tratando de alejarlo.

—Sí, ya, —dice Jared al instante—. Joder, una idea horrible. No tengo ni puta idea de por qué diablos estamos siendo tan estúpidos.

Y entonces la cadera de Jensen comienza a vibrar, y aunque Jared sabe que es _bueno_, las caderas de la gente no suelen empezar a vibrar sólo con un poco de besuqueo, así que piensa que tal vez debería hacer una pausa por un segundo y ver qué está pasando, tentador como es seguir besando a Jensen y esperar a que el problema desaparezca.

Da a Jensen el espacio suficiente para meter la mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y sacar su teléfono móvil. Todavía sin aliento, Jensen mira la pequeña pantalla y luego frunce el ceño.

—ISA estará aquí en diez minutos.

Jared suspira y permite que Jensen se retuerza para salir de debajo de él. Mientras Jensen desaparece en el baño para salpicarse la cara con agua y tratar de parecer un poco menos desaliñado, Jared se pregunta si convertirse en doble agente en respuesta a tal bloqueo de polla es una respuesta irrazonable.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO OCHO**

Cuando arrastran a Jared hasta las oficinas del ISA en Nueva York, Jensen está visiblemente ausente. Jared intenta no pasar demasiado tiempo pensando en las muchas posibles razones por las que Jensen no está allí, pero lo hace de todos modos.

No puede ser nada serio porque Jensen no hace trabajo de campo en solitario. Si lo han enviado en una misión con otro agente, será en un papel de apoyo. _A salvo_.

Tampoco puede ser porque Jensen lo esté evitando. En primer lugar, Jensen estaba totalmente a favor de besar a Jared; no es que Jared lo forzara o tuviera que convencerlo. En segundo lugar, Jensen es demasiado profesional para perderse una sesión por razones personales.

Jared es escoltado a una sala de reuniones, donde _tampoco_ está Jensen, y se las arregla para no preguntar durante cinco minutos completos. Luego se rinde.

— Y ¿Dónde está Teague? —pregunta al ejecutivo montando guardia en la esquina.

El ejecutivo no responde, pero la pelirroja que acaba de entrar sí.

–No le necesitamos para esto —sonríe y le da la mano a Jared—. Soy O'Toole. Siento haberte traído con tantas prisas, pero tenemos que movernos rápido.

Muestra una foto en la pantalla de la consola frente a Jared. Es un tipo de aspecto normal, treinta y tantos años, de pelo color arena y barba desaseada. Jared estudia la imagen brevemente y luego levanta la mirada.

—Este es Dimitri Krantz. Es un especialista en tecnología, parte de una unidad de la Coalición con sede en Nantes. Es parte de un equipo de operativos de la Coalición que estará en Massachusetts el jueves. Vienen a interceptar un prototipo de microchip enviado desde Bogotá.

—¿Y quieres que me asegure de que no lo consiguen? —dice Jared.

O'Toole sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

—No, ya hemos hecho los arreglos alternativos para asegurar una entrega segura al laboratorio de investigación. Vas a ir allí porque Dimitri Krantz quiere pasarse a nuestro lado, y necesitamos que te asegures de que llega a nosotros de una pieza.

Jared parpadea y mira inmediatamente a la foto.

—Dice que puede darnos información muy importante, —dice O'Toole— información sobre una fuga de seguridad. No puedo enfatizar lo importante que es Krantz para nosotros.

Y Jared apuesta a que está hablando del doble agente del ISA. Está bien eso de tener un enlace que está tan bien informado, incluso si dice tan poco.

O'Toole entonces muestra los planos del laboratorio de investigación en la pantalla de la consola. El diseño del laboratorio es bastante sencillo, aunque es un edificio enorme.

—Es un trabajo simple, en realidad —dice—. Los sigues dentro, Krantz se separará del grupo, ostensiblemente para desactivar los sensores de seguridad. Te reunirás con él y lo sacarás fuera. Cuando se den cuenta de que la seguridad sigue en pie y regresen por él, ambos deberíais estar fuera del edificio.

Es más que simple. Es insultantemente simple. Y Jared no pretende hacer una mueca por lo sencillo que es el trabajo que le están pidiendo, pero aparentemente lo hace, porque O'Toole le echa una mirada muy seria cuando le entrega la carpeta del caso.

—La gente con la que trabaja Krantz es peligrosa e inestable. Y Krantz nos ofrece información que simplemente no conseguiríamos de otro modo. No podemos arriesgarnos a que esto salga mal. Necesitamos que te asegures de que lo logramos.

Así que, vale, dar un poco cera al ego lo hace marginalmente menos insultante.

No hay contactos programados entre Jared y Jensen antes de la asignación, así que Jared queda bastante sorprendido al ver parpadear el número de Jensen en su móvil. Sonríe de oreja a oreja y se siente maravillosamente pagado de si mismo por ello.

—Entonces ¿Te rindes a los serios asuntos pendientes entre nosotros? —dice, respondiendo a la llamada—. No pasa nada. No voy a regodearme. Mi agenda está algo apretada, pero puedo reordenar algunas cosas y sacar tiempo para ir a verte.

—Esto es importante, Jared, así que cállate y escucha —la voz de Jensen es tensa y entrecortada, y a Jared no le gusta nada. La sensación cálida y agradable de la que había estado disfrutando desaparece inmediatamente—. Si estoy en lo cierto, te envían a una misión sin mí…

—Jensen, espera un segundo… —dice Jared.

—¡_Escucha_! —sisea Jensen—. Si Schneider te envía a Teherán, debes saber que Glover discrepa seriamente con su lectura de la situación. No sé si te lo han dejado claro, pero debes saber que hay muchas posibilidades de que la instalación _no_ esté abandonada. Podrías estar metiéndote en…

—Jensen. No voy a Teherán —Jared frunce un poco el ceño y se frota la nuca—. Gracias, quiero decir… en serio, tío, _gracias_. Pero sólo soy el comité de bienvenida para un friki francés que esta semana anda por aquí y quiere que nos hagamos amigos. Fácil, simple, y no Teherán.

—Oh —dice Jensen. Hay una larga pausa antes de que vuelva a hablar—. De acuerdo, —toma aire y continúa—. Bueno, tal vez debería haber pedido la aprobación de los ejecutivos de la sucursal antes de informarte de las anomalías relacionadas con la situación en Teherán, pero no es como si la información estuviera clasificada. Sólo intentaba asegurarme de que recibieras un informe adecuado antes…

—Estabas preocupado por mí —dice Jared, y no le importa sonar asquerosamente alegre por ello.

—Me preocupo cuando veo a niños pequeños usando tijeras sin la supervisión de un adulto, Jared. Tómatelo como quiera que te haga más feliz.

Ni siquiera Jensen colgándole puede matar el deleite de Jared.

Tres horas enteras después, el número de Jensen está de nuevo en el móvil de Jared.

—Has estado pensando en ese asunto pendiente de nuevo, ¿no? —dice Jared, antes de que Jensen pueda hablar—. Te está volviendo loco y buscas cada puñetera excusa que puedas para oír mi voz por teléfono. No te preocupes, entiendo que esto debe ser muy duro para ti.

—En serio, no sé cómo sobrevivo —dice Jensen—. Ahora mismo, en realidad sólo intento desearte suerte en tu misión.

Y luego vuelve a colgar. No tiene importancia. El gozo de Jared es totalmente indestructible.

Acuclillarse entre arbustos húmedos no es la parte más glamurosa del trabajo de Jared, pero desafortunadamente es una parte necesaria.

Hace tres minutos que el equipo de la Coalición entró en el laboratorio de investigación. Krantz está en la retaguardia, con un aire desconfiado y escurridizo que no es de ninguna ayuda, mirando frecuentemente al bosque que rodea el edificio como si tratara de ver a Jared. Los otros tres miembros de su equipo son unos hideputas de aspecto desagradable, y Jared no puede culpar a Krantz por querer cambiar de bando. Su lado es mucho más bonito; están Jensen _y_ él, después de todo.

Le da otros siete minutos y luego se desliza hacia el laboratorio.

Después de forzar la cerradura y entrar, Jared elude cuidadosamente la patrulla de los vigilantes nocturnos y desactiva los ascensores antes de llegar a la sala de control. Él y Krantz saldrán por los túneles de servicio bajo el edificio y, no es que lo necesite, pero obligar al equipo de Krantz a subir por las escaleras le dará algo de tiempo extra por si acaso.

Es el tipo de plan pulcro para una tarea sencilla que da a Jared una satisfacción indefinible… hasta que descubre a Krantz desplomado en su silla, mirando hacia la puerta de modo que la espantosa sonrisa de su garganta rajada sea inmediatamente obvia para Jared cuando entre.

Jared no se detiene, ni siquiera duda. Las cosas están jodidas y no hay nada que pueda hacer aquí más que largarse.

Es demasiado tarde. El resto del equipo de Krantz le espera al final del pasaje, con los ceños fruncidos y armas y grandes matones. _Lo están esperando_. Jared se detiene en la puerta y los evalúa mientras ellos lo evalúan a él. La distancia entre ellos no puede ser superior a unos pocos metros, pero parece inmensa, parece suave e implacable.

—Lo siento, Sr. ISA, pero Dimitri no puede salir a jugar —canturrea a Jared uno de los tipos en un inglés con fuerte acento.

—La garganta cortada fue algo así como una pista —contesta Jared.

—Queremos hablar. Eso es todo. No vamos a hacerte daño, sólo queremos saber adónde se llevaron el chip. No hay ningún sitio al que puedas ir, Sr. ISA. Si corres, te dispararemos. Pero si hablamos, como gente civilizada, te dejaremos ir.

—Parecéis tipos en los que _puedo_ confiar. Estoy completamente convencido de vuestra sinceridad —dice Jared.

El punto muerto continúa, silencioso y cortante. El líder aparente del equipo da un paso hacia Jared.

—¿Dónde puedes ir, Sr. ISA? Nosotros somos tres, y tú estás solo. No puedes lograrlo frente a tres personas armadas. Por favor, no te hagas daño intentándolo.

—En realidad, —dice Jared— _puedo_ lograrlo frente a tres. Pero por suerte para ti, no necesito hacerlo.

Con eso, se mete de nuevo en la sala de control, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, clavando su cuchillo en el panel de seguridad y fundiendo la cerradura de la sala. No aguantará mucho tiempo. Las balas se estrellan contra la puerta como granizo y las líneas de fractura ya están atravesando el cristal reforzado.

Jared no presta atención al hecho de que estén _justo al otro lado de la puerta_ y se concentra en su siguiente paso. Gracias a Dios por los pozos de ventilación. Se sube a la cima de la torre de servicio más cercana y se está arrastrando por el estrecho túnel de metal que corre a lo largo del techo y hacia afuera cuando la puerta se astilla y el equipo de Krantz irrumpe en la habitación.

Le pisan los talones hasta el bosque, y sólo ahí es donde Jared consigue despistarlos. Desaparece en la silenciosa oscuridad, dejándolos gruñendo maldiciones y disparando a ciegas, con la esperanza de un disparo afortunado.

Una bala le roza el brazo, pero Jared no deja de correr. Correr da a su cerebro algo en lo que trabajar, algo que lo distrae de la horrible frialdad de lo que esta noche significa. Una vez de vuelta en el helicóptero del ISA, cuando el laboratorio no es más que un punto de luz en la distancia, Jared no tiene otra opción que pensar en ello.

Lo estaban esperando y joder, él se metió de lleno en la trampa.

Puede ser una de dos.

Uno, Krantz no tenía puesta exactamente su cara de póker. Es muy posible que se delatara a sí mismo. Jared puede ver cómo habría ido eso. Es la opción que él preferiría (lo que significa que probablemente no lo es), pero se aferra a ella como una posibilidad claramente viable.

Dos, alguien en el ISA sabía que Krantz estaba tratando de cambiar de bando. Jared sabe que no debe confiar ciegamente en los oficiales de alto rango, pero el comportamiento de O'Toole no había emitido ninguna señal de advertencia. Por supuesto, si el doble está llevando a cabo el tipo de operación que Jensen había insinuado (a largo plazo y seriamente dañina), entonces es jodidamente bueno manteniéndose fuera de toda sospecha. Podría ser cualquiera del equipo de O'Toole. O cualquiera de los ejecutivos de la sucursal.

Sí, Jared sabe que no debe confiar ciegamente en los oficiales superiores, pero nunca antes había tenido que verlos como posibles enemigos.

_Por supuesto que van a ir a por ti_, dice Jensen en su cabeza. Jensen. Jared realmente quiere ver a Jensen.

No es hasta seis horas más tarde, después de que Jared ha sido interrogado a fondo por una O'Toole visiblemente nerviosa, cuando consigue ver a Jensen.

Jensen lo está esperando en una oficina secundaria. Lleva puesto su traje y está sentado, mirando a la pared con una compostura inexpresiva. Cuando Jared entra en la habitación Jensen mira hacia arriba, se pone de pie rápidamente, pero no dice nada, sólo deja escapar un pequeño y tembloroso aliento. Jared da un paso hacia él, Jensen da un paso atrás.

—No —dice Jared, en tono grave y oscuro—. No me hagas peor el puto día.

Se arrepiente tan pronto como lo dice. _Jensen le tiene miedo_. Se nota en sus ojos, y en la forma en que instantáneamente se queda quieto, y en la forma en que mira a Jared, y eso hace que Jared se ponga enfermo.

—No estoy diciendo que tengas que dejar que te bese o que te toque o… nada de eso. Estoy diciendo que no… —pierde el hilo. No sabe lo que está diciendo.

Jensen lo pasa rozando y por un momento Jared piensa que se va a ir y se desespera. Pero Jensen está cerrando la puerta. Luego cierra las persianas y se vuelve a mirar a Jared, aún silencioso y atento.

—Tenías razón —dice Jared—. Soy un blanco. Estoy caminando por ahí con un maldito letrero de "dispárame" en la espalda.

—Saliste vivo —dice Jensen—. Ya pensaremos en todo lo demás más tarde. Estás vivo, eso es lo que importa.

Y cuando besa a Jared, su día mejora un montón.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO NUEVE**

Jared es lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de que, sentirse inexplicablemente bien simplemente por escuchar la voz de Jensen en su oído, debiera ser una señal de advertencia. Sin embargo, no hará lo inteligente y solicitará un enlace diferente. Eso no va a pasar. Jensen es suyo, él trabaja con Jensen, hacen un buen trabajo juntos. Fin de la historia.

Así que alguien está tratando de matarlo. Aunque Jared no está exactamente entusiasmado con la noticia, no es que sea la primera vez. Además, están tratando de matarlo porque es _increíble_, y lo que claramente no entienden es que Jared es _tan_ increíble que no va a dejar que un traicionero agente doble hijo de puta lo mate.

Si, Jared se siente _bien_.

Más allá de las paredes de listones de la baja y desgarbada cabaña, la noche es púrpura y pegajosa. Los gritos de los animales resuenan débilmente sobre el constante chirrido de los insectos. La bolsa de bandolera que lleva al hombro no es pesada, pero roza incómodamente sobre su delgada camisa de franela. Su piel está cubierta por una ligera capa de sudor, resbaladiza en la clavícula y a lo largo de su columna vertebral y Jared se pregunta, por algún lado en su cabeza, si será capaz de convencer a Jensen para que se duche con él cuando termine el trabajo.

Sin embargo, tal vez hay aire acondicionado donde está Jensen. Tal vez no le apetezca una ducha.

—¿Estás pegajoso, tío? —dice.

Hay una larga pausa y luego Jensen dice:

—Sasquatch, a menos que sea un término técnico que se relacione directamente con tu misión actual, tal vez quieras considerar el radio-silencio.

—Jesús, Zoolander, tienes una mente muy sucia para alguien tan reprimido, ¿sabes? —dice Jared, todo inocente y agraviado—. Sólo preguntaba si hace calor donde estás. ¿Qué demonios creías que te estaba preguntando?

En el silencio incluso más largo que sigue Jared se da cuenta de que Jensen no pretende contestar a eso.

—Hombre, lo entiendo —dice Jared en el silencio, su tono lleno de consuelo y comprensión—. No puedes evitar que se te vengan ideas guarras a la cabeza cuando hablas conmigo, pero realmente creo que deberíamos concentrarnos en el trabajo. Si puedes aguantar un poco más, haré que la espera valga la pena, ¿vale?

—Lo que no puedo entender —dice Jensen—, es que haya sólo _una_ persona tratando de matarte, y no todos los que te han conocido.

Jared se echa a reír y contesta:

—Bueno, no todos reciben el trato especial que te doy _a ti_, cariño.

Jensen murmura algo que no suena particularmente agradecido, pero Jared no tiene la oportunidad de contestar, porque ha llegado a la bóveda de seguridad y realmente necesita tomarse diez segundos para concentrarse _únicamente_ en la misión.

Saca el codificador de frecuencias de su bolsa y lo sujeta a la cerradura de la bóveda, ajusta los parámetros hasta que son correctos, y luego espera a que haga lo suyo. El codificador tarda unos segundos en anular la señal entrante y convencer a la cerradura de que se ha introducido el código de acceso correcto. Entonces la cerradura pita y la puerta se abre.

Dentro no hay nada más que carpetas, colocadas en un montón ordenado en la cornisa. Jared extiende la mano y nota un pequeño arañazo cuando cierra los dedos a su alrededor. Echa la mano instantáneamente atrás y mira fijamente, en blanco y sin comprender, la mancha de sangre a un lado de su dedo.

—Oh —dice—. Nadie mencionó esto.

Una extraña sensación de mareo le invade, una leve sensación de náusea ascendiendo desde su vientre.

Podría haber cualquier cosa en la aguja, pero Jared está bastante seguro de que es fatal. “Fatal” es siempre la mejor garantía de seguridad. 

Está tan concentrado en absorber las crecientes sensaciones del veneno que le lleva un momento escuchar la voz de Jensen en su oído. "_Sasquatch__, ¿Informe de situación? Sasquatch, contéstame_." Es una pena, todo esto, porque a Jared de verdad le gusta mucho Jensen y no va a molar para nada si no vuelve a verle nunca más.

—Zoolander, voy a tomar las fotos ahora, pero te las voy a enviar a ti directamente. Una vez que tengas las imágenes, regresa a la base. Volveré por mi cuenta.

—Mi trabajo no está terminado hasta que tú estés fuera —dice Jensen, cortante—. Informe de estado.

Es una orden, no una petición. Y aunque a Jared nunca le importó mucho el protocolo, Jensen es su oficial superior y está entrenado para obedecer. Jared abre la primera carpeta y comienza a tomar fotos, decidido a permanecer en pie hasta que el trabajo esté hecho.

—Aguja envenenada— dice. Formar las palabras le supone más esfuerzo del que debería. Es difícil concentrarse en trabajar con la diminuta cámara digital mientras habla.

—Las especificaciones de seguridad no mencionaban nada de eso —dice Jensen.

—Definitivamente una aguja envenenada. Lo sé, porque la puñetera me envenenó. ¿Vale? —termina con la primera carpeta y la quita de en medio—. ¿Recibiendo las fotos?

—Sí. —Una pausa, luego—, Sasquatch…

—Mira, no voy a obligarte a que vuelvas a pasar por lo mismo. Vas a recibir las fotos y luego vas a apagar las comunicaciones. No te voy a hacer que me escuches —Jared suspira y tiene que descansar su ardiente y palpitante frente contra el frío metal de la bóveda—. Lo has hecho bien conmigo. Esto no es culpa tuya. Sólo coge las fotos y _vete_, joder.

—No. No. Deben guardar un antídoto cerca en caso de que Vargas tenga un accidente. Quédate exactamente donde estás. Voy de camino.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —gruñe Jared, pero Jensen no responde.

Joder, Jensen no contesta y Jared sigue tomando fotos porque no puede hacer que su cabeza funcione bien, a pesar de que Jensen va a conseguir que lo maten. Y de verdad, de _verdad_ que le gusta mucho Jensen y lo único peor que no volver a ver a Jensen sería saber que Jensen está muerto por su culpa.

Su visión se vuelve demasiado borrosa para que pueda ver lo que está fotografiando, pero sigue apuntando y haciendo clic a pesar de todo. Cuando sus rodillas se doblan debajo de él, arrastra la última de las carpetas con él mientras cae. Se desploma contra la pared, da la vuelta a las páginas con dedos torpes y temblorosos, y termina su trabajo.

Continúa hasta que la última página ha sido fotografiada, y luego se deja llevar.

Tal vez duerme. Tal vez sean segundos u horas. Sólo vuelve en sí cuando llega un grito penetrante a su auricular.

_Jensen_. Jensen lo necesita. Tiene que llegar hasta Jensen.

De alguna manera, se pone de rodillas, y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, empuja contra el suelo hasta que está medio incorporado, con el hombro apoyado contra la pared. Le da la sensación que lo está matando más rápido que el veneno.

—Lo siento. Tenía que hacerlo. No tenemos tiempo para que te des cuenta de que no voy de farol. Necesito que me tomes en serio y que cooperes conmigo ahora mismo. Si no lo haces, voy a cortar otro dedo.

No. _Ese_ es Jensen. Jared no reconoce nada en su voz aparte del hecho de que _es Jensen._ Sus piernas se doblan lentamente de nuevo, porque no entiende cómo la voz de Jensen puede sonar así. Jensen no suena así.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Por favor, por favor, ¿qué quieres?

No reconoce esa voz, pero supone que es del tipo que gritó antes.

—El antídoto contra el veneno en tu bóveda acorazada —dice Jensen—. ¿Dónde está?

—¿_Qué_? No… no, no sé de qué estás hablan… ¡_Ahh_! Jesús, por favor, por favor…

—No me mientas. Una vez que termine con tus dedos, voy a empezar con tus párpados. Puedes detenerme cuando quieras. Sólo dime dónde está el antídoto.

—Dios, por favor…, está allí, en el cajón. La llave está en mi bolsillo. Solo, por favor, no… no…

—Espero de verdad que no me estés mintiendo.

—¡No lo hago! ¡Juro por Dios que no!

Jared se esfuerza por escuchar lo que está sucediendo sobre los sollozos del hombre. No puede oír nada. Todo está demasiado tranquilo. La quietud se extiende para siempre y hasta el tipo que llora se desvanece. Sin nada a lo que aferrarse, el cerebro de Jared comienza a perder el enfoque de nuevo.

Todo su cuerpo está temblando. Sus dientes están resonando en su cráneo. Siente todo caliente y dolorido. El dolor es como aquella vez que contrajo la gripe de niño, pero también hay un mareo y una nausea incesantes. Jared desea que pare. Sólo quiere morir en paz y tranquilidad.

Dejar que todo termine.

—Dios. _No_.

Hay manos sobre sus hombros que lo hacen girar torpemente sobre su espalda, y Jared emite un pequeño sonido dolorido que es todo lo que se le ocurre para expresar la agonía de ser movido. Realmente espera que el veneno se dé prisa y morir.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Vamos, aguanta. Por favor, no te mueras.

Jensen no deja de tocarlo, lo que sería increíble y eso si no fuera casi necrofilia. Jensen le agarra del brazo y Jared ni siquiera puede reunir la fuerza para alejarse de él. Su garganta está demasiado cerrada para poder quejarse ahora.

No falta mucho.

Algo araña en la parte interna de su brazo.

Luces fuera.

Un techo bajo de madera aparece ante su vista. Jared parpadea.

—Mmph —dice.

No suena a "techo", que era lo que Jared pretendía, pero sí atrae a Jensen a su campo de visión. La mano de Jensen es ligera en su frente y es muy agradable. Jensen es _realmente_ guapo. Jared parpadea de nuevo para ver si se vuelve más guapo. El techo se desdibuja como una especie de aviso y Jared deja de parpadear tan rápido, contento con que Jensen sea tan guapo tal como está.

—Hey —dice Jensen—. Va a llevar un tiempo que el veneno salga de tu organismo, pero vas a estar bien. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Padalecki —dice Jared, y suena casi lúcido. 

Jensen le frunce el ceño y se inclina más cerca. Dios, Jared podría lamerlo, totalmente. Tal vez no esté lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrastrarlo a la cama y follarlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido, pero podría lamerlo ahora mismo. Lamería justo a lo largo de la pequeña zona de la clavícula que puede ver, hacia arriba hacia la garganta de Jensen, sobre el pequeño hoyuelo en la comisura de sus labios, hasta la piel suave y pecosa sobre el pómulo.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Padalecki —dice Jared—. Soy Jared Padalecki.

Jensen se queda quieto por un largo momento. Luego se inclina más cerca y roza un beso sobre la boca de Jared.

—Duérmete, Sasquatch.

Obedientemente, el mundo se desvanece alrededor de Jared.

La próxima vez que Jared vuelve en sí, se siente como si hubiera dormido una semana entera. Se mueve lo suficiente para poder ver su reloj. Son las tres de la tarde. Como mínimo ha dormido casi veinte horas. Hace un breve repaso a cómo se siente. Todo parece estar funcionando bien. El mareo y la náusea han desaparecido, y ya no tiembla.

Con cuidado, se levanta sobre sus codos. Es un gran esfuerzo, pero no duele. Al otro lado de la habitación desconocida, Jensen está frente a su portátil.

—Hey —dice Jared, y luego se cae de espaldas otra vez.

Al instante Jensen se acerca a su lado. Hay manchas de sangre en su camiseta y Jared recuerda, como si fuera de hace mucho tiempo, a alguien perdiendo los dedos y la voz de Jensen, fría y dura como el hierro.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta Jensen. Recorre a Jared con la mirada con una preocupación apenas disimulada. Parece que no ha dormido en todo el tiempo que Jared ha estado inconsciente.

—Genial —dice Jared, y sonríe débilmente—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Después de darte el antídoto te saqué y te traje aquí. Es una casa segura del ISA. Tienen las fotografías y, en cuanto estés bien, cogeremos un avión.

Jared frunce el ceño.

—Tío, ¿me llevaste en brazos?

—Llevar, arrastrar, un poco de cada. No ibas a irte _andando_, Jared —Jensen se encoge de hombros, aun estudiándolo de cerca—. Entonces, ¿te sientes bien? ¿No hay efectos persistentes del veneno?

—Me siento de maravilla. En serio.

No es exactamente la verdad, pero Jensen parece convencido.

—Bien —dice, y retira la manta de la cama de Jared.

Mientras Jared se toma un momento para considerar si está alucinando, Jensen le arrastra enérgicamente los pantalones cortos por las piernas. Jared considera las manos de Jensen en sus muslos, considera el ángulo inusual en el que puede estudiar la cara demasiado bonita de Jensen (toda largas pestañas y labios llenos), y considera si quizás se ha vuelto loco.

—¿Estoy malinterpretando esto? —dice Jared con cautela.

—Definitivamente estás hablando demasiado —dice Jensen.

Y pone su boca en el miembro de Jared.

Y Jared todavía se está recuperando del veneno, todavía débil y un poco fuera de sí, pero la boca dulce y perfecta de Jensen está moviéndose a lo largo de su polla, los ojos verdes de Jensen con los párpados entrecerrados, su aliento ligero pero íntimo sobre la piel de Jared… no le cuesta mucho ponerse duro.

—Buen chico, —murmura Jensen, y su lengua recorre una línea caliente y resbaladiza a lo largo de la parte inferior del miembro de Jared.

Joder, es como ser torturado. Jared quiere su miembro en la boca de Jensen. Quiere que los labios de Jensen se aprieten a su alrededor. Quiere que Jensen le chupe y le haga correrse. Quiere _tocar_ a Jensen. Acunar su cráneo en la palma de la mano mientras mece las caderas, follando la boca de Jensen con su miembro.

Y maldita sea no puede hacer nada. Su cuerpo no cooperará y Jensen aparentemente intenta volverlo loco con ligeros toques como de mariposa y lamiendo y _besando_, como si jugar con Jared fuera algo con lo que absolutamente rehúsa apresurarse. Tal vez sea una venganza. Jared apuesta a que es una venganza. Jensen es un cruel jodido provocador.

—Te estás aprovechando de mí en mi estado de debilidad —señala Jared.

Jensen apoya la barbilla en el muslo de Jared, acariciando el miembro de Jared con la mejilla, y le sonríe beatíficamente.

—Totalmente. Y, ¿sabes qué? Tampoco me avergüenzo de ello.

Jared lo mira fijamente un momento más y luego frunce el ceño.

—Voy a permitirlo. Pero sólo porque creo que probablemente pasarte una noche dura y necesitas que te animen.

—Qué amable por tu parte —dice Jensen.

O _puede_ que sea lo que dice, pero a Jared le es difícil de decir cuándo la última parte de la frase queda ahogada por su polla en la boca de Jensen. A Jared realmente no le importa demasiado si eso es lo que Jensen dijo, porque su polla está en la boca de Jensen. Que es posiblemente el mejor lugar del mundo para ella y donde debería haber estado desde el primer momento en que se conocieron. 

Los labios de Jensen están rosados y brillantes de saliva y líquido preseminal. Resultan hermosamente obscenos contra el grosor del miembro de Jared. Jared se retuerce sobre las sábanas, pasa los dedos por el pelo corto y suave de Jensen; no hay suficiente y Jared está demasiado débil para lograr un buen agarre. Además, puede que vaya despacio y exquisitamente cruel, pero Jensen parece saber exactamente lo que está haciendo con Jared.

Mece la pesada polla de Jared sobre su lengua, caliente y húmeda, ahuecando las mejillas y la forma de Jared en su boca es tan prominente que hace que Jared se ponga aún más duro. Jensen se folla la boca a lo largo de la polla de Jared con movimientos largos y lentos, y Jared se siente hipnotizado al ver la cara de Jensen balanceándose entre sus piernas.

—Guau —dice Jared—. Eres totalmente increíble.

Lo cual es un error porque Jensen se echa a reír, se atraganta con la polla de Jared y tiene que apartarse. Mira a Jared, y sus ojos están brillantes y sus mejillas sonrojadas y su boca parece insanamente sexy recién follada, y sonríe de nuevo.

—Lo mismo digo —dice.

Parece que eso atempera lo que le está haciendo a Jared, como si darse cuenta de lo increíble que es Jared hace que le sea más difícil ir despacio. Es menos suave, menos controlado. Algo violento se arrastra en la forma en que mueve su boca sobre Jared. Las caderas de Jensen se mueven y sacuden desesperadamente, y Jared desearía poder alcanzarlo. Realmente desearía tener a Jensen tan indefenso como Jensen lo tiene a él.

Y entonces Jared nota que la cabeza de su polla alcanza la parte posterior de la garganta de Jensen, y trata de agarrar el pelo de Jensen porque siente como si su cuerpo se hubiera sobrecargado, y luego Jensen se lo está tragando. Es demasiado prieto, demasiado jodidamente espectacular estar enterrado hasta las pelotas en la boca de Jensen, y Jared se corre con un empujón fuerte y brusco que le sorprende que no le rompa a Jensen el cuello.

Se siente como un muñeco de trapo. Ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para levantar la cabeza de la almohada. Pero está bien, porque Jensen lo persigue, arrastrándose sobre su cuerpo para besar a Jared como si la lengua de Jared fuera la siguiente en la lista, su boca magullada y suave y sabiendo a nada más que a Jared.

A Jared se le ocurre que Jensen puede tener éxito donde falló el veneno. Y le parece totalmente bien.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Hasta que conoció a Jensen, Jared siempre había pensado en Lauren como su enlace favorita. Es inteligente, divertida, no entra en pánico fácilmente, y conoce las puertas traseras de casi todas las agencias de inteligencia que tienen importancia.

En este momento, tiene el mismo aspecto que cualquier otra mujer de veintitantos años disfrutando del sol del domingo; sentada en un café, con la cara apoyada en la mano mientras lee una maltratada novela en rústica bebiendo su café distraídamente. Hasta que Jared se sienta frente a ella no lo mira de reojo y le sonríe.

—¡Cariño! ¡Esto es inesperado! —le levanta una ceja—. ¿Supongo que quieres algo? No me digas que hay algo con lo que el encantador Sr. Teague no puede cumplir.

—Está cumpliendo muy bien, gracias —contesta Jared, tratando de mantener su sonrisa en el lado decente del engreimiento—. Pero estoy aquí por él.

Lauren desliza un paquete vacío de azúcar en su libro para marcar la página y luego lo pone a un lado. Se inclina hacia adelante, su expresión expectante. Lauren es un tanto adicta a los chismes y, al venir a ella con esto, Jared sabe que le está dando una munición impresionante. Es el precio de hacer negocios y lo acepta como tal sin dudarlo.

—Siento curiosidad acerca de él —dice como estrategia inicial.

—Oh, apuesto a que sí, —dice Lauren—. Pero seguramente has sido capaz de hacer que te revele un poco de sí mismo. No estás perdiendo tu toque, ¿verdad?

—¡Diablos, no! Mi toque es increíble y me ha revelado en abundancia! Pero… —Jared hace una pausa, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras—. Quiero saber qué es lo que no me está diciendo.

Lauren se inclina hacia atrás en su silla, con las manos curvadas alrededor de su café. Su mirada es especulativa. Aún no está del todo de su parte. Jared suspira y se encoge de hombros, decide jugar de la única manera que cree que conseguirá su cooperación.

—Confío en él, como he confiado en todos mis controladores. Y respeto su privacidad. Pero estamos en una etapa en la que necesito saber un poco más antes de poder seguir adelante.

—Te gusta —dice Lauren.

—Me gusta —coincide Jared—. Y necesito saber que no es una mala idea.

Es bastante irritante la forma en que Lauren aprieta los labios, como si estuviera tratando de no sonreír, pero Jared lo reconoce como una señal de victoria. Una vez que vuelve a tener el gesto bajo control, Lauren asiente con la cabeza.

—Le pediré a mi amigo del ISA que me deje ver el expediente de Teague. Te haré saber si hay algo de lo que debas estar al tanto —se inclina y pone la mano sobre la suya—. Fue muy inteligente por tu parte acudir a mí, Jared. La gente se preocupa cuando sus agentes de inteligencia empiezan a escarbar. Os prefieren lo más ignorantes posible.

Atempera el comentario con una sonrisa a la que Jared responde fácilmente.

—Ese soy yo, —dice—. Ignorante. Pero realmente guapo.

Schneider es un hombre mayor, rubio, amigable pero con aire competente. Le da la mano a Jared y una palmada en la espalda, ofreciéndole una genial sonrisa.

—¿Cómo estás, chico? —dice—. Sólo quería pasar y disculparme por lo de la semana pasada. Creemos que la trampa del veneno fue una adición muy reciente a la seguridad de Vargas, que es la razón por la cual no estaba en las especificaciones, pero aún no tenemos la información para confirmarlo. De cualquier manera, lamento que te cazara.

Jared sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

—Logré salir vivo de alguna manera.

Ante eso Schneider echa un vistazo a Jensen, que espera en silencio en el rincón de la sala para dar su informe a Jared. La mirada en la cara de Schneider y la clara falta de respuesta de Jensen indican inmediatamente a Jared de que ha habido más que palabras sobre la intervención de Jensen.

—Gracias a Dios por un enlace atento, ¿verdad? —dice Jared—. Si no fuera por él, estarías a falta de un agente.

Schneider todavía sigue mirando a Jensen. Luego, deja escapar una bocanada de aire, algo así como una risa, y se frota la nuca.

—Si te digo la verdad, ninguno de nosotros está acostumbrado a que los enlaces intervengan así. Nos va a llevar a todos un poco de tiempo acostumbrarnos —su sonrisa finalmente se extiende para incluir a Jensen—. Fue bastante impresionante, Teague.

—Gracias, señor —dice Jensen, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Muy bien, muchachos. Dejaré que os pongáis a trabajar —vuelve a estrechar la mano de Jared—. Encantado de conocerte. Estás haciendo un buen trabajo.

Una vez que se va, Jensen se relaja visiblemente. Mira a Jared y sonríe, con solo una débil incomodidad. El escritorio entre ellos es demasiado grande y está completamente en el camino. Jared hizo los cálculos en su cabeza mientras Schneider hablaba, y piensa que probablemente será más rápido rodearlo que intentar arrastrar a Jensen por encima de él.

—Hola —dice.

—Hola, —dice Jensen—. Ah… te enviamos a Sofía. Por un par de semanas, tal vez —hace una pausa, mira al escritorio y luego a Jared—. No voy a ir contigo.

Jared parpadea y se encoge de hombros.

—Sofía tampoco es mi destino ideal de vacaciones. ¿Quieres elegir otro lugar? Conozco un fantástico pequeño restaurante en Zaragoza. Hacen ese cordero con verduras, con esos hongos pequeños… —Jared demuestra la pequeñez extrema de los hongos con el pulgar y el índice— y es como… Es jodidamente orgásmico lo bueno que está. Podríamos hacer turismo después de cenar. O simplemente, ya sabes, volver a nuestra habitación del hotel y no levantarnos de la cama durante días. ¿Suena mejor que Sofía?

Jensen lo estudia por un largo momento. Y es raro, e inquietante, cómo Jared puede saber el aspecto de Jensen cuando se corre, cuando está desesperado y salido y muy excitado, pero no puede leer nada de lo que está pensando en sus ojos en este momento.

—Te vas a Sofía, un par de semanas, —dice Jensen—. Tu misión tiene dos objetivos. Mark Cassidy es el Director Ejecutivo de una empresa multinacional, especializada en la investigación láser. Tenemos razones para creer que está financiando a la Coalición. Mientras estés en Sofía tomarás un puesto en sus oficinas y seguirás los canales de información entrante y saliente.

—¿Y el otro objetivo?

Jensen desliza una foto a través de la mesa hacia Jared. Es de una mujer joven, rubia y bonita, con un tipo algo así como de chico afeminado si no fuera por su desafortunado parecido con una comadreja no particularmente mona.

—El tipo es Kyle Brendon, dice Jensen—. Es un soldado de a pie de la Coalición, pero está bien situado y tiene amigos en altos cargos. La mujer es Katie Cassidy. La hija de Cassidy y ex-novia de Brendon.

Al instante Jared sabe adónde va esto. No suspira, ni frunce el ceño, ni siquiera se mueve, pero no le gusta. De alguna manera Jensen se da cuenta de su desagrado y niega con la cabeza.

—No, no la vas a reclutar. Sólo estás investigando la posibilidad.

Para Jared no es una muy buena respuesta. Probablemente se le nota en la cara y no le importa. Tiene permitido ser si mismo con Jensen. No tiene que fingir.

—¿Estoy investigando la posibilidad de que traicione a su padre y a su ex? Al ex, puedo entenderlo, tal vez. Algunos ex se merecen toda la mala suerte que les espera. Pero de ninguna manera se va a volver contra su padre. No a sabiendas.

—Tradicionalmente, las razones por las que la gente cambia de bando pueden ser resumidas por MICE…

—Los ratones(*) no son una razón para convertirse en traidor, —interrumpe Jared, porque se siente realmente poco servicial y odioso—. Esa es una puñetera estúpida razón. Nadie traiciona a nadie por culpa de los ratones, a menos que tengan fobia o algo así.

—Dinero, ideología, coerción, ego, —dice Jensen, con la voz alzada pero tranquila—. Creemos que la palanca de Cassidy será su ego. Su padre la ha tratado como si fuera una mocosa en público más de una vez. Esta es su oportunidad de demostrarle a papá que ya ha crecido.

Desliza un pasaporte y documentos de identidad a través de la mesa hacia Jared, quien los ignora a favor de mirar a Jensen. Incluso totalmente carente de expresión, Jensen es la cosa más fascinante que Jared ha visto jamás. Especialmente cuando está esforzándose tanto para _permanecer_ sin expresión. Eso sólo le da a Jared más para observar: todos esos tics inconscientes fuertemente reprimidos, el parpadeo de sus ojos.

—Vas a ir como Jack Bristow…

—¿No soy lo suficientemente mono para llamarme Sydney? —dice Jared.

—Jack era totalmente el Bristow más sexy de los dos, —dice Jensen con suavidad—. ¿Puedes dejar de interrumpirme? Vas a ser un secretario con pretensiones, pero eso te hará entrar en el edificio. Te estarán vigilando, así que sé un tipo normal todo lo que puedas. Salir, tomar una o dos cervezas, ligar con chicas guapas o chicos guapos. Es importante.

—No —dice Jared—. No. No voy a dejar de interrumpir hasta que dejes de marear la perdiz. ¿En serio me estás diciendo que el ISA te dijo que me dijeras que me acostara con alguien mientras estaba en una misión? Porque eso es una chorrada. ¡Y no puedo creer que estemos con esto otra vez! Sabes, no juegas a hacerte el difícil, Jensen, estás jugando a las personalidades múltiples.

—Jared…

—No.

Dando la vuelta al escritorio, Jared finalmente es capaz de cerrar la distancia entre ellos. Jensen no se aparta o retrocede, ni siquiera mira para otro lado, lo que debería parecer como si Jared hubiera hecho progresos, pero inexplicablemente no lo hace. Probablemente porque Jensen se está portando como su chulo y tratando de hacerlo pasar como su trabajo.

—¿Estás loco? —dice Jared, tan razonable y comprensivo como puede formular la pregunta—. ¿Tienes problemas de salud mental de los que yo debería estar al tanto? Porque estás enviando mensajes contradictorios, y necesitaría el poder combinado de la CIA para descifrarlos. Sólo… _sólo_ _dímelo_. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Los ojos de Jensen son realmente verdes y están fijos en Jared como si Jared tuviera las respuestas a todas las posibles preguntas que Jensen pudiera hacer. Como si lo fuera todo. Y Jensen apenas respira. Luego traga con fuerza y sacude la cabeza.

—No hay ninguno —dice. Vuelve a negar con la cabeza, con más firmeza, y baja la mirada al suelo durante un segundo antes de volver mirar a los ojos a Jared—. Yo sólo… no estoy acostumbrado a esto. Este estilo de vida no permite mucha vida social. E involucrarse con gente de dentro de la agencia, estando la agencia comprometida, no parecía una gran idea, ¿sabes?

Lo primero que habría que hacer en ese momento, piensa Jared, es tocar a Jensen. No manosearlo ni arrojarlo sobre el escritorio ni nada de eso. Sólo algo tranquilizador, algo para conectar.

No puede confiar en sí mismo para hacerlo. No sabe cuándo ha pasado, no sabe si es porque Jensen le está haciendo esforzarse tanto para conseguirlo, pero en algún momento a Jared le empezó a importar que Jensen le permita tener esto. Le está costando todo su autocontrol no joder completamente las cosas mostrándole a Jensen _cuánto_ lo desea.

—Está bien, —dice Jared—. Puedes confiar en mí.

Y Jensen se _ríe_. Se ríe en su cara, como si Jared hubiera dicho algo realmente divertido.

—Ya, claro que puedo, Jared.

Lo que probablemente es la cosa más ofensiva que Jensen le ha dicho hasta el momento.

Sabe en cuanto la ve que son malas noticias. Jared todavía está picando por su sesión con Jensen y al ver la brusquedad de las zancadas de Lauren, el ligero encorvamiento de sus hombros, Jared se siente aún peor. Su mirada explora el bulevar a su alrededor antes de sentarse cara a cara con Jared.

—Dime, —dice Jared. No quería decirlo tan secamente, no quería provocar que Lauren rotara sus hombros con una sutil angustia—. ¿Qué has encontrado?

—Teague tiene un historial ejemplar, —dice—. Mejor que impecable, lleno de elogios.

Jared se encoge de hombros ante ella, exasperado.

—¿Y? ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

—Nada, —contesta Lauren. Todavía está nerviosa, girándose para vigilar constantemente a la gente que pasa—. Su expediente está bien. El problema es un agente que estaba operando, que ahora está muerto. Asesinado.

—Sí. Me habló un poco sobre eso.

Lauren le lanza una sonrisa tensa.

—¿Te dijo que Kane estaba bajo investigación en el momento de su muerte, sospechoso de ser un agente doble de la Coalición?

Jared coge sus hombros, la obliga a quedarse quieta y a mirarle a los ojos. Ella lo mira a regañadientes durante un segundo y luego aparta la mirada a un lado.

—Necesito saber todo lo que sabes —dice Jared.

Lauren respira temblorosamente y Jared la libera despacio. Se aparta un mechón de pelo que le revolotea en la cara y finalmente le devuelve la mirada.

—Había referencias en el expediente de Teague, a Christian Kane. A fin de tenerlo completo intenté acceder al archivo de Kane. Está sellado. No sólo está sellado, sino que está marcado. A los pocos segundos de intentar acceder a él tenía a uno de los ejecutivos del ISA al teléfono, exigiendo saber lo que pensaba que estaba haciendo.

—¿Y te dijeron que Kane era sospechoso de ser un doble? —dice Jared.

—No. No, después de que Weatherly me asaltara verbalmente le pedí un favor a un amigo. Me habló de la investigación. Fue dejada abierta después de la muerte de Kane, pero… por si sirve de algo, aparentemente es bien sabido que los ejecutivos creen que tienen su respuesta.

La sonrisa de Lauren no es exactamente amistosa, pero Jared ve la preocupación allí.

—Ten mucho cuidado, Jared. Tal vez antes de proceder con Teague, deberías averiguar si sabía que su agente era un doble.

Jared piensa en la fría cautela de Jensen, en lo mucho que ha luchado para mantener a Jared a distancia, en cómo _sigue_ luchando, y niega con la cabeza. No necesita preguntar. Ya sabe la respuesta a eso. Y para no haber conocido nunca al tipo, Jared odia a Kane de una forma sorprendente.

N.T.:

MICE, siglas para "Money, Ideology, Coercion, Ego”, también significa ratones. He preferido dejarlo como está porque no se me ocurría nada que pudiera utilizar.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO ONCE**

Por lo que Jared puede observar, Katie es más inteligente de lo que su padre cree. De hecho, borra eso. Katie es más lista que su padre, punto. Seguro, Mark es un hombre de negocios muy inteligente, pero en su caso se trata más de crueldad que de cerebro. Sólo ha tenido suerte. Katie, sin embargo, tiene un gran potencial.

Hasta ahora Jared ha tenido muchas oportunidades de conocerla mejor. Katie le ha prestado un montón de atención, porque es sexy y joven y _nuevo_. Con mucho tacto y habilidad, ha sido capaz de redirigir su relación hacia un territorio claramente no sexual. Dejando a un lado las complicaciones que implica involucrarse, Katie es mona, pero recientemente Jared es incapaz de encontrar a alguien particularmente atractivo si no tiene ojos verdes, pecas o responde al nombre de “Jensen”.

Lo que es un asco.

Jared se enfrenta a la chabacanería del estado actual de las cosas siendo aún más genial en su trabajo que de costumbre. Ni una simple pizca de información ha entrado en las oficinas de Cassidy ni ha salido sin que Jared hiciera una copia. Y ha hecho todo esto actuando como un espectacular “asistente junior de oficina” mientras se insinuaba casualmente en la vida social de Katie.

Se sentiría como un capullo por tenderle una trampa así, pero está bastante seguro de que ella sabe lo que su ex y su padre estaban haciendo y no lo aprueba de todos modos. Sólo le está dando una opción para vengarse.

Y entonces, doce días después de empezar una de las misiones menos favoritas de su vida (sólo un poco menos horrible que aquella vez en el pantano, con una pierna rota y un asesino a sueldo trastornado de la mafia rusa siguiéndole los talones), Jared recibe auténticas buenas noticias.

Jensen recogerá el disco de información sensible que Jared ha recopilado. Y ni siquiera en un punto de entrega. Jared le pasará el disco _a él_ _directamente_. Lo que, obviamente, significa que Jensen estará aquí. A distancia de contacto.

La parte del cerebro de Jared que no está ocupada celebrando esta ruptura trascendental con el tedio de los últimos días, es decir, la parte de su cerebro que se ocupa de los aspectos desagradables que a veces conlleva su trabajo y no de lo genial, analiza brevemente por qué Jensen debería estar haciendo acto de presencia. Después de todo, un punto de entrega sería el procedimiento operativo estándar.

Jared no se queja, pero… sí, siente curiosidad. Y tal vez un poco de intranquilidad.

Cuando Jared deja el trabajo (y Dios, pero si nada más, esta misión le ha enseñado que puede totalmente soportar la constante amenaza de una muerte inminente si eso supone que nunca más tenga que hacer café para odiosos hombres de negocios otra vez), coge el tranvía de vuelta a su apartamento para cambiarse de ropa para esta noche.

Durante todo el viaje a casa, es consciente de los dos chicos de Mark Cassidy que lo siguen. Fueron una presencia constante la primera semana, pero el potencial riesgo de seguridad que Jared supone ha sido obviamente rebajado, ya que ahora sólo están presentes ocasionalmente. No le molesta; obviamente tienen su propio pequeño sistema en marcha.

Jared está deseando que llegue esta noche, pero no porque Katie lo vaya a llevar a un club con sus amigos. Está deseando que llegue porque Jensen estará allí. Y aunque todavía no está seguro de por qué recibe el trato personal, toda vez que ve a Jensen es bueno.

El club está lleno de luces azul-plata y espejos. Es ruidoso y abarrotado, y Jared tiene que empujar para abrirse camino a través de la pista de baile para encontrar a Katie y a los demás. En general le gustan la mayoría de los amigos de Katie. Son niños ricos, aburridos y mimados, pero han sido decentes con él y a Jared no le resulta difícil pasar tiempo con ellos.

Le gusta especialmente Mike, pero Mike es una raza aparte de los demás. Más viejo, más inteligente y un poco psicótico. Es muy divertido estar con él. El problema con Mike es que Jared está casi seguro de que es de la Coalición. Eso tiene a Jared en guardia, pero no cree que Mike lo haya descubierto. Es una locura lo fácilmente que la gente acepta que un tipo como Jared sea tan inofensivo como un cachorrito. Le molestaría si no hiciera su trabajo tan puñeteramente fácil.

—¡Jack! —Katie le hace señas con la mano para que se acerque a su mesa—. Vamos, ¿dónde diablos has estado?

—Trabajando hasta tarde en la oficina —contesta Jared con una sonrisa de disculpa—. La impresora se atascó y me pasé toda la tarde tratando de ponerme al día.

—Bueno, ahora tienes que ponerte al día con los chupitos. Vas muy atrasado —dice Mike, y empuja un vaso hacia él de algo rabiosamente púrpura.

—Parece increíble —dice Jared poco convencido. Lo bebe de un trago, finge una mueca que le hace ganar una sonrisa burlona de Mike y empuja el vaso hacia él—. Eso estaba totalmente asqueroso, tío. ¿Qué coño era?

—Elección de Katie. Aún no hemos llegado a la mía.

—Olvídalo, Mike —dice Katie—. Puedes llamarme lo que quieras, no vas a conseguir que vuelva a beber líquido de encendedor.

—No la hagas caso —dice Mike, echando un brazo sobre los hombros de Jared y tirando de él para acercarlo—. Apenas había liquido de encendedor, y no habría tenido que hacerse un lavado de estómago si no fuera tan jodidamente _delicada_.

—Tengo que estar en el trabajo mañana temprano. No creo que tenga tiempo para un paseo a Emergencias —dice Jared, dudoso.

Mike no está escuchando. Todavía se está inclinando contra Jared, pero su mirada está en la escalera metálica que baja al club. Jared sigue sus ojos y entiende inmediatamente.

Jensen no va vestido de forma especial, sólo una camisa de vestir blanca y vaqueros desgastados, pero bañado por la luz de diamantes del club, simplemente es demasiado jodidamente guapo para ser real. Jared siente una repentina oleada de calor en su columna vertebral, algo duro y hambriento asentándose en su estómago. _Es suya. Esta extraña e incomprensible relación con este neurótico y guapo bastardo es suya_. Es suficiente para quitarle el aliento de los pulmones.

—¿Tienes tiempo para eso? —dice Mike, mirando a Jared con la misma sonrisa en la cara.

Hay una mirada abiertamente apreciativa en los ojos de Mike que provoca una pequeña explosión de posesividad en Jared, lo cual de alguna manera logra sorprenderlo, a pesar de que _sabe_ que esta cosa con Jensen pasa ya de un enamoramiento.

Cuando Mike comienza a levantarse, con la mirada fija en Jensen, Jared le agarra de la muñeca.

—Oye, sólo para que sepas, cuando te rechace, voy a enseñarte cómo se hace —lo remata con una sonrisa odiosamente encantadora que hace reír a Mike.

Mike le da una palmadita en la mejilla y le dice:

—Mira y aprende, nenito. Mira y aprende.

Jared _mira_, al menos. Lo que aprende es que Jensen siendo sarcástico e inexpresivo resulta en realidad algo así como cariñoso, considerando cómo trata a la gente cuando aparentemente no le gusta mucho. Mike pone una mano sobre el antebrazo de Jensen, y Jensen intencionadamente mira fijamente a la mano hasta que Mike la quita. Mike dice algo con una sonrisa, la cabeza ladeada a un lado, y Jensen se para, se toma un momento para responder, con una expresión que sólo puede ser descrita como incrédula.

Jared encuentra todo esto de “mirar y aprender” increíblemente entretenido.

Lo que sea que Jensen dice no es mucho. Unas pocas palabras, si acaso. Mike retrocede un paso, aún sonriendo, pero con las manos en alto rindiéndose. Jensen debe estar en buena forma esta noche para rechazar a Mike tan rápido y con tan poco esfuerzo.

—Este es uno de los Fracasos más embarazosos que nunca le he visto a Mike —dice Katie—. Y lo he visto fallar en muchas cosas.

—Todos tenemos que estrellarnos alguna vez —dice Jared. Es muy difícil no sonar petulante.

Para cualquier otra persona, ser rechazado tan rápido y tan obviamente, podría haber sido humillante. Sin embargo Mike no trabaja así. Es imposible humillar a Mike. Es así de increíble, y no es la primera vez que Jared odia a la Coalición por llegar a Mike antes que el ISA.

—Todo tuyo, colega —le dice Mike mientras se sienta—. Pero creo que está un poco loco. No me encontró para nada sexy. Ni siquiera un poco. ¿No crees que es raro?

Jared le echa una mirada tan comprensiva como puede reunir y luego se dirige hacia Jensen. Jensen está en el bar y Jared lo conoce lo suficiente como para reconocer su expresión decididamente impasible como una que indica que tiene los nervios de punta, y quizás un poco cabreado también. Al menos parece aliviado, por un segundo, de ver a Jared.

Apoyando brevemente la mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Jensen, Jared se inclina contra la barra y le sonríe.

—Oye, ¿te invito un trago?

—¿No podemos salir de aquí? —dice Jensen.

—Me gusta que estés ansioso, cariño, pero… —la mirada de Jared se fija sutilmente en los chicos de Cassidy—. Me temo que tendrás que quedarte un tiempo y hacer que parezca que te gusto —se inclina para susurrar al oído de Jensen, y Jensen se queda muy quieto contra él, apenas respirando—. Vamos, no es tan difícil fingir que te gusto, ¿verdad?

—Me gustas —dice Jensen, con la mirada aun cuidadosamente fija en la pared más lejana.

Ni siquiera ha intentado alejarse de Jared y a Jared le encantaría quedarse exactamente donde está, pero no puede arriesgarse a que los chicos de Cassidy sospechen. Casualmente, se apoya en la barra. Se siente frío sin tener a Jensen _justo ahí_.

—Te gusto un montón —dice Jared.

Jensen le sonríe, y es absurdamente falso, todo en beneficio de su público, y Jared no puede evitar echarse a reír de lo dulce y agradable que puede ser Jensen cuando _no_ lo dice en serio. Aparentemente es toda la respuesta que va a conseguir.

—Entonces, ¿quieres bailar? —intenta Jared.

Otra de esas sonrisitas coquetas y Jared recibe el mensaje de que Jensen no tiene la intención de ayudarlo para nada con esto.

—Vamos, soy un bailarín de primera. Totalmente letal.

—Eso no suena bien —dice Jensen, su sonrisa más cálida que su tono.

—¿Qué tal un trago entonces? ¿Crees que si te emborracho lo suficiente serás un poco más agradable?

Jensen mete la mano en el bolsillo trasero de Jared, la palma de la mano apoyada contra la curva de su culo, y tira de él hacia delante. Inclina la cara hacia Jared, los labios ligeramente entreabiertos como si se los estuviera ofreciendo, y su mirada casi desafiante se traba con la de Jared. No es nada particularmente indecente, nada más que un poco de flirteo cargado, pero a Jared el aliento se le atasca en la garganta de todos modos.

—No tienes que emborracharme, cariño —dice Jensen, y Jared está seguro de que oye el más leve deje de un acento tejano—. Seré muy agradable contigo totalmente sobrio.

—¿Sí? —dice Jared, lento y suave—. ¿Cómo de agradable estamos hablando?

La respuesta inmediata de Jensen es empujar sus caderas, fuerte y bruscamente, contra las de Jared y Jared recupera el aliento antes de que pueda volver a perderlo. Se alegra mucho de que todo ese costoso entrenamiento le haya enseñado un autocontrol tan alucinante.

—Tan agradable que creo que deberíamos salir de aquí antes de que escandalice a esta buena gente —dice Jensen. Roza con sus labios la mandíbula de Jared, antes de susurrarle al oído—. ¿Crees que ya están convencidos de que me gustas? ¿Podemos irnos de aquí, _por favor_?

La mano de Jared parece estúpidamente grande sobre la cara de Jensen mientras le obliga suavemente a mirarlo a los ojos. Sí, tenía razón: Jensen está cabreado con él. No hace falta mucho para que Jared llegue a la conclusión más probable y se dé cuenta de que Jensen a su vez se ha dado cuenta de que Jared ha estado investigando sus antecedentes. Es una pena que Jensen no esté contento, pero cualquiera que _no_ haga ese tipo de investigaciones merece todo lo que le pase, en opinión de Jared.

—Eres un poco manipulador —le dice a Jensen, sin rencor—. Es una suerte que me gustes tanto.

Con eso, pone su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Jensen y lo saca del club, sólo haciendo una pausa para lanzar una sonrisa pagada de si a Mike.

Hay una fina llovizna en el aire y la acera suena pegajosa bajo sus pies. Las luces del club brillan en los charcos de la calle, vibrando muy débilmente con el ruido sordo de la música. En lo alto el cielo es espeso y tan azul oscuro que es casi negro. El frescor de la noche es un shock repentino para la piel recalentada de Jared.

Aprieta a Jensen contra su costado para que ni siquiera puedan caminar sin que sus caderas se muevan juntas.

—Todavía tenemos compañía —dice, mientras finge acariciar con la boca la sien de Jensen.

—Joder, pues no esperemos.

Jensen tiene que arrastrar a Jared hasta el callejón oscuro más cercano para que Jared entienda qué demonios quiso decir con eso y luego se pregunta cómo no se le ocurrió a él primero.

Empuja a Jensen contra la pared húmeda y lo sostiene allí, con una mano en la cadera y la otra en el hombro, mientras lo besa. Lo besa con _fuerza_, con la boca moviéndose sobre los labios, las mejillas y el cuello de Jensen, mordiendo, chupando, lamiendo y rozando sus dientes rudamente sobre la piel de Jensen. Jensen sabe dulce y fuerte, a cerezas y whisky, y Jared se pregunta qué tipo de basura estaba bebiendo. Trata de lamer el sabor de la boca de Jensen, hasta que Jensen está debatiéndose contra él, tratando en vano de liberarse.

Con el aliento entrecortado, Jared se retira lo suficiente para mirar a Jensen, para ver cuál es el jodido problema para bloquearlo _ahora_. Y está bien, está bien si Jensen quiere decirle que pare porque Jared lo hará, Jared no está tan fuera de sí que no pueda detenerse a sí mismo, pero si Jensen necesita que pare, tiene que ser ahora, tiene que ser _ahora_ porque _su control se le está escapando_.

Los ojos de Jensen son casi luminosos en el brillo de las luces que se filtran desde la calle cercana. Su boca se ve jodidamente obscena y, sin pensar, Jared casi se inclina para volver a besarlo.

Y cuando Jared se da cuenta de que el problema solo es que Jensen quiere _más_ besos, quiere besar a Jared tanto como Jared lo quiere besar a él, es alucinante. Es totalmente increíble porque supone que Jared no tiene que preocuparse de que su maldita cabeza explote al tratar de contenerse. En vez de eso, simplemente toma las muñecas de Jensen en su mano, las sube por encima de la cabeza de Jensen, y lo empuja de nuevo contra la pared para _más besos_.

Los dos tipos de Cassidy están esperando en la boca del callejón. Están fingiendo charlar. Uno de ellos está fumando, el otro simplemente anda con él. Están mirando. Jared les presta la suficiente atención para asegurarse de que no son una amenaza inmediata.

Sabe que está poco menos que follando a Jensen en seco, con sus caderas moviéndose y frotándose frenéticamente entre las piernas violentamente abiertas de Jensen. Su polla está rígida y pegajosa contra sus vaqueros, tan dura que reduce su proceso de pensamiento al único deseo de follar, pero sus manos están ocupadas sosteniendo a Jensen contra la pared. Las cosas podrían colocarse mejor para que Jared se corriera, _Jensen_ podría estar mejor colocado para que Jared se corra.

Con un último beso _feroz_ a la boca de Jensen, más un mordisco que de un beso, sus dientes en el hinchado labio inferior de Jensen, Jared mantiene una de las manos de Jensen extendida por encima de su cabeza, pero guía a la otra hacia su cinturón.

—Me vas correr, cariño. ¿Vale? ¿Vas a hacer eso por mí?

La voz de Jared está ronca, jodida hasta el infierno y de vuelta, pero Jensen lo entiende, asiente y tira con dedos torpes de la hebilla de Jared. Mientras Jensen se concentra en eso, Jared deja libre la otra mano de Jensen, y se permite ser gentil. Vuelve a concentrarse sobre las marcas que ha dejado en la piel de Jensen, calmándolas con la lengua, antes de acariciar con la boca el cuello de Jensen y besar las pecas que encuentra. Parece lo _correcto_, Jensen acorralado contra la pared, atrapado allí por el cuerpo de Jared. Es como tiene que ser, punto.

—Jar… Jack —dice Jensen. Jared está como hipnotizado por la elaborada forma de la boca de Jensen mientras forma el nombre. Le lleva un segundo recordar que es él. 

Ayuda a Jensen a bajarle los vaqueros por las piernas, envuelve sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Jensen mientras Jensen libera el miembro de Jared de sus bóxer. Un ruido suave, casi dolorido, se desliza por los labios magullados por los besos de Jensen mientras comienza a masturbar a Jared.

Su mano se mueve lenta y deliberadamente arriba y abajo a lo largo de él, rompiendo el ritmo lo suficiente como para untar las puntas de sus dedos del líquido preseminal que recoge de la cabeza. A Jared se le abre la boca, pero no sale ningún sonido, mientras Jensen se lleva los dedos a los labios para saborear a Jared en su piel. La expresión de su cara es de curiosidad, todo largas pestañas bajadas y movimiento de lengua.

Entrando en acción al instante, Jared abre la cremallera de Jensen, arañándose la mano al moverse tan rápido. El ritmo de Jensen falla de nuevo por un segundo mientras Jared le saca la polla de la ropa interior. Empuja juntas sus caderas para poder envolver a ambos con la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Jensen. Jensen gime, los ojos cerrados y su espina dorsal arqueándose.

Es raro, pero a Jared no le gusta que los chicos de Cassidy vean a Jensen así. No quiere compartir esto, y ciertamente no con nadie ni remotamente conectado a la Coalición. A Jensen ya le han jodido bastante. Así que se inclina, pone su boca en la de Jensen y besa cada aliento y gemido directamente de sus labios.

El sonido que hace al masturbar a ambos es resbaladizo y húmedo, estridente en el silencio del callejón. Los dedos de Jensen son como garras en el hombro de Jared. Se aferra a Jared, lo besa cada vez que logra recobrar el sentido lo suficiente para conseguirlo.

Jared puede decir cuando Jensen está a punto de correrse porque sacude las caderas con tanta fuerza que casi se deshace de Jared. Aprieta dolorosamente los dedos en el hombro de Jared y la herida de bala de hace unos meses le recuerda a Jared la primera vez que se dio cuenta de lo que había debajo del frío y controlado exterior de Jensen.

Cuando Jensen se corre, sexy y sucio sobre sus manos, murmura algo casi totalmente incoherente. No _del todo_ incoherente. _Amor_. Jared está bastante seguro haberlo oído. No significa nada. La gente dice toda clase de locuras cuando se corre. Los orgasmos tienden a desconectar el cerebro del cuerpo, Jared cree haberlo leído en alguna parte.

Los chicos de Cassidy siguen mirando, momentos después, cuando Jared se corre.

Después, en medio de besos y caricias torpes y apresurados, Jensen planta en Jared un micro disfrazado de clip para la oficina de Cassidy. Eso explica por qué Jensen está aquí en persona, al menos. Una vez que ha cogido el disco de Jared, Jensen lo empuja un paso hacia atrás y trata de arreglarse.

Bajo el pretexto de volver para otro beso, Jared se inclina más cerca y baja su voz a un susurro.

—Sé por qué estás enfadado conmigo. Pero no puedes guardarme secretos. No es sano y no funcionará. Tenía que saberlo.

Jensen aparta bruscamente la cara.

—Estás llegando a mitad de la película, compañero. Tú sabes exactamente una mierda.

Contra su instinto, Jared lo deja ir cuando Jensen se suelta. Lo observa salir del callejón, lo observa para asegurarse de que los chicos de Cassidy no lo molestan, y luego se pregunta si es demasiado profesional para volver al club y dejar que Mike lo emborrache.

Es una mierda que lo sea.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO DOCE**

Algo va mal. ISA convoca a Jared en mitad de la noche. Al atravesar el edificio se cruza con Jensen, con aspecto pálido y tenso, escoltado por dos agentes que Jared reconoce como de Seguridad. Hacen contacto visual por un segundo al pasar, pero no se saludan entre sí más allá de eso.

A Jared le llevan a ver a Weatherly, el más joven de los ejecutivos de la sucursal y el único que no había conocido hasta ahora. Se trata sobre Lauren investigando a Jensen, por supuesto. Si los ejecutivos de la sucursal no fueran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para darse cuenta del hecho de que la ex-enlace de Jared investigue al actual enlace de Jared puede de alguna manera deberse a que Jared está implicado, entonces sería algo más que un poco preocupante.

Weatherly hace un gesto a Jared para que se siente mientras termina con su llamada. Jared piensa en no hacerlo. Tal vez cernirse un poco por encima de Weatherly exprese adecuadamente lo poco feliz que está con la situación. Por otro lado, si Jensen se ha visto arrastrado a esto, tal vez Jared no debería empeorar las cosas. Jared se sienta y espera.

Eventualmente, Weatherly deja el teléfono y presta a Jared toda su atención. Jared se responde a su escrutinio con los labios apretados en una amable sonrisa.

—Tenemos que volver a realizarte un control de seguridad —dice Weatherly, y Jared aprecia un tanto la franqueza, incluso si no está deseando pasar por los interrogatorios y los pinchazos que implica tal control de seguridad.

—¿Cómo es eso?

Weatherly hace una pausa, mueve unos papeles sobre su escritorio y luego mira a Jared.

—Teague es un agente excepcional. Sin embargo, como estoy seguro de que Cohan descubrió y te ha contado a ti, también la cagó a lo grande con Kane.

—Su expediente estaba limpio —objeta Jared suavemente.

—No hubo nada formal. Era bastante inexperto y Kane nos la pegó a todos pero bien. Pero no vamos a arriesgarnos, no con un agente de tu calibre, —Weatherly se encoge de hombros y añade—. Somos conscientes de vuestra relación. Eso complica las cosas y debemos asegurarnos de que ambos estáis limpios.

—Oh, no te preocupes, estamos usando protección —dice Jared.

Weatherly hace de nuevo una pausa, su expresión se vuelve dura, antes de sonreír tensamente a Jared.

—Eso tiene gracia. Me alegra que te parezca gracioso, no querríamos que te tomaras la seguridad internacional demasiado en serio. Podría ser muy deprimente. Quiero decir, vamos, tenemos todo un equipo de agentes desaparecidos en Teherán, un controlador de Vancouver ha desaparecido, probablemente muerto, estamos persiguiendo un virus de la Coalición en nuestros servidores que está filtrando información muy delicada… todas cosas bastante deprimentes, así que es genial que mantengas el sentido del humor.

—¡Vaya! ¡No tenía ni idea de que el trabajo que estaba haciendo para vosotros era tan peligroso! —Jared hace una pausa, iguala su tono—. Mira, examíname, examina a Jensen. Haz lo que sea necesario para convencerte de que nosotros no somos el problema. Entonces déjame volver a hacer mi trabajo.

Weatherly se sienta abruptamente en su silla. De _verdad_ que Jared no le gusta, está escrito en su cara. Lo que no es genial, obviamente, porque ya hay suficiente gente a la que no le gusta Jared. Lo único que lo hace un poco más fácil de soportar es que a Jared no le gusta Weatherly. Al menos están a la par.

Atan a Jared a la silla en una pequeña habitación con una sola luz en el techo. Eso jode seriamente su calma mental. Jared cree a Jensen cuando dice que hay alguien en el ISA que lo quiere muerto, y estar atado de esta manera, conectado a máquinas que monitorean su pulso, actividad cerebral y muchas otras respuestas físicas… sí, no le resulta fácil cooperar.

Después de unos momentos (que Jared ocupa probando la fuerza de sus ataduras), un hombre mayor con vello facial y ojos pequeños y oscuros entra en la habitación. Le da una palmadita a Jared de forma tranquilizadora en el hombro y se sienta junto a los ordenadores.

—Hola, chico, soy Denvers. Acabo de hablar con tu amigo y ahora es tu turno —le echa un vistazo a Jared mientras prepara algo—. Estoy seguro de que ya te han escaneado muchas veces. Sólo ten paciencia conmigo. Saldremos de esta con bien.

—Esa sí que es una manera con tacto de tratar a tus clientes —dice Jared, sonriendo a Denvers lo mejor que puede desde la posición en la que lo tienen amarrado.

Denvers se ríe y luego se endereza un poco.

—Está bien, hijo. Acabemos con esto.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Jared.

—¿Apellido?

—No creo que tu autorización de seguridad sea lo suficientemente alta.

—Vale. ¿Usado comúnmente?

—Forrester.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando con el ISA?

—Cinco meses.

—Háblame de tu relación con Jensen Teague.

—Es mi controlador.

—¿Nada más?

—Vamos, hombre, sabes sí. No sé… no sé cómo describirlo. Le acabas de ver ¿te ha dado una respuesta directa, aunque sea una vez?

—Vale, déjame hacértelo más fácil. ¿Es su relación únicamente profesional?

—No.

—¿Ha intentado reclutarte para la Coalición?

—_No_.

—¿Has intentado reclutarlo para la Coalición?

—No.

—¿Estás afiliado a la Coalición de alguna manera?

—No.

—¿Conoces a Michael Rosenbaum?

Jared hace una nueva pausa:

—Sí.

—Dime cómo lo conociste.

—Era amigo de un activo potencial del ISA. Lo conocí en una misión.

—¿Intentó reclutarte para la Coalición?

—No.

—¿Has intentado acceder a los archivos restringidos del ISA?

—Ah… no. No directamente.

—¿Indirectamente?

—Sí.

—¿Con qué propósito?

—Para saber más sobre Jensen.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… sentía curiosidad sobre él.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… —Jared se interrumpe. Frunce el ceño—. Porque no quería ir más allá en cualquier tipo de relación con él hasta que supiera más.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Tu vocabulario ha caído a esa sola pregunta, hombre? Quería asegurarme de que no me estaba metiendo en algún tipo de problema al involucrarme con él, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien, déjame ponerlo simple: ¿confías en Teague?

—Tanto como confío en cualquiera. Tal vez un poco más.

—Dime lo que sientes por Teague.

—¿Esto es un escaner de seguridad o una sesión de terapia? Porque, en serio, me siento confundido. ¿Qué tiene que ver lo que siento por él con que yo sea un agente de la Coalición en secreto?

—Por favor, sólo responde la pregunta. ¿Qué sientes por Teague?

Jared se encoge de hombros exasperado.

—Me vuelve completamente loco. No, creo que _él_ está loco. Es muy guapo, inteligente y frustrante, y a veces quiero pegarle y seguir pegándole hasta que deje de decir chorradas.

—¿Estás enamorado de él?

Jared se estira todo lo que puede para disparar un ceño fruncido de incredulidad a Denvers.

—¿En serio? Quiero decir… ¿_en serio_? ¿Quieres hablar de si estoy enamorado o no? Quizás deberías tener una pequeña charla con Weatherly porque es muy bueno logrando que la gente se tome las cosas en serio y no creo que hablar de mi vida amorosa cuente como tal.

—Si no contestas la pregunta, tengo que marcarte como poco cooperativo. Lo que significa que tendríamos que considerar usar un suero de la verdad. Ninguno de nosotros quiere eso. Por favor, sólo responde a la pregunta.

—¿Estoy enamorado de él? —Jared considera la pregunta muy cuidadosamente—. No.

Hay una larga pausa. Denvers mira de las pantallas hacia Jared, y levanta las cejas. Jared siente que se ruboriza y no sabe por qué y no le gusta.

—Sigamos adelante —dice Denvers—. Volvamos a tu investigación sobre Teague. ¿Qué descubriste?

—Uno de los agentes anteriores de Jensen era sospechoso de ser un doble.

—¿Qué agente?

—Christian Kane.

—¿Habéis hablado tú y Jensen de Christian Kane?

—Sí.

—¿Qué dijo Jensen sobre él?

—Que fue asesinado por la Coalición.

—¿Habías oído hablar de Christian Kane antes?

—No antes de venir a trabajar al ISA, no.

—Últimas preguntas, Jared. Ya casi estamos. Bien, ¿crees que Jensen es un agente de la Coalición?

—No.

—¿Eres _tú_ un agente de la Coalición?

—No.

—¿Hay alguien en particular en el ISA del que tengas razones para creer que trabaja para la Coalición?

—Nadie en particular, no.

—De acuerdo. Genial. Te voy a soltar y Weatherly recibirá mi informe en una hora más o menos.

Como técnicamente aún está bajo investigación, Jared tiene que sentarse y esperar en una habitación a solas. No van tan lejos como para poner un guardia en la puerta, porque Jared es increíble y eso sería como agitar un trapo rojo frente a un toro para demostrar lo increíble que es, pero no invita a estirar las piernas ni nada. Se hunde en su silla, pone los pies sobre la mesa y trata de dormir un poco.

Debe dormir _algo_ porque lo siguiente que sabe es que Weatherly está en la habitación. Jared parpadea y se pasa la mano por la cara. Se incorpora un poco en su silla.

Weatherly no parece feliz.

—Va en contra del protocolo agente-controlador que los dos os involucréis, pero estoy seguro de que ambos ya lo sabíais. Estoy seguro de que ambos sabéis lo estúpido que es, pero estáis demasiado salidos como para que os importe —Weatherly se inclina sobre la mesa. Jared mira su ceño fruncido, soñoliento—. Déjame serte sincero, si fuera por mí, tendrías un controlador diferente y perderíamos a Teague en algún sitio de Alaska.

—¿Sí?, —dice Jared suavemente—. Eso es muy interesante. Pero dado que supongo que no depende de ti, no es exactamente relevante —Jared se levanta y empuja la mesa hacia Weatherly—. Entonces, ¿puedo irme? ¿Has terminado por ahora tu pequeña cacería de brujas? ¿Debería esperar un reestreno la semana que viene?

Weatherly lo mira con abierta hostilidad. Luego asiente secamente.

—Puedes irte. Por ahora.

No ha amanecido cuando Jared conduce para encontrarse con Jensen. Jensen está sentado en el capó de su coche, aparcado fuera de la central eléctrica en las afueras de la ciudad. Sus hombros están encorvados alrededor de sus orejas y tiene las rodillas contra el pecho. Parece destrozado.

El punto de encuentro que ha elegido Jensen da a Jared la más mínima esperanza de que pueda estar a punto de conseguir que Jensen le hable con claridad. La central eléctrica proporcionará un ruido de cobertura decente para la conversación y freirá la mayoría de los dispositivos de escucha estándar. Es lo más confidencial que se puede arreglar a corto plazo.

La luz lila-amarillenta del amanecer que se aproxima se desliza sobre el polvoriento páramo, volviéndolo hermoso y mágico. Parece como si no hubiera nadie en kilómetros, sólo ellos y el zumbido de la central eléctrica.

Mientras Jared aparca, Jensen se pone de pie, se mete las manos torpemente en los bolsillos y camina para encontrarse con él.

—Entonces te absuelven —dice.

—O eso o creen que me están dando suficiente cuerda para ahorcarme —dice Jared encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

Jensen mira hacia otro lado, negando con la cabeza. Suspira pesadamente y se pasa las yemas de los dedos distraídamente sobre su boca.

Está agotado. Esta vida lo está desgastando cada día que pasa. Jared lo ve claramente por primera vez. Es aterrador, demasiado horrible como para pensar en lo poco a poco que el chico joven y sin experiencia que fue engañado por su agente se ha convertido en este tipo.

—Denvers me preguntó si estaba enamorado de ti —suelta Jared—. Dije que no. Pensó que estaba mintiendo. ¿Te lo preguntó?

—Sí, preguntó.

—¿Y? —pregunta Jared después de un momento de silencio.

Jensen vuelve a suspirar y da unos pasos sin rumbo, mirando al suelo. Patea un guijarro y lo manda rebotando hacia la valla de alambre. Pasándose los dedos por el pelo, mira a Jared.

—¿Entiendes lo que pasó esta noche? ¿Sabes por qué nos encerraron a los dos?

—¿Porque Weatherly es un gilipollas?

Una leve sonrisa se extiende por las comisuras de los labios de Jensen.

—Porque escucharon algunos rumores sobre ti y sobre mí. Y porque el último agente con el que me involucré emocionalmente fue Chris.

—Y resultó ser un agente doble —termina Jared, con una desagradable comprensión—. Y querían saber si estaba continuando cualquier trabajo que él hubiera hecho contigo.

La sonrisa de Jensen desaparece en un instante. Algún pensamiento desagradable hace que apriete los labios y sacuda la cabeza. Jared da un paso hacia él, se detiene antes de alcanzarlo porque no entiende. No sabe por qué alguien que traicionó a Jensen todavía tiene tanto poder sobre él, y odia esa sospecha susurrante que le _dice_ por qué. Jensen incluso _admitió_ que estaba emocionalmente involucrado con Kane.

—Estabas enamorado de él —dice, incapaz de evitar la amargura de su voz.

Jensen sacude la cabeza otra vez.

—No así. Era mi mejor amigo —traga saliva, su respiración se entrecorta—. Chris era valiente y leal y confiaba en él con mi vida. Y _no_ era un agente doble.

—Jensen… —empieza a decir Jared, con el corazón roto y deseando desesperadamente que Kane no estuviera muerto para poder matarlo de nuevo. Pero cuando Jared lo alcanza, Jensen se aparta.

—¡No! Eso no es hacerme ilusiones, Jared. Es un hecho. Chris no era un agente doble —Jensen se vuelve hacia Jared, los hombros echados hacia atrás, una oscuridad violenta en sus ojos—. ¿Quieres saber por qué está muerto? —dice—. Está muerto porque inadvertidamente dejó que el doble del ISA pensara que conocía su identidad. Lo que lo convirtió en una amenaza. _Así que lo asesinaron_.

Jensen se acerca y pone su mano sobre la mejilla de Jared. Su tacto es ligero, como si tratara de no dejar ni la más mínima marca.

—Por favor, Jared. Tienes que mantenerte al margen de esto. Te matarán si no lo haces.

—No, —dice Jared—. Lo intentarán.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO TRECE**

Pasan cuatro días enteros sin saber nada del ISA. Jared no sabe si ha caído en desgracia, o si sólo están sopesando sus opciones o qué. En realidad está agradecido por el descanso, incluso si pasa mucho de su tiempo libre hojeando su teléfono, preguntándose si debería llamar a Jensen o no. Duerme, come, hace ejercicio, mira cualquier basura que encuentra en la tele

Es buena cosa que aprovechara al máximo para pasar unos días como un tipo normal porque, a las pocas horas de recibir la llamada, Jared se encuentra planificando hacer cosas que los tipos normales simplemente _no_ hacen, por ejemplo, robar el núcleo de un dispositivo termonuclear antes de que pueda caer en manos de una organización terrorista.

—Glazkov no es la Coalición, no siente ninguna simpatía en particular por sus metas y objetivos, —dice Jensen—. Pero hace muchos negocios con ellos. Y según los servicios de inteligencia, el cargamento que les envía esta noche incluye una ojiva robada al gobierno francés.

—Vaya, es un juguete bastante extremo para que la Coalición juegue con él —dice Jared.

—Por eso es por lo que no llegarán a jugar con él. Te infiltrarás en el almacén de Glazkov en los muelles antes de que pueda zarpar y extraes el núcleo de la ojiva. Como mínimo, la Coalición no echa mano a armamento nuclear. Si tenemos suerte, se agría la relación con Glazkov y la Coalición pierde un traficante de armas.

Mientras Jared examina el mapa de los muelles, analizando la ruta que Jensen ha planificado para él, Jensen se sienta en silencio y espera. Su silencio es enervante y después de unos momentos, Jared lo mira para asegurarse de que sigue en la habitación. Jensen le ofrece una sonrisa.

—Por cierto, tenías razón, —dice Jared—. Sobre Teherán. Parece que fue un jodido desastre.

Jensen asiente con la cabeza, luego se detiene abruptamente y mira a Jared levantando una ceja:

—¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

Lo dice con aspereza y Jared se hace una mueca a sí mismo porque sería justo su suerte si de alguna manera ha hecho que Jensen se cuestione su lealtad.

—Weatherly. Me echó una pequeña charla sobre sus penas. Equipo eliminado en Teherán, controlador desaparecido de Vancouver, la Coalición provocó un fallo en los servidores, y también es un imbécil total. Apesta ser él.

Jensen asiente, relajándose visiblemente.

—A Weatherly no le gustas por mi culpa. Después de que Chris muriera, Weatherly quería echarme. _Gestión de riesgos_, ¿sabes? Pero los otros ejecutivos querían quedarse conmigo. Dijeron que sería más valioso por tener experiencia con un agente doble —la sonrisa de Jensen es amarga.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Jared por un segundo y Jared siente que no tiene ni idea de a quién está mirando. Este es el tipo que le corta los dedos a la gente, cuyas manos parecen tan cómodas con un arma. Es ese tipo que es frío, letal y lleno de secretos. Jared no conoce a este tipo, no quiere. Por un segundo, Jared nunca ha estado tan jodidamente agradecido de no haber sido nunca tan estúpido como para volverse un traidor.

Y entonces es Jensen de nuevo, autosuficiente, profesional y demasiado guapo para ser peligroso, y Jared está lo bastante loco como para no poder resistirse a presionar, sólo un poco, sólo para ver si consigue que reaparezca ese otro tipo.

—Hombre, tienes que tener una idea de quién es el doble. Vamos, si Chris les hizo creer que sabía quiénes eran, tienes que tener alguna idea de con quién habría hablado.

Parece, al principio, que podría lograr una respuesta. Jensen abre la boca para hablar y Jared se inclina hacia delante instintivamente. Entonces Jensen sacude la cabeza y fija la mirada en un punto justo un poco a la izquierda de la cabeza de Jared.

—Voy por una negación plausible contigo, compañero. No voy a pronunciar una maldita palabra que puedas usar para que te maten. Ya pasé por eso, no me gustó mucho.

Jared tiene exactamente ocho minutos para entrar al almacén, sacar el núcleo y salir. Han pasado tres minutos y Jared está medias de desactivar la seguridad de la caja de la ojiva cuando algo va muy mal.

—¡Mierda! —dice Jensen, su voz áspera en el oído de Jared—. Alguien disparó una alarma antirrobo en tu área. Viene la policía. Vas a tener compañía, y rápido.

Justo en ese momento se eleva el aullido de una sirena de la policía, y a medida que se hace más fuerte, el nivel de actividad en los muelles aumenta repentinamente. La gente de Glazkov se está moviendo, abandonando sus rutinas y volviendo para asegurar su cargamento de armas altamente ilegales. En resumen, están cercando a Jared.

—Sasquatch, aborta. Repito, abortar y salir.

Jared duda por un segundo, sólo gasta un segundo en preguntarse si realmente puede permitirse abortar una misión que implica que la Coalición obtenga armas nucleares… y paga el precio. Recibe un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza que lo pone de rodillas. Su visión se oscurece por los bordes y se desmaya, la voz de Jensen aún llamándolo.

La forma en que lo tienen atado le dice que no van a correr ningún riesgo. Jared está atado a la silla, de manos y tobillos, tan apretado que se le está cortando la circulación. Le martillea la cabeza y tiene el pelo pegado a la parte posterior del cuello, así que supone que ha estado sangrando.

Tal como ha sido entrenado, en un segundo Jared toma en cuenta cada detalle de su situación que puede. Está la enorme y hueca vibración de un motor que atraviesa las paredes, lo que, combinado con el sutil bamboleo del suelo, le da a entender que está a bordo de un barco. Hay dos hombres en el oscuro y húmedo cuarto con él. Los dos sostienen semiautomáticas en manos bien entrenadas.

Jared se humedece los labios y les ofrece a ambos una sonrisa amistosa.

—Mirad, sin ofender, peones, ¿pero puedo hablar con el gerente?

Una larga pausa y luego uno de los peones dice entre dientes: "Está despierto”, en la radio que lleva al cuello. No tarda mucho en llegar el ruido de pisadas sobre el metal al otro lado de la puerta. Todo un maldito séquito de más peones acompaña la llegada de "la gerencia", que resulta ser una mujer atractiva de treinta y tantos años con pelo castaño miel y ojos marrones.

—Qué bien verte despierto, cielo —dice, su acento la delata inmediatamente como estadounidense—. Pensé que ibas a dormir todo el camino.

—Nada como un golpe en la cabeza para hacerme dormir, —dice Jared—. Excepto quizás la leche caliente que mi mamá me daba antes de acostarme. O whisky, porque, ya sabes, me das suficiente whisky y dormiré hasta mediodía.

Ella lo estudia un rato, la sonrisa fija en su rostro, luego da un paso más cerca y le levanta la cara hacia ella. Jared sonríe encantadoramente.

—¿Cómo te llamas, cariño? —dice.

—Como tú quieras, nena.

Ella le da una bofetada con tanta fuerza que piensa que la silla va a caerse. Su labio late cuando se parte y los golpes en su cabeza suben unos cuantos decibelios. Jared espera a que su dolor de cabeza se vuelva un poco más manejable y luego la mira, sonríe aunque le abra más el labio.

—¿Para quién trabajas?, —le pregunta—. ¿Quién te ha enviado?

—Que te jodan —contesta Jared dulcemente.

Esta vez espera el revés y se prepara para ello. Joder, todavía duele.

—Cariño, ya sé que trabajas para ISA. Sé que estás aquí por la ojiva. Así que pasemos a las cosas emocionantes, ¿vale? ¿Cuál es el acuerdo de ISA con Nguyen? ¿Qué está ofreciendo?

Jared se echa a reír y se encoge de hombros.

—No tengo ni puta idea de lo que me estás contando, señora.

—¿En serio? Porque la gente miente sobre ese tipo de cosas todo el rato.

—No, señora. Yo no miento. Mi madre me educó bien.

Ella inclina la cabeza y extiende las manos, impotente. Con un movimiento de su dedo, dos de los peones avanzan. El primer puñetazo alcanza a Jared en el pómulo, echando bruscamente su cuello hacia atrás, y su cara aún está ardiendo de dolor cuando el segundo tipo le pega. No hay nada que pueda hacer para evitar los golpes, o incluso minimizar la fuerza de los mismos.

—¿Qué ofrece Nguyen al ISA? ¿Y qué le ofrecen a cambio?

Jared la dirige una mirada claramente odiosa y no dice ni una palabra.

El siguiente golpe es en el estómago y expulsa el aire de sus pulmones tan rápido que es como ser atropellado por un camión. Jadea para respirar, sintiendo que puede vomitar, y luego que puede desmayarse cuando el siguiente golpe cae sobre su plexo solar.

—Voy a seguir preguntando hasta que me des una respuesta —dice ella—. ¿Qué ofrece Nguyen al ISA?

—Que te jodan.

Cuando lo levantan de la silla, Jared trata de soltarse. Se las arregla para sacudírselos de encima, pero sólo por un momento. Son demasiados, y tal vez si no hubiera tenido a algunos tipos tratando de convertir su cara en carne picada, podría pensar en ganarles. Pero están sobre él de nuevo en segundos, desatando sus cuerdas lo suficiente como atar sus miembros juntos. Los dedos de Jared se esfuerzan para encontrar algo que agarrar, un arma de algún tipo, algo afilado, _cualquier cosa que pueda usar._

Ella avanza para pararse sobre él y Jared se enfoca en su tobillo. No va a mirarla a los ojos y se distrae pensando en _morderla_, hundir sus dientes tan profundamente que tendrían que meterle una bala en la cabeza antes de poder apartarlo.

—Vamos, cariño. No me gusta dejar que mis chicos te peguen. Sólo dime lo que quiero saber y te dejaré ir.

Justo ahí, justo encima del hueso del tobillo, ahí es donde Jared mordería. Le arrancaría un puto pedazo.

Desde el momento en que lo alcanza la primera patada, (justo en la cadera, tan fuerte que le sacude la columna), Jared se concentra en acurrucarse sobre sí mismo lo mejor que puede. Se convierte en un objetivo lo más pequeño posible, pero lo están rodeando y Jared sólo puede concentrarse en proteger su cabeza, en tratar de salir con vida de alguna manera. No puede proteger su estómago, casi lo levantan del suelo con la fuerza de la primera patada. No puede proteger su columna vertebral y reza para ser capaz de salir caminando de aquí.

Cada patada duele más que la anterior y Jared siente como si todo su cuerpo estuviera siendo reducido a carne caliente y temblorosa. Hay sangre en sus ojos, espesa en su nariz, amarga y enfermiza en su boca, y un sordo rugido de dolor en su cráneo. 

Alguien da un pisotón sobre su rodilla y, débilmente, Jared calcula la probabilidad de que le hayan destrozado la rótula. Es hora de descartar la posibilidad de salir andando de aquí por completo. Se arrastrará, si tiene suerte. Hay presión en su garganta, la punta dura de una bota que le corta el aliento, y Jared está casi agradecido por el estrecho enfoque de tormento que le proporciona. No puede concentrarse en que sus órganos internos sean pateados hasta licuarse si ni siquiera puede respirar.

No cree que pueda aferrarse a la consciencia por mucho tiempo.

No tiene que hacerlo.

—Parar —dice ella.

Jared aspira un aliento jadeante cuando la paliza se detiene instantáneamente. Mueve los labios impotente ante el suelo frío y sucio, tratando de escupir la sangre que llena su boca, o al menos tragársela. Siente su cuerpo deshuesado, deforme, una palpitación interminable de dolor. Hay cosas rotas en su interior.

—¿Y de dónde has salido tú, cariño?

Jared no entiende la pregunta. Lo cogieron en el almacén. ¿Cómo puede no saberlo? Con un esfuerzo inmenso, logra mirarla con ojos entrecerrados a través de la sangre y el pelo húmedo y sudoroso.

Tiene a Jensen. Sus manos están atadas detrás de la espalda y tiene un moretón en la mejilla, pero aparte de eso está ileso. Pero _tiene a Jensen_. Jared preferiría ser pateado por estos tipos todo un día seguido a que Jensen esté aquí.

—Vino tras nosotros en una lancha rápida —dice uno de los peones. Señala con la cabeza en dirección a Jared—. Supongo que está aquí por él.

La mujer pasa la mirada de Jared a Jensen, su cara se ilumina, y Jared tiene cientos de negaciones listas, jurará a ciegas que nunca antes había visto a Jensen, que Jensen no es parte de esto, pero que no tiene la oportunidad de usar ninguna de ellas.

—Soy su controlador —dice Jensen.

—Miente… no l’scuches —dice Jared estranguladamente.

—Oh, vaya, eso es dulce —dice la mujer—. ¿Tienes nombre, cariño?

—Jason —dice Jensen—. Supongo que eres Sam.

Hay un largo silencio mientras escruta a Jensen con esa sonrisa estática. Entonces asiente con la cabeza, pareciendo convenientemente impresionada.

—Chico listo. Sí, soy Sam. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

—Sé muchas cosas. Más que él.

_Jesuschristo_… Jared ve hacia donde se dirige esto, y no puede permitirlo. No puede permitir que pase. Sin pensar, empieza a mover la cabeza, a intentar ponerse de rodillas, _para que lo escuchen, joder!_. Pero su maldito cuerpo no quiere cooperar y Jensen ni siquiera echa más que un vistazo en su dirección.

—Soy su controlador, soy su oficial superior. Yo soy el que tiene acceso a la información y estoy dispuesto a hacer un trato.

Sam parece divertida y encantada por el giro de los acontecimientos. Está de pie, mirando a los dos con el labio atrapado entre los dientes. Y entonces ladea la cabeza hacia Jensen.

—Sólo por curiosidad, Jason, déjame oír ese trato.

Jared intenta protestar, sus palabras un espeso burbujeo, pero a una señal de la mano de Sam uno de los peones le planta la mano sobre la boca. Todo lo que Jared puede hacer entonces es intentar respirar.

—Sácalo del barco, vivo. Estamos lo suficientemente cerca de tierra firme, puedes ponerlo en un bote y empujarlo hacia la costa. Entonces responderé cualquier pregunta que hagas.

Sam se echa a reír y niega con la cabeza.

—O podría seguir dejando que mis chicos le den una paliza hasta que me hayas dicho lo que quiero saber —dice.

—No tendría ninguna razón para cooperar. No podría confiar en que lo dejaras con vida una vez que tuvieras tu información.

—Y tu plan, que es auto sacrificarte hasta un punto realmente de locos, ¿es totalmente fiable? No lo creo, cielo.

Una ráfaga de frustración cruza la cara de Jensen justo antes de desaparecer. Gira los hombros, se endereza, y de alguna manera se las arregla para aferrarse a ese tono de voz calmado y moderado que Jared ha escuchado cada vez que se la ha jugado en las sesiones informativas.

—Es más valioso para la agencia que yo. Y espero evitar cualquier auto sacrificio. Estoy apostando por la posibilidad de que ISA pueda llegar hasta mí antes de que me mates.

Sam se inclina, su mejilla casi rozando la de Jensen. Jensen mantiene su mirada fija delante de él, lejos de ella y de Jared.

—¿Y si te matamos realmente rápido?

—No lo harás. Como ya dije, sé mucho. Te garantizo que seguiré diciéndote todo tipo de cosas que quieres saber para cuando ISA haga su jugada —gira la cabeza lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos—. Y no oirás ni una maldita palabra más de mí hasta lo pongas en un bote y lo envíes a tierra.

Es de mañana y el mar está en calma y Jensen se para en cubierta con Sam y los demás, observando, mientras Jared es atado a un bote salvavidas y puesto a la deriva.

El cielo está dolorosamente azul sobre su cabeza. El bote lo mece suavemente.

Jared observa cómo el crucero se aleja y luego, con cautela, gira la cabeza hasta que puede ver tierra. No muy lejos en absoluto.

Vale. Bien. No va a entrar en pánico. Totalmente no va a cundir el pánico.

Jared coge el móvil que le había levantado a uno de los chicos de Sam cuando lo metieron en el bote, lo abre y trata de no reírse con un regocijo histérico cuando aparece al instante con cobertura completa. Siente torpes los dedos, pero marca el número con extremo cuidado.

_No_ va a entrar en pánico.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO CATORCE**

Obviamente Jared no ha sido lo suficientemente claro las seis veces que lo ha dicho ya, porque Glover, O'Toole y Schneider siguen ahí sentados. Así que Jared lo dice de nuevo, muy lentamente y enunciando perfectamente cada palabra.

—Necesitamos rastrear ese barco, porque tienen a Jensen, y van a matarlo.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —dice O'Toole.

Ninguno de ellos parece capaz de relajarse del todo con Jared paseando (vale, _cojeando_) arriba y abajo por la habitación, justo un _poco_ de los nervios, sintiendo todo su cuerpo como en ángulos equivocados. Lo cual es bueno. No quiere que se relajen. Nadie se va a relajar hasta que tengan a Jensen de vuelta.

—No, —dice—. No quiero sentarme. Quiero… quiero un helicóptero, y un arma, un par de armas y, sí, tal vez también algunos explosivos. Sí, y también quiero un equipo de apoyo. Y todos esos tipos deberían tener armas y explosivos también —continúan mirándolo y Jared lucha por hacerse entender antes de volverse completamente loco—. Quiero todo esto en, como, los próximos cinco minutos. Por favor.

O'Toole y Schneider cruzan una mirada y luego ambos miran a Glover, quien está observando a Jared como si estuviera haciendo una evaluación de riesgo. Finalmente, O'Toole se inclina un poco hacia delante. Su expresión es comprensiva, y eso hace que el corazón de Jared lata demasiado rápido, lo cual es jodidamente doloroso considerando que cree que podría tener al menos una costilla rota.

—Los controladores no están entrenados para el tipo de situación en la que se ha metido Jensen —dice—. Son un lastre en situaciones como ésta. Necesito que entiendas que puede que ya esté muerto y que enviando gente tras él los estamos poniendo en peligro.

—No vuelvas a llamarlo un lastre —contesta Jared, y su tono hace que la mano de Schneider se mueva hacia el arma que está debajo de su chaqueta.

—No descartamos una misión de recuperación, pero no podemos precipitarnos —dice O'Toole.

—Cuenta con nosotros para que lleguemos a él antes de que lo maten. El tiempo es algo muy importante, ¡en tanto que no nos queda, joder!

Jared no quiere gritar, de verdad que no, pero no están haciendo nada y tienen tan bloqueado todo el recinto en el que se encuentran que no podrá salir sin causar un serio derramamiento de sangre. Y no quiere que le empujen a matar agentes de la ISA, pero lo hará si no hacen algo con Jensen. _Lo hará_.

Su boca está tan seca como la mitad del verano y Jared se humedece los labios, pero no sirve de nada. Cada dolor aislado en su cuerpo se está haciendo notar y Jared quiere descansar, pero no puede, no mientras tengan a Jensen. Está mareado y sediento y todo esto está tomando el aspecto surrealista de una maldita pesadilla.

—Súbete la camisa, Forrester —dice Glover.

Jared parpadea ante el _non sequitur_. Glover le echa una miradita irritable cuando Jared no cumple inmediatamente y luego repite la orden, esta vez con un chasquido de sus dedos.

—Súbete la camisa.

—¿Quieres un puto striptease antes de ir a por Jensen? —espeta Jared, pero levanta el dobladillo de la camisa de todos modos, dejando al descubierto su pecho y su vientre lleno de moretones rojos y púrpuras—. ¿Es suficiente o quieres que me quite también los pantalones?

—Si no me equivoco, tienes una hemorragia interna, —dice Glover—. Podría ser muy grave. Necesitas atención médica.

—Una vez que tengamos a Jensen de vuelta—, suelta Jared. Sabe que la hemorragia interna es grave, pero no tanto como Jensen en ese barco.

Otra mirada entre O'Toole y Schneider, y han pasado veinte minutos enteros desde que lo recogieron, lo que significa que han pasado veinte minutos desde que Sam y sus chicos le pusieron las manos encima a Jensen, y Jared no puede permitir que llegue a los veintiún minutos sin que alguien _haga algo_.

—¿Exactamente qué información estaba buscando Ferris? —pregunta Schneider.

Ya le han preguntado eso a Jared tres puñeteras veces. Piensa que puede arrancarle la puta cabeza de los hombros con sus propias manos al próximo que lo pregunte y usarla para golpear a los otros dos hasta la muerte.

Con toda la calma que puede, Jared contesta:

—Preguntó cuál era el trueque entre Nguyen y el ISA, lo que Nguyen estaba ofreciendo.

—¿Y dijiste que no lo sabías? —dice Schneider.

—Sí. Porque _no lo sé_.

—¿Y Teague prometió decírselo a Ferris a cambio de tu vida? —dice Schneider, y su tono es llano y su expresión es casi paternal, pero Jared no está totalmente paranoico al escuchar el intento de culpabilización inherente en la pregunta. Y es una estupidez tratar que Jared se sienta culpable, porque ya se siente así.

—Sí —dice Jared.

Otra mirada entre ellos, esta vez incluso incluyendo a Glover. O'Toole y Schneider asienten ligeramente con la cabeza y Glover vuelve a mirar a Jared.

—Teague no tiene esa información, —le dice a Jared sin rodeos. Es como si le dieran un puñetazo.

Ante la mirada incrédula de Jared, Schneider dice, con un tono casi gentil:

—Mintió para sacarte del barco.

—Sí —susurra Jared—. Ya veo.

La habitación da vueltas y el estómago de Jared da un bandazo amenazador. Algo frío se desliza por su columna. La única información que Sam quiere, que Jensen dijo que podía darle… no la tiene. Jared inclina la cabeza porque hace veintiún minutos que lo recogieron y el ISA no ha hecho nada y Jensen ya está muerto.

—Es muy probable que Ferris trate de vender a Teague a la Coalición para que nos lo cambien por uno de sus agentes, —dice O'Toole y la simpatía en su voz hace que el estómago de Jared se retuerza aún más. Sí, va a vomitar.

—Podemos hacer saber a los intermediarios de la Coalición que estamos dispuestos a considerar un intercambio, —dice Schneider—. Pero… todo esto suponiendo que Ferris no haya matado ya a Teague. Lo siento, chico, pero no tiene buena pinta.

—¿Sabes qué? A la mierda —dice Jared—. Lo sacaré yo mismo. Abre las malditas puertas y me iré.

—No, —dice Glover—, no lo harás. Necesitas atención médica. Sin embargo, —añade rápidamente, mientras Jared se vuelve hacia él con asesinato en sus ojos—, si aceptas cooperar, entonces organizaremos un equipo e iremos a por Teague inmediatamente. Pero necesito tu decisión en los próximos diez segundos.

O'Toole y Schneider se enderezan en sus sillas, sorprendidos e inseguros, pero la atención de Glover se centra únicamente en Jared.

—¿Lo prometes? —dice Jared.

Las promesas no significan nada, Jared lo sabe. La gente le ha prometido un millón de cosas y Jared nunca se ha sorprendido cuando no se cumplen. Pero ahora mismo no le queda nada salvo la esperanza. Una promesa es todo lo que puede pedir.

—Te doy mi palabra —contesta Glover.

—Si no lo traes de vuelta, tú serás el único al que pediré explicaciones —dice Jared, porque las promesas son geniales, pero una promesa respaldada por una amenaza es mejor.

Glover simplemente sonríe.

En su larga y brillante carrera, Jared ha sido torturado por mucha gente. Si no fuera algo realmente raro de lo que sentirse orgulloso, Jared se jactaría de la cantidad de nuevos e innovadores métodos de tortura que la gente ha probado con él.

Ni una sola de esas técnicas está a la altura de entregarse al equipo médico mientras los ejecutivos de la sucursal desaparecen para trazar un plan. No hay nada más doloroso que saber que no puede hacer nada, que tiene que dejarlo todo en sus manos.

—Vamos a entrar, —dice Schneider cuando reaparece un poco más tarde. Está vestido para la ocasión y sonríe ante la expresión confusa de Jared—. Ya que quieres tanto de vuelta a tu chico, pensé que debería ir con el equipo yo mismo, para asegurarme de que se haga bien.

Sería un buen gesto si Jared no detectara el subtexto inmediatamente.

—Glover me dio su palabra —dice, para ver qué efecto tiene en Schneider.

Eso hace que la expresión de Schneider se oscurezca ligeramente, que apriete la mandíbula y estreche los ojos. Jared archiva esto para un futuro estudio. Es bueno saber que Jensen no es el único bastardo seriamente paranoico en el ISA.

—Sin embargo tengo que añadir, chico, que una vez que recuperemos a Teague, vamos a tener que considerar seriamente vuestro futuro juntos. Hacía mucho tiempo que Teague no daba tantos problemas y no creo que ninguno de nosotros quiera volver a esos días.

Schneider parece a punto de decir más, pero se está interponiendo en el camino del equipo médico. Da a Jared una última palmada en el hombro y se marcha.

Jared mira fijamente al techo y trata de pensar en cosas buenas pero se distrae una vez que nota las raras miradas que una de los médicos le sigue echando. La ignora mientras puede y luego levanta una ceja.

—¿Algún problema? —pregunta.

—Iba a preguntarte lo mismo, —dice la mujer—. ¿Te llevó tanto tiempo darte cuenta de que necesitabas tratamiento? Has visto demasiadas películas si crees que puedes soportar este tipo de castigo y simplemente ignorarlo.

—Tenía cosas importantes en la cabeza —dice a la defensiva.

—La autopreservación obviamente no estaba entre ellas. ¿Siquiera te das cuenta de lo afortunado que eres?

Jared suspira pesadamente y vuelve a mirar el techo. Ya estarán en camino hacia el barco. No van a llegar demasiado tarde. No lo harán. Jensen estará vivo cuando lleguen. Lo estará. _Oh Dios, por favor permite que esté vivo cuando lleguen_.

—Pregúntame de nuevo en una hora más o menos.

Ella se echa a reír.

—Supongo que quienquiera que sea el que han ido a buscar cuenta con encontrarte vivo, emo-boy. Lo menos que puedes hacer es no decepcionarlo.

Si Jared hubiera sabido que lo iban a noquear, los habría detenido. Así que no se lo dicen y Jared no se da cuenta de que le están llenando de sedantes hasta que se le va la cabeza y no puede mantener los ojos abiertos. La inconsciencia sigue poco después.

Es difícil saber qué hora es del día cuando Jared se despierta. La habitación del hospital en la que lo tienen está inundada de una luz tenue y gris, y en la ventana las persianas están cerradas. Podría ser el atardecer, podría ser el amanecer.

O'Toole está junto a la puerta y Jared supone que ha sido ella quien lo ha despertado al entrar. No sonríe mientras avanza hacia su cama.

—La Coalición se enteró de que estábamos intentado impedir que se hicieran con la ojiva nuclear y fue a por ella, —dice con voz fría y desapasionada—. Estaban en el barco cuando llegaron Schneider y su equipo.

—Jensen —dice Jared.

—Schneider lo sacó con vida, pero estuvo cerca. Él y Schneider están en el hospital. Pero perdimos la ojiva nuclear. Schneider tuvo que elegir entre ir a por ella o a por Teague. Intentó hacer ambas cosas pero… —sacude la cabeza, ojerosa y sombría—. No es un desastre absoluto, pero… sigue siendo un desastre.

—¿Qué le han hecho a Jensen? —pregunta Jared, porque ahora mismo, la Coalición podría estar comprando cabezas nucleares en eBay y a Jared no podría importarle menos. Sólo está interesado en una cosa en este momento.

—Una vez que sea seguro moverlo, será transferido aquí —dice O'Toole.

No es lo que ha preguntado, pero lo mantiene distraído hasta mucho después de que ella se haya marchado.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO QUINCE**

Ninguno de los ejecutivos vuelve durante casi una semana. Esto vuelve loco a Jared, pero se aferra a la creencia de que le dirán si Jensen ha muerto y se dedica a recuperar su condición física al máximo. Tan pronto como su cuerpo puede soportarlo, comienza la terapia física, con la intención de volver a entrenar rápidamente. Esto le ayuda a sentirse menos inútil.

La instalación médica del ISA en la que lo mantienen es pequeña pero segura. Comprueban sus progresos constantemente y Jared soporta todo ello sin quejarse; es un activo del gobierno y están legítimamente preocupados por el estado de su inversión.

Para cuando aparece Schneider, Jared siente que su cuerpo es suyo de nuevo. Todavía siente dolores ocasionales, pero nada que no pueda resolver trabajando y que no desaparezca con el tiempo.

—Hey, chico, —dice Schneider, estrechando su mano—. ¡Me alegro de verte levantado!

A simple vista, Schneider parece totalmente ileso, pero Jared recuerda que O'Toole dijo que había estado con Jensen en el hospital. Entonces se da cuenta de cómo favorece su lado izquierdo, lo ve en su forma de caminar y en su forma de estar de pie.

—¿Te dispararon o algo así? —pregunta Jared.

Schneider se mira a sí mismo y se pasa una mano ligera pero despectivamente sobre sus costillas.

—Ah, sólo un rasguño en realidad. ¿Tú cómo estás? Los médicos dicen que estás bien. Deberías poder salir de aquí en poco tiempo.

—Ya, estaré listo para irme cuando estés listo para sacarme.

—Todavía no muy guapo, ¿verdad? —dice Schneider con una sonrisa, cogiendo la mandíbula de Jared en una mano y girando su cara de un lado a otro para admirar los moretones verde-amarillentos.

—Decirme lindezas no me va a distraer. Quiero saber de Jensen.

Schneider hace una mueca pero se encoge de hombros.

—Por supuesto que quieres saber de Jensen. Está aquí, hijo, en el hospital. Lo trajeron en avión esta mañana. Todavía está inconsciente, pero se está recuperando.

—Quiero verlo —dice Jared al instante.

Por un segundo, parece que Schneider va a decir que no puede, y Jared se prepara para hacer lo que sea para convencer a Schneider de que lo mejor para todos es dejarle ver a Jensen. Entonces Schneider se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

—Supongo que eso es factible.

Al principio, en lo único en lo que Jared puede pensar cuando mira a Jensen es _Oh Dios, está vivo, está vivo_. Y ese es un pensamiento tan grande y significativo que pasa un rato hasta que registra el resto.

Jensen está tumbado de lado y su mejilla está apoyada contra la almohada, lo que hace que responder a la pregunta de si Jensen está _tan_ blanco como la almohada o _más_ blanco sea realmente fácil. El único color en su piel son los huecos de sus ojos, con moretones, purpúreos y grises. Los huesos de su cara parecen demasiado prominentes, como si la piel se estirara a punto de romperse sobre ellos.

Tres de los dedos de una de sus manos están envueltos en vendas.

Jared mantiene la mirada en esos tres dedos durante un buen rato antes de poder hablar.

—¿Qué le han hecho?

La voz de Schneider está vacía de su acostumbrada amabilidad, pero no vacila al responder a Jared.

–Lo azotaron hasta casi matarlo. Perdió mucha sangre, y algo de carne también.

Jared asiente con la cabeza y pregunta:

—¿Sus dedos?

—Le arrancaron las uñas. No creo que estuviera lo bastante consciente como para notarlo cuando lo hicieron.

Jared asiente con la cabeza otra vez y no le importa si Jensen estaba demasiado ido para darse cuenta que le arrancaban las uñas, alguien tiene que pagar. Jared se asegurará de que paguen. Dentro de él crece una furia fría y dura, y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para aflojar los puños en sus manos, para relajar su mandíbula.

—¿Qué hay de Ferris? —dice.

Schneider está tan callado durante tanto tiempo que Jared se ve obligado a apartar la vista de Jensen y mirar a su alrededor para ver si aún sigue en la habitación. Su expresión es sombría.

—Jared, ya tenemos suficientes problemas contigo y con Jensen sin que añadas también un estúpido deseo de venganza. Tal vez deberías pensar en dejarlo mientras te mantienes en la cima.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta Jared—. ¿Qué problemas son esos?

—Hijo, estabas bastante fuera de control, antes. No creo que haya quedado uno de nosotros que no hayas amenazado, y estoy bastante seguro de que si Weatherly hubiera estado allí, le habrías atizado un golpe.

—Iban a matarlo… —comienza a decir Jared, pero Schneider sigue hablando.

–¿Crees que podemos hacer la vista gorda ante semejante comportamiento porque es tu “novio”? ¿Qué pasará la próxima vez que suceda algo así? Esta es exactamente la razón por la que tenemos reglas en contra de las relaciones entre enlaces y agentes.

—Vale, ¿qué estás insinuando? —dice Jared dice secamente.

—Lo que estoy diciendo es que vamos a tener que mantener una conversación sobre esto en el futuro. Pero no ahora. No cuando Teague todavía está tan mal y tú no estás mucho mejor —toma aire y luego señala a Jensen con la cabeza—. Mira, siéntate aquí y hazle compañía. No te preocupes por nada más en este momento.

Schneider le da una palmadita en la espalda antes de irse. Jared le ignora por completo. Es eso o pegarle un puñetazo.

Lo peor es que Schneider tiene razón. Jared ha visto antes a agentes involucrarse con gente que no deberían, y siempre se había creído demasiado profesional para cometer tamaña estupidez. Tontear está bien, apegarse emocionalmente no lo está. Complica una situación que ya va más allá de lo razonable.

Jared se sabe todas las razones por las que no debes encariñarte. También sabe que es demasiado tarde para evitarlo.

Jensen despierta muy, _muy_ gradualmente. Es un suspiro, un ligero movimiento de sus dedos envueltos en vendas (que Jared no puede dejar de mirar), un batir de oscuras pestañas, un suave gemido somnoliento. Jared no desea traumatizar más a Jensen sacudiéndole para que se despierte, pero le resulta muy difícil tener paciencia y esperar a que Jensen recupere la consciencia.

Se inclina hacia delante en su silla, mordisqueándose el labio, y tratando con todas sus fuerzas resistir el impulso de hacer algo para acelerar el proceso.

Finalmente, Jensen se humedece los labios y parpadea. Instantáneamente Jared está sirviéndole un vaso de agua, acercándoselo a la boca, e intentando con todas sus fuerzas no disfrutar al apoyar su mano en el hombro de Jensen, o mirar fijamente su garganta cuando traga, o pensar en pasar su lengua por la boca de Jensen, porque cogerse un calentón mientras Jensen se recupera de la tortura es realmente asqueroso.

—¿Sabes qué es lo más increíble que se me ocurre? —dice Jared—. Que nunca _jamás_ vas a volver a _hacer_ algo así. Porque, en serio… no puedes. No podría soportarlo. Simplemente… no podría. Así que no lo hagas. O _tendré que matarte_.

—Que te jodan, no voy a quedarme aquí para soportar este tipo de abuso —dice Jensen.

Y prontamente se desmaya de nuevo durante otra hora y media. Jared intenta no perder la cabeza mientras tanto.

Cuando por fin Jensen está consciente de nuevo, mira a Jared y le dice:

—Glover dice que fuiste extraordinariamente amenazador para alguien sufriendo una hemorragia interna masiva.

—Tío, daba _miedo_. Fue increíble, ¡deberías haberme visto!

—Sí, porque no es como si un simple golpe en las tripas te hubiera hecho llorar como una niñita, ¿verdad?

Jared se ríe y se calla. Suavemente, toca el dorso de la mano de Jensen y, en respuesta, los dedos vendados de Jensen revolotean contra la sábana. _Oh Dios, está vivo, está vivo, está vivo._

—Sabes, yo debería haber sido quien te rescatara, pero Glover no me dejó ir. Lo que fue una mierda.

—Una pena que no estuvieras allí, —dice Jensen—. Terminé teniendo la gran sesión de besuqueo romántico con Schneider en tu lugar —se ríe roncamente—. Glover hizo bien al enviarte al hospital, Jared.

—Te cae bien, ¿verdad? —dice Jared—. Glover, quiero decir.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—Schneider no confía en él.

—Schneider puede tener razón.

La voz de Jensen es espesa y apagada, sus ojos ya se están cerrando de nuevo, y Jared siente una feroz punzada de afecto con sólo mirarlo. Se inclina y le da un beso en la línea del pelo, sonríe cuando oye a Jensen suspirar. _Gracias a Dios, está vivo_.

—Pareces agotado —dice Jared.

—Me pregunto por qué.

Jared se ríe y dice:

—Necesitas ponerte al día con tu sueño reparador. No pareces tan sexi estos días. Puede que tenga que cambiarte por un sexi, no-pirado nuevo controlador.

—Eso sería suficiente para mí, —abre un ojo y fija en Jared una mirada somnolienta—. Sabes, si prometes no hacer nada que me haga querer matarte, entonces me parecería bien que te quedaras por aquí un tiempo.

—¿Puedo botar sobre la cama? —pregunta Jared.

—Sólo si no te importa que te disparen.

Jared se detiene mientras arrastra su silla más cerca de la cama y le levanta una ceja.

—¿Y dónde está tu pistola, cariño?

—Yo te enseñaré mi maldita pistola —murmura gruñón Jensen, ya más que medio dormido.

—Tal vez cuando estés un poco más consciente me interese mucho ver tu pistola.

El pequeño ruido áspero que hace Jensen es casi seguro lo más cerca que puede llegar a maldecir a Jared. Jared quiere besarlo de nuevo, pero noblemente se las arregla para calmar las ganas en bien de dejar dormir a Jensen.

Jensen es un paciente remarcablemente obediente. Jared esperaba que fuera gruñón y poco cooperador y estaba preparado para tener que defenderlo de enfermeras cabreadas hartas de su maldito mal genio y con ganas de matarlo. Y claro, Jensen parece tomarse de forma increíblemente personal que su cuerpo requiera más de media hora para curarse. Pero en general, Jensen es suave como una malva.

Jared tiene la fuerte sospecha de que la visita de Glover el tercer día que Jensen se mantiene consciente tiene algo que ver con ello.

—Desafortunadamente la misión de recuperación no fue tan exitosa como esperaba —dice Glover. Sonríe a Jensen con esa delgada y fría sonrisa suya y añade— Pero no fue una pérdida total.

—Vaya, qué ingenuo por mi parte creer que honestamente ibas a por Jensen, —dice Jared sin rencor—. Debería haber sabido que estabas más interesado en recuperar esa ojiva.

—Me interesaba recuperar _ambos_ —contesta Glover.

Jensen le lanza una mirada severa y Jared suspira y hace una mueca, pero cierra la boca. Glover finge que no se da cuenta del intercambio y en su lugar coloca una pila de carpetas sobre la cama de Jensen. Por su aspecto, son archivos oficiales de ISA y Jared se eriza ante la idea de que pueden estar esperando que Jensen empiece a trabajar de nuevo desde su cama de hospital.

—Sé lo mucho que odias estar fuera de onda, —le dice Glover a Jensen—, así que me las he arreglado para traerte aquí copias de las reuniones generales e informes. Obviamente no podemos permitir que tengas nada demasiado confidencial, pero debería ser suficiente para mantenerte razonablemente bien informado.

—Gracias, señor —dice Jensen, pasmado y feliz, y Jared se pregunta qué diablos le pasa para encontrar a alguien (que se pone así ante aburrido papeleo) realmente atractivo.

—No me lo agradezcas todavía —dice Glover. Su mirada abarca a ambos—. Hemos decidido que ambos necesitáis tomaros un tiempo libre. Unos días de vacaciones, eso es todo. Si decidís pasarlos juntos, es vuestra decisión.

—Me gustaría volver al trabajo lo antes posible, señor —dice Jensen.

Glover niega con la cabeza.

—No. Esto no es discutible. Puedes ser suspendido por unos días, si lo prefieres, pero eso quedará en tu expediente. Es mucho mejor para todos si te tomas el tiempo libre.

Jensen adopta una expresión demacrada y en blanco y sigue así incluso después de que Glover se haya ido.

—Así que, la idea de pasar de unos días de vacaciones conmigo ¿es más o menos dolorosa que te arranquen las uñas? —pregunta Jared en el prolongado silencio.

Jensen lo mira fijamente y luego, lentamente, su expresión se suaviza. Sacude la cabeza.

—Vamos, Jared, a estas alturas ya deberías saber que no es eso. Pero si no estoy trabajando no podré saber lo que está pasando y no podré serte verdaderamente útil.

—¡No quiero que seas “útil”! No eres un sujetapapeles o una grapadora o cualquier tipo de equipamiento de oficina…

—¿Estás teniendo un flashback post-traumático de Sofía? —interrumpe Jensen—. Todo este parloteo sobre papelería es un tanto raro.

—¡Jesús, Jensen, cállate! En serio, sólo… Por una vez en tu vida, no seas útil.

Pone una rodilla en la cama y coge a Jensen por los hombros, chocado de nuevo por lo estúpidamente verdes son sus ojos, y roza sus labios sobre los de Jensen. No es realmente un beso, sólo sus bocas tocándose, suave y ligeramente, pero deja a Jensen de todos modos un poco sin aliento.

—Eres lo suficientemente guapo como para no tener que ser útil —dice Jared en voz baja.

Jensen se queda callado por un momento y luego ladea la cabeza.

—¿Había una cita de William Morris ahí por alguna parte? —una sonrisa burlona tira de los labios de Jensen—. Vaya, todo esto y además culto. Eres una auténtica triple amenaza, ¿verdad?

—Sin embargo, —dice Jared—, cuando nos vayamos de vacaciones, tienes totalmente permitido ser útil en la cocina.

En realidad nunca se discute si se _van_ de vacaciones juntos o no.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO DIECISEIS**

Naturalmente, Jensen insiste en encargarse él mismo de los preparativos del viaje. También insiste en que él y Jared vuelen por separado por razones de seguridad no especificadas. Jared no insiste en los detalles de tales razones de seguridad porque ya sabe que Jensen es un hijo de puta paranoico y neurótico y que estará a merced de Jared durante cuatro días enteros. Jared puede permitirse el lujo de ser indulgente con su locura.

Jensen ha elegido una casa en la playa en Hawaii. Jared llega primero, en el idílico resplandor del sol de última hora de la mañana, y hace un recorrido por la propiedad. El recorrido debería haber durado sólo unos cinco minutos, porque es una casa pequeña pero cómoda de un solo piso, pero Jared como que se queda atascado en el dormitorio. En particular, se queda atascado en el único dormitorio, con su cama de matrimonio.

A la vista de la cama, Jared es capaz de por fin dejar de preocuparse de si tal vez Jensen tiene diferentes expectativas sobre estas vacaciones.

Realmente no han tenido tiempo para estar juntos sin intrigas, heridas de bala o guerras civiles sorpresivas, y aunque a Jared le importa _más_ pasar tiempo con Jensen sin esa mierda de por medio, tenía la esperanza que ese tiempo también incluyera un montón de sexo. Y mientras que no ha sido exactamente tímido a la hora de coquetear con Jensen, es algo totalmente distinto salir del armario y decir "por favor, ¿podemos desnudarnos el uno al otro ya?”

La cama simboliza todo lo que es actualmente alucinante en la vida de Jared. La cama dice que Jensen también está harto de que su vida sexual sea dictada (y frecuentemente abortada), por los variados eventos inútiles de la vida cotidiana de un agente secreto.

Jared se sienta en el suelo, en un pozo de luz solar, y mira contento a la cama. 

Todavía sigue ahí, minutos después, cuando hay movimiento en la casa, la puerta se cierra. Es un sonido que apenas se escucha, pero Jared lo registra de todas formas. Sin moverse alcanza su arma, por si acaso no es Jensen.

Después de unos momentos Jensen está de pie en la puerta, pasando la mirada entre Jared, con su pistola en el regazo, y la cama.

—¿Hay algún problema con la cama que yo deba saber? —pregunta.

—¿No crees que tiene un número sospechoso de cojines? —contesta Jared, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sólo han pasado diez horas desde la última vez que vio a Jensen, que continúa teniendo un aspecto pálido y perturbadoramente quebradizo, pero el regocijo de Jared por estar con él hace que parezca mucho más tiempo. Se pone rápidamente en pie y le quita la bolsa a Jensen de la mano. Amablemente, Jensen permite que Jared lo mangonee hasta que mira por encima de su hombro y ve que lo está llevando hacia la cama.

—Si se te ocurre tirarme sobre eso, te voy a dejar sexualmente inútil, —le informa Jensen—. De forma permanente y dolorosa.

Jared se para y le frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué harías algo así?

—Porque que te quiten la mayoría de la piel de la espalda es aún menos divertido de lo que parece y es aún _menos_ divertido que después te estampen de espaldas sobre algo.

El ceño fruncido de Jared se profundiza incluso cuando instantáneamente aprieta sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jensen para estabilizarlo, como si Jensen estuviera en peligro de caer en la cama sin Jared allí para rescatarlo.

—Estás echando a perder todos mis planes —dice Jared.

La sonrisa de Jensen es dulcemente despreocupada.

—Lo sé. Debería haber pensado en todo el asunto de los latigazos como es debido, ¿verdad? —lentamente, les da la vuelta—. Aún así, creo que puedo improvisar algunos planes nuevos. Es mi especialidad, después de todo.

Dirige a Jared a la cama, a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, curvándose sobre él para apretar sus labios contra la boca de Jared. Se toma su tiempo besando a Jared, deja que su lengua trace la forma de la boca de Jared antes de profundizar, separando los labios de Jared mientras las puntas de sus dedos descansan justo debajo de la barbilla de Jared, manteniendo su cara inclinada hacia arriba y hacia Jensen. Es una húmeda y lánguida follada de lengua que incendia la piel de Jared y hace que su cabeza dé vueltas.

Después de un movimiento distraído de su mano sobre la columna de Jensen, Jared se conforma con agarrar las fascinantes y perfectas curvas de su culo.

Pasan la siguiente media hora marcando el tono de las vacaciones.

Pasan la tarde viendo (y burlándose alegremente de), viejas películas de Bond. Jensen está acostado boca abajo frente al televisor y Jared está dividido entre preocuparse por lo dolorida que debe estar su espalda y disfrutar del espectáculo.

La camisa blanca de botones que Jensen lleva puesta resulta dolorosamente brillante a la clara luz dorada que se proyecta hacia la casa. La mirada de Jared se fija en un pedazo de piel de la nuca de Jensen, entre su pelo y el cuello de la camisa, preguntándose qué haría Jensen si enterrara su cara en ella, cómo olería su piel, cómo sabría si Jared arrastrara su lengua sobre ella, los pequeños sonidos en bruto que Jensen haría si Jared marcara esa piel con sus dientes y labios.

Jared se remueve en su asiento y se ajusta sutilmente en sus pantalones. Jensen le mira por encima del hombro y Jared le sonríe con desenvoltura.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —pregunta Jensen.

—En qué clase de chica Bond serías.

Jensen se da la vuelta y se sienta. Enarca una ceja a Jared.

—Una realmente hostil.

—Comprensible. Bond es un capullo. Yo sería hostil con Bond si lo conociera.

—Y no fuera un personaje de ficción —puntualiza Jensen.

Jared agita una mano despectivamente.

—Ya, eso también —Jared piensa por un largo momento, sopesando sus propias habilidades y las de Bond, antes de anunciar finalmente—. Yo podría con Bond.

—_Si no fuera un personaje de ficción_, podrías con él —dice Jensen. Se calla un segundo y luego dice—. Sí, vale. Podrías con Bond.

—Y con Jason Bourne. Podría patearle el culo también. Probablemente al mismo tiempo que le pateaba el culo a Bond.

—¿El Bourne del libro o el de la película? —dice Jensen, dudoso—. Porque son dos tipos completamente diferentes.

Jared frunce el ceño y piensa por un momento.

—¿Quién es el hideputa más malo?

— El Bourne del libro —dice Jensen.

—Él entonces —afirma Jared—. Podría patearle el trasero a Bond _mientras_ le pateaba el culo al Bourne del libro.

—Hmm —dice Jensen, sin comprometerse.

—¿Qué? —dice Jared—. ¿No crees que podría?

—No, sólo me preguntaba por qué ISA se molesta con cualquier otro agente viendo que eres capaz de acabar con los grandes del mundo del espionaje sin ayuda.

Hay una sonrisa en la cara de Jensen como Jared nunca ha visto antes. Es como ver a otro tipo en los ojos de Jensen, sin complicaciones y hermoso y relajado. Y mientras que ese _otro_ tipo que Jared ve a veces en Jensen es inquietante, todo frialdad implacable, Jared puede conectar a _este_ tipo con el Jensen del que se ha estado enamorando. Así es como siempre supo que Jensen podía ser, aún cuando no se _diera cuenta_ de que lo sabía.

—Te diré a quién _no podría_ patear el culo —dice Jared.

—Imagino que tiene que ser alguien como Godzilla.

Jared hace una mueca. 

—¡Godzilla no es un espía! Los espías tienen que ser sutiles y un monstruoso lagarto gigante y desenfrenado es la definición de lo _no_ sutil. Y Godzilla tampoco es muy sigiloso. No, Godzilla sería un espía de mierda —echa a Jensen otra mirada severa, antes de decir—, George Smiley. No podría patearle el culo.

—¿Porque es viejo y tu brújula moral no te permite darle una paliza a los viejos? — dice Jensen esperanzado.

—Bueno, sí, obviamente. Pero George Smiley es un pequeño bastardo muy astuto. Es como… —Jared busca una comparación adecuada y luego se ilumina en triunfo cuando la encuentra—. Si Yoda fuera un espía, sería George Smiley. Sin el sable laser o los poderes Jedi, porque eso sería totalmente injusto.

Jensen asiente con la cabeza lentamente, con el ceño fruncido.

—Creo que voy a leer John Le Carre bajo una nueva luz, gracias a ti. Vaya, solía disfrutar mucho de esos libros.

El atardecer es rojo y bronce. Suaves sombras azul oscuro se funden alrededor de la casa de la playa. Jensen está sentado justo al lado de Jared, su muslo rozando el de Jared aunque hay mucho espacio en el escalón.

—Y, —dice Jensen, entregándole a Jared una botella fría de cerveza—, ¿cómo es que un tipo como tú termina ganándose la vida manteniendo el mundo a salvo del caos?

Jared curva los dedos de los pies en la arena pura y toma un trago lento de cerveza, consciente de la mirada de Jensen sobre él.

—Me uní al ejército cuando era un crío. Parecía una vida menos ordinaria, ¿sabes? Resultó que era increíble. El resto es historia —le echa un vistazo a Jensen, que parece que no está prestando atención. Seguro, su mirada está en Jared, pero no es tanto atenta como abiertamente apreciativa—. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

Culpables, los ojos de Jensen inmediatamente saltan para fijarse en los de Jared. Se encoge de hombros, se frota la nuca.

—Resulta que mi cerebro y yo estábamos mejor preparados para unirnos a la CIA que para estudiar Ciencias Políticas en la universidad.

Jared asiente, y luego se encuentra sonriendo. Jensen ladea la cabeza.

—Estoy pensando, que es un tanto gracioso que no pensemos que sea raro no dar una respuesta directa —Jensen sigue mirándolo y Jared se encoge de hombros y toma otro trago de cerveza—. Sólo, cómo no damos detalles… tiene _gracia_.

Miran juntos la puesta de sol en silencio. El aire es cálido y tranquilo, lleno del bajo rugido del mar que se desliza hacia la orilla. Entonces Jensen abruptamente deja su botella de cerveza y ofrece a Jared su mano. Jared tarda un momento en entenderlo; está preocupado por el crudo color rosado de las tres uñas que le faltan a Jensen. Entonces deja su propia botella, se limpia la palma húmeda y fía en el muslo y coge la mano de Jensen.

—Hola —dice Jensen—. Soy Jensen Ackles, de Dallas.

La sonrisa de Jared es tan amplia que duele.

—Bueno, hola, Sr. Ackles. Soy Jared Padalecki, de San Antonio. Encantado de conocerlo.

Usando la mano que tiene agarrando a Jared para traerle cerca, Jensen lo besa hasta que el sol se ha hundido por completo en el horizonte.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO DIECISIETE**

Entran en la casa sin mencionarlo realmente. Jared se sienta a los pies de la cama y observa cómo los dedos de Jensen se mueven por la parte delantera de su camisa mientras desabrocha lentamente cada botón. El tubo de bálsamo medicinal que Jensen le ha dado pasa distraídamente de una mano a otra y viceversa. Está frío y el fino metal está doblado en bordes afilados; es un detalle que evita que se quede ensimismado mientras mira a Jensen.

Finalmente, puede ver el vientre liso y plano de Jensen, hay un rodar de anchos hombros y la camisa de Jensen se desliza por sus brazos.

Y justo entonces, Jensen vacila. El aliento que Jared estaba aguantando sale fuera en un jadeo de frustración.

—Tío, el peor striptease de la historia.

Jensen pone los ojos en blanco y se da la vuelta.

Incluso a la fina luz de la luna azul, Jared puede ver que la carne de la espalda de Jensen está completamente arruinada. La piel está roja y en carne viva, cada cicatriz perdida entre las demás. Por un breve y distanciado momento, Jared sabe exactamente lo que se necesita para infligir ese tipo de daño, puede ver vívidamente cómo se hizo.

_Debe haber habido mucha sangre._

La espalda de Jensen nunca volverá a ser la misma y Jared desea, egoístamente, que le hubiera estado permitido verla antes.

Con la cabeza inclinada, Jensen permite que Jared lo estudie en silencio. Quizás Jensen se avergüenza del desastre que es su piel; a Jared no le gusta pensar tal cosa, pero no sabe cómo plantear el tema sin hacer que parezca que quizás Jensen _debería_ avergonzarse.

En su lugar, extiende la mano hacia adelante y guía a Jensen hacia atrás para que se siente en la cama a su lado. Cuando desenrosca la tapa del bálsamo, un olor espeso y estéril asalta su nariz. Con mucho cuidado, Jared coge un poco de la crema con la punta de los dedos y la pone en contacto con la espalda de Jensen. Jensen sisea, su columna vertebral se arquea lejos de Jared antes de que pueda contenerse. Instantáneamente, Jared besa a Jensen en la nuca.

—Lo siento, lo siento —susurra, impotente.

Jensen niega con la cabeza, deja escapar un aliento tembloroso, pero no dice nada. Es capaz de mantenerse quieto mientras Jared aplica la crema, pero Jared no deja de besarle el cuello, murmurando suaves disculpas apenas audibles. Para cuando terminan, la tensión en los hombros de Jensen ha desaparecido casi por completo.

A pesar de que lo que está tocando son cicatrices, la pura intimidad de que se le permita (se le _pida_), poner sus manos sobre Jensen ha hecho que Jared tenga ganas de más.

Arrojando el tubo de ungüento a un lado, se pone de rodillas detrás de Jensen, con las manos sobre sus hombros recorre a besos la nuca de Jensen, bajando por la curva de su hombro, de vuelta a lo largo de su clavícula, antes de finalmente apoyar la lengua sobre el pulso en su garganta. Jensen inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, dando a Jared espacio para hocicar en el hueco de su cuello.

El aliento de Jared se vuelve pesado, su boca se mueve sobre la piel de Jensen con menos ternura y más _deseo_. Meses de pensar en esto, meses de tener que contenerse, hacen imposible que Jared piense en nada más allá de tender a Jensen en la cama y follarlo.

Toma la cara de Jensen en su mano y la arrastra hacia la suya, atrapando su boca en un violento beso que Jensen corresponde. Aunque Jared no deseara dolorosamente estar piel contra piel, la rigidez de su polla, atrapada contra sus vaqueros, sería suficiente para recordarle que ya han pasado la etapa de necesitar ropa.

—Puedo pensar, —dice a Jensen, su voz poco más que un gruñido—, como en un millón de cosas que quiero hacerte. Y todas ellas implican que estés desnudo.

—Dice el tipo que todavía tiene la camisa puesta —la risa de Jensen se vuelve temblorosa cuando Jared atrapa su clavícula entre los dientes, chupando la carne hasta estar seguro de haber dejado una marca—. Vale, vale, déjame quitarme los vaqueros.

Empiezan a desnudarse en una maraña de brazos y piernas, pero cada momento en que Jared no está tocando a Jensen parece un desperdicio, especialmente cuando Jared ha esperado tan pacientemente, ha sido un caballero y se ha echado atrás cada vez que Jensen se lo ha pedido. Y ahora tiene a Jensen y una cama y nada le impide llevar a cabo cada una de esas obscenas ensoñaciones que le han estado poniendo duro en momentos inapropiados.

Jensen está tardando demasiado en quitarse los vaqueros, así que Jared lo acerca, lo sujeta mientras se los saca por los muslos y se los quita. Los ojos de Jensen se vuelven enormes y dilatados.

El primer pensamiento que a Jared le pasa por la cabeza cuando hecha una buena mirada es que es una buena cosa que nunca haya desnudado a Jensen antes, porque no habría sido capaz de concentrarse en las reuniones si hubiera sabido que esto es lo que Jensen estaba escondiendo.

—¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer, cariño? —dice Jared, antes de darle un beso engañosamente casto en los labios, nada más que un dulce roce de bocas—. Voy a tumbarte en esta cama y te voy a follar hasta que pierdas el sentido. Esta cama estará jodidamente sucia para cuando acabe contigo. Te voy a follar hasta que no puedas más, y creo que luego volveré a hacerlo todo otra vez.

–Grandes palabras, G-man —dice Jensen—. Crees que tienes lo que hay que tener para…

Abruptamente, Jared arrastra la mano de Jensen hasta la v abierta de sus vaqueros, le hace sentir la enorme dureza de su miembro. E incluso el torpe roce de la palma de Jensen sobre él, le deja mareado.

—Jesús, —susurra Jensen. Suelta un suave y doloroso quejido, vuelve a mirar a Jared a la cara—. Me vas a dejar lisiado.

Jared quiere hacer una broma, quiere aligerar el ambiente, pero su cabeza está demasiado llena de pequeños impulsos alocados (_oler la piel de su vientre, frotarse contra los ángulos esculpidos de su cadera, follar sus labios llenos_) y está más allá de la capacidad para juntar palabras. En lugar de eso, lleva a Jensen de vuelta a la cama con un beso. Hay un momento de descoordinación cuando ambos tratan de evitar que la espalda de Jensen golpee el colchón.

Finalmente, Jared baja a Jensen y lo coloca a cuatro patas. Apoyado en sus antebrazos, con las rodillas debajo de él, el culo de Jensen —exuberantes, prietas curvas— está perfectamente alineado para Jared. Pasa las palmas de las manos sobre las caderas de Jensen, dejando que sus dedos se curven sobre los huesos de la cadera, y luego arrastra a Jensen hacia él, bajando sus vaqueros lo suficiente sobre sus piernas como para permitir que su miembro se deslice por el pliegue entre los carrillos del culo de Jensen.

Un escalofrío recorre la columna vertebral de Jensen, los músculos de sus hombros y espalda se abultan y agarra la sábana con las manos. Entierra la cara en los brazos para amortiguar un gemido.

—No, no, no seas tímido, —dice Jared—. Quiero oírte. Quiero oír lo que te estoy haciendo.

—Joder, _sabes_ lo que me estás haciendo.

Mientras Jared mueve sus caderas perezosamente, agarra la parte posterior de los muslos de Jensen y los separa más ampliamente, luego coloca sus palmas sobre los carrillos del trasero de Jensen y los aparta, dejando que sus pulgares descansen a ambos lados del bonito y rosado agujero. Cuando la gruesa y húmeda cabeza del pene de Jared se desliza por el pequeño agujero, parece imposiblemente pequeño para que su polla pueda entrar a la fuerza. Sin pensar, Jared mira fijamente la forma en que el agujero de Jensen brilla donde lo ha humedecido con sus fluidos y entonces se da cuenta de lo que está a punto de hacer y se para.

Jensen emite un sonido más animal que humano y se retuerce lo suficiente como para mirar por encima del hombro a Jared. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas, sus labios rojos e hinchados por mordérselos, y sus ojos son humo y sombra.

—¿Por qué te paras?

—Condón, —contesta Jared—. Y, ya sabes, no quiero hacerte daño.

—Puedo con ello —dice Jensen, con la mandíbula apretada de irritación.

—No se supone que sea una tortura, cariño.

Soltar a Jensen el tiempo suficiente para localizar un condón y ponérselo es una gran putada. Jensen no ayuda, moviéndose y retorciéndose sobre la cama. Jared se chupa los dedos y apresuradamente se pone a abrir a Jensen con ellos para prepararle. El culo de Jensen está caliente y se aprieta fuerte alrededor de sus dedos y Jared no es capaz de ser tan suave o cuidadoso como debería.

—Lo siento, —dice, su lengua extrañamente demasiado grande para su boca—. Tengo que hacerlo ya. Tendré cuidado, lo prometo, pero tengo que… tendré cuidado…

—Tu polla no es _tan_ jodidamente grande, Jared —dice Jensen, e inclina sus caderas hacia arriba—. _Venga_.

Apoyando una rodilla en la cama detrás de Jensen, Jared empuja la cabeza de su polla dentro del culo de Jensen, clavando los dedos en sus caderas mientras lo arrastra de vuelta sobre ella. Es fascinante, ver cómo su polla se hunde en el precioso y pequeño culo de Jensen, la piel estirándose a su alrededor mientras se desliza en el calor húmedo y ceñido. Sigue empujando, fuertes y constantes golpes en sus caderas hasta que sus pelotas rozan la curva del culo de Jensen, y Jensen se ha visto reducido a un montón de jadeos con la boca abierta.

Jensen es impíamente perfecto; está tan prieto que a Jared _casi_ le duele meter su polla más profundamente en su culo, tan caliente por dentro, tan hermoso apoyado contra el colchón mientras Jared se lo folla. Jared quiere tocar la tensa línea de los hombros de Jensen, donde se sujeta a sí mismo contra la fuerza implacable de la polla de Jared enterrada dentro de él, pero las cicatrices alcanzan la piel incluso allí, fea y nudosa.

—Joder, voy a matar a Ferris —dice Jared, la idea fluye directamente hasta la lengua, pasando por alto su cerebro por completo.

—No puedes, —exhala Jensen—. Schneider la pegó un tiro —se vuelve hacia Jared—. Tu charla de almohada es terrible.

—Acostúmbrate —dice Jared, y lo acentúa con un fuerte empujón que provoca una risa aguda y sorprendida de Jensen.

—Imagina, ni siquiera te callas cuando estás follando.

Jared asienta un ritmo brutal, golpeando el culo de Jensen mientras le clava los dedos en las caderas, acercándolo todo lo que puede.

—Lamento decepcionarte —dice, con voz entrecortada.

Jensen se echa a reír de nuevo sin aliento, más un suspiro estremecido que una risa propiamente dicha.

—Oh sí, eres un tipo muy de… decepcionante —está moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, enterrando su cara contra las sábanas, como si apenas pudiera tomar a Jared tan profundo pero tampoco quisiera que se detuviera.

Debajo de los dedos de Jared hay marcas rojas donde ha agarrado a Jensen demasiado fuerte. Las alisa, frotando la piel caliente y húmeda del hueso de la cadera antes de dejar que su mano se enrosque bajo el cuerpo de Jensen, sobre la tensa suavidad de su vientre hasta la pesadez de su polla. Se lo hace violentamente, intentando buscar un contrapunto a su propia polla golpeando el culo de Jensen una y otra vez, pero su cerebro está demasiado frito para coordinar el movimiento. Por los sonidos que hace Jensen, los gemidos ahogados y las respiraciones entrecortadas, parece que está haciendo un trabajo satisfactorio.

Cuando se corre, todo el cuerpo de Jensen se tensa en torno a Jared, y la humedad escurre sobre y entre sus dedos, goteando sobre la sábana arrugada que hay debajo de ellos. Arrebata las fuerzas a Jensen, y Jared tiene que atraparlo antes de terminar de montarlo con la cara enterrada en el colchón.

—Oh Jesús, eres tan jodidamente bien —gime Jared, incapaz de coordinar sus miembros.

Jensen deja escapar un débil y agotado gemido y su culo sigue palpitando alrededor de la polla de Jared. Intenta rodar sus caderas hacia atrás contra las de Jared y sus rodillas se deslizan contra las sábanas. El esfuerzo se pierde en la fuerza de los últimos empujones de Jared antes de correrse, pero por lo menos se acuerda de mantener sus manos lejos de la espalda de Jensen.

Desea desesperadamente tocar a Jensen, besarlo, así que se retira antes de terminar de correrse, su polla se desliza sobre la parte interna del muslo de Jensen, y tira de él hasta poder poner su boca sobre la de Jensen. El beso es descuidado y con la boca abierta, los labios de Jared aplastando los de Jensen.

Y justo entonces, sólo por un segundo, a Jared le golpea el asombroso peso de lo mucho que ama a Jensen. Es enorme y aterrador y totalmente increíble.

Todavía está oscuro y Jared no sabe qué lo ha despertado. Entonces mira a Jensen y se da cuenta. Jensen está tumbado boca abajo, con el hombro metido bajo el brazo de Jared, y su propio brazo sobre el pecho de Jared. Pero está despierto, con los ojos fijos en la cara de Jared, sin expresión alguna.

—¿No te he agotado todavía? —pregunta Jared. Jensen no sonríe. Sólo parpadea esos ojos demasiado verdes—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Soy feliz —dice Jensen.

—¿Estás tratando de mantenerlo en secreto? —dice Jared—. Porque, ya sabes, está bien sonreír.

—No he sido feliz en… —Jensen suspira, y luego ladea la cabeza para mirar a Jared—. ¿Crees que esto es lo más felices que llegaremos a ser?

—No veo ninguna razón por la que debería serlo.

Jensen suspira, asiente con la cabeza y, como si se le ocurriera en el último minuto, da un beso a Jared en el costado. Jared pasa sus dedos por el pelo de Jensen, lenta y tranquilizadoramente, hasta que los ojos de Jensen se cierran.

Para cuando han terminado de desayunar, Jared ha establecido, más allá de toda duda, que algo pasa. Están sentados en el escalón de nuevo, Jared en la arena entre las piernas de Jensen, la cabeza apoyada en su estómago. La mañana está llena de una luz clara, dorada-naranja y el mar es del tipo de azul que parece que sólo existe en las postales.

Jared termina su zumo de naranja, deja el vaso, y luego lleva los brazos de Jensen alrededor de sus hombros, cogiendo sus muñecas en la mano.

—Cuando dijiste que eras feliz, ¿lo decías en serio? Porque, tío, he visto a niños llorosos más optimistas que tú.

Jensen se queda callado por un largo momento. Es cálido y tranquilizadoramente sólido detrás de Jared.

—Tu contrato con ISA dura otros seis meses, tal vez un año, ¿verdad?

—Y todavía voy a querer agarrarte y hacerte cosas sucias después de eso —contesta Jared.

—Cuando volvamos, los ejecutivos van a querer entregarte a otro enlace. Las relaciones entre enlaces y agentes están mal vistas, y no nos hemos mantenido exactamente por debajo del radar.

La voz de Jensen es tranquila, fría, pero Jared ya está negando con la cabeza.

—No, —dice con firmeza—. Jensen, _no_. No voy a…

—¡Es un año, como mucho! —corta Jensen—. ¡Les decimos que no hay relación y puede que me dejen continuar como tu controlador! Y entonces, después de que tu contrato termine, podemos… ¡Jared, _tengo_ que ser tu controlador! No puedo dejar que nadie más…

Jared se gira para mirarlo. Jensen parece desdichado, pero está claro que no entiende lo que le está pidiendo. Jared es una de las personas más capaces del planeta, pero _no puede _hacer lo que Jensen le pide.

—Un año, en estrecho contacto contigo a diario, mirando pero sin poder tocar… ¡Mi autocontrol se iría al infierno al final de la primera semana!

Abruptamente, Jensen se sujeta a Jared con más fuerza. Se acurruca, con los brazos rodeando el pecho de Jared y su boca en el oído.

—Necesito que estés a salvo, —dice—. Necesito mantenerte a salvo. Por favor, Jared, por favor. Déjame mantenerte a salvo.

Jared inclina su cabeza, besa los nudillos de Jensen. Quiere hacer feliz a Jensen otra vez, odia el miedo que oye en su voz. Pero renunciar a esto, después de haberlo encontrado tan inesperadamente, parece una imposibilidad física.

—Mira, —dice, tranquilo y razonable—. Todavía no sabemos nada. Ambos somos demasiado buenos en nuestro trabajo, podrían conformarse con darnos una severa charla por esta vez, —Jensen empieza a protestar y Jared niega con la cabeza de nuevo—. _No_ lo sabemos. No hagamos ningún plan hasta que no llegue el momento.

Jensen suspira, pero se acurruca contra Jared. Es bastante obvio que la discusión no ha terminado todavía, pero Jared no cree ni por un minuto que Jensen esté más dispuesto a dejar ir lo que tienen por tanto tiempo como él.

—¿Qué tal si nos centramos en los próximos días por ahora? —pregunta Jared—. Beberemos cerveza y tendremos sexo en la playa y podrás decirme cuándo te diste cuenta de que soy demasiado alucinante para poder resistirte.

Jensen se ríe y frota la cara contra la mejilla de Jared, descuidadamente cariñoso.

—Fue más o menos cuando me di cuenta de que serías marginalmente algo menos de un grano en el culo si te seguía la corriente y consentía tu ego.

Jensen besa la sien de Jared y Jared piensa que tal vez, sólo tal vez, puedan esquivar esta bala.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO DIECIOCHO**

Como era de esperar, un día después de volver de Hawaii, llaman a Jared para ver a los ejecutivos. Los cuatro lo están esperando en la sala de reuniones. Jared se sienta en la silla que le han indicado y espera pacientemente a que rompan el silencio. Él y Jensen no han acordado ningún plan pero, por lo menos, Jared no va a pasar a la ofensiva. Ellos pueden tomar su decisión y Jared puede considerarla cuidadosamente antes de decirles que se la metan por el culo.

Es Glover quien habla primero. Pero no se trata de Jensen. En su lugar, pone una fotografía en la gran pantalla de la pared y dice:

—¿Reconoces a este hombre?

Es Mike Rosenbaum; un poco más joven tal vez y la calidad de la foto es mala, pero es inconfundible. Jared asiente.

—Es Mike Rosenbaum. Lo conocí en Sofía mientras estaba en una misión. Era amigo de la hija de Mark Cassidy.

—Es una de las mayores amenazas para la seguridad de este país, —dice Glover—. Es un agente de la Coalición, principalmente porque le permiten el mayor campo de acción para la destruir cosas. Es inteligente, impredecible y extremadamente peligroso.

Jared asiente de nuevo otra vez, decepcionado al ver que sus sospechas sobre Mike son ciertas, pero no se sorprende en absoluto.

—Mientras tú y Teague estabais de vacaciones —dice O'Toole—, recibimos información importante sobre el paradero de Rosenbaum, lo que nos permitió obtener este material anoche —capta su mirada, la sostiene—. Necesitas verlo.

Obedientemente, Jared vuelve a la pantalla para ver el video que O'Toole pone en marcha.

_Es un garaje, oscuro y destartalado, los armazones de unos cuantos coches viejos perceptibles en la penumbra. Mike está sentado en un banco de trabajo, con un pie apoyado y el otro balanceándose perezosamente hacia atrás y hacia delante en el aire. Aparentemente está solo y está silbando de forma disonante para sí mismo._

_Fuera de la pantalla suena una puerta, pasos, y Mike se endereza, sonriendo. _

_—¡Jennybean!(*) Estaba empezando a pensar que me ibas a dejar plantado._

_—Tuve que librarme de Jared, —dice Jensen, moviéndose a la vista. Ladea la cabeza a Mike, enarcando la ceja, su cara adopta una expresión dolorosamente familiar para Jared—. ¿A menos que prefieras que lo traiga la próxima vez?_

_Mike se ríe y abraza a Jensen. Jensen corresponde con fuerza, agarrando con los dedos las mangas del abrigo de Mike. Su cara está escondida en el hombro de Mike. La posición de la mano de Mike en el hombro de Jensen es extraña, y a Jared le lleva un momento darse cuenta de que es porque Mike sabe que no debe tocar la espalda de Jensen._

Con distanciamiento, Jared es consciente de que Weatherly y Schneider lo están observando, mientras que la atención de O'Toole se centra en el vídeo. Glover está leyendo el archivo abierto delante de él y, de alguna manera, Jared duda de que lo esté haciendo sólo para darle a Jared privacidad para reaccionar. Glover está leyendo porque no está particularmente interesado en cómo se toma Jared esta pequeña revelación.

A Jared no le cuesta nada mantener la expresión en blanco. Nada de lo que pasa por su cabeza aparecerá en su cara, y si están esperando un espectáculo, se van a llevar una decepción.

_—Déjame ver los daños —dice Mike. _

_Suelta a Jensen y le da vuelta, tocándolo y moviéndolo fácilmente con tanta familiaridad que Jared siente un distante e instintivo brote de irritación, que domina enérgicamente. _

_—Cuidado —dice Jensen, enganchando su camisa por la parte de atrás._

_Mike se inclina sobre él y el cambio en su expresión es rápido y enorme. Jared puede creer entonces que Mike es el tipo peligroso que Glover dice que es. Toca ligeramente con la punta de un dedo una de las cicatrices y luego deja caer su mano. _

_—Jesús, si hubiera sabido que les dejaría que te hicieran esto, _Yo_ habría _disparado_ a Ferris. Llegamos tan rápido como pudimos, Jen. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?_

_—Claro, —dice Jensen, enderezándose de nuevo—. Al menos conseguiste la ojiva, creo que es un resultado bastante bueno. Ni siquiera te habría llamado si hubiera sabido que Jared iba a hacer que ISA se sacara la cabeza del culo para venir a por mí._

_La sonrisa de Mike hace una reaparición deslumbrante._

_—Hablando de eso, ¿cómo está nuestro chico de oro? ¿Te lo has tirado? —menea las cejas y la cara de Jensen se queda en blanco. Y Jared también conoce esa mirada, y le duele verla tan fuera de lugar—. Apuesto a que sí. Eres un putón, Jennybean. Apuesto a que lo hiciste y algo más._

_—Vete al infierno, Mike, —dice Jensen sin rencor—. No es asunto tuyo._

_—Mmm, lo siento mucho, pero sí lo es._

_Jensen se queda quieto, tenso. Mike lo rodea lentamente, mirando al suelo, eligiendo sus palabras muy deliberadamente. _

_—Se rumorea que, para el final de la semana, tu conejito va a tener un nuevo enlace._

_—No, —dice Jensen—. No, voy a arreglar…_

_—Tal vez Kripke y Kring no crean que se pueda arreglar. Y ya sabes lo que sienten al respecto, Jenny. Si Jared no está bajo control, entonces es demasiado arriesgado. Es un buen tipo, lo es, pero no podemos dejar que ISA lo use. No te estoy diciendo nada que no sepas._

_Jensen no responde y Mike se para tras él, le toca la nuca y Jensen levanta la mirada, impotente._

_—No quiero hacerte pasar por esto otra vez —dice Mike en voz baja—. Si no puedes ocuparte de ello, sólo dime dónde va a estar y cuándo, y luego te olvidas de todo. Me aseguraré de que sea rápido._

_Jensen niega con la cabeza bruscamente. _

_—No, —dice—. Todavía podemos usarlo. Incluso si lo entregan a otro controlador, está _enamorado de mí_, no tengo que estar controlándole para asegurarme de que hace lo que queremos. Diablos, si le digo que el día es la noche, ¡se preguntará por qué todo el mundo lleva gafas de sol! Matarlo es miope y estúpido y…_

_—Y Kripke y Kring están de acuerdo contigo —dice Mike—. Por ahora. Pero me gustaría saber que, si llega el momento en que Jared es más un riesgo que una ventaja, vas a ser capaz de mantener tu cabeza en el juego._

_—Cuando llegue el momento en que Jared ya no nos sea útil, —dice Jensen—, te lo entregaré._

Su voz es tranquila, desapasionada, y aunque Jared está reevaluando drásticamente todo lo que creía saber sobre Jensen, en ese momento puede creer lo que está diciendo.

Sin venir a cuento, Jared recuerda la primera vez que Jensen lo besó, cuando Jensen era todavía una incógnita. Por aquel entonces, todo lo que Jared quería era algo seguro y bonito con quien follar en las horas tranquilas entre misiones. Habían estado en esa pequeña habitación de hotel de mierda y Jared había intentado devolverle el beso y Jensen lo había detenido, había dicho: _"No tienes ni idea de lo jodidamente épica mala idea que sería"._

Jared desearía haberle escuchado.

Le gustaría pensar que todo esto estaba preparado, alguna elaborada estratagema para arruinar la relación entre él y Jensen, pero todo tiene un terrible sentido. Es como la pieza final de un puzle especialmente horroroso; Jared puede apreciar la totalidad del cuadro, mientras que se siente asqueado por ello.

Jensen siempre ha estado tan bien informado, sabiendo siempre más de lo que quizás debería. Y Jared ha pasado meses erosionando las defensas de Jensen, siempre descubriendo una capa más de la historia que Jensen le ocultaba. Fue un jodido idiota al pensar que finalmente había llegado a la verdad.

Incluso desde el principio, Jared había creído que Jensen estaba ocultando algo. Y en lugar de confiar en su instinto, se ha dejado distraer. Peor que eso, se ha dejado involucrar emocionalmente. Ha puesto a gente en riesgo por alguien que le ha mentido desde el primer día.

_Mike se inclina, apoya su frente contra la de Jensen y los ojos de Jensen se cierran._

_—Te dije que no lo hicieras, ¿verdad? —dice Mike. Su tono es comprensivo, casi afligido—. ¿Por qué no me escuchas nunca? ¿No sabes que siempre tengo razón?_

_Jensen niega con la cabeza sin decir nada. Luego se libera, aparta su cara de la de Mike y de la cámara. _

_—Tengo una reunión con Jared mañana. Lo enviarán tras Mazarrón, para que descargue directamente los archivos de su ordenador. _ _¿Qué quieres que haga?_

_Al principio, no parece que Mike vaya a dejar que cambie de tema. Luego se encoge de hombros y da un paso atrás. _

_—Altera los datos lo suficiente para que sean inútiles. Puedes dejar cualquier cosa referente a Glazkov pero eso es todo._

_Jensen asiente con la cabeza. _

_—Bien. Te llamaré cuando esté hecho. _

_Se da la vuelta para irse, pero Mike le llama._

_—Antes de que Kripke y Kring den la orden de liquidar a Jared, —dice—, te prometo que te daré la oportunidad de intentar que cambien de opinión._

_Jensen está demasiado lejos de la pantalla para que Jared pueda verle la cara. _

_—No tienes que preocuparte, —dice—. No te decepcionaré. Me ocupé de Chris, me ocuparé de Jared._

O'Toole para el video y mira a Jared.

—¿Necesitas un momento? —pregunta.

Es un tanto extraño cómo se siente Jared. Disociado, como si estuviera viendo este descarrilamiento de trenes desde la distancia, como si no fuera él quien que está en el medio. Como si todo esto hubiera ocurrido hace años y Jared fuera el único que tiene que arreglarlo, no el que lo provocó.

Se siente insultado por la pregunta de O'Toole. Por supuesto que no necesita un momento. ¿Para qué cree ella que necesita un momento? Para llorar o arrojar cosas o… Aunque, ahora que lo pregunta, Jared cree que debería tener que sentir náuseas, pero no todavía. Todavía no. Todavía hay trabajo por hacer. No hay tiempo para vomitar o para lidiar con ser tan total y completamente traicionado por el chico del que está enamorado.

Niega con la cabeza, la ofrece una cortés sonrisa y luego se dirige a los cuatro.

—¿Qué necesitáis que haga?

* * *

N.T.(*)_ Jennybean:_ añadir -bean (judía, alubia) a un nombre es algo así como un diminutivo familiar y cariñoso, en este caso por partida doble al utilizar “Jenny”, que ya es un diminutivo de Jensen. He preferido dejarlo como está ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO DIECINUEVE**

Las órdenes que los ejecutivos dan a Jared son simples. Mientras se reúne con Jensen esta tarde, recibirán una llamada de ISA con el pretexto de nueva información para ellos. Jared tiene que asegurarse de que Jensen acude. No debe dar a Jensen la oportunidad de contactar con nadie o de que contacten con él, lo que supone mantener a Jensen a la vista en todo momento.

Por un lado, Jared se siente tremendamente aliviado de que no se espera de él que se ocupe de la situación de la manera más eficiente posible y que mate a Jensen. No está completamente seguro de ser capaz de hacerlo. Tal vez, cuando piensa en las muchas formas en que Jensen lo ha jodido, _tal vez_ podría hacerlo. Pero una cosa es pensar en ello en términos incruentos, y otra muy distinta es tener a Jensen mirándole a los ojos cuando apriete el gatillo. La rabia y el dolor sólo lo llegan hasta cierto punto.

Por otro lado, este plan requiere que Jared actúe como si nada hubiera cambiado, lo que es como pretender fingir que no nota que le está dando un infarto. Seguramente ni siquiera su cara de póker puede ocultar algo de esta magnitud. Jensen sólo tendrá que mirarlo para darse cuenta de que lo sabe. Se delatará a sí mismo con cada mirada y cada palabra, porque ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Todo es diferente.

Pero cuando Jensen le deja entrar en el apartamento, instantáneamente se aplasta contra Jared y le besa como si fueran años en vez de horas lo que han estado separados, desesperado y fiero, y es como si _nada_ hubiera cambiado.

Todavía siente que está bien besar a Jensen. Jared esperaba que todo lo que sentía desapareciera, pero no es así. Todo sigue ahí, sentado incómodamente junto al hecho de que Jensen es un maldito mentiroso traicionero.

Así que aprieta a Jensen contra su cuerpo y lo besa con fuerza. Los hace retroceder, cayendo pesadamente sobre el sofá, y arrastra a Jensen a su regazo. Jensen se sienta fácilmente a horcajadas sobre Jared, con los muslos a ambos lados de sus caderas, pegando los labios a la garganta de Jared.

—Deberíamos empezar la reunión, —dice Jensen, y luego no hace ningún movimiento para apartarse de Jared o para dejar de besarlo.

A Jared le llama la atención el sonido de su voz. Sin pensar realmente en lo que está haciendo, Jared inclina la cara de Jensen hacia la suya y lo estudia atentamente. Los ojos de Jensen son verdes y dorados, con largas pestañas oscuras. Su piel es suave, salpicada de pecas. Hay un suave rubor rosado en sus mejillas. Jared arrastra la yema del pulgar sobre la plenitud del labio inferior de Jensen, y su mirada traza la fascinante forma de su boca. Jensen observa a Jared con una expresión de divertida confusión. El simple hecho de ver a Jensen sonreír hace que Jared quiera sonreír.

Jared siente el impulso de golpear la cara estúpidamente bonita de Jensen, hasta volverla irreconocible, alzarse con fuerza y rapidez.

En vez de eso, se inclina hacia delante y atrapa la boca de Jensen con la suya, introduciendo su lengua entre los labios de Jensen que se separan al instante. Lo besa lenta y profundamente porque no sabe si lo volverá a hacer. Incluso cuando los ojos de Jensen se cierran, Jared mantiene los suyos abiertos, atesorando meticulosamente cada detalle de este momento, guardándolos para el recuerdo cuando todo esto termine.

Luego empuja suavemente a Jensen hacia atrás y le sonríe.

—Vamos, cariño. Vas a necesitar la lengua para informarme, ¿verdad? Deberíamos ponernos a ello.

Con aspecto perezosamente satisfecho, Jensen se baja de Jared y se pone de pie. Se pasa el dorso de su mano sobre la boca y se dirige hacia la mesa. Jared se une a él, coge la silla que tiene enfrente y abre la carpeta que Jensen le desliza.

—Guy Mazarron es una figura central en un sindicato del crimen que opera en Ajaccio, Córcega, —dice Jensen, al instante puro negocios, aunque no puede ocultar la ronquera de su voz—. Es cliente de Glazkov desde hace mucho tiempo y creemos que podemos ser capaces de localizar la ubicación de la ojiva nuclear a partir de sus archivos. Así que necesitamos que entres y… ¿por qué estás sonriendo?

Jared parpadea y se da cuenta de que _está_ sonriendo.

Estaba pensado que era un tanto divertido escuchar a Jensen informarle cuando ya había oído la otra versión con Mike, como conocer de antemano una sorpresa, y se había estado preguntado cuántas veces había tenido Jensen que divulgar lo que esencialmente es la misma información.

—Sólo pensaba que eres increíblemente guapo cuando estás a lo tuyo —contesta.

—¿Y ahora te das cuenta? Vaya agudas habilidades de observación que gastas. —Jared sólo sonríe abiertamente y si Jensen se da cuenta de que es una fea mueca, no se le nota en la cara—. Te vamos a enviar a recuperar los archivos del ordenador de su oficina. La seguridad es estricta, pero hay un par de puntos débiles que podemos explotar. Debería ser bastante fácil…

El móvil de Jensen suena de pronto, cortándolo a mitad de la frase. Lo abre de golpe y se aleja a medias de Jared. Es una conversación corta, nada más por parte de Jensen que un montón de “sí, señora”s. Después de la llamada, Jared trata de parecer interesado cuando Jensen lo mira y le dice:

—O'Toole nos está llamando a los dos. Aparentemente ha surgido algo grande.

—Guay —dice Jared—. ¿Conduces tú o lo hago yo?

—Da igual. Pero tengo que cambiarme antes de irnos.

Jensen ya está desapareciendo en el dormitorio y Jared sabe que todavía tiene su móvil y que hay una ventana en la habitación, así que no tiene más remedio que seguirlo. La compañía no parece molestar a Jensen y Jared desea brevemente, por el bien de su propia conciencia, que Jensen fuera un poco menos ajeno a que le están tendiendo una trampa.

—Creo que a O'Toole le importa más que estés allí rápidamente que si llevas traje o no —dice Jared.

Jensen le saca el dedo y empieza a desnudarse. Jared observa con impasible apreciación. La espalda de Jensen aún se está curando, pero está mejor que cuando Jared la vio por primera vez. En Hawaii tuvo muchas oportunidades de ver a Jensen desnudo y trazó un mapa de cada centímetro de piel desnuda con su lengua. Se había detenido en cada una de las pocas cicatrices que había encontrado y hecho que Jensen le dijera su procedencia. Las cicatrices siguen ahí, apareciendo dentro y fuera de foco mientras Jensen se mueve, pero de pronto a Jared le parecen todas nuevas otra vez.

Jensen saca un traje de su percha y se lo pone enérgicamente. Jared lo observa anudar su corbata y sus dedos se mueven para hacerlo por él, pero no está seguro de si sólo quiere tocarlo o estrangularlo.

_Si Jensen le dice la verdad… no, a la mierda, si Jensen simplemente no le_ miente, _Jared no lo entregará. Sólo tiene que no mentirle y Jared lo ayudará a desaparecer. Sólo tiene que no mentir. Darle cualquier cosa que no sea una mentira y se asegurará de que el ISA nunca lo encuentre._

—El otro día estaba pensando en Katie Cassidy, —dice Jared—. ¿Conseguimos reclutarla?

Jensen le echa un vistazo por encima del hombro.

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Jared suspira, se pasa los dedos por el pelo y mira al suelo.

—Yo sólo… me preocupo por ella, ¿sabes? Uno de sus amigos, estoy bastante seguro de que era un agente de la Coalición.

—¿Sí? ¿Quién?

—Mike Rosenbaum. Quiero decir, no lo sé con seguridad, pero apostaría a que es de la Coalición. ¿Sabes algo de él?

_No mientas. No mientas. Ni siquiera tienes que decir la verdad. Sólo tienes que no mentir._

—No lo creo, —dice Jensen, tan suave y tan fácil que Jared casi puede creerle. Debe haberle mentido un millón de veces y Jared nunca se dio cuenta—. Por otra parte, la Coalición tiene gente en todas partes. El hecho de que no haya oído hablar de él no significa que no lo sea. ¿Quieres que lo investigue? ¿Ver si tenemos un expediente sobre él?

—No, —dice Jared, tragando saliva con dificultad—. No importa. —Se humedece los labios y podría jurar que todavía puede saborear a Jensen en ellos—. Vamos, ya estás lo bastante guapo. ¿No te enseñó tu madre que es de mala educación hacer esperar a una dama?

Es un poco una locura lo fácil que es llevar a Jensen a la oficina. Jared parlotea sobre nada en particular mientras conduce y Jensen se ríe y hace comentarios sarcásticos y mira el mundo pasar por las ventanillas. Es una tarde preciosa y a Jared también le gustaría conservar este recuerdo, pero está demasiado cerca. No puede pensar en la luz del sol plateada y dorada que se derrama por toda la ciudad, ni en la sonrisa de Jensen y la sombra sobre sus ojos, ni en el coqueteo que es tan cómodo, tan fácil, sin pensar en lo finito que es todo.

Les lleva diez minutos llegar a la oficina y Jared conduce sin vacilar ni dudar, pero con la fría conciencia de la cuenta atrás que está en marcha.

Conducen hacia la tenue luz verde del garaje subterráneo y Jensen sale del coche, pisando sin ruido incluso en el silencio. Automáticamente, se mueve para caminar al lado de Jared y Jared no se permite vacilar, pero tampoco se permite tocar a Jensen. Ya se está distanciando.

Es difícil saber exactamente cuándo Jensen se da cuenta de que algo va mal. Ciertamente no es hasta que han pasado por el primero de los controles de seguridad y las puertas se han sellado tras ellos. Jared no tiene corazón para decir ni una maldita cosa. Caminan en un silencio que Jensen no intenta romper.

Jensen definitivamente lo sabe cuando doblan una esquina y ve a los cuatro ejecutivos esperándolos, acompañados por cinco oficiales de Seguridad. Jared nota cómo Jensen falla un paso a su lado, escucha su respiración corta y acelerada.

—Maldita sea, —dice Jensen, tratando de parecer despreocupado pero sin conseguirlo—. Dejé algunos archivos en el coche. Será mejor que…

Jared le coge por el codo cuando Jensen intenta darse la vuelta, y le hace avanzar con firmeza. No mira a Jensen, no dice nada, y Jensen no se resiste. Jensen exhala otro de esos pequeños ruidos ahogados que de alguna manera se las arregla para herir a Jared más de lo que cualquier protesta podría hacer. Mantiene la mirada fija delante de sí mismo y sigue caminando.

Cuando llegan junto a los ejecutivos, Jensen entrega su pase de seguridad a Glover sin decir una palabra y luego cruza cuidadosamente sus muñecas por detrás de su espalda para ser esposado por uno de los oficiales. Es sólo cuando están a punto de llevárselo que mira a Jared.

—Creí que me querías —dice con amargura.

—Ni siquiera sé quién eres —le contesta Jared.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO VEINTE**

—Así que este asunto de los controles de seguridad, —dice Jared, mientras que permite que Denvers lo ate con correas a la silla y lo conecte a los monitores—, ¿realmente hace algo o es sólo para hacernos sentir mejor a todos? Porque, hombre, tengo que decirte, creo que tal vez se te haya pasado algo importante antes.

—Ningún sistema es infalible, chico —dice Denvers—. Siempre hay formas de ganarle, seguro. Aun así, ¿en serio esperas que haya cogido algo de un ordenador que _tú_ no has pillado?

La humillación quema, ácida y pesada, en el vientre de Jared. Nota que sus mejillas enrojecen y aparta la cara, se concentra en la pequeña pared en blanco. Denvers tiene razón: Jared sabe que no es razonable esperar que nadie más que él se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando con Jensen. Debería haberlo sabido y no fue así, lo que hace de él un jodido chiste.

Pero incluso más fácil que odiar a Jensen por arruinar su reputación es odiarlo por dejar que Jared se enamore de él. Jensen nunca debería haberlo permitido y Jared no puede perdonarle por ello. Si a Jensen le hubiera importado Jared de verdad, nunca habría dejado que se enamorara de él.

No es culpa de Denvers y no es culpa de Jared. No es culpa de nadie más que de Jensen.

—¿Preparado? —pregunta Denvers.

Jared levanta la vista de su inútil examen de las gruesas y blancas correas que mantienen sus muñecas pegadas a los brazos de la silla. Asiente con la cabeza, incluso consigue sonreír.

—Vale, —dice Denvers—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Pasan lo que parecen horas de interrogatorio. Denvers investiga cada posible permutación de la implicación de Jared con Jensen y la Coalición, y presenta escenarios que a Jared nunca se le hubieran ocurrido, situaciones tan ridículamente inverosímiles que son casi creíbles. Una vez que se sumerge en la rutina, Jared es capaz de responder sin vehemencia ni hostilidad, nada más que con simple obediencia.

Se acercan al final cuando Denvers dice:

—¿Estás enamorado de Jensen Teague?

De alguna manera la pregunta resulta inesperada, aunque Jared cree que debería haberse preparado para ella en el momento en que le dijeron que iba a ser examinado de nuevo.

Suspira, se humedece los labios y, mirando al techo, trata de no odiarse demasiado.

—Sí —contesta.

No está del todo claro qué pretenden hacer con él ahora. Está mancillado, pero también sigue siendo su activo más valioso, sigue siendo su mejor agente. Probablemente no estén dispuestos a desviarlo a alguna otra agencia, no cuando apenas comienza a revelarse la magnitud de sus problemas.

Así que se queda en las oficinas del ISA y espera a que alguien le diga lo que quieren que haga. La espera empieza a hacerle sentir inútil y se siente extrañamente aliviado cuando Schneider le llama a su oficina al tercer día después del arresto de Jensen.

—Quería repasar algunas cosas, —dice Schneider, colocando nerviosamente los papeles de su escritorio—. Algunas cosas que deberías saber.

Cuando Jared no puede encontrar una respuesta adecuada para eso, simplemente asiente con la cabeza y se muestra receptivo.

—Jeff Morgan está supervisando las cosas ahora.

Eso aparentemente debería significar algo para Jared, pero no tiene idea de quién es Jeff ni por qué debería saberlo. Encoge un hombro y dice:

—Vale.

La sonrisa de Schneider es ligera pero risueña.

—Él es… bueno, es de una agencia que está un paso por encima de ISA. Probablemente querrá hablar contigo en algún momento, sobre tu relación con Teague.

—No tengo nada que esconder, —dice Jared.

—No, no, sé que no. Sólo quería avisarte, —dice Schneider—. Y luego está el otro asunto, —parece incómodo—. Mientras dure esto Weatherly va a ser aún más difícil de soportar que de costumbre y quiero pedirte que le des un respiro. Va a ser un capullo insufrible, pero no dejes que te afecte.

Jared se encoge de hombros otra vez y dice:

—Sí, claro, —y luego su cerebro se pone en marcha y se le ocurre preguntar— ¿Cuál es su problema?

Schneider vacila y centra su atención en reorganizar otra vez los papeles de su escritorio. Sin mirar a Jared, contesta:

—Michael estaba… _involucrado_ con una agente que desapareció hace unos años. Teague ha admitido haberla matado.

Las palabras tardan un momento en encajar en un significado que Jared pueda entender. Parpadea y dice:

—Jensen mató a alguien —puede que sea una pregunta, pero no cree que quede lugar a duda en lo que ha dicho Schneider.

—_Dos_ alguien, —dice Schneider. Luego vacila de nuevo, lanzando a Jared una mirada de simpatía, antes de añadir—, asesinó a dos de nuestros agentes él mismo, y a un par de otros indirectamente. Es responsable de la muerte de mucha gente buena, Jared, gente que confió en él.

—Quiero ver el video de su interrogatorio, —dice Jared—. Necesito verlo.

Schneider niega con la cabeza y Jared está a punto de armar un escándalo cuando dice:

—Es a Jeff a quien tienes que preguntar. Es un hijo de puta difícil, pero es un hombre razonable. Si lo convences de que no vas a hacer una estupidez, puede que te deje. Baste una palabra, no intentes intimidarlo.

Jared supone que ponerle una pistola en la cabeza al tipo contaría como intimidación.

Jeff Morgan tiene ojos somnolientos y oscuros, y un comportamiento lento y perezoso. En otras circunstancias, Jared probablemente pensaría que es un buen tipo con el que no le importaría tomarse una cerveza. Ahora mismo, sin embargo, está más interesado en averiguar la mejor manera de conseguir que Jeff haga lo que quiere.

—Sólo quiero ver el metraje de su interrogatorio, —dice Jared—. Puedes monitorizarme, interrogarme, lo que quieras. Cooperaré. Pero… realmente creo que necesito oírselo decir a _él_.

Jeff lo estudia durante un _largo_ momento. Jared no se permite rebullir, no permite exteriorizar ningún signo de su creciente frustración.

—Tú y Teague estabais muy unidos, —dice Jeff finalmente—. Te fuiste de vacaciones con él.

—Sí —dice Jared. Se traga la corriente de información inútil que quiere dar:_ Fuimos a Hawaii y fue precioso y _él_ era precioso y en la última noche comimos en ese pequeño restaurante donde jodieron del todo los pedidos y terminamos teniendo que intercambiar comida entre nuestros platos hasta que ambos conseguimos una comida que pudiéramos comer y yo era tan feliz y nunca me pensé que iba a volver a esto._

—Te usaron para entregarlo, —dice Jeff—. ¿No cuestionaste las órdenes? ¿No dudaste? ¿No le preguntaste su versión de la historia?

No hay acusación en su tono, sólo una leve curiosidad. Jeff sostiene la mirada de Jared y levanta una ceja ante su silencio.

—Tenía sentido, —dice Jared, al final—. Sean cuales sean sus razones, me ha estado mintiendo. No puedo… Tienes que entender, en mi línea de trabajo, _no puedo_ dejar que la gente me mienta. No puedo correr ese riesgo.

—¿Ni siquiera con alguien por quien sientes algo?

—Especialmente no en ese caso. —Jared se mira sus dedos anudados y se siente estúpidamente joven, se queda en blanco—. Permití… ya había corrido demasiados riesgos con él. Descubrir que me había mentido… tenía que volver a tener las cosas bajo control. Tenía que hacerlo rápido. Tenía que… tenía que recuperar el control.

Jeff asiente con la cabeza.

—Me parece razonable. —Se inclina hacia atrás en su silla, estudiando a Jared con una expresión plácida que no engaña a Jared ni un segundo—. Muy bien, puedes ver el video. Incluso te dejaré ver a Teague. Pero luego lo dejas correr, ¿me oyes? Nada de venganzas atolondradas o rencores eternos. ¿Trato hecho?

Jared asiente fervientemente.

—Sí. Déjame ver a Jensen, y déjame ver el video, y lo dejaré pasar. Lo haré.

Jeff suelta una risa grave y estruendosa.

—¿Cómo es que eres tan bueno en lo que haces cuando eres tan mal mentiroso, chico?

_Jensen todavía lleva su traje, pero se ha aflojado la corbata y le falta la chaqueta. Parece cansado, agotado, pero ileso. Está sentado, con las manos esposadas por las muñecas descansando frente a él en la mesa, y su mirada es vacía._

_Glover se sienta frente a él y abre un expediente. _

_—Me gustaría empezar por el principio, —dice Glover—. ¿Cuándo tornaste, exactamente?_

_—No lo hice, —contesta Jensen. Se lame los labios y finalmente mira a Glover—. ¿Me das un cigarrillo?_

_Glover hace un gesto a uno de los agentes de la puerta de la celda, que le suministra un cigarrillo y un encendedor. Jensen coge el cigarrillo y permite a Glover que lo encienda por él. Es ridícula, la forma en que tiene que levantar ambas manos para llevarse el cigarrillo a la boca, pero parece que le calma. Su postura se relaja un poco._

_Jensen mira el cigarrillo ardiendo lentamente entre sus dedos. _

_—Cuando tenía diecisiete años, asistí a una manifestación de protesta, algo sobre la Proposición Mortimer, en ese momento era importante pero ahora ni siquiera lo recuerdo. Conocí a Mike Rosenbaum allí y… me tomó bajo su ala o algo así, mantuvo las distancias pero… siempre estaba ahí._

_—¿Él te introdujo en la Coalición? —facilita Glover. _

_Jensen niega una sola vez con la cabeza. _

_—No, no entonces. Yo quería unirme, pero Mike no quería que lo hiciera. Decía que era demasiado joven. Dijo que podía hacer más daño desde dentro de la Casa Blanca y que debía concentrarme en entrar ahí._

_—Pero fuiste reclutado por la CIA al final de tu primer año en la universidad —dice Glover, echando una ojeada al expediente que tiene delante._

_—Pensé que era la mejor manera de servir a la Coalición. Luego se lo dije a Mike, quien me presentó a Kripke y Kring. —Jensen se encoge de hombros—. Era un doble el primer día que entré por las puertas de Langley. A partir de ahí, sólo era cuestión de maniobrar para ponerme en posición de ser transferido al ISA._

_Glover asiente con la cabeza y luego abre un expediente distinto. _

_—Quiero repasar contigo algunas desapariciones y muertes de agentes. Quiero que rellenes los espacios en blanco._

_Jensen asiente y cuando Glover lo mira, dice: _

_—¿Sería más fácil si le dijera las muertes de las que soy responsable? —su tono es educado, como si simplemente ofreciera quitarle el papeleo a un superior. _

_—Creo que sería más fácil, sí, gracias._

_Sin ni siquiera una pausa, Jensen empieza a sacar a relucir nombres y detalles. _

_—James Van Der Beek, informé de su paradero a mis contactos. Hice lo mismo con Joshua Jackson unos meses después. Le di información errónea a Nicholas Brendon, lo que resultó en su muerte. Patrick Dempsey fue secuestrado y asesinado por agentes de la Coalición tras información que yo…_

_—¿Fuiste responsable de la desaparición de Dempsey? —interrumpe Glover._

_Jensen asiente con la cabeza. _

_—Supuse, correctamente, que Michael Weatherly lo reemplazaría y Weatherly era… —Jensen pierde el hilo. _

_Glover levanta una ceja. _

_—Weatherly era…_

_—La opción preferida de la Coalición como ejecutivo de la delegación —contesta Jensen fácilmente, como si nunca hubiera dudado. _

_—¿Por qué?_

_—Jensen se encoge de hombros y da una lenta calada a su cigarrillo. Glover espera con lo que parece ser una paciencia interminable._

_—Debido a mi relación con Jessica Alba, —dice Jensen finalmente—. Y por la relación de ella con Weatherly._

_La puerta de la celda se abre de un portazo. El agente de seguridad se mueve instantáneamente para bloquear a Weatherly y Glover se pone de pie para interceptarlo también. Weatherly forcejea contra ellos, demasiado airado y concentrado en Jensen para poder sacárselos de encima. _

_—¿Dónde coño está?, —grita—. ¿Qué le hiciste, jodido cabrón?_

_Jensen se queda allí sentado y mira a Weatherly con una fina y venenosa sonrisa en la cara._

_—Está en algún lugar en el fondo del Atlántico Sur, —se inclina hacia Weatherly—. Le metí una bala en la nuca y arrojé su cuerpo del avión. ¡Y confiabas tanto en ella que te creíste todas las chorradas que te conté!_

_Caos: Weatherly se libera y se abalanza hacia Jensen, mientras los otros intentan agarrarlo de nuevo. Hay un estruendo cuando la silla cae y Weatherly empuja a Jensen al suelo. La vista de la cámara se bloquea cuando los agentes se adelantan para quitarle a Weatherly de encima._

_En los últimos momentos del video están sacando a Weatherly a rastras de la habitación, todavía gruñendo a Jensen: _“eres hombre muerto, te voy a matar, joder te voy a matar”_ y Jensen es arrastrado en pie, con sangre en la cara y en la camisa._

_ _

_Schneider ha reemplazado a Glover. A Jensen le han limpiado la cara y le han quitado la camisa ensangrentada, dejándolo con una fina camiseta blanca. Hay tres agentes de seguridad en la puerta. _

_—Quiero hablar contigo sobre Chris Kane —dice Schneider._

_Jensen sonríe y se inclina hacia atrás en la silla._

_—Tú diriges la conversación. Hablaremos de lo que tú quieras._

_—Tres semanas antes de la muerte de Kane, una de sus misiones se vio comprometida, —Schneider sonríe sin mucho calor—. La Coalición conocía nuestro próximo movimiento. Kane dijo que creía que había pasado la información accidentalmente, —Schneider ladea la cabeza a Jensen—. Kane no pasó la información, ¿verdad?_

_—No, —dice Jensen—. Yo lo hice. Él me encubrió. Y todos os apresurasteis a creer que él era el doble. Tengo que decir que fue algo divertido de ver._

_Schneider asiente lentamente. _

_—¿Por qué te encubrió?_

_—Era mi amigo. Pensó que había cometido un error. —Los dedos de Jensen se flexionan con un movimiento brusco y nervioso—. Entonces empezó… —Jensen deja escapar un breve suspiro—. ¿Me das otro cigarrillo?_

_—No, —dice Schneider—. ¿Kane empezó a hacer qué?_

_—Creo que de alguna manera se dio cuenta de que no había cometido un error. Él sabía… —Jensen inclina la cabeza y por primera vez su voz es débil por la pena—. Él sabía, él… no iba a consentir que siguiera pasando. Se estaba preparando para mover ficha. No tuve elección._

_Schneider asiente de nuevo, satisfecho, y entonces hace un gesto a alguien fuera de la vista. Una grabación comienza a sonar y Jensen se queda absolutamente inmóvil._

_ _

_—Cielos, estoy sudando como un cerdo, —dice una voz de hombre, grave y cálida—. Sube un poco más el aire acondicionado, ¿quieres?_

_—Negativo, Cowboy. Ya tengo bastante con lo que lidiar, —dice la voz de Jensen. Parece divertido. _

_—¿Y mi comodidad no está en la lista?_

_—Oh, está, pero por detrás de otras quinientas cosas. Intenta perder otra capa._

_—Perder otra capa me dejará en calzoncillos. Vamos, Cheerleader(*), ¿de verdad quieres que me desnude?_

_—Pensándolo bien, veré qué puedo hacer con el aire acondicionado, —contesta Jensen—. Gira a la izquierda ahí arriba, puedes acceder al panel de control secundario en la habitación del final._

_Las voces se callan. No se oye nada más remotos ruidos de movimientos y el ocasional clic de un teclado. _

_—Vale, —dice el hombre—. Estoy dentro. Sólo dame un momento para… ¿Cheerleader? —todo tono juguetón ha desaparecido—. La puerta se ha sellado sola._

_—Probablemente es un seguro a prueba de fallos. Dame un segundo, —dice Jensen—. Déjame… No. No, no, espera, sólo necesito…_

_—Hay algo entrando por los conductos de ventilación. Necesito una salida y la necesito rápido. ¿Puedes anular la seguridad de la puerta?_

_—¡Lo estoy intentando! Sólo tengo que redirigir la señal a través de… ¡Maldita sea! No puedo entrar. La red se está cayendo, —la voz de Jensen es tensa de pánico y el sonido de sus dedos en las teclas es frenético, furioso—. Vale, si puedo…_

_La voz del hombre es apagada pero aún coherente. _

_—Es gas, Jenny. No puedo respirar. No puedo… Jesús, no puedo…_

_—¡No, aguanta! ¡Sólo aguanta! ¡Ahí! ¡Ahí, he atravesado una de las cerraduras! Sólo tienes que aguantar mientras… ¡Joder, no, no, no! ¡Hay alguien más en el sistema! No me deja… Vamos, son sólo un par de cerraduras más y te sacaré de ahí…_

_El hombre está tosiendo: ruidos roncos y rasposos que suenan más a maquinaria que a algo que un ser humano podría producir. Son fuertes y horribles; duele incluso tener que escucharlo. _

_—Joder, debería haberlo visto venir, dice ahogadamente—. Supongo que soy demasiado estúpido para vivir, ¿eh?_

_Jensen se queda callado. El chasquido del teclado se detiene. _"Chris"._ Es poco más que un susurro, apenas aparece en la grabación._

_El sonido de la tos de Chris se ha vuelto húmedo y estrangulado. Los pocos jadeos que logra son laboriosos. Y luego no queda nada más que el sonido de la respiración de Jensen. El silencio es opresivo, horrible. Entonces Jensen inspira temblorosamente y se oyen sus dedos en el teclado._

_—Aquí Cheerleader. Adelante, Eco-Nueve, —dice Jensen, con su voz llena de una calma antinatural—. Repito, aquí Cheerleader. Agente caído._

_ _

_La grabación termina. Jensen mira impasible a Schneider que lo observa a su vez._

_—Sabes, cuando recuperamos el cuerpo de Chris Kane, —dice Schneider—, era como si sus entrañas se hubieran derretido._

_Jensen no dice una palabra, sólo mantiene la mirada de Schneider._

_—Recuerdo lo disgustado que estabas. Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Aun así te las arreglaste para darnos algunas pistas inteligentes para hacernos creer que sólo se trataba de la Coalición sacando su propia basura. Sí, creíamos que era el doble, pero tú nos hiciste pensar eso._

_Ante el continuado silencio de Jensen, Schneider levanta las cejas, abre las manos con exasperación._

_—¿Y ya está? ¿Nada? —la ira está escrita claramente en la cara de Schneider—. Revisamos la misión, se suponía que Kane nunca debería haber entrado en esa habitación. ¡Cambiaste la misión! ¡Tú lo llevaste allí! ¡Y como un tonto ciego y confiado, Kane hizo lo que le dijiste!_

_—A Chris le gustaba jugar al malvado hijo de puta, —dice Jensen y, extrañamente, hay algo como afecto en su voz—, pero en el fondo, era un buen tipo. Creía lo mejor de la gente._

_Schneider se queda con la boca abierta:_

_—¿Cómo demonios puedes dormir por la noche? ¿Qué clase de lógica retorcida usas para que esto te parezca bien?_

_Jensen vuelve la cara a la pared y no vuelve a decir palabra. El video termina unos minutos después._

_ _

_—Así que, —dice O'Toole—, lo último de lo que tenemos que hablar es de Jared._

_Jensen se frota la palma de las manos sobre los ojos. Apenas puede mantener levantada la cabeza. Es bastante obvio que no le están permitiendo dormir. Emite un fuerte suspiro y echa una mirada en dirección a O'Toole._

_—Sí, estoy enamorado de él. No, no era parte del plan. Si, le he estado usando, a él y a la información que me ha dado. Puedes culparle por confiar en mí, pero por nada más. No ha hecho nada mal. _

_—Hemos visto una conversación que mantuviste con Michael Rosenbaum en la que decías que eras capaz de “ocuparte de Jared”._

_Jensen da un respingo._

_—Se la enseñaste a Jared, ¿verdad?_

_Cierra los ojos cuando O’Toole asiente:_

_—Háblame de Jared._

_Por un largo momento parece que Jensen se ha hundido de nuevo en el silencio y no le van a sacar nada más. Y entonces, casi a regañadientes, empieza a hablar de nuevo. _

_—Cuando supe que ISA había ganado el contrato de Jared, me aseguré de ser el controlador elegido para él. Originalmente, el plan era acercarme a él, hacer que confiara en mí, y luego matarlo. Pero… el plan cambió._

_—¿Cómo es eso?_

_—Hice de su primera misión un experimento. Demostré que podíamos cooptarlo, subvirtiendo las asignaciones para que nos beneficiaran, o al menos, para que fueran inútiles para ISA. Teníamos a uno de los mejores agentes del gobierno, y trabajaba para nosotros._

_—¿Y dices que la relación entre vosotros no fue un montaje?_

_—¡No lo fue! —espeta Jensen—. ¡Pasé las primeras semanas con él cagado de miedo de que se diera cuenta y me hiciera pedazos! Y en vez de eso, va y complica lo que ya era una situación muy complicada, ¡y tuve que intentar evitar que se viniera todo abajo! ¿Crees que me hizo la vida más fácil estar enamorado de él?_

_—Creo que te facilitó la vida que se enamorara de ti, —dice O'Toole con calma—. Dimitri Krantz, por ejemplo._

_Jensen se sobresalta, levantando defensivamente los hombros. Le cuesta momento recobrar la compostura y decir algo. _

_—Sí, comprendí que iba a por Krantz. Y fui capaz de sacar el virus de los servidores porque me dijo que se había notado. Mike incluso me puso un maldito micro para la oficina de Cassidy delante de él. Sí, fui capaz de usarlo. —Parece encogerse y su voz se vuelve un murmullo—. No fue fácil. Nada de esto fue fácil._

_O'Toole le deja permanecer sentada en silencio por un tiempo. La mirada en su cara mientras estudia a Jensen es casi compasiva. Revisa los papeles de la carpeta que tiene delante pero no puede alejar la mirada de Jensen._

_—Jensen, tengo que preguntarlo —dice—. Si te hubieran dado la orden, ¿de verdad le habrías matado?_

_—No, no habría podido —responde Jensen de inmediato—. Le habría pedido a Mike que lo hiciera él._

_O'Toole no vuelve a mirarle con simpatía._

_ _

Jeff le está esperando en la entrada. Le hecha una mirada y levanta una ceja.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres verle? —pregunta.

—Ponme en una sala con él —contesta Jared.

N.T.: “Cheerleader” significa "animadora" :-D


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO VEINTIUNO**

A Jared le quitan el arma antes de dejarle entrar en la celda de Jensen. No tiene sentido, porque si Jared decide que quiere a Jensen muerto, no llevar un arma no lo detendrá ni un segundo. Sin embargo, acepta la orden implícita tanto en el gesto como en la mirada de Jeff.

Su aliento es superficial y tembloroso, en lo alto de su garganta, cuando le abren la puerta. La adrenalina que corre por su sistema va a hacer que se ponga enfermo. Cada instinto en su cuerpo le dice que _haga algo_, pero sin un mensaje claro que le diga _qué_. Se obliga a sí mismo a calmarse, forzando sus músculos a relajarse. Hacía años que no se sentía así de enloquecido.

Jeff entra primero, Jared lo oye decir: "Tienes una visita", y oye a Jensen responder: "No quiero ver a nadie". Y luego está en la habitación. La mirada de Jensen salta bruscamente de Jeff a Jared y luego de vuelva a Jeff.

—No, —le dice Jensen a Jeff—. Sácalo de aquí. No quiero verle.

Jeff no responde, sólo se da la vuelta y se va. La puerta se cierra y entonces son sólo ellos: sólo Jared en una habitación con un tipo al que no conoce en absoluto y del que no puede dejar de estar enamorado.

Jensen tiene un aspecto más desaliñado de lo que Jared ha visto nunca. Su tez está descolorida y su mandíbula está ensombrecida por una barba incipiente. Su labio inferior está partido e hinchado, y tiene un moretón en la mejilla que está empezando a ponerse verdoso. Cada línea de su cuerpo indica que está exhausto. Mira a Jared con ojos cautelosos y enrojecidos.

Jared da un paso hacia delante y Jensen instantáneamente salta echando atrás su silla, las patas de la silla raspando estridentemente el suelo. Levanta sus manos esposadas a la defensiva, pese a que no le va a servir de nada. Jared sonríe con gravedad y asiente con la cabeza.

—Pues claro que deberías tenerme miedo, joder.

Lenta y deliberadamente, Jared se sienta en la mesa y hace un gesto para que Jensen se siente de nuevo. Jensen mantiene su espalda contra la pared y no se mueve.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para sentarte? —dice Jared—. ¿Necesitas que te ayude?

Ve a Jensen sopesar sus posibilidades y entonces Jensen se sienta frente a él. Está de todo menos relajado. Jared reconoce el mismo destello de miedo que estaba tan acostumbrado a ver en Jensen cuando se encontraron por primera vez. Parece apropiado, considerando que de nuevo son extraños el uno para el otro.

—¿Por qué has venido? —pregunta Jensen una vez que han pasado unos momentos de silencio.

—Quiero que rompas el hábito de toda una vida y me digas la verdad. Quiero que me lo expliques todo. He visto tu interrogatorio, he oído lo que tenías que decir. Ahora quiero que me lo expliques.

Jensen le echa una mirada extraña: toda intensa curiosidad. Sus labios se mueven como si quisiera sonreír y Jared sabe, _sabe_, que si Jensen le sonríe le va a hacer daño de verdad.

—¿Qué necesitas oír? —dice Jensen—. ¿Qué va a hacer esto más fácil para ti? Diré lo que quieras que diga pero… no _necesitas_ una explicación. Yo soy el malo aquí, Jared. Y no quieres que te lo demuestre.

—¿No? Adelante, ¿cómo lo probarías?

Jensen no vacila.

—Sé tu nombre. Sé de dónde vienes. Es todo lo que necesito.

Jared ni siquiera se da cuenta de que se ha movido hasta que está sobre la mesa y su puño golpea la cara de Jensen, tirándolo de espaldas. Jensen grita, pero el sonido queda amortiguado bajo el peso de Jared. El impacto del puñetazo es caliente y duro e inmensamente satisfactorio, y Jared echa el puño hacia atrás para golpear de nuevo. Jared tiene a Jensen atrapado debajo de él, suyo para hacerlo pedazos tan lentamente como desee, y Jensen puede forcejear todo lo que quiera, pero no irá a ninguna parte hasta que Jared se lo permita.

Jared retuerce sus dedos en la parte delantera de la camiseta de Jensen y lo arrastra de cerca, y es la enfermiza intimidad de estar tan cerca de Jensen (ni siquiera unos centímetros entre sus caras, los ásperos jadeos de Jensen calientes sobre la piel de Jared mientras cuelga de su puño), lo que le obliga a detenerse. La sangre gotea lentamente por la nariz de Jensen, sobre la brillante hinchazón de sus labios, por su barbilla y crea salpicaduras húmedas en su camiseta. Sus manos esposadas se mueven ineficazmente en su pecho: escasa defensa contra Jared.

—¿Quieres pegarme una paliza? —escupe Jensen—. ¿Desahogar algo de frustración? Adelante, no es que pueda detenerte. Disfruta mientras puedas, colega, porque no me vas a volver a ver.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Jensen le enseña los dientes en una obscena parodia de sonrisa.

—¿Querías la verdad? Aquí la tienes. La verdad es que me van a joder hasta que estén seguros de que no puedo decirles nada más que quieran saber, y luego me van a "desaparecer". Y si tengo suerte y les sigo el juego, podré vivir el resto de mi vida en un agujero de mierda olvidado de Dios y no volveré a ver la luz del sol nunca más. Si tengo suerte.

Rápidamente pero no especialmente con gentileza, Jared arrastra a Jensen hasta ponerlo en pie y lo arroja de nuevo a su silla.

—Jesús, ¿en serio esperas que sienta lástima por ti? ¿Qué otra cosa te crees que te mereces?

Hay algo extrañamente penoso en cómo intenta Jensen recuperar algo de dignidad y Jared miraría hacia otro lado, excepto que no confía en Jensen para apartarlo de su vista ni por un segundo. Jensen gira los hombros y se acomoda pulcramente en la silla, se limpia con el dorso de la mano su cara ensangrentada para sólo terminar esparciendo más sangre sobre su piel. Le lanza a Jared una mirada venenosa.

—¡Lo que _merezco_ es un poco de gratitud! Podría haberte quitado de en medio cuando hubiera querido y no habría habido nada que nadie hubiera podido hacer para detenerme. ¡Diablos, mis chicos de la Coalición habrían caído de rodillas a mis putos pies si lo hubiera hecho! ¡Pero te mantuve a salvo! _Sufrí_ por tu culpa.

Jared se le queda mirando boquiabierto y luego sacude la cabeza.

—¿Quieres que te de las gracias por no traicionarme? Jesús, realmente estás loco. Estás tan jodido de la cabeza que ni siquiera… ¿Cómo diablos funcionas?

—Mejor que tú, aparentemente.

El silencio cuelga entre ellos, dado que Jared ni siquiera se molesta en responder.

Por muy gratificante que haya sido golpear a Jensen, se le han agotado las ganas de hacerlo de nuevo. Jared ya no está enfadado… sólo se siente vacío. Tampoco puede invocar el sentimiento de desconsuelo. Ni siquiera está seguro de lo que está haciendo aquí, de por qué necesitaba ver a Jensen otra vez.

Toma aliento y mira a Jensen por última vez, (cara ensangrentada, ojos verdes, labio partido), luego se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.

—He terminado —dice.

Detrás de él, escucha el arañazo de las patas de la silla cuando Jensen se levanta bruscamente. _Jared_, dice Jensen. _Jared_.

Jared no se detiene, no mira hacia atrás.

Weatherly y O'Toole ya están esperando en la oficina de Jeff cuando llega Jared. La atmósfera no es muy diferente a la de un velatorio. Están callados y quietos, con aire de estar un tanto conmocionados. La mirada de Jeff cae sobre los nudillos magullados de Jared antes de mirarlo a la cara. 

—¿Conseguiste lo que fuiste a buscar?

Jared asiente con la cabeza, no puede encontrar las palabras adecuadas, así que no dice nada.

—Por si sirve de algo, Jared, —dice Weatherly—, lo siento.

Tomado por sorpresa, Jared lo mira y luego asiente con la cabeza lentamente.

—Ya, tú también. Supongo que nos la ha pegado a todos pero bien.

—Voy a dejarlo solo un rato, —dice Jeff—. Luego Glover y yo empezaremos con un catálogo completo de sus actividades. Vamos a tener que repasar todo desde el principio, reevaluar todas sus asignaciones, examinar a todos sus antiguos agentes. —Suspira y se frota la sien—. Mucho trabajo, pero tenemos que saber a qué nos enfrentamos.

—Estamos evaluando algunos posibles nuevos enlaces para ti, Jared, —dice Weatherly—. Pensamos que podríamos ascender a alguien de rango. No tendrán tanta experiencia, pero al menos podemos confiar en que estén limpios.

Hay un ruido repentino fuera de la oficina y entonces Schneider aparece en la puerta. Está sin aliento y con los ojos desorbitados.

—Rosenbaum acaba de volar una instalación de la ISA en Nevada, —dice—. Las cifras hasta ahora ascienden a 18 muertos y tres heridos, pero sólo han pasado unos tres minutos, así que ¿quién coño sabe? Amenaza con atacar un objetivo civil si no entregamos a Teague.

—Lo conozco demasiado bien para creer ni por un segundo que sea un farol —dice O'Toole—. ¿Recuerdas Tokio? Nos enfrentamos a una masacre a gran escala si no actuamos rápido.

—¡Maldita sea! —maldice Jeff.

A Jared le resulta fascinante cómo los tres ejecutivos de la central presentes le miran para tomar la decisión. Suspira profundamente y luego niega con la cabeza.

—Tenemos que moverlo. Llevarlo a un lugar seguro. Y voy a querer toda la información disponible sobre el paradero de Rosenbaum.

—Nuestro informante, Eric Johnson, apareció muerto hace dos días. Sólo a través de él pudimos captar la reunión entre Rosenbaum y Jensen, —dice Weatherly—. Sin él, bien podríamos estar clavando un alfiler en un mapa.

—Lo primero es lo primero, sacamos a Jensen de aquí, —dice Jeff—. Todo lo demás viene después. Llama a Seguridad, diles que preparen a Jensen para el transporte. Nos vamos _ahora_.

Nadie intenta impedir que Jared vaya con ellos.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO VEINTIDOS**

Jensen está en la furgoneta blindada que va adelante, fuera de su vista pero definitivamente no fuera de sus pensamientos. Jared lo vio de refilón cuando bajó con Jeff y Schneider para reunirse con Glover en el coche. Jensen estaba esposado de las muñecas a los tobillos y acompañado por dos agentes a su espalda y otros dos al frente. Había levantado la mirada, visto a Jared y deliberadamente apartado los ojos. Jared supone que se lo merece, incluso considerando que Jensen es el culpable.

Conducen en silencio detrás de la furgoneta. Jeff y Schneider mantienen los ojos en la carretera, mientras Glover mira impasible por la ventanilla. Jared no tiene ni idea de adónde llevan a Jensen, sólo que habrá más interrogatorios cuando lleguen. Tienen quizás diez años de Jensen como agente doble a sus espaldas que repasar, y luego… ¿Luego qué?

—¿Cuánto falta para que vaya a juicio? —pregunta Jared.

Schneider mira a Glover, que lo ignora, y luego contesta:

—Tenemos mucha información que revisar todavía. Aún no hemos llegado a eso.

Jared hace una pausa. Considera el tono de Schneider y la cuidadosa evasiva de Glover, y luego cede a la inquietante duda que no puede sacudirse de encima.

—Si no hubiera cooperado, ¿qué le habría pasado?

Silencio. Glover se aparta de la ventana y echa a Jared una mirada expectante, larga y sombría. Jared respira hondo y asiente, cierra brevemente los ojos para recuperar la compostura. Quiere que esto termine. Quiere que su preocupación ética más apremiante sea cuán bajo puede mantener el número de muertos de manera realista mientras sigue haciendo su trabajo bien y eficientemente.

No quiere pensar en lo que significa para Jensen que esto acabe. Se dice a sí mismo que este es uno de los riesgos obvios de ser un agente doble y que Jensen es lo suficientemente inteligente como para haber sido consciente de ello cuando se apuntó. Se dice a sí mismo que Jensen hizo su elección y que no le corresponde a él dolerse por ello.

Jensen tiró los dados y perdió, fin de la historia.

—No obstante, _está_ cooperando —dice Jeff—. Eso contará a su favor.

Jared se siente agradecido por el consuelo, pero no le gusta lo obvio que debe haber resultado lo que estaba pensando.

—Incluso podríamos usarlo para coger a Rosenbaum, —dice Schneider—. Eso ayudaría mucho a evitar la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Jared levanta una ceja.

—¿Es Rosenbaum realmente un gran jugador tan importante? —es difícil de creer del tipo raro pero simpático que Jared conoció en Sofía.

—Cuando la gente dice que Rosenbaum está loco, no se refieren al tipo de locura que lleva a afeitarse la cabeza, —dice Schneider—. Es un verdadero perro de guerra. Sería otra cosa si fuera estúpido, pero el tipo tiene un cerebro como…

Un camión se sale a la carretera delante de ellos, cortando el paso a la furgoneta blindada. Su conductor apenas logra detenerse a tiempo y los frenos chirrían mientras el coche patina por la carretera. Largos años de experiencia hacen que Jared alcance su arma incluso mientras se agarra a su asiento.

En su interior, piensa que debería haber esperado algo así

Tal vez incluso tenía la esperanza de que pasara.

A la que Jared sale del coche, Schneider lo llama, (lo llama de vuelta o trata de darle órdenes), y Jeff está a medio camino detrás de él. Jared ignora a ambos.

Adelante, la puerta de la cabina del camión se abre de par en par y no pasan más que un par de segundos desde que Jared registre que el tipo tiene una semiautomática y Jared le dispare en el hombro. El tipo cae pesadamente, salpicando sangre contra el metal oxidado y arrugado del lateral del camión y sobre la calle. Hay un estampido de disparos en el aire alrededor de Jared mientras los ejecutivos del ISA y sus agentes intercambian disparos con los tipos que salen en avalancha del camión.

A Jared sólo le interesa llegar a la furgoneta blindada.

La calle pasa por debajo de un paso elevado y Jared puede ver la furgoneta. Está parada y puede distinguir llamas a la luz del atardecer. Corre hacia ella, ya casi está allí, cuando la puerta trasera se abre de golpe y Jensen cae de rodillas. Las esposas han desaparecido y tiene sangre en las manos, fresca y húmeda.

Por un momento ambos se quedan allí congelados: Jensen mirando a Jared quien se queda mirando a Jensen, ninguno de los dos sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar frente al otro. Entonces Jensen se levanta, corriendo asustado pero _rápido_, dirigiéndose a las calles laterales que serpentean entre el desorden de los edificios de esta parte de la ciudad.

Instintivamente Jared levanta el arma. Podría ser un buen disparo, podría plantar una bala directamente entre las escápulas de Jensen. Definitivamente letal, probablemente rápido.

Podría disparar y nadie pensaría que ha hecho nada mal; Jensen es un enemigo del estado y de Jared depende _ocuparse de los malos_. 

Y considerando toda la gente a la que Jensen ha jodido y que va a buscar venganza, podría incluso estar haciéndole un favor.

Debería hacerlo. Debería disparar. Está perdiendo el tiempo. Sólo aprieta el gatillo.

_Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo antes de que Jeff os alcance y lo haga él. Hazlo antes de que Jensen esté fuera de alcance._

Jared deja salir el aliento que estaba conteniendo, baja su arma y persigue a Jensen.

A veces pierde de vista a Jensen por completo, y derrapa hasta detenerse, espera y mira y escucha para tener alguna idea de dónde girar a continuación. A veces está lo suficientemente cerca como para oír a Jensen jadeando mientras corre. Jensen es rápido y no disminuye la velocidad, pero está privado de sueño y, honestamente, Jared simplemente es _mejor_. Sólo tiene que seguir adelante, moviendo las piernas a un ritmo constante y alcanzar a Jensen.

Y algunas veces Jensen mira por encima de su hombro, mira directamente a Jared, y Jared se queda por un momento sin entender qué demonios está haciendo, no entiende por qué Jensen está huyendo de él.

Jensen conduce a Jared por calles llenas de gente, casi lo pierde en la penumbra de un aparcamiento, y luego salta con dificultad por encima de una valla de alambre para entrar en un distrito de almacenes. Jared tiene claro que Jensen no está corriendo a ciegas. Jensen tiene un destino en mente, tiene un plan.

Por un lado, hay que detenerlo, pero por otro, Jared cree que es importante saber qué es exactamente lo que Jensen espera conseguir.

Su destino final son, al parecer, unas oficinas destartaladas y de gran altura. Las ventanas destrozadas brillan perversamente al sol de poniente pero por dentro está oscuro. Jensen arrastra la puerta de servicio hasta abrirla y desaparece a través de ella. Tan cerca de lo que parece ser el final del camino, Jared acelera. Al pasar a través de la puerta, Jared se encuentra al pie de una escalera. Jensen está un poco por encima de él, Jared capta un destello de su cara mirándolo, y lo entiende: _Jensen se dirige al tejado._

Moviéndose incluso más rápido que antes, Jared carga por las escaleras detrás de Jensen, acortando la distancia entre ellos. La próxima vez que Jensen mira por encima del hombro, Jared está lo suficientemente cerca para ver lo desorbitados que están sus ojos, la decidida desesperación de su cara.

Y entonces Jared decide que Jensen está demasiado cerca de la puerta y, alargando la mano, es capaz de cogerle el tobillo y tirar de su la pierna. Jensen cae de cara con un gruñido, pero se las apaña para mantenerse agarrado a los escalones mientras Jared lo arrastra hacia abajo. En la refriega, Jensen sigue pensando con suficiente claridad como para dar alguna dirección a sus golpes, y Jared evita por poco una patada en la cara. Jared agarra su tobillo con más fuerza y arrastra a Jensen hacia él, girándole bruscamente sobre su espalda. Es como intentar sujetar a un animal salvaje.

—¡Suéltame, joder! —gruñe Jensen.

Jared no se digna a responder. Es capaz de agarrar una de las muñecas de Jensen pero con un precio: Jensen le da un fuerte revés en la cara y, mientras el ardiente dolor estalla a lo largo de la mejilla de Jared, Jensen sigue con una calculada patada justo en su rótula. El único segundo en que Jared afloja su presa, aunque sea ligeramente, es todo lo que necesita Jensen para retorcerse y liberarse.

Cuando Jensen abre la puerta de par en par, Jared lo oye: el batir de las aspas de un helicóptero. Al instante se levanta y persigue a Jensen, derrapando a través de la puerta hacia el techo. El helicóptero no ha aterrizado, sigue suspendido, y Jensen inclina su cabeza contra el viento mientras corre hacia él. A través del lado abierto del helicóptero Jared puede ver a Mike, con las manos extendidas para alcanzar a Jensen.

Es demasiado tarde para disparar ahora. Es imposible que Jared pueda hacer un disparo limpio con el helicóptero tan cerca. Se queda inmóvil, con el arma apretada contra su muslo, los latidos de su corazón atropellados por la frustración, y sólo puede ver como Jensen se acerca al helicóptero.

—¡Jensen! —grita, su voz luchando contra el azote de las aspas del helicóptero—. ¡No lo hagas!

No sabe que suponía, pero que Jensen se dé la vuelta para mirarlo es más de lo que podría haber esperado. Jensen está magullado y manchado de sangre, su camiseta y sus pantalones están llenos de suciedad, pero aun así es inquietantemente reconocible como el controlador de Jared. 

—Por tu propia seguridad, vete del ISA —Jensen le grita—. Y mantente alejado de mí.

Luego se da la vuelta, alcanzando a Mike. Aún se está subiendo cuando el helicóptero se eleva en el aire y luego Jared se queda solo en la azotea, en el silencio, sintiéndose sobrecogido por sombríos presagios.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO VEINTITRES**

Cuando Jared pide unos días libres, se los conceden sin preguntas ni vacilaciones. Obviamente Jeff y los ejecutivos de la central no están seguros de si Jared estuvo involucrado en la fuga de Jensen o no, a pesar de que Jared se lo ha contado _todo_. Y no hay forma de probar su inocencia que no lo haga parecer aún más culpable.

De todos modos, a su entender, Jensen se las arregló bastante bien para escapar _sin_ su ayuda. Según los agentes que lo habían trasladado, Jensen actuó inmediatamente cuando fueron atacados, noqueando a uno de los agentes antes de ir a por el otro. Cogió las llaves de sus esposas y el móvil del agente. Hizo una llamada que no fue contestada, la cual fue rastreada a un servidor remoto, y evidentemente sirvió como señal para Mike.

A Jared todo ello le está empezando a parecer como una estrategia de salida que había estado preparada hacía mucho tiempo. Jensen tenía esa ruta de escape esperándolo, preparada y lista para el día que lo necesitara. Conocía el SOP(*) del ISA, sabía por qué camino lo llevarían una vez que Mike consiguiera que lo movieran, tenía los fondos listos para contratar algún matón local barato para provocar una distracción, había elegido un punto de encuentro adecuado. Lo único que no había sido capaz de planificar fue la respuesta de Jared, ¿dispararía o no? No es que Jensen no hubiera _tratado_ de incluir a Jared; dejar que Jared se enamorara de él debería contemplarse como un acto de auto-preservación.

Jared piensa en el número de veces que ha conducido por esa calle con Jensen, y se siente un poco enfermo al pensarlo. Jensen debe haberse sentado a su lado sabiendo que un día, _un día, estaría corriendo por esa calle_. Porque Jensen no puede haber creído que se saldría con la suya, ¿verdad? ¿Realmente pensó que iba a vivir su pequeña y despreciable vida, tal vez incluso acabar sus días con un "felices para siempre" con Jared, y que nunca lo descubrirían? ¿Habría intentado alguna vez decirle a Jared que era un asesino y un mentiroso y un manipulador?

Y si lo hubiera hecho, ¿qué habría hecho Jared?

Es esa última pregunta la que convence a Jared de que pensar demasiado es una muy mala idea en este momento. Tiene su tiempo libre y tiene su propio plan de acción y pensar demasiado no está en la lista de cosas pendientes.

No es de extrañar que la CIA sea un tanto quisquillosa acerca de a quién recluta. De alguna manera, Jensen pasó por el procedimiento de selección de la CIA. No es por remarcar lo obvio pero, en algún momento, algo se pasó por alto. Jared ha considerado esto exhaustivamente porque siente que necesita alguien a quien culpar por incluso haberle dado la oportunidad de conocer a Jensen.

Después de revisar los hechos, Jared ha llegado a dos conclusiones. En primer lugar, Jensen fue reclutado en la universidad. En segundo lugar, Jensen todavía estaba en el instituto cuando conoció a Mike.

Jared está dispuesto a apostar que Jensen se aseguró de que no hubiera nada sobre él en la universidad que le pusiera en evidencia cuando la CIA investigara sobre él. Tal vez si la CIA hubiera rastreado un poco más atrás, podrían haber encontrado algo. Todo empezó en el instituto y ahí es donde Jared tiene que buscar.

Las oficinas del ISA están demasiado cargadas emocionalmente para que Jared pueda conseguir nada, además de que habría preguntas, así que se retira al bendito espacio neutral de su apartamento, abre su portátil y se pone a buscar respuestas. Está preparado para hackear las bases de datos de la CIA si tiene que hacerlo, aunque lo haría de la forma más educada y respetuosa posible, pero resulta que todo lo que necesita es el nombre de Jensen.

“Jensen Ackles” lo conduce a un informe de Personas Desaparecidas, que ha sido etiquetado como una desaparición voluntaria y cerrado… pero que todavía existe. Está fechado cuando Jensen estaba en el instituto y Jared imagina que Jensen decidió cortar todos los vínculos antes de embarcarse en su carrera como un traidor traicionero. Jared cree que sería algo inteligente, así que le parece probable que eso sea lo que hizo Jensen. Jensen es todo cerebro, excepto cuando se trata de la total falta de fiabilidad.

Jensen optó por lo inteligente y desapareció.

Excepto que su madre aparentemente denunció su desaparición. Su nombre y dirección están en la parte inferior del informe. Es de hace años, pero aunque se haya mudado, no debe ser difícil de encontrar.

Jared se balancea hacia atrás en su silla, el portátil aún sobre las rodillas, y mira fijamente la dirección de la casa de la familia de Jensen. Son solo unas pocas líneas de texto, pero parece algo enorme, casi abrumador. Se da la vuelta y mira por la ventana a las nubes grises en el cielo que se acumulan unas sobre otras. Su respiración se ha acelerado ligeramente.

La gente le ha hecho muchas putadas a Jared, dejando a un lado todo el asunto de "Jensen" porque nadie le ha hecho nada parecido antes, y nunca se ha molestado en tomar represalias. Cree en las respuestas proporcionales y en mantener la calma y en general no ser un capullo. Sin embargo, si alguien se acercara a su familia, los mataría. Ni siquiera se pararía a pensarlo. Demonios, le dio un puñetazo a Jensen por insinuarlo, y Jensen es, _fue_… fue algo en lo que no va a pensar ahora mismo, maldita sea. 

Hay líneas que Jared no quiere cruzar. Y esta es una de ellas.

Pero cuando lo piensa, enamorarse de su controlador era otra. Jensen lo ha llevado a esto.

Jared suspira y comienza a buscar vuelos a Dallas.

—Oh, —dice Donna Ackles, débil pero tranquila—. Han encontrado su cuerpo, ¿verdad?

Jared se las arregla para no hacer una mueca mientras se guarda su placa falsa en la chaqueta.

—No, señora. Nada de eso. Sólo estamos revisando algunos casos antiguos. Me preguntaba si podría entrar y hacerle algunas preguntas sobre su hijo.

Donna parpadea como si estuviera procesando que aún no hay ningún cuerpo y luego se aparta para dejarle entrar. Jared entra en la casa de la infancia de Jensen y se siente mal hasta los huesos. Mal e insanamente fascinado. Ha tomado el mismo tipo de precauciones que tomaría si visitara a su propia familia, pero aun así parece arriesgado. Se le ocurre que, de alguna manera, está traicionando a Jensen, pero descarta la idea como una estupidez en el tiempo que le lleva a Donna mostrarle el salón.

La casa está tranquila y ordenada. Jared busca en las paredes fotos familiares, pero es en la chimenea donde ve una sola foto de Jensen, algo así como una foto del anuario donde parece joven y sonriente y con aspecto algo bobo. Jared no quiere encontrarlo adorable, pero le resulta más difícil de lo que debería mantener sus ojos alejados de la fotografía.

—No sé qué más puedo contar, —dice Donna—. Lo repasé todo con la policía en su momento —echa a Jared una pequeña y fina sonrisa que es dolorosamente similar a la de Jensen—. No lo van a encontrar ahora, ¿verdad? Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Ha desaparecido.

—Lamento estar removiendo todo de nuevo, —dice Jared—. Espero poder hablar con algunas personas que no vimos durante la investigación inicial. ¿Amigos del colegio, tal vez?

Donna niega con la cabeza.

—Jensen no tenía amigos en el instituto —ante la incrédula expresión de Jared, su tono se vuelve defensivo—. Nadie con quien se sintiera particularmente próximo. Era un estudiante excepcional, apasionado y dedicado. No tenía tiempo para…

_Ser un adolescente_, Jared completa en silencio la frase. Pero simplemente dice:

—¿Tal vez alguno de sus profesores?

Donna vacila, piensa, y luego asiente lentamente.

—Bueno, supongo que está Geoff Wyatt. Él encaminó a Jensen hacia Estudios Sociales. Jensen siempre disfrutaba de sus lecciones y Wyatt lo ayudaba con sus solicitudes de ingreso a la universidad.

—¿Tiene alguna idea de dónde puedo encontrar a Wyatt ahora?

—Todavía está en el instituto, creo. Sigue enseñando.

A Jared le encanta cuando las cosas toman forma de una forma tan impresionante como esta.

—Por supuesto que recuerdo a Jensen, —dice Wyatt—. Era mi mejor alumno.

Wyatt está cerca de la edad de jubilación pero sus ojos siguen siendo ferozmente azules y alerta. No se siente cómodo hablando con Jared y eso solo convence a Jared de que hay algo importante que Wyatt puede decirle.

—¿Puede decirme qué recuerda de él? —insiste Jared.

Wyatt frunce el ceño y continúa marcando papeles. Su bolígrafo se mueve sin esfuerzo sobre las páginas, dejando un rastro irregular de garabatos rojos.

—Se lo he dicho: era mi mejor estudiante. No sé qué más puedo decirle.

—Mire, —dice Jared—, no voy a mentirle: no vamos a encontrarlo. Estamos cumpliendo con las formalidades en este caso, pero no vamos a encontrarlo. Pero… sólo quiero saber qué pasó. He hablado con mucha gente sobre Jensen y parece que nadie puede decirme _nada_.

El bolígrafo de Wyatt hace una pausa. Una campana suena distante y hay una repentina oleada de pasos en el pasillo más allá de la puerta. Entonces Wyatt deja su bolígrafo y mira a Jared.

—Eso es porque si le pides a cinco personas diferentes que te hablen de Jensen oirás cinco versiones diferentes. Jensen era… era muy bueno observando a la gente… _manejando_ a la gente. Era lo que pensaba que necesitaba ser dependiendo de con quién estuviera.

Jared levanta una ceja.

—¿No le parecía eso un poco raro?

—Bueno, para ser honesto, Jensen lo _era_. Le gustaban más sus causas que la gente —Wyatt frunce el ceño—. No, no quería decir eso. Quiero decir que la gente no llamaba la atención de Jensen como lo hacían las causas. Cuando lo conocí, ya había pasado por querer salvar a las ballenas, por querer salvar la capa de ozono y estaba a punto de querer salvar el mundo.

—Donde supongo que es cuando entran en escena las manifestaciones antisistema, —dice Jared, tanto para sí mismo como a Wyatt

—Oh, sí. “_El sistema actual de gobierno organizado no funciona”_, solía decir Jensen. Me escribió cincuenta millones de ensayos sobre ello. Tan serio, tan obsesionado con arreglarlo. Ya sabes, he visto chicos como él antes, todo este talento y potencial y ningún lugar donde dirigirlo. Solía decirle: "Vas a lograr grandes cosas". ¿Sabes lo que me contestaba?: “_Cuando”_.

Wyatt se ríe casi cariñosamente, y luego niega con la cabeza.

—Afortunadamente Jensen superó todo eso con la edad. Se aclaró las ideas y puso toda su energía en tratar de hacer algunos cambios _responsables_ en el sistema.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que lo superó?

Hay un largo silencio que hace pensar a Jared que tendrá que esforzarse un poco más para que Wyatt vuelva a hablar. Pero entonces Wyatt coge su bolígrafo y vuelve a marcar papeles.

—Estaba ese amigo de Jensen, un par de años mayor que él. Nunca me gustó. Pensaba que toda esa amistad era totalmente malsana. Pero, ya sabes, para ser justos, al menos era alguien con quien Jensen parecía poder conectar. A veces los veía juntos, oía a Jensen empezar a soltar una nueva parrafada de radicalismos.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Bueno, —dice Wyatt—, un día, me di cuenta de que Jensen parecía terriblemente pensativo sobre algo. Quiero decir más pensativo que de costumbre. Así que le pedí que se quedara después de clase y le pregunté cuál era el problema. Dice que su amigo ha dicho que “no existe tal cosa como una revolución sin sangre”, ¿y qué pensé _yo_ sobre eso?

Jared puede imaginarlo, casi puede verlo. El dulce y pequeño Jensen con su pequeño y retorcido cerebro cavilando sobre los problemas del mundo. Puede imaginar el cerebro de Jensen jugando y tironeando de la idea; probando la idea para ver si puede asimilarla a su pensamiento o si debe descartarla, como si fuera un dato que necesita decidir si es útil o no. Jared se inclina hacia adelante.

—¿Qué le dijo?

—Le dije que una revolución que no sirviera al pueblo no servía para nada. ¿Y sabes qué? Nunca oí otra palabra de su amigo, nunca los volví a ver juntos —Wyatt sonríe con orgullo—. Jensen se olvidó de él y puso sus ideas en orden tan rápido que no lo creerías.

Considerando que Jared está casi seguro de que el amigo al que Wyatt se refiere es Mike, y que sabe con certeza que Mike sigue muy presente en la vida de Jensen, Jared no se siente muy tranquilizado en lo que respecta a la brújula moral de Jensen. De hecho, le parece bastante obvio que Jensen ha sido una bomba de relojería durante _años_.

Negándose cuidadosamente a considerar sus motivos, Jared coge una copia de la foto del anuario de Jensen antes de irse. La mete en su cartera y se dirige de vuelta al ISA y a los problemas que necesitan resolverse _ya_.

N.T.: S.O.P. (Standard Operating Procedure) Procedimiento Operativo Estándard


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO VEINTICUATRO**

Es como si los ejecutivos del ISA estuvieran decididos a evitar que pueda repetirse algo parecido al problema Jensen-Jared, proveyendo a Jared de un enlace que es tan similar a Jensen como un geranio en una maceta.

El nuevo enlace de Jared es flaco, rubio y malhablado, y Jared no está completamente convencido de que no sea una especie de castigo novedoso y fuera de lo corriente.

—Estoy aquí para sacarte del Failboat(*), —dice Chad—. Regla número uno, no habrá sexo por el culo, a menos que haya una chica super sexy en el extremo receptor y tú no estés en la habitación.

Jared asiente con la cabeza, lento e inseguro.

—Vaaaaale. Creo que puedo lidiar con eso.

—Regla número dos, no habrá gimoteos sobre cómo tu novio de la Coalición hacía mejor este tipo de mierda. ¡Soy cojonudo! Y sí, regla número tres, no habrá gimoteos sobre tu novio de la Coalición, punto. No quiero oírlo, es cutre y no quiero que me recuerden que mi agente es bobo y está totalmente encoñado por una polla.

—Regla número cuatro, —apunta Jared—, recuerda que estoy pasando por un momento difícil últimamente que fácilmente me provoca estallidos de violencia extrema y brutal. De hecho, tal vez quieras mover ésta a la parte superior de la lista.

Chad se queda callado. Examina a Jared con una intensa mirada de ojos pequeños y malvados, antes de apuñalarle con un dedo.

—Voy a solicitar que cambies tu nombre en clave a Dickhead(**).

—Ya, buena suerte con eso, —dice Jared—. ¿Y cómo se supone que debo llamarte? ¿Alguien está usando ya Douchebag(**)?"

—¡Sí, tu madre! —espeta Chad.

Jared lo mira fijamente.

—Vaya. Vale —se queda callado, tratando de adaptarse—. En serio, ¿eres mi controlador? ¿Eres el tipo al que se supone que debo confiar mi vida? ¿Podría quizás tener al agente doble de vuelta? Me sentiría más seguro.

La mirada en la cara de Chad hace que Jared se sienta mal a regañadientes, aunque Chad está visiblemente más cabreado que molesto. Jared recuerda que Weatherly había dicho que estaban ascendiendo a un controlador para él, alguien inexperto pero confiable. Debe ser un asco para Chad que su ascenso sea a costa de tener que trabajar con Jared. No es que manejar a un agente como Jared quede mal en el expediente de un controlador, Jared ya _ha hecho carreras_ antes, pero este primer encuentro no es exactamente un buen presagio para el futuro.

Jared se encorva en su silla y ociosamente da vueltas a la misión que tiene enfrente.

—Y, ¿por qué tú?, —pregunta—. Tenían sus razones para darme a Jensen, aunque resultaran un poco equivocadas. Así que, ¿cuáles son sus razones para darme a ti?

—¿Quieres decir aparte del hecho de que soy jodidamente espectacular?

Jared resopla.

—Sí, aparte de eso.

Chad considera la pregunta o… no. Considera a _Jared_. Por primera vez, Jared está dispuesto a contemplar la posibilidad de que Chad sea capaz de hacer el trabajo que tiene por delante. Finalmente Chad se rasca su rastrojo de barba y se encoge de hombros.

—Solía trabajar para la Coalición. Hice un par de trabajos con ellos. Me fui cuando empezaron a hablar de soltar una jodida bomba casera en una estación de metro. Me pasé al ISA hace un par de años.

El nivel de confianza que Jared está dispuesto a extender al Chad, ya de por sí escaso, baja unos cuantos puntos. Parece que no va a poder librarse de tener a la Coalición de cerca. Aun así, al menos Chad puede dar a Jared una visión de la Coalición desde dentro. Por supuesto, Jensen probablemente también hizo eso. Jared sigue vadeando a través de cada críptico comentario que recuerda que hiciera Jensen.

—Entonces, ¿la Coalición es tan mala como todo el mundo dice que es? —pregunta Jared—. ¿O son todos unos incomprendidos superhéroes justicieros?

Chad hace una mueca.

—Los buenos y los malos no existen, joder. Sí, hay gente trabajando para la Coalición que _no_ merece asarse en el infierno. Y no es como si no hubiera algunos auténticos gilipollas aquí mismo en el ISA.

Jared ignora la sucia mirada en su dirección con la que Chad puntúa ese comentario. Chad hace una pausa, hace otra mueca, toda la nariz arrugada y los ojos bizcos, y Jared empieza a sospechar que esa es su cara _pensativa_.

—Mira, —dice—, lo que quiero decir es que ISA tiene reglas. ISA dice que sólo puedes llegar hasta cierto punto y si te pillan yendo más lejos, entonces te dan una patada en el culo. La Coalición dice que hagas lo que sea necesario. Hablas de dar rienda suelta a los pirados. Hay tipos decentes en la Coalición, seguro. ¿Tu amigo Teague y los tipos con los que se junta? No están entre ellos.

Jared está muy dispuesto a creer que Mike Rosenbaum es un pedazo de mierda. Realmente… _realmente_ lo está. Pero cree que tal vez le debe a su propio juicio buscar un poco más. Conoció a Mike y le cayó bien, y Jensen le _cayó bien_.

—¿Quién lo dice?

Chad pone los ojos en blanco.

—Lo dice Boston el año pasado. Tokio el año anterior. Bremen y Masqat en el 2005. ¿Quieres que siga? Porque puedo seguir. Y estos son sólo los actos terroristas que Rosenbaum y la Coalición han firmado, los que tienen el mayor puto número de muertos.

Jesús, a Jared le _gustaba_ Jensen. No importa que Jensen también engañara a todos los demás, Jared se siente estúpido por dejarle llegar tan lejos bajo su piel. No vio venir ni un solo detalle de todo esto.

—Quiero ver los archivos, —dice Jared. Necesita verlo en blanco y negro. Necesita verlo expuesto delante de él.

Chad le frunce el ceño.

—¡Joder, no estoy mintiendo! A mí no se me ocurrirían ni la mitad de las cosas que ha hecho ese tipo.

—Entonces no habrá problema en que vea los archivos —dice Jared, tranquilo pero terco.

Dejando escapar un pequeño bufido, Chad garabatea algo en su cuaderno de notas.

—Putos problemas de confianza y paranoia, _impresionante_. Estoy tan jodidamente emocionado de ser parte de este equipo —lanza a Jared otra mirada hosca y luego dice— ¿Quieres pruebas? Lo probaré, joder. Ven conmigo.

Chad lleva a Jared al departamento de tecnología, y la mera presencia de Jared parece inquietar a los agentes de allí. Normalmente el trabajo de Jared no va de recoger los datos reunidos por los técnicos. Ese es el trabajo de su controlador. Ocasionalmente, Jared puede oponerse a que lo den de comer con una cuchara y se encarga de ir a cazar la información por sí mismo.

Hasta ahora, durante su contrato en el ISA, no ha sentido esa necesidad. Jensen se convirtió ingeniosamente en la única fuente de información de Jared, y Jared, sin darse cuenta, consintió que pasara.

Chad parece saber lo que está haciendo y conocer a un buen número de los analistas. Jared hace otra rápida reevaluación de su potencial utilidad como enlace. Desde que trabajó con Lauren y se le concedió el beneficio de su enorme red de contactos, Jared nunca subestima el valor de un controlador que tiene conexiones. Por supuesto, a sus contactos Lauren tendía a gustarles de verdad, mientras que la reacción inmediata de los agentes en la habitación a la que le lleva Chad es parecer completamente horrorizados.

—¡No, no, no! —dice una rubia pequeñita—. ¡No puedes estar aquí! ¡Y no puedes traerle a _él_!

Con _él_ aparentemente se refiere a Jared. Considerando que Jared nunca la ha visto antes, se siente un tanto ofendido por inspirarla tanto rechazo. El otro agente, aún desplomado en una silla frente a una pared llena de monitores, es un tipo pequeño, de pelo marrón y mirada asustadiza. Se está mordiendo las uñas con inquietud mientras vigila a Jared.

—Ya, ya, lo que tú digas, Tal, —dice Chad, pasando por alto a la mujer y haciendo un gesto para que Jared haga lo mismo—. Deja de ladrarme al oído.

Tal hace un valiente esfuerzo por interponerse en el camino de Jared, a pesar de ser una fracción de su altura y peso. Tan educadamente como puede, y tratando de evitar ser condescendiente, Jared la esquiva y sigue a Chad.

—¡Jeff Morgan dijo que no debías hacer esto! —dice Tal—. En serio, Murray, Morgan te hará pedazos por esto. ¡No puedo permitir que lo hagas!

Chad le saca el dedo por encima del hombro, su cara iluminada por el brillo violeta de las pantallas.

—¡Bien!, —dice ella, y marcha hacia el teléfono en el escritorio, con los dedos apuñalando los botones—. Te vas a arrepentir de esto —echa a Jared una mirada feroz y añade— ¡Espero que estés convenientemente impresionado de que tu controlador tenga el cerebro y la actitud de un maldito mono de mierda!

Chad pone los ojos en blanco y se inclina sobre el otro agente, que hace lo posible por fingir que no se da por aludido y se queda mirando fijamente a la pantalla del ordenador más cercana.

—Gabe, colega, dime que Tal no tiene tus pelotas en un tarro, —dice Chad—. Sé un hombre y danos lo que queremos.

—Chicos, —dice Gabe, con una clara nota quejumbrosa en la voz—. Vamos, chicos, estas cosas son clasificadas y Morgan no está jugando. No quiero meterme en un lío.

Chad agarra a los hombros de Gabe y se inclina para susurrarle al oído.

—Cuanto antes nos lo enseñes, antes nos iremos. Vamos, ¿no _te_ gustaría saberlo?

Después de otra larga y preocupada mirada en dirección a Jared, Gabe se inclina hacia adelante en su silla y comienza a escribir en su teclado.

—Anteanoche, hubo un ataque DNS a la red. Fue un solo mensaje, pero inundó los servidores, se cayeron durante una hora.

—Lo cual no es mucho —dice Tal. Sigue sosteniendo el teléfono, pero su atención está en ellos, como si no pudiera evitar sentirse atraída por la conversación—. Fue enorme y muy rápido. Quería nuestra atención.

—Creo que alcanzó un pico de quince gigas por segundo, puntualiza Gabe, mirando hacia Tal—. La única vez que he visto algo más grande fue aquella vez que, ya sabes, con la bomba nuclear modificada… Eso fue, ¿qué? ¿Veinte?

—Un pico de veintiséis, —dice Tal. No puede evitar parecer un poco orgullosa—. No pudo mantener esos números pero…

—Vuestro friki-porno me da ganas de potar —interrumpe Chad—. ¿Podemos volver a la parte importante? ¿El mensaje?

De repente, Gabe parece incómodo de nuevo. Suspira, termina de escribir en el teclado, y luego gira su silla hacia atrás para que Jared pueda ver la pantalla. El mensaje es corto y a Jared se le para el corazón.

_Jared—Megan habla con extraños._

Anteanoche, a la hora del ataque, Jared estaba en Dallas. De una forma u otra, Jensen sabe lo que Jared hizo. Y ese psicópata traicionero y asesino ha estado hablando con la hermana pequeña de Jared. Podría haberle pegado un tiro y a Jared le habría dolido menos.

Le lleva un tiempo ser capaz de hacer _cualquier otra cosa_ que no sea mirar el mensaje que le ha enviado Jensen. Cuando vuelve a la vida, se le ocurren dos respuestas inmediatas.

Lo primero, quiere llamar a su familia y decirles que se escondan en el sótano hasta que les diga que pueden salir. En segundo lugar, quiere matar a Jensen. Tiene la mano en el arma antes de acordarse que no sabe dónde está Jensen. El impulso de matarlo no disminuye con el hecho de saber que no es viable.

—No sabíamos lo que significaba, pero Morgan dijo que no debías saberlo, que él se encargaría de ello —dice Tal en el frío silencio.

La mirada en la cara de Chad sugiere que está reconsiderando la sabiduría de su decisión de dejar que Jared vea el mensaje, pero de todos modos, dice:

—Te dije que Teague no era bueno.

Jared se gira para enfrentarlo correctamente y Chad retrocede un paso por reflejo.

—Quiero ver a Morgan, —dice Jared. 

—Estoy justo aquí. Recibí una llamada de que estabas aquí abajo, no tuve que adivinar para qué, —dice Jeff. Está en la puerta, vigilando a Jared. Brevemente echa una mirada a los otros—. ¿Nos daríais un minuto?

Se retiran al instante y sin protestar, ignorados tanto por Jared como por Jeff. Una vez que se quedan solos, Jeff deambula hasta el ordenador donde el mensaje que Jensen envió sigue en la pantalla, como si no fuera completamente consciente de lo que dice. Jared espera a que su temperamento se calme un poco, y descubre que no es así. Cada vez está más enfadado.

—Voy a ir a por él, —le dice Jared—. Voy a encontrarlo y me voy a encargar del problema.

—El nombre de archivo del mensaje era “última advertencia”, —dice Jeff, tranquilo e impasible—.

—Es demasiado tarde para eso. Ya ha ido demasiado lejos. No se le puede permitir…

Jeff niega con la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasó con el puñetero trato que teníamos? Te puse en una habitación con él. Se suponía que ibas a dejarlo estar. Sin rencores, sin disputas. En vez de eso, obtengo _esto_— suspira y se vuelve hacia Jared—. Te metiste con su familia primero, Jared, ¿no es así? Si hubiera sido al revés, ¿le habrías siquiera enviado una advertencia? ¿O habrías ido a por sangre?

Está mal que Jared pueda entender racionalmente por qué debería estarle agradecido a Jensen por la advertencia. No quiere estar agradecido. Jensen se acercó lo suficiente a su hermanita para saber su nombre; no merece gratitud. Pero la parte profesional del cerebro de Jared lo obliga a ver la situación en su contexto y odia a Jeff sólo un poco menos de lo que odia a Jensen, pero Jeff tiene razón: Jensen envió una advertencia en lugar de un cadáver.

Es casi un poco conmovedor. Pero todavía quiere matarlo.

Hace tiempo, cuando su nombre en clave era más probable Espantapájaros que Sasquatch, cuando todavía era una novedad que se le permitiera salir en una misión sin un compañero, Jared casi se mata salvando la vida de otra persona. Salió bastante bien y Valarie Rae Miller es el tipo de aliado del que sólo necesitas uno. No intercambian tarjetas de Navidad ni se esfuerzan por llamarse al menos una vez al año, pero cuando Jared necesita un favor de alguien en quien pueda confiar, es en Val en quien piensa.

Cuando coge el teléfono y marca su número, es solo por tercera vez.

Si él mismo se pusiera en contacto con su familia en este momento sería el equivalente a difundir sus nombres y localizaciones en la web. Como dibujar un mapa para Mike y todos los demás que creen que tienen asuntos pendientes con Jared. Pero es su familia y Jared ya la ha fastidiado al confiar en Jensen; no va a agravar el error y confiar en Morgan para mantenerlos a salvo.

Pasa mucho tiempo antes de que conteste y Jared empieza a preguntarse si aún está viva. La gente se muere todo el rato en su profesión, un hecho que ha dejado de sorprenderle.

—Hey, —dice ella—. Mucho tiempo, Jaybird(***). ¿Cómo van las cosas?

—Van de todo menos impresionantes, —dice Jared—. Mira, tengo un problema. Voy a trabajar hasta tarde una temporada, no puedo ir a casa. ¿Puedes ver cómo están mis perros? ¿Sólo asegurarte de que están bien de vez en cuando? Iría yo mismo pero, ya sabes, el trabajo es una locura.

—Claro, sin problema, —dice Val, y son tres palabras pero quita un gran peso de los hombros de Jared—. Todavía tengo la llave que me diste la última vez. Pero, ¿qué ha pasado con el trabajo para que se vuelva una locura, eh?

Jared se calla un momento, se frota el teléfono contra la frente con torpeza.

—Ah, mi ex-novio se ha vuelto un tanto psico. El trabajo es el mejor lugar para estar. Mi jefe está en plan: “tienes que dejarlo ir, Jared, tienes que seguir adelante” pero… ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacerlo?

—Mmm, —dice Val—. Supongo que depende de la seriedad de la relación y de la gravedad de la ruptura.

—Muy seria y muy mala —Jared duda de nuevo, y luego añade—, tiene el número de teléfono de mi casa.

Val se queda callada por un largo momento y Jared siente que sus mejillas arden de vergüenza.

—¿Cómo lo consiguió? —dice ella finalmente.

Jared se echa a reír sin alegría.

—Yo se lo di. Yo se lo di, joder. Es mi _ex-novio_, Val.

—Vaya —dice, y— _mierda_.

—Ya —dice Jared—. Creo que podría tener ganas de morir. O tal vez soy demasiado estúpido para vivir. ¿Es eso algo que puedo pedir a mi médico que examine?

—No hay cura para eso excepto una bala en el cerebro, cariño, —dice Val—. No te preocupes, me encargo de tus perros, Jaybird. Concéntrate en olvidar a tu ex. Tienes que sacar a esa clase de imbéciles de tu vida.

—Sí, —dice Jared—, estoy en ello.

N.T.s

(*)Failboat: de acuerdo con el Urban Dictionary son imágenes de un barco a punto de hundirse, generalmente por causa de un error humano absolutamente estúpido, y posteriormente se ha generalizado para denominar a un grupo de idiotas condenados a fracasar debido a su ineptitud. En casos extremos puede aplicarse a un individuo

(**)Dickhead: gilipollas (literalmente cabeza-polla) Douchebag: imbécil

(***) Jaybird: arrendajo, pero también es un mote habitual de Jared


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO VEINTICINCO**

—Y no es que no tuviera tetas, tenía un puñado, o, como, un bocado, pero debía haber llevado esas cosas tipo filete en su sostén porque llenaba totalmente su vestido, pero cuando la desnudé…

—Tiempo —dice Jared.

—…no había, como, ¡nada allí! Y yo estaba, como, ¿dónde está el resto? No es que no valiera la pena tirársela, pero, ¡tío! ¡Publicidad falsa! Quiero decir, sé que nunca sabes realmente lo que te vas a encontrar…

—¡Mayhem!(*) ¡Tiempo!

—Uh, tienes otros cuarenta segundos. De todos modos, tenía una amiga, pelirroja, una especie de auténtica colegiala católica, ¿sabes? Y pensé que debería…

Jared vuelve a desconectar a Chad y se concentra en mantener su respiración regular. Los músculos de sus brazos, piernas y espalda aún no están ardiendo por el esfuerzo de mantener su cuerpo paralelo al techo, sobre la red de laser de seguridad entrecruzados, pero es muy consciente de cuánto tiempo lleva colgando aquí hasta ahora.

Puede aguantar otros cuarenta segundos. Por supuesto, sería más fácil de soportar si Chad suspendiera su sórdido monólogo.

Aún así, si Chad está hablando de sus conquistas entonces no le está dando el coñazo a Jared acerca de Jensen. Aparentemente, Chad cree que, porque rompió las reglas para que Jared supiera lo de Megan, tiene derecho a hablar largo y tendido de lo mucho que Jensen apesta. Jared _sabe_ que Jensen apesta. Podría escribir un largo e informativo libro sobre los diferentes motivos por los cuales Jensen no es una buena persona. Sin embargo, ya es bastante frustrante que su cerebro no deje el maldito tema sin que Chad se una a él.

Respira profundamente y se concentra en no permitir siquiera temblar a su cuerpo.

—Entonces meneó su lengua entre sus dedos, como, un latigazo —dice Chad—. Mierda, y yo estaba como, corriéndome _por todas partes_. Una fuente total de leche. Quince segundos.

Siempre había silencios con Jensen. Jared no siempre había sido capaz de saber lo que Jensen estaba haciendo; sólo oía el teclado, recibía alguna dirección u orden ocasional. Incluso cuando Jensen empezó a responder a su flirteo, nunca hablaba _mucho_. Todavía había esos silencios y la imaginación de Jared se volvía loca con ellos, tratando de imaginarse a Jensen en su cabeza.

—Y nos vamos abajo en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno… y ¡bye-bye luces!

Los laser de seguridad parpadean y desaparecen, y Jared se balancea hacia abajo desde el techo. No tiene tiempo para sentir el alivio dolorido en sus brazos y piernas porque Chad ya ha comenzado la cuenta atrás para que las luces vuelvan a aparecer. Jared corre hacia la puerta al final del pasaje; está muy lejos.

—Fuera cerraduras, —dice Chad—. Luces en doce segundos.

Jared no ha llegado todavía.

—Ocho, siete, seis, Sasquatch, ¿podrías correr más rápido, tres, dos…?

Jared se desliza a través de la puerta mientras se abre. Deja escapar un suspiro y luego se gira y… los laser de seguridad no se han vuelto a encender. Jared mira fijamente la oscura longitud del pasaje.

—¿Mayhem? ¿Qué pasa con las luces?

Silencio, y entonces:

—No lo sé. Estoy trabajando en ello —Chad deja escapar un bufido enfadado e intranquilo—. Ya deberían haber vuelto. No… no lo entiendo.

—Vale, —dice Jared, tranquilo y profesional—. Que no cunda el pánico. Sólo… sigue vigilando y avísame si aparece algo raro.

—Ya, —dice Chad—. Ya, vale.

Mientras que Jared está totalmente dispuesto a creer que Chad no es responsable de lo que sea que impidió que las luces de seguridad volvieran a encenderse (el tipo no tiene mucha experiencia de campo, después de todo), Jared se mantiene atento en caso de que la Coalición piense que Jared ha sido lo suficientemente estúpido para _confiar_ en Chad.

Ahora Jared es el responsable de su propia seguridad, y así es como le gusta que sea.

Así que se mueve más rápido por las sosas y desordenadas habitaciones del laboratorio y no espera que las cosas vayan según lo planeado. Por eso cuando Chad dice:

—¡JoderCristoJesus, hay alguien más ahí contigo!

Jared está preparado.

Lo de las luces tienen sentido entonces: alguien más está pasando. Jared pasó por encima de las luces, pero simplemente alguien más las desactivó y las atravesó.

Tiene un ciego y estúpido momento de creer que va a ser Jensen. _Esperando_ que sea Jensen.

Jared se da la vuelta y ve al tipo que viene detrás de él. Incluso caminando, está claro que es un profesional por la forma en que se mueve. A medida que el tipo se acerca, Jared ve que es un poco mayor, rubio y bien parecido. Le echa un vistazo y se prepara para el combate por ko que no cree que pueda evitar.

—Estoy tratando de conseguir visual, —dice Chad—. ¡Mierda! Alguien se ha hecho con las cámaras. ¿Sabes qué, Sasquatch? _Aborta_. Lárgate pitando.

Jared lo ignora y espera a que el tipo se acerque.

—Hola, —dice el tipo—. ¿Te vas a apartar de mi camino o…?

—Va a ser _o_ —dice Jared con una sonrisa amistosa.

El tipo levanta una ceja.

—Eres Jared.

—No creo que nos conozcamos —contesta Jared.

La sonrisa del tipo es casi una mueca.

—Oh, pero eres una superestrella —se ríe entre dientes, se pasa la lengua por los labios—. ¿Sabes por qué va a ser tan dulce pegarte una paliza?

Jared se encoge de hombros descansadamente y se rasca la mandíbula.

—Voy a decir lo primero que me viene a la cabeza e ir con “porque yo soy una superestrella y tú no".

—Porque realmente voy a disfrutar demostrando a Jensen que se equivoca —se da un golpecito con dos dedos en su auricular y Jared lo _entiende_. La realización es enfermiza y fría—. Por la forma en que habla, bien podrías ser Superman.

—Podría llamar a Jensen de muchas maneras, pero “estúpido” no es una de ellas —dice Jared, su tono despreocupado no traiciona el más mínimo indicio de nada de lo que hay bajo la superficie.

—No, no es estúpido, —coincide el tipo. Luego hace una pausa, sonríe—. Dice que favoreces de las técnicas de Muay Thai pero que cambiarás a Judo en cuerpo a cuerpo, que a veces dejas desprotegido tu lado izquierdo en los golpes bajos, y… —la sonrisa del tipo se agranda—, y dice que probablemente hay algún daño residual en tus rótulas y que debería explotar eso.

—¡Dile que tu chico dice que es un puto capullo! —grita Chad en el oído de Jared—. ¡Y dile que su controlador es una puta zorra barata!

—Deberías oír las cosas que dice de ti, Jared —dice el tipo, ajeno a los vitriólicos insultos de Chad.

Es bastante obvio que el tipo está tratando deliberadamente de provocar a Jared. Es una técnica estándar para enfrentarse a cualquiera más duro, más rápido y mejor que tú, como definitivamente Jared calificaría esta situación. Escoge algo que les vuelva demasiado estúpidos para pensar sus movimientos.

Desafortunadamente para el tipo, ha escogido algo que a Jared le molesta, seguro, pero también le da una concentración de la leche. De ninguna manera va a dejar que el engreído yogurín de la Coalición de Jensen lo derribe. Es un imperativo tan puro que Jared puede fácilmente dejar de lado toda la indignación y el dolor personal y emocional, para concentrarse en nada más que en ganar.

—Sin embargo, apuesto a que no ha dicho que tienes la más mínima posibilidad de ganar, ¿verdad? —dice Jared con una sonrisa, y por un segundo hay suficiente cambio en la expresión en la cara del tipo para que Jared sepa que ha dado en la diana.

Adopta una relajada posición de lucha y levanta una ceja.

—¿Estás listo? —pregunta.

—Esto va a ser divertido —contesta el otro.

Jared sigue sonriendo.

—Esas son unas bonitas últimas palabras.

Obviamente, dado que el tipo ha dado a Jared un pequeño resumen de su propio estilo de lucha, se espera que Jared lo cambie y haga algo diferente. Pero hay una razón por la que Jared tiende a preferir el Muay Thai dentro de las artes marciales mixtas: es muy bueno en ello. Y es tan bueno que no importa si se espera o no.

Jared espera a que el tipo se acerque a él, da un paso hacia el puñetazo que puede ver venir y, agarrándole los hombros, Jared le clava _con fuerza_ la rodilla en la barriga. Seguir inmediatamente con otra patada sería arrogante. Jared no necesita apresurar esto; sólo necesita ganar. El tipo se tambalea hacia atrás, se agacha y jadea en busca de aire. Levanta la vista hasta Jared y se queda mirando. Hay un claro cálculo en sus ojos y se toma un momento para pensar antes de intentar acercarse a Jared de nuevo.

Un segundo demasiado tarde, Jared se da cuenta del brazo que va hacia él, el golpe al que anticipaba responder, es una finta, y le permite al tipo dar una patada salvaje a la rodilla de Jared. Duele, pero no tanto como para que Jared no pueda rescatar la situación agarrando de todos modos el brazo de la finta y retorciéndolo bruscamente detrás de la espalda del tipo, obligándolo a tropezar hacia adelante. Su espalda queda inmediatamente vulnerable, y Jared es capaz de atraparlo por la cintura y tirarlo al suelo. Asegurando al tipo con un brazo, Jared coloca su peso sobre él para cerciorarse de que no va a ninguna parte.

Se balancea hacia adelante, pone su boca cerca del auricular del tipo y dice:

—Hola, belleza. ¿Es tu nuevo novio? ¿Te voy a arruinar _toda la semana_ si lo mato, o sólo el resto del día?

El tipo se ha quedado quieto y tenso debajo de él, y Jared siente la repentina necesidad de demostrar que él es el _bueno_, que lo que sea que le haya hecho Jensen no lo ha convertido en el tipo de hombre que ve el asesinato como una forma de demostrar algo. Así que noquea al tipo con un puñetazo en la cara, eso es brutal pero no lo matará, y tira de su auricular para soltarlo.

—Silencio de radio, Mayhem,— dice—. Te recojo otra vez en un rato.

—¡No! ¡No, no puedes! Te ordeno que no…

Jared se quita el auricular y lo apaga, antes de reemplazarlo por el nuevo. Está en silencio y se pregunta si Jensen ha abandonado ya la asignación por completo. Entonces, débilmente, Jared registra el sonido de alguien respirando. Es Jensen. Lo sabe con una certeza visceral.

—¿Te has vuelto tímido conmigo, Zoolander? —dice—. ¿Amenazas a niñas inocentes pero no hablarás conmigo?

Aún así, silencio. El laboratorio está vacío y silencioso y Jared está solo en el medio.

Y entonces, Jensen habla.

—No me acerqué a Megan, —dice—. Es suficiente con que sepas que _podría_ haberlo hecho. Quizás lo recuerdes la próxima vez que creas que es una buena idea meter a civiles en esto.

Sólo han pasado un par de semanas desde que Jared vio a Jensen por última vez, pero todo su cuerpo responde al sonido de su voz. Hay un latido de sangre y emoción en el vientre de Jared que podría ser tan fácilmente deseo como odio, y todo lo que puede hacer es mantenerse en pie. Es casi doloroso ser capaz de escuchar a Jensen pero no verlo. No _tocarlo_. La piel de Jared hormiguea, sus músculos se tensan con el impulso fantasmagórico de _agarrar_ _a Jensen, de herirlo, de darle puñetazos hasta que vea sangre, de hacerle llorar, pedir perdón, de suplicarle perdón a Jared, y luego… luego besarlo, follarlo hasta que vuelva a llorar pidiendo perdón. _

Deliberadamente, Jared inspira ligeramente y se humedece los labios. Se obliga a sí mismo a parecer tranquilo, divertido.

—No he matado a tu agente, ya sabes, pero, oh cariño, ¡cómo han caído los poderosos! Todo ese asesoramiento tuyo y aun así lo derribé en menos de cinco minutos.

—Y _Mayhem_ es un gran ascenso, —responde Jensen, con la voz llena de venenoso desdén—. ¿Homer Simpson no estaba disponible? Sabes que te hizo pasar por encima de las luces porque no pudo averiguar cómo burlar los protocolos de seguridad, ¿verdad? ¡No sabía cómo apagarlas! Dile que si necesita ayuda para saber cómo funciona su iPod puede llamarme.

—Ya, tienes razón, debería haber seguido contigo. Quiero decir, claro, asesinaste a tu mejor amigo y cada maldita palabra que salió de tu boca fue una mentira, pero supongo que todos tenemos nuestros días malos, ¿verdad?

Jensen se queda callado otra vez. Entonces su lengua se mueve a través de sus labios y Jared lo oye y, sólo por un segundo, se siente mareado.

—Nadie dijo nunca que sería fácil, —dice Jensen—. Pero lo que estoy haciendo es importante. Es demasiado importante para que lo deje, incluso si hace que me odies.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan jodidamente importante? —gruñe Jared.

—¡Porque es lo _correcto_!

Jared pone los ojos en blanco.

—Porque “el sistema actual de gobierno organizado no funciona”, ¿verdad?

Otro silencio, entonces:

—Bueno… _no lo hace_. Si te paras a pensarlo, ni siquiera existe. No tenemos gobiernos ni países. Tenemos bandas. Y no les importamos. Sólo se preocupan por ellos mismos y por estar por delante de las otras bandas. ¡Y todos somos tan complacientes al respecto! ¡La gente ha muerto por las libertades civiles que acabamos de rendir!

—¿Y tú vas a arreglar todo eso? —exige Jared, sin convencerse.

—Si no soy yo, ¿entonces quién? Estoy _titulado_. —Algo ha cambiado. El tono de Jensen se ha vuelto frívolo—. ¿Quieres seguir hablando de cómo arreglar el mundo? O… —arrastra la palabra, y Jared puede oír sus dedos en el teclado—, …¿qué tal esto? Le diré a Mike que te envíe algo de nuestro material promocional y ¿te daré tres minutos para salir del edificio antes de activar todos los sistemas de seguridad que pueda encontrar?

Jared ha permitido que la misión se fastidie del todo. Derribó al agente de Jensen, pero dejó que Jensen lo despistara por completo.

Uno de estos días, piensa mientras echa a correr, aprenderá que no debe dar por supuesto que Jensen ya no puede fastidiarle las cosas.

—Se supone que debo denunciarte, —dice Chad. Su voz es tensa, temblorosa—. Si tienes contacto con Teague, se supone que debo denunciarte.

Chad quiere mirar a Jared. Su expresión es hosca, furiosa, pero simplemente sacude la ceniza de su cigarrillo y mantiene la mirada en el portátil cerrado sobre la mesa.

—Entonces hazlo —dice Jared.

Instantáneamente Chad está en su cara y empuja a Jared en el pecho.

—¿Es que eres tal jodido masoquista? ¿Qué carajo te _pasa_? ¡Morgan quiere que te vayas! ¡Cree que eres una puta carga y está buscando una excusa para deshacerse de ti! Y tú le acabas de dar una, ¡tu puto gilipollas!

Jared tropieza hacia atrás cuando Chad lo empuja de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez. Se agarra al borde de la mesa para estabilizarse y mira fijamente a Chad, sorprendido por lo cabreado que parece e inseguro de lo que debería decir.

Chad le mira con el ceño fruncido y se da la vuelta, se saca otro cigarrillo de sus vaqueros y lo enciende.

—No te voy a denunciar, —dice Chad, más tranquilo—. Porque puede que seas un puto Madelman, pero también eres un triste saco de mierda. ¡Me das _lástima_, tío! Y si eso no es suficiente toque de atención, entonces… entonces ya no tienes remedio.

Jared asiente con la cabeza lentamente, aún atrapado analizando la rabieta de Chad.

—Ya, vale, —dice con inseguridad—. Gracias.

Chad le echa una mirada cortante que está lejos de ser amable.

—No hagas que me arrepienta, joder. No más conversaciones secretas con Teague. Cada palabra que os digáis pasará a través de mí. Porque en algún momento, ya sabes, tu _trabajo_ será encargarte de él.

N.T. (*)Mayhem: Caos


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO VEINTISEIS**

Cuando Chad ensambla una estrategia que permitirá salvar la misión de la que lo distrajo Jensen, Jared se esfuerza por no parecer _demasiado_ patéticamente agradecido.

—Se supone que deberías hacerme quedar _bien_, —dice Chad, empujando el expediente hacia él—. Así que, si puedes hacer algo jodidamente increíble por lo que pudiera reclamar el crédito en un futuro próximo te lo agradecería, joder.

—De verdad de verdad que lo haré —dice Jared con entusiasmo.

Abre el archivo y se aplica a la tarea de memorizar cada simple detalle, a fin de poder ser debidamente espectacular y compensar a Chad no haber estado exactamente a la altura de su leyenda hasta ahora. Con sentimiento de culpa, suprime la idea de que, aunque Chad ha preparado bien la misión, Jensen podría haberlo hecho mejor.

El Red Moon Resort está situado en el Estrecho de Apolima y tiene una clientela muy selecta. Atiende tanto a estrellas de Hollywood como a jeques del petróleo iraníes, y lo único que supera a su hedonismo es la discreción. Su existencia es algo así como secreta, pero es famoso entre sus clientes por _ser_ un secreto.

Sin embargo, el verdadero secreto del Red Moon Resort es conocido por sólo un minúsculo porcentaje de sus huéspedes. A diez millas del complejo, en lo profundo de la superficie del océano, hay un laboratorio de investigación que trabaja en algunas de las tecnologías más avanzadas del mundo. El laboratorio sólo es accesible a través del complejo y es en el laboratorio donde se encuentra el microchip que Jared se suponía que debía recuperar la última vez.

—¿Tienes un esmoquin para el baile? —pregunta Chad, enganchando algo de entre sus dientes con la tapa de un bolígrafo—. Vas a necesitar uno. Tal vez una hamaca de plátano(*) también, si puedes encontrar una lo suficientemente grande para tu plátano. Supongo que estás dotado como una puta mula, ¿verdad? Como, mutante-de-enorme, ¿verdad?

Se inclina sobre el escritorio para mirar a Jared especulativamente. Sintiéndose un poco cohibido, Jared se mueve y desliza la carpeta en su regazo.

Chad echa un suspiro malhumorado.

—Tío, yo debería ir a esto, no tú. Chicas famosas y ricas en bikini, y tú estarás pensando en Teague. Está muy _mal_.

Jared le dispensa una mirada mordaz.

—¿Y también te encargarías del funesto laboratorio submarino? —pregunta.

Una de las razones por las que Jared se apuntó a todo el asunto del agente secreto fue porque le prometieron muchas oportunidades para viajar. Según sus cálculos, Jared cree que la proporción del mundo que ha visto es considerablemente mayor que la que no ha visto. Eso no significa que deje de dejarle sin aliento.

El Red Moon Resort está encaramado en un afloramiento de rocas que se desliza hacia playas finas y doradas, rodeadas por una extensión de mar azul medianoche. La neblina del atardecer lo vuelve todo rosa y púrpura. Las suaves luces del salón de baile centellean, y la música de cámara que se filtra es serena, aunque quizás un poco anémica para los gustos de Jared.

Se tira de la pajarita y luego se ajusta los gemelos por septuagésima vez desde que se los puso.

No importa que pueda eliminar a la mitad de los que hay en la habitación antes de que alguien se recomponga lo suficiente como para siquiera pensar en tratar de detenerlo; de vez en cuando recuerda que es sólo un torpe chico de Texas. Tiene la fuerte sospecha que nunca fue su destino que se codeara con los obscenamente ricos y privilegiados. Jared sólo es impresionante cuando tiene un cuchillo en la mano o una granada, o posiblemente evitando un holocausto nuclear.

Se consuela con el pensamiento de que probablemente nunca más volverá a ver a la mayoría de estas personas, así que no importa si se humilla, y entra en el salón de baile. Chad está callado en su oído, lo que es un pequeño milagro en sí mismo, lo que ofrece a Jared la oportunidad de escrutar la habitación adecuadamente.

Dos detalles muy importantes saltan a su vista, siendo el más significativo la presencia de Jensen, que parece desagradablemente a gusto en este entorno, e insultantemente hermoso en su esmoquin. Jared está demasiado lejos para verlo bien, pero ve que Jensen lo ve, lo ve vacilar en su conversación con una pareja que se está ahogando en diamantes.

Jared no tiene que preguntarse qué está haciendo Jensen aquí. Si Chad se ha dado cuenta de que pueden coger el microchip aquí, puedes apostar a que Jensen también.

Puede reconocer en Jensen al tipo ensangrentado y magullado al que persiguió hasta un tejado hace un mes o así, pero apenas. Por otra parte, si Jared se esfuerza lo suficiente, aun puede incluso reconocer a Jensen como _su controlador_.

—PutoCristoJesus, —dice Chad, todo bufidos y chisporroteos a través de su auricular—. Es él, ¿no? Te está acosando, joder. ¡Dispárale! ¡Vamos, espera a que nadie mire y luego dispara al cabrón!

Jared lo ignora a favor de una breve inspección del Detalle Importante número 2. Una vez hecho, recoge una copa de champán de la bandeja de un camarero que pasa, y se toma un momento para apreciar adecuadamente su entorno.

El techo del salón de baile es alto y la habitación ha sido diseñada en estilo rococó, con columnas y marcos dorados y florece en todas partes que es posible. La noche es joven, así que la fiesta todavía se parece más a un fastuoso evento de gala que a la orgía alimentada por drogas en la que han hecho pensar a Jared que se convertirá. A pesar del consejo de Chad, Jared pretende estar en el laboratorio para cuando aparezcan el polvo blanco y los consoladores.

No es de sorprender, Jensen está evitando a Jared. Nunca hace contacto visual pero parece siempre completamente consciente de la ubicación de Jared en la habitación, siempre se mueve antes de que Jared pueda alcanzarlo. Para ser justos, Jared no se está esforzando. Podría llegar a Jensen sin problemas, aunque sus métodos podrían causar una perturbación. Es solo que a Jared le gusta estar lo bastante cerca como para mirar a Jensen, porque Jensen es _fascinante_.

Tal vez si hubiera visto a Jensen entre un grupo grande de gente antes, podría haberse dado cuenta de que algo estaba realmente mal. Jensen es una persona totalmente diferente, y luego, cuando se mueve para a hablar con algún otro, es otra persona de nuevo. Jared solo lo percibe porque está prestando tanta atención que lo capta, pero es fascinante y sorprendente y _realmente_ inquietante.

Todo cambia, hasta los manierismos, y Jared no sabe a quién está observando. Sólo hay una cosa inmutable: ese pequeño y nervioso tic de pasarse las yemas de los dedos por sus labios. Jared está bastante seguro, al ver un movimiento abortado en Jensen, de que Jensen no puede evitarlo, y Jared se alegra por ello. Jared se encuentra fijado en ello, siente un pico de excitación y calor en su vientre cada vez que la mano de Jensen sube a su boca.

Chad parlotea en su oído de vez en cuando. Trata de dirigir a Jared hacia esta o aquella chica, lo maldice cuando Jared deliberadamente confunde direcciones, lo llama marica cuando Jared cambia a zumo de frutas tras una sola copa de champagne, y generalmente trata con todas sus fuerzas de distraer a Jared de Jensen.

—Porque, ya sabes por qué está aquí, —dice Chad—. Por la misma puta razón que tú, y si dejas que ese niñobonito gilipollas de labios de pato te haga parecer un puto retrasado una vez más, te cambio. Y tu próxima tarea será pegar fuego a… PutoCristoJesus, ¿has visto eso? ¡Acércate, acércate! Nonono, hacia la rubia con la espalda al aire.

Jared pone los ojos en blanco, nota que Jensen parece preocupado, y echa un vistazo al Detalle Importante número 2.

—Todo está bajo control —murmura Jared, y coge otro vaso de zumo de frutas.

Una nota de histeria se ha deslizado en la atmósfera. La gente habla demasiado alto, ríe demasiado fuerte, se inclinan demasiado unos hacia otros. Los cuerpos bullen a su alrededor pero Jared no les permite moverlo. Planta sus pies y declina educadamente el sorprendente número de invitaciones que recibe, prefiriendo siempre mantener a Jensen a la vista.

Jensen está en un sofá con un tipo, sus cuerpos están ladeados el uno hacia el otro. La cara de Jensen está inclinada hacia un lado mientras escucha lo que el tipo le dice. Hay una media sonrisa en sus labios, pero está mirando su copa de champán. La corbata de su esmoquin ya está aflojada alrededor de su cuello, un botón abierto. Se dice algo, el tipo le echa un vistazo a Jensen y levanta una ceja, Jensen sonríe, siempre tan jodidamente enigmático.

El tipo juega con el primer botón sin abrir de la camisa de Jensen y Jared da un paso hacia ellos sin pensarlo. Está demasiado lejos para que Jensen se haya dado cuenta, pero de todas formas le avergüenza el instinto.

—Tiiiiio, —dice Chad de forma lastimera—. ¿En serio vamos a ver esto? Porque no es mi porno de elección.

—No lo vamos a ver —dice Jared, y se da la vuelta.

Es veinte minutos más tarde cuando Jared encuentra a Jensen entre la multitud. Las cosas a su alrededor se han degradado rápidamente a un desesperado y lamentable libertinaje. Jensen sigue vestido (y Jared se niega a sentirse agradecido por ello), y está solo (y Jared se permite sentirse agradecido por ello).

Por primera vez en la noche, Jensen mira directamente a Jared. Hay tanto un desafío como una invitación en su mirada. Luego, se da la vuelta y sale del salón de baile, a la terraza.

Jared sólo duda lo suficiente para decirle a Chad que no diga una puta _palabra_ antes de seguirlo.

Hace más fresco fuera, pero no frío en absoluto. Ya hay parejas moviéndose juntas en las sombras, pero Jensen se aleja de ellas, apoyándose en la barandilla del balcón, con una copa de champán en la mano (que no está más vacía de lo que lo estaba antes), mirando a lo lejos sobre el constante movimiento del de océano azul-verdoso.

Es raro estar cerca de Jensen otra vez. Jensen no permite que Jared se acerque demasiado; se aleja cuando Jared se mueve para estar a su lado. Aun así es más cerca de lo que Jared esperaba.

Permanecen juntos en silencio durante un largo momento. Ni siquiera necesitan mirarse para ser brutalmente conscientes de la presencia del otro.

Entonces Jared dice:

—¿Cómo está tu agente?

—Justin está bien. Gracias por preguntar —Jensen responde al instante, como si le hubieran dado cuerda y simplemente hubiera estado esperando su oportunidad—. Le destrozaste el pómulo y se necesitaron algunas maniobras extravagantes para sacarlo de custodia, pero… está bien.

No vuelven a hablar por unos minutos. Alguien gime detrás de ellos y Jensen resopla irritado.

—_Sabía_ que no podía vencerte, —dice Jensen—. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Pero yo era su controlador para esa misión y tenía que darle una oportunidad de luchar. _Sabía_ que no podía vencerte.

Jared inclina su cabeza para sonreírle serenamente.

—Mis rótulas están bien ahora, gracias.

Jensen aprieta los labios, tensa la mandíbula. Experimentalmente, Jared se acerca a Jensen. Instantáneamente Jensen se hace a un lado. Jared no esconde su sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Estás un poco nervioso, ¿no?

—¿Crees que podría tener algo que ver con que me quieras muerto? —espeta Jensen.

—Nada que no merezcas —dice Jared encogiéndose de hombros.

—Según _tú_.

—Bueno, imagino que Chris Kane y Jessica Alba también estarían de acuerdo.

Jared no necesita estar mirando a Jensen para sentir que se cierra. Jensen se aleja, incluso si no se mueve. Todavía hay una parte de Jared que odia pelear con Jensen de esta manera. Quiere decir que nada de esto importa, que todavía ama a Jensen y ¿por qué no deja de ser un estúpido idiota y _vuelve a casa_?

Sabe por qué no puede decirlo. No hay vuelta atrás de algo como esto.

—Desearía no haberte conocido nunca.

Jared lo dice antes de haber terminado de pensarlo. Jensen se estremece casi imperceptiblemente, y luego asiente con la cabeza.

—Mi vida sería más fácil si no lo hubieras hecho —y entonces las puntas de sus dedos están en su boca, la yema de su pulgar arrastrándose sobre su pleno labio inferior, y Jared está mirando ávidamente, hambriento, y Jensen ni siquiera parece darse cuenta—. No estaba mintiendo, sabes, en Hawaii, cuando dije que me hacías feliz. Eso no fue una mentira.

—Lo era todo lo demás, ¿verdad? —dice Jared, su voz enronqueciendo—. Tengo que decirte que no me hiciste tan feliz con todo ese asunto del agente doble.

Jensen se queda callado un segundo y luego dice:

—¿Quieres besarme o no? Para eso me seguiste hasta aquí, ¿no es así?

Jared parpadea ante el non sequitur y es incapaz de evitar que su mirada caiga inmediatamente hasta la boca de Jensen. Recuerda besar a Jensen, lo recuerda vívidamente. Recuerda haber besado a Jensen, lenta y perezosamente, sin pensar en llevarlo más lejos porque era suficiente con tener su boca.

La invitación, sin embargo, es agria. El vientre de Jared se tensa y sus fosas nasales aletean mientras trata de estabilizar su respiración. Con cuidado, se humedece los labios, antes de decir:

—No te molestes. Ya me he ocupado de tu pareja, resulta que no aguanta los sedantes. No necesitas la distracción.

Chad suelta una risita al oído de Jared.

Jensen se queda muy quieto. Sus ojos están entrecerrados, mirando fijamente al océano. El regocijo de fastidiarle los planes a Jensen por una vez es poderoso, y todo el disgusto y el dolor de Jared se transforman inmediatamente en júbilo. No puede resistirse a pinchar a Jensen sólo un poco.

—Vamos, ¿esa bonita pelirroja con el vestido plateado? ¿De verdad pensaste que no me iba a fijar en _ella_?

—Se suponía que no estando _yo_ en la habitación —dice Jensen. Está sonriendo, pero mastica las palabras—. Monté un espectáculo solo para ti.

—Oh, cariño, sigo pensando que eres el más guapo, —se inclina más cerca, el regocijo convirtiéndose en asombro mientras estudia a Jensen—. Jesús, realmente no puedes soportar que las cosas no salgan como tú quieres, ¿verdad? Mira, tu misión ha fracasado, a lo grande. Tu agente no puede ir al laboratorio porque está inconsciente, y déjame decirte, como profesional, que es muy difícil hacer tu misión si estás inconsciente. Todo lo que queda es que te _vayas a casa_.

Jensen ha estado observando a Jared mientras hablaba y la expresión de su cara se ha vuelto cada vez más venenosa.

—No, —dice, cuando Jared finalmente se calla—. _No_. No me voy a casa. No sin lo que hemos venido a buscar.

Jared hace una mueca burlona.

—No vas a bajar al laboratorio, hombre. No te voy a dejar. Mierda como esa está _muy_ por encima de tu nivel. Sólo te harías daño a ti mismo y ya es bastante vergonzoso que dejes que droguen a tu agente.

Jensen se encoge de hombros y vuelve al salón de baile.

—Que te jodan, Jared, —dice por encima del hombro—. Yo voy.

—No, no vas. Si tengo que dejarte inconsciente…

—Inténtalo, —sisea Jensen, volviendo a enfrentarse a él—. Inténtalo y montaré una escena de la hostia. No todo el mundo se está drogando o follando. Seguramente Mayhem te ha informado, la seguridad no es exactamente _negligente_ aquí. Intenta detenerme, y me aseguraré de que las medidas de seguridad se encierren tan fuerte que ni siquiera podrás salir de la isla.

—Sasquatch, tiene razón, —dice Chad. Suena _realmente_ cabreado—. No veo forma de evitarlo, aparte de llevarte al cabrón contigo. Dejarlo atrás es como rogarle que te joda, y ambos sabemos que no tiene problemas con eso.

Jared mira fijamente a Jensen con una horrorizada incredulidad ante la perspectiva. Está bastante seguro de que la victoria se supone que sabe mejor que esto.

N.T. (*)A banana hammock: un bañador tipo Speedo, de los pequeñitos 😉


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO VEINTISIETE**

—Es como ver a un ciego de noventa y seis años intentando conducir un Ferrari, —dice Jensen—. Nunca había pensado que la incompetencia pudiera ser físicamente dolorosa de ver.

La opinión de Jensen sobre la competencia de Chad como controlador no ha mejorado notablemente.

—Pregúntale qué tan físicamente doloroso cree que sería mi puño en su garganta —dice Chad a través del auricular.

La opinión de Chad sobre Jensen como ser humano ha mejorado casi lo mismo.

—Mayhem quiere que dejes de ser mezquino con él —dice Jared.

La opinión de Jared sobre su situación actual ha caído a profundidades desconocidas hasta ahora.

—Y a _mí_ me gustaría que Mayhem fuera mejor en su trabajo, —dice Jensen—, así que supongo que todos podemos soñar.

De ninguna manera en absoluto Jared va a decir nada que tenga la más remota posibilidad de interpretarse como que se pone del lado de Jensen. En privado, sin embargo, tiene que admitir que le gustaría que Chad se diera prisa y abriera la puta puerta de una vez, aunque sea para callar a Jensen por un rato. Han estado esperando seis minutos en un área restringida, y el único aspecto positivo es lo mismo que hace que Jared se sienta desagradablemente en conflicto: él y Jensen tienen que mantenerse cerca el uno del otro, listos para saltar a "besuquearse borrachos" a la primera señal de que aparezca un guardia de seguridad. Jared no quiere disfrutar de la proximidad física con Jensen, aunque sea la única razón de que Jensen está todavía demasiado tenso.

Por algún lado en la cabeza de Jared está la fría y aguda conciencia de que un día, pronto, existe la alta probabilidad de que tenga que hacer daño a Jensen, no que Jensen salga herido como resultado de algo que ha hecho, sino que deliberadamente tenga que causar daño a Jensen. Ya es bastante malo que exista ese futuro entre ellos, sin que Jensen actúe como si lo _esperara_ constantemente.

—Debería haber traído un libro, —dice Jensen con un suspiro—. Estaba preparado para que esta misión fuera un montón de cosas, pero aburrida no estaba en la lista. ¿Crees que Mayhem podría terminar en algún momento antes de mañana por la tarde?

Jared pone los ojos en blanco y rechina los dientes. Está a punto de recordarle a Jensen que es libre de irse cuando quiera, cuando le asalta una idea.

—Entonces, si estabas aquí para distraerme, ¿cómo se supone que tu agente iba a pasar por esta puerta?

—Tenía su propio soporte técnico —dice Jensen.

Jared lo observa de cerca, nota el tenue endurecimiento de la expresión de Jensen. Ladea la cabeza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Jensen?

Jensen se queda callado por un largo momento, y tampoco viene ningún sonido de Chad, por lo que Jared entiende que él también está esperando la respuesta. Entonces Jensen se humedece los labios y sonríe a Jared con esa fría y poco amistosa sonrisa.

—Te sorprendería saber que la Coalición no es una gran panda de amigos, trabajando juntos por un propósito común. Y si Mayhem es quien sospechamos que es, podría habértelo dicho. Incluso a su nivel de participación, debe haber notado las luchas internas entre facciones.

—¿Y qué? —dice Jared, archivando incómodamente el hecho de que han identificado a Chad—. No veo cómo eso te ha traído hasta aquí.

—Después de la decepcionante actuación de Justin, _otra persona_ se hizo cargo de la recuperación. Sólo vieron sentido y permitieron que Mike me agregara al equipo cuando se confirmó que _tú_ venías tras el microchip.

—_Hijo de puta_, —exhala Chad—. ¿Esa agente que eliminaste? Apuesto a que Teague la iba a joder. Una vez que tuviera el microchip, Teague iba a intentar quitárselo. Joder, te apuesto cualquier cosa que eso es lo que Rosenbaum había planeado.

Suena asquerosamente como algo que Jensen haría, y Jared se siente como un idiota por que le haya cogido por sorpresa otra vez. No basta que Jensen traicionara a todo el ISA, incluso está traicionando a gente de su propia agencia. Jared niega con la cabeza con asombro, sonríe cuando Jensen levanta una ceja. No sabe si quiere compartir lo que ha dicho Chad. Jensen se ha condenado a sí mismo lo suficiente sin que Jared le dé más oportunidades de demostrar lo bajo que puede caer.

—Hey, Mayhem, —dice en cambio—, ¿cómo va esa puerta? —Chad hace un ruido hosco como si no hubiera terminado de hablar de Jensen, pero Jared ya lo sabe. _Jared sabe que Jensen es una mala persona y no quiere oír nada más al respecto_—. Ábrela, ¿vale?

Jensen suelta un despectivo bufido. Jared no quiere mantenerlo cerca, no quiere esta farsa de intimidad entre ellos. El único problema de dejarlo ir es que no confía en Jensen lejos de su alcance.

El subtransbordador al laboratorio es claustrofóbicamente pequeño y no está diseñado para alguien de la altura de Jared. Es poco más que una vaina: lados de metal pulido e iluminación suave de color menta. El peso del agua sobre sus cabezas silencia incluso el sonido de su respiración. Pero el viaje es suave y rápido, y al mantener la boca cerrada, Jensen se las arregla para no cabrear más a Jared.

No es hasta que Jared haya adquirido el microchip cuando Jensen se convertirá otra vez en un problema. Ambos lo saben. Jensen no va a permitir que Jared se vaya con el chip, no sin oponer resistencia. Aún así, la apuesta inteligente está en que Jared gane.

Hay otra atormentadora espera mientras Chad abre la puerta del laboratorio. Afortunadamente, Jensen parece estar demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos como para hablar, porque Jared está listo para estrangularlo si se atreve a suspirar. Eventualmente, Jensen vuelve en sí de lo que esté pasando por su cabeza y mira a Jared de reojo.

—Toda la seguridad se maneja externamente. Magnusson no confía en los científicos, y los sistemas que tienen instalados hace que los guardias sean innecesarios. No esperes que Mayhem sea más rápido una vez que estemos dentro.

Su tono es sereno, neutral, la voz con la que solía informar a Jared. Es tentador creer que podrían, algún día, volver a ser quienes solían ser, quienes solían ser el uno para el otro. Jared se niega a permitirse pensarlo. Se ha acabado y no quiere darle más vueltas recordando al Jensen que conocía porque ese tipo nunca existió, ese tipo sólo era alguien que Jensen creó para manipular mejor a Jared.

Así que Jared asiente con la cabeza y simplemente absorbe la información.

—Ya me he ocupado de las cámaras, —dice Chad—. Los sensores van a ser míos en un par de segundos. Una vez que la puerta se abra, sólo tienes que coger el chip y salir pitando de ahí. Puedo retener los sistemas durante ocho, tal vez diez minutos.

—De acuerdo, —dice Jared.

—¿Ya sabes qué vas a hacer con el pequeño traidor chupapollas?

—Estoy en ello, —contesta Jared, y mira a Jensen a los ojos mientras lo dice.

Jared está medias de abrir el panel de vidrio reforzado desde la parte delantera de la celda de almacenamiento del chip, (y es muy consciente de la inminente confrontación con Jensen), cuando suena una fuerte alarma, seguida del frío anuncio automatizado de que _Se ha iniciado la secuencia de autodestrucción. Todas las cerraduras están selladas permanentemente. Todos los sistemas redirigidos a la unidad central, terminación en diez minutos._

—¿Mayhem? —dice Jared—. Mayhem, ¿informe de situación?

Chad está callado, y luego se oye el sonido irregular cuando toma aire.

—Estamos jodidos. —Es poco más que un susurro.

—Mayhem, ¿qué demonios acaba de pasar? —presiona Jared.

—Yo no… ¡no lo sé, joder! Es sólo… Jesús. Estamos bien jodidos.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta Jensen.

Inmediatamente, la atención de Jared vuelve a él. Apenas se le ha ocurrido la idea antes de actuar: agarra a Jensen por los hombros y lo empuja contra la pared, su pulgar presionado amenazador contra la tráquea de Jensen. Jensen abre los ojos de par en par y su primer instinto de lucha es claramente resultado del pánico, y rápidamente contenido.

—¿Has provocado esto? —pregunta Jared.

—¿_Qué_? ¡No! —dice Jensen—. Tal vez no lo hayas notado, pero las explosiones no son exactamente discriminatorias. Cuando te vuelen a ti y a este laboratorio, me van a volar a mí también.

Jared lo suelta a regañadientes pero sigue mirándolo mientras Jensen endereza la corbata de su esmoquin, buscando alguna señal de que, al creer a Jensen esta vez, está cometiendo otro error.

—Mayhem, —dice—, dime qué está pasando. Vamos, _informe de situación_.

Por el mantra susurrado de improperios, lo que pasa es que Chad se está dando cuenta de lo mucho que lo supera la situación. Sin embargo, para el inmenso alivio de Jared, Chad sigue con:

—Empezó arriba. No puedo… No hay una puta manera de entrar, no hay manera de rodearlo.

—Vino de arriba, —le dice Jared a Jensen—. Alguien sabe que estamos aquí abajo, —duda, se odia a sí mismo un poco. Odia aún más a Jensen por ponerlo en esta posición—. Mayhem no puede encontrar una manera de entrar al sistema y pararlo. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que puedas tu?

A Jared casi le merece la pena poner su vida en manos de Jensen simplemente por poder ver la expresión en sus ojos. Jensen está sorprendido de que Jared siga acudiendo a él en busca de ayuda, incluso en una situación como esta. Jared no está tan sorprendido como tal vez debería estarlo.

—Dame tu auricular, —dice Jensen finalmente—. Y luego termina de recuperar el chip, antes de encontrarte conmigo en el dispositivo central.

Jensen extiende su mano y, sin permitirse la oportunidad de pensar en lo que está haciendo, Jared deja caer el auricular en ella. Lo último que oye, antes de volverse hacia el chip, es a Jensen preguntándole a Chad si es posible que deje de insultarlo lo suficiente para hacer algo útil, como por ejemplo su trabajo.

La cuenta atrás está a seis minutos cuando Jared llega a la unidad central. Tiene el microchip guardado cuidadosamente, para lo que va a importar si el laboratorio va a explotar. La unidad central es una cámara enorme, futurísticamente elegante, con un techo alto y columnas huecas como tubos de órgano que suben por las paredes. Jensen se inclina sobre una de las consolas, con la cara iluminada por su brillo azul-verdoso, hablando en tecno-cháchara con Chad.

—Magnusson visitó estas instalaciones, personalmente, hace sólo tres semanas, —dice Jensen—. De ninguna manera habría diseñado un sistema que le exigiera ceder el control. Confía en mí, habrá escondido… Vale, _no_ confíes en mí, sólo haz lo que te digo, joder.

Mira a Jared acercarse y el miedo lo hace transparente: las cosas no van bien. Jared le tranquilizaría si pudiera. Señalaría que se ha enfrentado a una muerte segura un millón de veces, fácilmente, y _mira, aquí estamos ahora haciéndolo otra vez_. No obstante, no cree que Jensen lo apreciara en este momento. Tal vez más tarde, cuando la cuenta atrás sea un poco más desesperada.

—Revisa el registro, —dice Jensen—. Busca algo que no debería estar ahí. ¿Puedes poner los datos de ejecución de los programas activos en mi pantalla? Vale, bien, ¿a dónde se está redirigiendo?

Jensen hace un ruido suave, casi dolorido, y mira algo en el techo. Se frota los dedos con ansiedad sobre los labios.

—¿Alguna manera de que puedas hacerlo caer por remoto? —pregunta. Cierra los ojos de golpe. Se mordisquea el labio y luego se vuelve para mirar a Jared.

—Voy a hacerte una pregunta y, sin presiones, pero si no puedes decir que sí entonces vamos a morir los dos. Bien, ¿puedes subir ahí? —Jared mira hacia donde Jensen está apuntando. Hay una pequeña unidad negra, que muestra un pequeño LED verde, justo en la pared contra el techo—. ¿En los próximos dos minutos?

Jared sonríe ampliamente.

—Pensé que me ibas a preguntar algo _difícil_.

Es más probable que el límite de tiempo sea un problema que el hecho de poder llegar hasta allí. Experimentalmente, Jared frota la suela de su zapato contra el lado de una de las dos columnas directamente debajo de la unidad. Aprobando la resistencia, Jared se eleva entre las columnas, sosteniendo su peso sobre sus piernas extendidas, y comienza a escalar.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa con la unidad? —dice.

Jensen está de vuelta en la consola y no mira hacia arriba cuando responde.

—Es, bueno, básicamente es la cerradura. Quítala y podremos redirigir el control internamente. Pero es extremadamente sensible. Magnusson lo controlaría por medio de un código-llave remoto, el cual no tenemos. Simplemente disparando… Mayhem, ¿qué números de asignación estás viendo para el Ext 22? …disparando se saltará el resto de la cuenta atrás. Sí, eso es lo que estoy pensando. Demasiado alto. Supongo que hay un disco fantasma ahí dentro.

La cuenta atrás les informa que les quedan cuatro minutos. Jared se estira y se retuerce hacia el techo.

—Lo siento, —dice Jensen. A Jared le cuesta un momento para darse cuenta de que le está hablando a él y no a Chad, y otro para darse cuenta realmente de lo que está diciendo—. De verdad. Lo siento. Tú… —mira hacia arriba a Jared desde la pantalla de la consola durante un momento, luego lo piensa mejor y vuelve a mirar hacia otro lado—. Supongo que no puedes perdonarme, ¿verdad?

Lo dice en serio. Jared puede ver que lo dice en serio, de verdad. Y la repentina comprensión de que, si Jensen está diciendo eso, si está pidiendo perdón, es que el final no puede estar lejos, sólo va seguido de la forma en que lo miró Jensen. Sí, Jared va a morir, pero va a morir con Jensen. Y eso explica por qué Jared salió vivo de todas esas otras veces antes. Porque se _suponía_ que moriría con Jensen.

—Ni siquiera un poco, —dice Jared—. Pero eso no significa que haya dejado de amarte.

Jensen asiente, los ojos todavía fijos en la pantalla frente a él, los dedos volando a través de la pantalla.

—Mayhem, cuando la cuenta atrás llegue a un minuto, necesito que apagues el audio… Sólo hazlo… Porque no me pareces el tipo de persona que pueda soportar escuchar a su agente _explotar_. Supongo que siempre puedes intentar probar que estoy equivocado, pero también estaré muerto y no me importará.

La cuenta atrás está a tres minutos cuando Jared se acerca a la unidad. Siente las piernas como si estuvieran en llamas y sus hombros tienen calambres donde están empujando contra la pared.

–¡Hey, Jen! —llama—. ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

—El LED, —dice Jensen—. Desenróscalo. Habrá un montón de cables detrás. Rompe el contacto entre el verde y el blanco. No dejes que los otros cables se toquen. Y date prisa.

Llevaría unos segundos, tal vez, en circunstancias normales, excepto que las circunstancias normales no cubren el hecho de que Jared esté encajonado entre dos columnas, a unos treinta y cinco pies del suelo, con la unidad directamente sobre su cabeza.

—Me estoy dando prisa —dice, girando cuidadosamente el LED.

Hay algunos segundos de silencio, roto sólo por el murmullo ocasional de la conversación unilateral de Jensen con Chad. Jared no puede dejar de pensar en que Jensen quiere ser perdonado. Desearía poder hacerlo. Si van a morir, entonces quiere que Jensen vaya con la conciencia más tranquila que pueda ofrecerle. Le da vueltas en la cabeza, tratando de encontrar una manera de perdonar a Jensen y de que sea en serio.

—¿Ibas a decirme alguna vez que eras un doble? —dice—. Quiero decir, ¿_alguna_ vez?

—No, —dice Jensen sin dudarlo—. Nunca. Y lo habría negado si me lo hubieras preguntado abiertamente.

Es impresionantemente brutal, pero Jensen le sonríe mientras lo dice. La verdad es que si Jensen no hubiera sido descubierto como un doble, entonces todavía estaría engañando a Jared. Así que, que le jodan, si Jensen quiere que le perdone, debería empezar a _actuar_ como si lo sintiera. Jared tiene que reconsiderar si la anterior disculpa de Jensen, la que le dio con los ojos bajos y voz suave, fue un intento más por su parte para conseguir que Jared hiciera lo que quería.

—¿Te la pone dura, mentirme de esta manera?, —pregunta—. Porque no pareces capaz de dejarlo. Incluso ahora, enfrentando una muerte inminente, me sigues mintiendo.

Jensen se encoge de hombros y no le devuelve la mirada.

Están a dos minutos cuando Jared saca la unidad.

—¿Cómo va eso? —pregunta.

Toda la respuesta que Jared necesita está en la forma en que Jensen se ha concentrado de repente en el ordenador como si no existiera nada más en el mundo. Jared se atreve a empezar a creer que Jensen es lo suficientemente bueno para sacarlos de esto. A pesar de ponerse voluntariamente en situaciones suicidas peligrosas día tras día, Jared no está listo para morir. No quiere morir, no todavía. No cuando todavía está tan lleno de esta mierda de amor-odio por Jensen.

Bajar es más fácil que subir. Jared se desliza entre las columnas y se acerca a Jensen, como si tuviera la menor idea de lo que está haciendo. Hay fácilmente siete ventanas abiertas en la pantalla y Jensen se mueve entre ellas, tecleando comandos en algunas e ignorando otras.

Probablemente Jared debería estar pensando en su muerte, que se acerca rápidamente, pero en vez de eso está observando a Jensen. Jensen está respirando un poco más rápido y sus ojos son luminosos e irreales. No por primera vez Jared piensa en lo hermoso que es. Quiere tocar a Jensen, sólo una vez más antes de que todo termine. Claro, lo distraerá de lo que está haciendo, pero a Jared le parece muy importante.

En lugar de eso, dice:

—¿Qué puedo hacer?

Jensen levanta la mirada buscando a Jared, parece sorprendido de encontrarlo parado a su lado.

—La consola por allí —indica sacudiendo la cabeza, con los ojos ya puestos en su propia pantalla—. Atajo marcado como “sistema”, carpeta marcada como “Ext 22”, selecciona “cerrar todo”.

Jared se acerca a la consola e intenta ignorar la voz automatizada que anuncia con calma que tienen un minuto antes de la autodestrucción, _cincuenta y nueve segundos, cincuenta y ocho segundos…_

—Casi, —dice Jensen—. Casi. Mayhem, cierra los putos microfonos. Sólo…

—Hecho, —dice Jared—. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Cada vez que se abre una ventana emergente, pulsa OK, —dice Jensen—. Tan rápido como puedas —como si Jared necesitara que le digan que el tiempo es un factor.

No hablan mientras trabajan, no con la cuenta atrás llenando el aire entre ellos, _veinticinco, veinticuatro, veintitrés…_

Parece como un flujo interminable de pop-ups. Jared no se molesta en leerlos; Jensen le dijo que le diera 'OK', así que eso es lo que va a hacer. Se absorbe en la tarea, a pesar de que es dolorosamente consciente de que sólo faltan segundos.

Da a OK en lo que se parece la ventalla un millón y no aparecen más. Sólo tiene tiempo para parpadear.

_Quince, catorce, trece, secuencia de autodestrucción cancelada. Para reiniciar los sistemas, por favor introduzca el código de autorización correcto._

Pasa un segundo. El silencio que deja el final de la cuenta atrás es impactante.

Entonces Jared agarra a Jensen por las solapas de su chaqueta, lo tumba de espaldas sobre la consola y lo besa hasta dejarlo sin sentido. Jensen se ajusta al programa tan rápido que es como si lo hubiera pensado él mismo: engancha una pierna alrededor de las caderas de Jared para acercarlo y sus dedos se ponen a trabajar en los botones de la camisa de Jared mientras besa a Jared con la misma intensidad con la que está siendo besado.

Jared aplasta la boca de Jensen bajo la suya, necesitando más, _siempre_ necesitando más. Con su mano en la mandíbula de Jensen, Jared echa la cabeza hacia atrás para mejorar el ángulo y así poder besarlo mejor. Jensen está excitado y duro, retorciéndose hermosamente atrapado entre los muslos de Jared. Habiendo abierto la camisa de Jared, la mano de Jensen está tirando de la hebilla de su cinturón, lanzándose hacia abajo para frotar la forma de la dura polla de Jared como si no pudiera durar lo suficiente como para siquiera quitarle los pantalones.

Toda esta libertad de tocar a Jensen de nuevo vuelve a Jared un poco loco. En todo lo que puede pensar es en follarse a Jensen allí mismo. Sin delicadeza, sin juegos previos, sólo hundiendo su polla en el culo de Jensen y recordándole que puede trabajar para quien quiera, pero siempre será _Jared_ quien pueda darle esto.

Se aprieta más contra él, arrastrando la otra pierna de Jensen sobre su cintura y tirando de Jensen hacia él, de modo que cada vez que Jensen se mueve y se retuerce, se está frotando contra Jared. Se niega a soltar su derecho sobre la boca de Jensen, cada frenética y ansiosa presión de sus labios sobre la mandíbula de Jensen, su garganta, su pómulo, tiene que seguirse por el regreso de la boca de Jared a la de Jensen, la lengua empujando más allá de sus labios.

Jared empuja hacia adelante, sus caderas golpeando contra los muslos abiertos de Jensen, y Jensen se queda rígido, hace un sonido que es mitad gemido y mitad quejido. Jared quiere saber si alguien se ha follado a Jensen después que él, quiere saber cómo de prieto estaría el culo de Jensen si le bajara los pantalones por las piernas y se pusiera a explorar. Quiere saber si Jensen ha echado tanto de menos a Jared como para follarse a sí mismo con sus propios dedos y ha deseado que fuera la polla de Jared la que estuviera dentro de él.

No logra articular nada de eso, porque Jensen sisea con irritación y lo aparta. O, por lo menos, _trata_ de apartarlo. Jared registra la intención, incluso si es demasiado grande para que Jensen pueda empujarlo.

—Tenemos que irnos, —dice Jensen, jadeando. Le pasa el auricular a Jared—. Mayhem dice que Seguridad está en camino.

Ignorando valientemente la erección en sus pantalones, que realmente no va a ninguna parte, Jared se vuelve a poner el auricular y sale de la habitación con Jensen.

—¿Mayhem? —dice, mientras se abrocha los botones de la camisa—. ¿Nos has conseguido una salida que rodee Seguridad, o vamos tener que atravesarla?

—Joder no puedo creer que haya tenido que oír eso, —dice Chad—. Eso estuvo tan jodidamente _mal_. Estás tratando de volverme gay por proximidad, ¿no? No me gustan las pollas, tío, y no quiero oíros a ti y a él respirando con fuerza y… Está jodidamente _mal_.

Jensen lo está llevando de vuelta a las vainas y Jared se siente feliz de seguir adelante hasta que pueda obtener una respuesta adecuada de Chad.

—Si prometo disculparme cuando regrese, y nunca tocarte inapropiadamente, ¿puedes responderme: ¿nuestra salida?

—De vuelta a las cápsulas, —dice Chad a regañadientes—. Voy a acceder a los protocolos de evacuación y te dispararé a la superficie. Para cuando Seguridad baje, estarás en la playa.

Balanceándose suavemente en el océano, la vaina se abre para revelar una extensión de cielo previo al amanecer. El Red Moon Resort está cerca, pero aún más cerca hay un tramo de playa de color oro pálido que ofrece la cobertura de los árboles y menos transeúntes. Jared agarra a Jensen del brazo y lo saca de la cápsula desechada. Su esmoquin está empapado, pero Jared está preparado para alcanzar la playa mientras arrastra a Jensen con él si es necesario. Resulta que Jensen es un buen nadador y Jared sólo tiene que preocuparse de llegar allí.

Sale tambaleándose del agua, Jensen arrastrándose a cuatro patas a su lado, tosiendo y escupiendo agua salada. Ambos se encuentran en tal estado que a Jared le duele el cuerpo con la necesidad de descansar, pero están vivos. Jensen se deja caer de espaldas y Jared se sienta a su lado. Le quita un trozo de alga del pelo a Jensen y le sonríe.

—No está mal, ¿eh? —dice.

—Creo que he perdido el depósito del alquiler de mi esmoquin —dice Jensen.

Jared se echa a reír y, sin pensarlo, se inclina para besar a Jensen de nuevo. No es tan brusco, ni tan exigente como antes. No se trata de la repentina realización de todo lo que estuvo a punto de perder. Jared besa a Jensen suave y lentamente, porque puede permitirse a sí mismo creer que tal vez ni siquiera se ha perdido.

Jensen se arquea para encontrarse con su boca, una mano se enreda en los húmedos rizos de la nuca de Jared, la otra se mueve desde su pecho hasta su cadera.

Jared se para, suspira contra los labios abiertos de Jensen, pero no se aparta.

—Deja de buscarlo, —dice.

Levanta una ceja ante la expresión confusa de Jensen.

—El microchip, —aclara—. Deja de cachearme. Intenta cogerlo y te romperé la mano.

Jensen aprieta los labios y gira la cara a medias.

—Como si tú no hubieras hecho lo mismo, —dice. Luego se vuelve, besa a Jared, lo muerde con un vicioso pellizco de dientes antes de pasar la lengua suavemente sobre la forma de su boca. Sostiene a Jared cerca, lo mira a los ojos—. Tengo que contactar con Mike. Tienes que haberte ido para cuando llegue.

Jared lo deja ir.


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO VEINTIOCHO**

Aunque cabe esperar que los agentes arriesguen su vida y sus extremidades una y otra vez, que hagan cosas que se clasificarían como física y mentalmente, (sin mencionar moralmente), imposibles para alrededor del noventa y nueve por ciento del resto de la población, hay una cosa de la que se salvan: el papeleo.

Si a Jared le dieran a elegir entre correr a través de edificios que se están derrumbando y en llamas, mientras tipos armados poco amistosos lo persiguen, y la carga de trabajo administrativo de un enlace, Jared empezaría a correr.

Resulta que Chad no es tan bicho raro como Jensen, y opina lo mismo que Jared cuando se trata de la burocracia.

Había que llevar el microchip a una instalación de ISA en Viena y, aunque le correspondía a Jared asegurarse de que llegara a salvo, fue Chad quien lo registró y almacenó adecuadamente. Es una tarea rutinaria y Jared lo odia porque no ocupa su mente lo suficiente como para dejar de pensar en Jensen. Chad es más tolerante con Jensen últimamente y ha dejado de encontrar oportunidades para odiarlo por causas incrementalmente improbables, pero Jared cree que se trata tan sólo de un arreglo temporal. Dale tiempo a Chad para superar todo el asunto de "casi perder un agente" y su pasatiempo favorito volverá a ser echar pestes de Jensen.

Entregar el chip a Seguridad del ISA resulta un alivio mayor de lo que Jared esperaba. Sólo tiene que pasar una sola noche en una habitación de hotel con Chad, y luego pueden estar en el avión mañana por la mañana, de vuelta a los Estados Unidos y a una nueva asignación. Preferiblemente una con algo menos de participación por parte de Jensen.

Sólo una noche, encerrado en una habitación, con Chad.

—Prostitutas y cerveza, —dice Chad, rebotando experimentalmente en su cama de hotel—. Cerveza y prostitutas. Ya sabes, estas chicas austriacas son como… un regalo de Dios para el hombre heterosexual. Tetas y pelo rubio y piernas que siguen y siguen y siguen, joder.

—No —dice Jared.

—¿No a la cerveza o no a las prostitutas?

Jared responde metiendo una bala en la recámara de su pistola.

_—¡Vale!_ Jesús, eres tan divertido como la sífilis.

—Supongo que tienes experiencia de primera mano para asegurar eso.

Chad enciende la televisión.

—Que te den —hace zapping por varios canales y se conforma con Monster Trucks comentado entusiásticamente por un alemán peludo.

No están instalados en una mala habitación, considerando algunos de los agujeros en los que ISA esconde a su gente. Chad ya vació el mini-bar y apestó el baño, pero Jared se toma estas cosas con calma y continúa razonablemente contento con el arreglo. Hay una nueva misión esperándolo mañana y será como unas vacaciones sin tener que preocuparse de qué demonios va a hacer con Jensen.

Lo único que lo salva, a lo que se aferra, es que no es su decisión. ISA aparentemente se lo sigue pensando y Jared está agradecido por el tiempo que le da. Y siempre está esa otra cosa: no hay garantía de que sea a Jared a quien llamen. Si quieres eliminar a alguien, tal vez no le pides al tipo con el que se acostaba que lo haga.

Puede que no se llegue a nada tan malo como Jared espera.

—Podríamos llamar a solo _una_ prostituta, ya sabes, —dice Chad, metiéndose en la boca un puñado de nachos—. Y podrías dormir en uno de los sofás del salón. Vamos, hombre, creo que me lo _merezco_ después de toda la mierda que tú y tu chico me hicisteis pasar. Estoy todo tenso y eso. ¿Una prostituta? Una prostituta seguro que me ayudaría a relajarme.

Y también está ese otro asunto. No es que Jared esté navegando en un océano zen tal como están las cosas, ahora tiene que preocuparse de que Jensen y la Coalición saben quién es Chad. No hay manera de que eso pueda salir bien.

Jared lo mira de reojo, infelizmente pensativo, y se da cuenta de que Chad sigue esperando una respuesta.

—No. Nada de prostitutas. Estamos pasando desapercibidos, ¿vale? Pasando desapercibidos, solos.

El puñado de nachos que Chad lanza en su dirección ni siquiera se acerca a alcanzarlo. Jared los ve desparramarse por el suelo y se pregunta si, tal vez, un poco de cerveza podría ayudar.

Chad ha estado roncando y babeando sobre sí mismo un poco durante los últimos cuarenta minutos. Ahora hay boxeo en la televisión y Jared lo mira con desgana, con los labios apretados contra la boca de su botella de cerveza vacía. La cerveza no ha ayudado. Claro que ayudó al principio, mientras Chad estaba consciente, pero ahora Jared está solo, con un controlador borracho y viendo boxeo en Viena, y todo parece una mierda.

Se pregunta si está lo bastante borracho como para llamar a Jensen. Jensen no tendrá aún su móvil de ISA y probablemente no contestaría de todas formas, pero aun así Jared se pasa unos buenos cinco minutos contemplando su móvil. Está a punto de lanzarlo de nuevo al suelo cuando destella una llamada, y aunque Jared no estaba tan borracho como para marcar un número que ya no existe, está lo suficientemente borracho como para esperar, aunque sea por un segundo, que sea Jensen quien llama.

No es Jensen. Es O'Toole, y eso hace que Jared se ponga sobrio muy rápido.

—Tenemos un problema, —dice—. Acabo de recibir un mensaje de una agente de la Coalición en tu área. Quiere reunirse contigo. Necesito que vayas a verla.

Jared hace una mueca.

—Y no creemos que ella esté tratando de matarme _porque_…

—Me ha dado un número de móvil, puedes llamarla, organizar el encuentro. Sus únicas exigencias son que sea esta noche y que vayas solo. Creo que podría querer cambiar de bando. Sé que es un riesgo, pero si podemos quitarles a alguien, merece la pena.

Jared cambia el teléfono a su otra oreja y frunce el ceño mientras Chad ronca con especial fuerza.

—¿Sabemos quién es?

—Me dio el nombre de Elta, —dice O'Toole—. Dice que te conoció en tu última misión y que tiene información sobre quién activó el protocolo de autodestrucción.

—Sí, —dice Jared—. Me encontraré con ella. ¿Cuál es el número?

Elta es la sexy pelirroja que Jared llenó de sedantes en el Red Moon Resort. No parece guardarlo en su contra, a juzgar por la sonrisa que le ofrece, perspicaz pero cálidamente divertida.

Jared se reúne con ella en un pequeño café 24/7, justo al lado de las calles principales junto al canal. Hay un tipo detrás del mostrador y un par de adolescentes en la esquina, y Jared está razonablemente seguro de que la escena es segura. Si esperan tenderle una emboscada, tendrán que tener algo bueno planeado.

—¿Elta? —pregunta, acercándose a su mesa.

—Puedes llamarme Danny, —dice ella, y empuja con el pie la silla de enfrente—. Espero que te disculpes por dejarme fuera de combate antes. ¿En qué clase de mundo vivimos cuando una chica tiene que comprobar su bebida en busca de sedantes?

—Te compraría un café para compensarlo, pero creo que eres demasiado lista para beberlo.

Danny sonríe e inclina la cabeza.

—Me has echado a perder para otros chicos, Jared. Nunca volveré a confiar en uno.

–Me alegro de haber podido ayudar, —dice Jared, y se sienta frente a ella—. Así que, no es que me importe salir con una chica guapa, pero… ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?

—Estoy aquí por Jen.

Jared deja de sonreír.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Pensé que deberías saber algunas cosas, —dice—. ¿Ese protocolo de autodestrucción que casi te mata? Era para Jensen. Mi controlador estaba tratando de matar a Jensen, no a ti. Y me imagino que esa clase de deslealtad merece deslealtad de vuelta. El nombre de mi controlador es Riley Smith. Pensé que deberías saberlo, ya sabes, por si alguna vez te encuentras con él.

Jared parpadea ante la descarada traición y le da vueltas en la cabeza, buscando en cómo ella podría estar intentando volverlo en su contra. Tiene que haber un motivo en todo esto. A menos que… Jared levanta una ceja.

—Así que estás haciendo esto por Jensen, ¿por qué?

Danny se encoge de hombros y revuelve su café lentamente, aplastando la espuma contra el lado de su taza.

—Le debo un favor. Me salvó la vida una vez, hace unos años. Arriesgó toda su tapadera para sacarme. Ni siquiera me conocía —sonríe mirando su café, toquetea su reloj—. Pensé que era del ISA en ese momento. Tenía a su agente justo en la habitación de al lado y todo. Pensé que estaba muerta, seguro —se encoge de hombros otra vez, mirando más allá de Jared—. Así que, sí, no me gusta cuando la gente intenta hacer explotar a Jensen.

—¿Y por qué tu controlador quiere a Jensen muerto? —Conociendo a Jensen, Jared cree que podría haber una larga lista de razones por las que alguien podría quererlo muerto. Jared tiene unas cuantas él mismo. Pero eso no significa que se lo tome bien cuando la gente intenta matarlo, especialmente si aparentemente no les importa atrapar a Jared en el fuego cruzado.

—Porque Jensen trabaja para Mike y Mike es un tremendo cabrón. Mucha gente en la Coalición dormiría un poco mejor sin Mike y sus medidas extremas. Todo el mundo sabe que Mike sólo quiere hacer volar cosas. No le importa lo que pase _después_ del gran apocalipsis político, y no le preocupa el número de muertos. Sólo_..._ le ponen la confusión y el caos y la gente corriendo por ahí gritando.

—Buen tipo, —dice Jared. La observa de cerca, buscando una mentira o simplemente algo que no esté exactamente _bien_. Porque hay algo que calladamente le preocupa, fastidiándole, que no puede controlar y que no desaparece. Le gustaría pensar que se debe únicamente a que la gente en su profesión no suele ser tan generosa con la información, pero hay más que eso.

—En realidad en un encanto, si puedes ver más allá de las severas tendencias psicopáticas. De todos modos, mientras tenga a Tom y Jensen en su esquina, parece que le importa un bledo la ideología. Porque Tom y Jen son los chicos de portada de la revolución. Son la imagen de la Coalición, que Dios nos ayude.

—¿Tom? —pregunta Jared.

—Nuestro propio Superman, —dice Danny. Lame su cuchara y la pone en el platillo—. El loco, loco Tom. Es un asesino, simple y llanamente. Y es un verdadero creyente. Él, Mike y Jensen son la santa trinidad de mandarlo todo a tomar por culo, especialmente ahora que Jensen ha vuelto a casa. Y hay gente que se está poniendo nerviosa por lo popular que se ha vuelto Mike, lo que pone a Jensen y a Tom en la línea de fuego.

—Qué suerte que Jensen sea tan bueno cuidando de sí mismo.

—Oh, no seas así. Es bueno engañando a la gente, no es su culpa que te lo tragaras tan a lo grande, —se inclina hacia atrás en su silla, mirando a Jared—. ¿Algo más que quieras saber? ¿Mientras me siento generosa?

Jared ignora el trasfondo y dice:

—¿Sabes que has mirado tu reloj cuatro veces desde que llegué?

—Soy una chica ocupada.

—¿Ah si? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?"

Danny le sonríe, casi con cariño.

—¿Cómo crees? He estado detrás de ti todo el camino desde el Red Moon.

—No, —dice Jared—. No has estado.

Su sonrisa se hace más amplia.

—Oh, eres bueno, Jared, pero no _tan_ bueno.

—Sí, —dice Jared—. Sí, realmente soy así de bueno. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Se queda callada por un momento, la sonrisa congelada en su cara mientras lo estudia.

—Ya, vale, tal vez seas así de bueno. Ahora ya no importa. Es demasiado tarde.

—Te lo voy a pedir amablemente sólo una vez, —dice Jared—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Ya te lo he dicho, le debo un favor a Jensen. Y dado que _él_ no pudo distraerte la última vez, pensó que tal vez _yo_ podría distraerte a ti, sólo lo suficiente —Danny mira su reloj otra vez y sonríe—. Sabes, me encanta un tipo que tiene razón tan a menudo como Jen.

Actuando bajo una horrible sospecha, Jared marca el número de Chad en su teléfono, espera mientras suena y suena.

—Creo que Mayhem está un poco ocupado ahora mismo, —dice Danny, mientras hace un gesto al tipo detrás del mostrador para que le traiga otro café.

Jared lo sabe en el tiempo que le lleva levantarse y salir del café. Jensen conoce el procedimiento del ISA lo suficientemente bien como para averiguar qué instalación era más probable que recibiera el microchip, y Chad es el único cuya biometría desbloquea la cerradura. Todo lo que necesitaba era quitar a Jared de en medio el tiempo suficiente para coger a Chad. Jared estaría impresionado por lo obstinadamente que Jensen se aferra al chip si no fuera por el hecho de que no confía en que no haga algo imperdonable.

Mientras está entrando en un coche de forma rápida y discreta, Jared llama al número restringido del ISA de su móvil y le dice a la suave y automatizada respuesta que le ponga con Tal o Tigerman.

—Hola, hablas con soporte técnico, —dice Alona alegremente—. ¿Trabajas en un Mac o en un PC?

—Soy el compañero de Chad, —dice Jared, sin molestarse en seguir la fachada—. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

—¡Oh! Oh, sí, sí, te recuerdo… —más apagado, Jared puede oír como sisea a Gabriel, diciéndole que _deja de joder con Guitar Hero y ven aquí ahora!—_ Y, ah, ¿qué necesitas de nosotros?

Jared sostiene el teléfono entre su hombro y su oreja mientras hace un puente al coche.

—Necesito que compruebes los registros de uno de los bancos del ISA, designación VE92. Necesito que me digas si Chad ha estado allí en la última hora.

—Eso es, bueno, eso es algo bastante clasificado, —dice Gabriel con incertidumbre—. ¿Tienes un código de autorización para…

—Todavía no. Haz esto por mí, y te conseguiré uno, debidamente firmado y todo. Sólo necesito asegurarme de que mi controlador no está ya muerto, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor, sólo colabora conmigo.

Una vez que tiene el motor en marcha, Jared sale disparado, dirigiéndose en la dirección general de las bóvedas del ISA. Puede oír a Alona y Gabriel manteniendo una conferencia rápida y susurrada. Necesita que le ayuden porque necesita que Chad no muera. Porque si Chad muere por culpa de Jensen, entonces no habrá forma de evitar la situación en la que Jared no quiere encontrarse. No puede dejar que alguien mate a su controlador sin que se convierta en un problema personal. Además, Chad es muy molesto, pero eso no significa que merezca morir.

—Vale —dice por fin Gabriel—. Estamos revisando el registro. Vale, sí, ambos accedisteis al sistema a las 11:17 de esta mañana, pero Chad no aparece después de ese momento.

—¿Podría entrar sin quedar registrado?

—No, —interrumpe Alona—. El mismo sistema que lee y verifica su biometría lo registra. No es _in_hackeable pero, ya sabes, es lo más cerca que se puede conseguir.

Así que ¿a dónde coño se ha llevado Jensen a Chad? Jared suspira, tamborilea con la punta de los dedos en el volante mientras conduce, e intenta meterse en la cabeza de un tipo que nunca ha sido un ejemplo de predecible.

—¡Oye, espera! —dice Alona—. ¡Mira eso!

—Vaya, —dice Gabriel—. Eso es… eso es _genial_. Nunca habría mirado allí. Pero… no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo puede tener…? ¿Cómo puede funcionar?

—¿Qué es? —dice Jared—. ¿Chad ha entrado después de todo?

—No, no, —responde Alona, que aún suena distraída—. No entró en el edificio, el registro no lo menciona. Pero entró en una de las bóvedas hace diez minutos.

—¿Cómo puede entrar en una de las bóvedas sin entrar en el edificio? —pregunta Jared.

—Estoy revisando los videos de seguridad, —dice Gabriel—, y… parece que no lo hizo. Oye, saca uno de los planos. Tiene que haber algún…

Se quedan en silencio y Jared trata de ser paciente porque sabe que no son agentes de campo y que lo están haciendo lo mejor que pueden y no es su culpa que no entiendan cómo es saber que alguien podría estar muriendo mientras esperas una respuesta.

—Eso es algo que me va a preocupar por un tiempo, —dice Alona por fin—. Alguien ha alterado los registros que tenemos de los planos del banco. Sólo hay una forma de que Chad no se haya registrado en la entrada pero haya llegado a una de las bóvedas. Hay un túnel de escape, no se ha usado desde los años 50, pero alguien ha hecho un buen trabajo eliminando todo rastro de él de los registros oficiales. Quiero decir, este túnel no existe en lo que respecta a nuestros registros, excepto, mira, hicimos una reorganización del sistema hace unos meses, y tenemos este pequeño archivo de copias de seguridad por ahí… en el que el túnel está marcado.

—Hipotéticamente, —dice Gabriel—, alguien podría acceder a las bóvedas sin registrarse en el edificio entrando por el túnel. Supongo que sí. Es sólo que… es muy poco probable. El túnel no se ha usado durante años, y parece que forma parte del sistema de aguas, lo cual es un tanto peligroso.

—Mira, ¿quién sabe en qué estado está el túnel? E incluso al pasar por el túnel, tienes que atravesar una seguridad muy fuerte para entrar en las bóvedas. No es una opción _fácil_, —dice Alona—. Pero nadie va a buscar un túnel que no existe, y los datos sobre quién entra en la bóveda se almacenan en un lugar completamente diferente de los datos sobre quién entra en el edificio, no en un lugar en el que buscarías inmediatamente. En resumen, no es exactamente cuerdo, pero es realmente muy inteligente.

No exactamente cuerdo, pero realmente muy inteligente: ese es Jensen.

Jared sólo es capaz de localizar el túnel que no existe con Gabe y Alona dándole indicaciones muy precisas. Está oscuro y húmedo, y cuanto más se adentra, más fuerte es el sonido del agua corriente, hasta que el pequeño arroyo junto al que camina se ha convertido en un maldito _río_. Sería muy fácil perderse y Jared aprecia apropiadamente la _locura_ que es pensar que tu mejor opción es navegar por un sistema de túneles que corren por debajo de la ciudad.

Se esfuerza por escuchar el primer sonido de Jensen y Chad, porque cualquiera que sea el plan de Jensen, no será dejar a Chad dentro de las instalaciones. Jensen querrá tiempo para escapar antes de que la gente se dé cuenta de que el microchip está en peligro.

A menos que Danny ya le haya advertido de que no podía retener a Jared. Si lo ha hecho, entonces todas las apuestas están cerradas.

Han pasado catorce minutos desde que Jared entró en el túnel. Es demasiado fácil perder la noción del tiempo, y perder la noción del tiempo es el primer paso para desorientarse. Tiene su linterna, su arma y a Gabe y Alona al teléfono.

Jared cree que esto es una venganza. No una venganza _de_ Jensen, sino por Jensen. Se merece esto por ser tan estúpido como para ignorar todas las reglas del sentido común y enamorarse de su controlador. Se lo merece por pensar que era lo suficientemente profesional y capaz de afrontar las posibles consecuencias de una relación con Jensen.

Si Chad muere, será culpa de Jared.

—Te va a pegar una paliza, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —la voz de Chad flota hasta Jared, y siente el cálido mareo del alivio, incluso mientras intenta averiguar de qué dirección viene—. Quiero decir, joder te disparará en cuanto te vea. Porque no hay una puta manera de que no se dé cuenta de que eres un hijo de puta que _tiene que morir_.

—Oh, eso duele, —dice Jensen con voz plana—. Y después de haber tenido la amabilidad de traerte a _todo_ tu cuando sólo necesitaba tu biometría.

—Sí, payaso, porque Jared te habría perdonado del todo si me descuartizaras —se burla Chad.

—Creo que ese barco ya ha zarpado. Ahora cállate y muévete, antes de que haga un favor a mi migraña y te deje aquí para que te ahogues. Dudo seriamente que alguien te eche de menos.

Las voces se están acercando. En silencio, Jared cuelga su llamada, apaga su linterna y prepara su arma.

—¿Como la Coalición te echaría a ti de menos, quieres decir? —dice Chad—. ¿Cómo el puto _Rosenbaum_ lo haría? Pasaría derecho al siguiente tipo lo suficientemente jodido de la cabeza como para comprar lo que vende.

Se escucha un forcejeo, que se corta bruscamente. Entonces Jensen, todavía plana y monótonamente, dice:

—Deberías intentar recordar que está bastante claro que no me importa lo suficiente Jared como para no hacer cosas que le disgustarían, como matarte.

—Por supuesto que no te importa, joder. Veo a través de ti, Teague, —dice Chad—. Veo a través de ti y de las cosas que le dijiste a Jared y veo lo que eres, joder. Eres un puto _asesino_.

Otro forcejeo y luego Chad maldice, con voz aguda y en pánico. Jared se tensa, listo para moverse.

—No eres importante, Chad, —dice Jensen—. La gente que he matado, ¿crees que me daría una sola noche de insomnio matarte a ti también? _No lo haría_. Y, claro, Jared estaría muy disgustado y se culparía a sí mismo y todo sería muy triste, pero ¿crees que no podría hacer que lo superara? _Quiere_ creer que no soy tan malo. No puedes competir con eso. Tú no importas.

—¿Algo importa que no seas tu? — dice Chad con voz entrecortada.

Y, maldita sea, Jensen no responde a eso.

Entonces se mueven de nuevo, a la vuelta de la esquina de Jared. Puede ver el estrecho rayo de una linterna, y entonces están allí, caminando en línea directa hacia el arma levantada de Jared.

Chad no parece herido, vapuleado tal vez, pero no hay ningún daño visible. Parece patéticamente agradecido de ver a Jared. Y Jensen, Jensen es hermoso y más aún cuando está acorralado, asustado y cabreado. Tiene el cañón de un arma apretado firmemente contra la garganta de Chad y Jared recuerda vagamente haber pensado lo raro que era ver a Jensen montando un rifle de francotirador, y el disparate que parecía en ese entonces que Jensen pudiera siquiera _usar_ un arma.

—Baja el arma, Jensen, —dice Jared.

—No —responde Jensen.

—¿Crees que no te dispararé? —dice Jared—. ¿Porque estoy desesperado por creer que no eres tan malo?

—Creo que si me disparas me llevaré a Chad conmigo.

Hay un punto muerto temporal, lleno del sonido del agua turbulenta en el canal tallado junto a ellos.

—¿Danneel? —pregunta Jensen.

Jared juega con la idea de decirle a Jensen que ha matado, sólo para hacerle perder el equilibrio. Luego se encoge de hombros y dice:

—Mona, pero no lo bastante.

—Oh. No le diré que has dicho eso.

—No le vas a decir nada. No te vas a escapar de esta. Quiero el microchip, quiero a Chad, y te quiero boca abajo en el suelo, con las manos en la espalda.

Jensen sonríe, le ladea la cabeza.

—Vaya, eso es más pervertido de lo que esperaba de ti. Pero lo siento, no puedes tener nada de eso. Ahora, apártate de mi camino antes de que le dispare.

—¿A quién crees que estás engañando? No vas a disparar…

El sonido del arma estalla en el aire, cortante incluso por encima del ruido del agua. Es un destello de luz y luego Chad se encoge y hay sangre y un gruñido sobresaltado. Y luego Jensen empuja a Chad al agua con un fuerte chapoteo, donde se pierde instantáneamente bajo la espuma.

La cara de Jensen está blanca como una máscara mientras mira directamente a Jared, el arma todavía apretada en su mano, ahora apuntando a Jared. Sus ojos son inhumanamente brillantes.

—Piensa rápido, —dice Jensen—. Intenta dispararme o intenta salvarle. El tiempo se agota.

Instintivamente, el primer pensamiento de Jared es lisiar a Jensen. Causarle dolor. Porque eso es lo que Jensen se merece. _Jared quiere hacerle daño_.

Pero todavía hay una posibilidad de que Chad esté vivo, y Jared sabe que su trabajo es recuperar el microchip, pero todo se ha salido de control hasta el punto de que Jared _no puede_ dejar que Chad se desangre o se ahogue cuando todavía hay una posibilidad de salvarlo. No va a dejar que Jensen lo involucre en más asesinatos.

Se zambulle en el agua y lo último que oye mientras se sumerge bajo la superficie es el sonido de Jensen corriendo.


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPITULO VEINTINUEVE**

Varias veces, Jared se resigna al hecho de que Chad está muerto, que ha sido demasiado lento y llegado demasiado tarde. Lo piensa cuando busca en el agua oscura y agitada el cuerpo inerte de Chad. Lo piensa de nuevo cuando lo arrastra fuera del agua y trata de encontrar su pulso. Siente un destello de desesperada esperanza cuando ve que Jensen solo pegó un único tiro a Chad en el hombro, pero Chad parece haberse tragado la mitad del maldito Danubio. Instantáneamente cayendo de nuevo en su entrenamiento, Jared le hace el boca a boca, presionando descuidadamente su boca contra los labios húmedos de Chad y empujando sus pulmones, hasta que Chad escupe y se crispa. Pero su pulso sigue siendo muy débil y la sangre sigue bombeando lentamente desde la herida.

Para cuando Alona y Gabriel han sacado a Jared de vuelta a la superficie y tiene a Chad en la ambulancia que los estaba esperando, Jared se ha dado por vencido.

Sigue sentado en la calle, temblando, mucho tiempo después de dejar de oír la sirena de la ambulancia.

Weatherly le está esperando cuando Jared entra en las oficinas del ISA. Jared apenas ha pasado por Seguridad antes de que Michael se dirija a él.

—La condición de Murray es estable, —dice, y Jared se siente vagamente sorprendido antes de permitirse registrar el alivio—. Está consciente, evoluciona bien.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que vuelva a trabajar?

—Estará en servicio reducido la semana que viene. Pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar contigo, —Jared levanta una ceja y permite que Michael lo lleve a una oficina vacía. Michael cierra la puerta y corre las persianas y Jared desearía irse porque no quiere tener razón sobre lo que piensa que va a decirle—. Tienes que resolver la situación con Teague.

Jared no rehúye la mirada de Michael.

—¿Y cómo queréis que se resuelva, tú y los otros ejecutivos?

Pasa un segundo y Jared lo pilla, entiende exactamente de qué se trata este puñetero asalto.

—Schneider y Glover han elegido el mejor momento posible para ponerse de acuerdo y quieren que Teague sea traído vivo, —dice Michael—. Y O'Toole parece tener permanentemente su mente en otra parte.

—¿Pero tú quieres que mate a Jen-Teague? —completa Jared de forma neutral.

Michael se inclina, su voz baja. Su expresión es tensa y, durante un incómodo momento, Jared siente lástima por él. Intenta pensar cómo se sentiría, si no volviera a ver a Jensen, no volviera a oír hablar de él hasta que alguien confesara que lo ha asesinado. Y entonces, con calma, se recuerda a sí mismo que Jessica Alba no era una agente doble y que el hecho de que Michael la amara no era ni de lejos tan estúpido como el hecho de que Jared ame a Jensen. 

—Sé que esto es difícil para ti, —dice Michael—. Pero esto ya ha durado bastante. Cuanto más tiempo viva Teague, más gente saldrá herida. Y si no actúas pronto, no tendrás la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Jared frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Michael aprieta su hombro, clavando los dedos, y Jared tiene que luchar contra el instinto inmediato de _apartar_ la mano.

—Morgan quiere que te vayas, —sisea Michael—. No confía en ti y cree que eres un riesgo innecesario. Está presionando para que te reasignen del ISA y está presionando _mucho_. La gente escucha a Morgan, Jared. Se te acaba el tiempo. Tienes que matar a Teague y tienes que hacerlo pronto.

Como si pudiera escuchar lo alterado que parece, Michael suelta el hombro de Jared y se recompone visiblemente. Respira profundamente y, más frío, dice:

—Sabes lo peligroso que es Jensen. Tú y yo lo entendemos. Los demás no están pensando con claridad. Teague era el estudiante aventajado de Glover, y a Schneider se la pone dura meterle una a la Coalición. No entienden que Teague es demasiado peligroso para que se le permita vivir.

Michael echa un vistazo a la puerta, y luego a Jared.

—Te autorizo a matar a Teague. Los otros te dirán que no, pero yo te digo que, si tienes esa oportunidad, deberías aprovecharla y te apoyaré.

Jared asiente con la cabeza y se dirige a la puerta. Michael lo agarra de nuevo, tratando de hacer contacto visual con él.

—¿Lo entiendes? —pregunta Michael—. Te estoy autorizando.

—Sí, —dice Jared, y se desenreda de las garras de Michael—. Te escucho alto y claro.

Por lo menos, Michael tiene razón en una cosa: Jeff Morgan no es el fan número uno de Jared. Jared participa en la reunión de los ejecutivos (principalmente para que le digan que aún no han tomado una decisión unánime sobre cómo encargarse de Jensen, y por lo tanto para tratar de mantener el punto muerto con Jensen mientras pueda), y Jeff observa a Jared todo el tiempo.

Jared le sonríe la primera vez que ve a Jeff observándolo, porque Jared es un chico educado y lo que pasa en la oficina, por así decirlo, no tiene por qué trasladarse a las relaciones personales. Y Jeff le devuelve la sonrisa y luego sigue observándolo.

Terminan la reunión, lo que incluye muchas observaciones puntuales sobre el fracaso de Jared en priorizar adecuadamente el microchip sobre Chad, pero ninguna reprimenda rotunda, entonces, cuando los demás se van, Jared se da cuenta de que Schneider y Glover quieren hablar con él. Weatherly fija su mirada en la de Jared, sólo por un segundo, pero el mensaje es claro, y luego los deja solos.

—Tu controlador va a ponerse bien, —dice Schneider, dando una palmada en el hombro a Jared—. Es un chico fuerte.

—Bien, —dice Jared—. Eso es genial.

Glover apenas les deja tener su momento de charla antes de decir:

—Tu posición aquí está en peligro.

—Morgan —dice Jared.

Schneider se frota la mandíbula, frustrado.

—Está dando voces de que no puedes manejar a Teague, —hace una pausa, mira a Jared a los ojos aunque parece encontrarlo incómodo—. Y dado que todos saben que no eres un incompetente, tal vez se deba a algo más el que aparentemente te echen del juego de esta manera.

—Morgan sospecha que eres un doble, —dice Glover—. Quiere que te saquen del ISA. Considerando el tiempo y los gastos que tuvimos que invertir para traerte a bordo, preferimos no dejar que eso ocurra.

El ritmo cardíaco de Jared se acelera. Si también oye la orden de ellos no hay forma de que pueda ignorarla. No será capaz de hacerlo.

—Entonces, ¿qué queréis que haga? —dice, con voz firme.

Glover sonríe levemente, como si supiera lo que Jared teme que digan.

—No queremos que lo mates, las cosas que sabe sobre el funcionamiento de la Coalición dentro del ISA son inestimables. Así que no lo mates si puedes evitarlo, pero… —se encoge de hombros con elegancia—. _Hazle daño_. Tienes que dejar claro que has superado cualquier relación romántica con Teague. Necesitamos que todos vean que no te importa.

—Lo sé, chico, —dice Schneider—. Lo que te pedimos que hagas es algo horrible, y Dios sabe que ya has pasado por momentos difíciles últimamente. Pero es lo mejor, créenos.

—Sólo te pedimos que seas despiadadamente eficiente, —dice Glover—. De cualquier manera que creas conveniente.

El énfasis que pone en "despiadado" deja bastante claro que esa es la palabra clave.

Pasan otras veinticuatro horas hasta que a Jared le permiten ver a Chad. Es algo surrealista verlo apoyado en su cama de hospital, flacucho e inofensivo, pero aun así muy vivo. Jared le arroja un par de brillantes revistas porno que había cogido y acerca la silla.

—Oh, venga, —dice—. Eso fue más divertido que la cerveza y las prostitutas, ¿a que sí?

—Eres un maldito imbécil que piensa con su maldita polla, —dice Chad, mientras hojea una de las revistas.

Jared le hace una mueca.

—La próxima vez elegiré el microchip por encima de ti, ¿mejor?

—Joder, no te engañes, Jared. No me escogiste a mí sobre el microchip, escogiste no dejar que Teague asesinara a alguien delante tuyo. Esto fue por él, como siempre.

Por alguna razón, todo elige ese momento para afectar a Jared con _fuerza_. Los últimos meses perdiendo a Jensen de la forma en que lo ha hecho, de verse obligado a enfrentarse cara a cara con cada horrible cosa que Jensen ha hecho, la constante presión de trabajar contra Jensen, todo elige ese momento para asentarse en su cabeza.

El momento pasa tan pronto como llega, pero justo entonces, justo _entonces_, Jared se sienta allí y se pregunta cómo diablos dejó que todo saliera tan mal. La claridad de la idea es dolorosamente aguda, y luego es bienvenida. Porque todo se reduce al hecho de que Jared ha fallado en hacer su trabajo. Jensen ha hecho su trabajo y Jared no ha hecho el suyo.

Jared cree que debería empezar a hacer su trabajo de una vez.

—Weatherly dice que te darán de alta la semana que viene, ¿verdad?

Chad se encoge de hombros hoscamente.

—Tal vez. Probablemente.

—Cuando vuelvas, quiero que te pongas en contacto con Tigerman y Tal, para que busquen cualquier otra cosa en el sistema que parezca que Jensen haya manipulado.

Jared haciendo su trabajo debe ser al menos un poco impresionante porque Chad ha bajado su revista porno para prestarle más atención.

—¿Cómo coño se supone que van a hacer eso? No es que Teague…

—Sólo diles que busquen, —interrumpe Jared—. Y quiero que te lean de nuevo antes de mi próxima misión.

—¿Qué? Quiero decir, ¿qué _coño_? ¿Por qué coño quieres que la puta seguridad…

Jared lo corta de nuevo, sonando apologético pero firme.

—Tío, si vamos a hacer esto, lo vamos a hacer _bien_. Necesito algunas cosas seguras en mi vida ahora mismo. Y tú vas a tener que ser una de ellas.

Mantiene la mirada de Chad hasta que su ira se desvanece en obediencia y comprensión a regañadientes. No es hasta que Chad asiente con la cabeza que Jared le sonríe de nuevo.

—Quieren que le haga daño, —dice Jared.

Lauren pone la taza delante de él y se acurruca en el otro extremo del sofá para mirarlo. Toma un sorbo lento de su café, con la mirada fija en Jared, y luego dice:

—¿Eso va a ser un problema?

Jared se encoge de hombros con torpeza, levanta su taza y tabletea con sus uñas romas contra su lado liso.

—Tal vez. Es sólo que… no sé si estoy lo suficientemente enfadado con él.

Ella sonríe.

—¿Cuánto más enfadado te hubiera gustado que te pusiera? ¿Qué más podría haber hecho? Excepto intentar matarte descaradamente, quiero decir.

Jared se encoge de hombros una vez más, sintiéndose como un niño frente al orientador escolar. Le gustaría ir, ir al gimnasio o al campo de tiro. Pero vino a Lauren por una razón; está aquí para ayudarle, lo que significa que tiene que dejar que ella lo convenza.

—Tal vez me equivoque, —dice, sabiendo que no lo está—, pero pareces bastante enfadado con los ejecutivos por darte esa orden. ¿Preferirías que te dijeran que lo mataras? Quiero decir, matar a alguien puede ser rápido, dicho y hecho, pero hacerles daño… hacerles daño es distinto, ¿no?

Jared lo considera. Pero sobre todo, considera cuánto le disgusta la tendencia de los controladores de tratar de _leer_ a la gente. Antes de Jensen no solía molestarle tanto; un buen controlador debe ser perspicaz y ser capaz de analizar una situación o una persona. Sin embargo, ahora Jared no se siente cómodo con esas preguntas tan penetrantes. Le hacen sentirse a la defensiva, le hacen preguntarse cuánto de sí mismo reveló a Jensen.

—Ya, estoy cabreado con los ejecutivos. Vamos, Jensen estaba matando gente, y no sólo no se dieron cuenta, sino que me lo asignan como mi enlace, ¡echándome encima toda esta mierda!

Sabe que no está respondiendo a la pregunta que Lauren hizo, y trata de no irritarse al saber que ella escuchará tanto en su evasión deliberada como si hubiera respondido. Ella parece dispuesta a seguirle el juego.

—No pretendo entender a Jensen o la forma en que piensa, pero —Lauren se encoge un poco de hombros—, a juzgar por su expediente, era muy, muy bueno en lo que hacía. Era un controlador ejemplar. Y tenía una tasa de mortalidad impresionante con sus agentes. De los tres agentes que perdió, dos los mató el mismo, y el otro murió en una misión mientras Jensen estaba de baja por enfermedad y por lo tanto _técnicamente_ ni siquiera lo manejaba en ese momento.

—Llámame ingenuo, pero creo que incluso matar a _uno_ de sus agentes debería haber llamado la atención de alguien. Pero, ya sabes, no soy un experto.

Lauren suspira, toma otro sorbo de su café, y se toma un momento para responder.

—¿Te acuerdas de Melbourne? ¿Patrick Bourke? ¿Crees que porque no te vio venir significa que era estúpido? ¿O crees que es que eres muy bueno en tu trabajo? —echa a Jared una mirada aguda—. Al igual que Jensen es muy bueno en su trabajo. No lo viste venir porque se suponía que no debías verlo, porque su trabajo era no dejarte.

No es para lo que Jared ha venido. Ha repasado a quién echar la culpa tan a menudo que se ha vuelto medio loco con ello. No importa quién tiene la culpa, sino lo que va a hacer al respecto.

—Tengo que hacerle daño de alguna manera y necesito que me ayudes. No me han definido los objetivos. ¿Quieren que le rompa el brazo? ¿Ambos brazos? ¿Que lo tire por una ventana? ¿Qué _quieren_ de mí?

—No tirarlo por la ventana, para empezar. La hostilidad abierta va a ser vista como una distracción tanto como el hecho de que aún estés enamorado de él, —dice con firmeza. Piensa por un momento, la taza congelada a media altura de sus labios—. Tienes que hacer tu trabajo, Jared, y necesitas…

—Ser _despiadadamente_ eficiente, —completa Jared—. Es lo que dijo Glover.

Lauren le echa una enigmática sonrisa, como si esa fuera su respuesta y no fuera bonita.

—¿Sabes lo que creo que Glover quiere de ti?, —dice—. Esto no se trata de violencia, Jared. Se trata de humillación.


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPITULO TREINTA**

Es la hora del almuerzo en un brillante y atareado día. El centro comercial está lleno de gente y la mayoría de las mesas de los cafés de la explanada están ocupadas. Jared se encorva en la puerta de una tienda, de forma discreta, y mira a Mike Rosenbaum beber café. Mike ha estado allí sentado durante quince minutos y Jared ya ha oído de Ventimiglia que Jensen se dirige en esa dirección. Todo está saliendo muy bien. Después de todo, han conseguido la información correcta y el tiempo suficiente para garantizar el buen funcionamiento de la misión.

Jared observa a Mike hojear su periódico y espera.

Tres minutos después, Jensen hace su aparición. Lleva vaqueros desaliñados, zapatillas aún más desaliñadas y una bolsa de mensajería colgada de un hombro; podría pasar fácilmente por cualquier otro técnico de oficina en su hora de almuerzo.

Jensen pide un refresco y luego mira con incertidumbre a todas las mesas ocupadas. Mike mira por encima de su periódico, levanta una ceja y hace un gesto a la silla libre que está frente a él. La expresión de Jensen es vacilante, entonces su cara se relaja en una sonrisa y se sienta en la mesa de Mike. Hay un breve intercambio de palabras y luego Mike vuelve a su periódico y Jensen abre su portátil, a todos los efectos olvidándose uno del otro.

Es una monería de charada, justo como la del club de Sofía. Es una pena que Jared los conozca a ambos demasiado bien para que le engañen.

No está seguro de cuándo se produce el intercambio, sólo que Mike dobla su periódico y se va, y seis minutos después, también lo hace Jensen, en la dirección opuesta. Jared se escabulle y atraviesa las calles secundarias hacia el distrito financiero.

Jared recibe la confirmación de Ventimiglia de que Jensen está entrando en el banco cuando ya está a dos tercios del hueco del ascensor. Y para cuando Jensen llega a su destino final, Jared está oculto de la vista detrás de las columnas del servidor.

Había muchas maneras de lograr los objetivos de esta misión, pero sólo de esta forma se podía reunir a Jared y Jensen en la misma habitación. De esta manera, Glover y los demás conseguirían su demostración de que Jared es totalmente capaz de encargarse de Jensen.

Silenciosa y eficientemente, Jensen configura su portátil y se conecta al sistema central del banco. Jared lo escucha trabajar y sigue los informes de Chad a través de su auricular. Todo es tan perfecto como solían ser siempre sus asignaciones, antes de conocer a Jensen.

Lo que está a punto de hacer no le preocupa porque no va a permitir que lo preocupe. Tomó la decisión de hacerlo y va a cumplirla. Tampoco se permite preguntarse si lo vuelve tan desalmado como son Jensen y Glover y el resto.

Cuando oye a Jensen instalarse en el escritorio de la terminal de acceso, Jared prepara su arma y avanza. Tiene el arma en la sien de Jensen antes de que Jensen tenga tiempo de mirar hacia arriba.

—Haz un movimiento que no te diga, cariño, y pintaré la pared con tus sesos.

Jensen se queda perfecta, _antinaturalmente_ quieto. Ni siquiera respira. Jared recorre suavemente con el cañón del arma alrededor el hueco del ojo de Jensen, por su pómulo, en algo parecido a una caricia. Jensen no puede reprimir completamente un escalofrío.

—¿Ves? —dice Jared—. Es muy fácil hacerme feliz. Sólo tienes que hacer lo que te diga.

—¿Y en qué va a consistir eso? —pregunta entre dientes Jensen sin aliento.

—Lo primero, no vas a dejar que esa bonita boca tuya siga moviéndose. Si tienes algo importante que decir, dilo. Pero más vale que estés seguro de que es importante, ¿me oyes?

Jensen no responde y Jared se ríe entre dientes.

—Está bien, puedes asentir con la cabeza —Jared se ríe de nuevo cuando Jensen sigue sin moverse—. Mírate, todo obediente y portándote bien. Junta las muñecas delante de ti.

El arma sigue descansando en su sien, Jensen no duda en obedecer, no se resiste cuando Jared le esposa las manos.

—Ahora, —dice Jared— tengo algunas cosas de las que ocuparme, pero tú te vas a sentar aquí conmigo y mirar.

Jared levanta a Jensen de su silla, ocupa su lugar y luego lo aúpa sobre su rodilla, manteniéndolo incómodamente en equilibrio para que Jensen se vea obligado a sentarse a horcajadas en el muslo de Jared para evitar caerse. Jensen se equilibra con sus manos esposadas contra el escritorio y trata de moverse lo menos posible. Jared lo estudia descaradamente, disfrutando de su mirada fija al frente, el tenue rubor en sus mejillas, la tensa línea de su mandíbula.

—Voy a bajar el arma, —dice Jared—. No es tu pie para intentar escapar o hacer algo estúpido. Es sólo que voy a necesitar mis manos libres para esto, ¿vale? Pero me aseguraré de que esté fuera de alcance, para ayudarte a evitar la tentación.

Deja el arma en la mesa, saca el pendrive que Chad le había dado y lo inserta en el portátil de Jensen. Pasan unos segundos, en los que Jensen mira atentamente la pantalla.

Luego, a través del auricular, Chad dice: "Estoy dentro. Rory está en su sitio. Nurse confirma que Mockingbird está en camino.”

Jared se inclina hacia adelante, mantiene a Jensen quieto con una mano apoyada en su vientre, y pone las cámaras de vigilancia en pantalla. Y justo ahí, ahí está Bledel, su falso comprador, con Rosenbaum a punto de llegar en cualquier momento. Es raro que las cosas vayan tan bien. Antes de Jensen, Jared habría _esperado_ que las cosas fueran sin problemas. Ahora eso lo pone nervioso, aún más decidido de asegurarse de que todo salga bien.

Por supuesto, también existe la posibilidad de que esté de los nervios porque tiene a un silencioso pero innegablemente hostil Jensen en su regazo.

—Lo que no entiendo, —dice Jared, tecleando en el portátil— es por qué te tomaste la molestia de robar ese microchip, si vas a venderlo.

Hay una pausa y luego, como si Jensen no pudiera evitarlo, dice:

—Imagino que hay _muchas_ cosas que no entiendes, Jared.

—Entiendo las cosas importantes, —dice Jared con una sonrisa burlona—. Como a ti —dice, antes de dar un beso en la articulación de la mandíbula de Jensen, justo debajo de su oreja. Jensen rechina los dientes y no responde.

En la pantalla, Mike entra.

—¿Te van a echar la culpar de esto? —pregunta Jared conversacionalmente. Besa a Jensen de nuevo, esta vez en la garganta, respirando el olor de su cálida piel, apretando la mano en su vientre para mantenerlo firme contra sí—. ¿Se preguntarán si tus lealtades están más confusas de lo que creían?

—¿Es a esto a lo que te ves reducido? —dice Jensen bruscamente, con voz entrecortada—. ¿Me vas a _forzar_, Jared?

—Es curioso, no te oigo decirme que me detenga, —dice Jared. Cubre la mejilla de Jensen con la palma de la mano, inclina la cara de Jensen hacia él para poder besar la comisura de su boca. No puede evitar cerrar los ojos, concentrándose en nada más que en _besar_ a Jensen—. Sabes que pararé si me lo pides, —la yema de su pulgar pasando de atrás hacia adelante sobre la mandíbula de Jensen, su boca rozando la de Jensen con cada palabra que dice, Jared susurra—, sólo dime que me pare.

Jensen vuelve la cara lo suficiente como para dejar que Jared atrape su boca.

Una ventana se abre en el portátil, pidiendo los datos del banco. Jared aparta a Jensen, ignora el pequeño e irritado ruido de protesta que hace, e introduce el primer grupo de números. Ve a Jensen mirando la pantalla, puede sentir la tensión en su cuerpo.

—Lo siento, cariño, —dice Jared—. No va a salir exactamente como pensabais. No estás vendiendo el chip. Estás devolviendo el microchip a ISA y pagando por el privilegio.

—¡No! —gruñe Jensen.

Se lanza hacia delante, pero Jared lo atrapa antes de que pueda tocar el portátil, y lo arrastra de vuelta a su regazo.

—No me hagas noquear tu lindo trasero. Sólo quédate sentado y mira cómo se follan a Rosey con los pantalones puestos.

Jensen lucha salvajemente y por un momento Jared cree que va a tener que darle un puñetazo, lo cual no le vale por muchas razones. Entonces Jensen se obliga a quedarse quieto, respirando con fuerza.

—Tiene un seguro. Hay dispositivos. Siempre los instala. Así que si algo sale mal, y no logra volver…

—...van a detonar, —termina Jared—. Sí, lo sabemos. No preocupes con eso tu linda cabecita. Sabemos todo sobre el _seguro_ de Mike. Sólo vamos tras el chip y algo de dinero de la Coalición.

Jensen mira fijamente a Jared, como si tratara de determinar si confía en él o no, lo que a Jared le parece gracioso, teniendo todo en cuenta. Entonces deja de debatirse, la tensión en sus músculos se afloja.

—Prepárate para la transferencia inversa, —dice Chad en su oído—. Mockingbird está feliz de que Zoolander haya verificado los datos de Rory, y va a introducir los suyos ahora.

Otro cuadro de diálogo se abre en la pantalla y, mientras en el vídeo Mike escribe algo en el portátil abierto entre él y Bledel, los datos bancarios aparecen en la ventana. Jared los confirma.

—En serio, —dice Jared, deslizando sus dedos bajo el dobladillo de la camiseta de Jensen para encontrar piel que tocar y acariciar—, ¿van a creer que estabas en esto? ¿Mike va a pensar que eres un traidor? ¿O todos van a pensar que eres un incompetente? Porque, afrontémoslo, aquí estás, tonteando conmigo, viendo como robamos dos millones y medio de dólares de la Coalición. No te deja en buen lugar de ninguna manera.

Enérgicamente, Jared baja la cremallera de bragueta de Jensen. Jensen sisea, las manos esposadas se mueven instintivamente para detenerlo.

—¿Quieres que pare? —pregunta Jared—. No estás amordazado, cariño. Si quieres que pare sólo tienes que decirlo —roza con sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja de Jensen, los dientes arañando la piel delicadamente enrollada—. Por supuesto, este es un día muy malo para ti, así que al menos podrías sacar algo de provecho.

—Por favor, —dice Jensen.

—¿Por favor, para? —Jared dice.

Jensen hace un ruido estrangulado.

—Sólo _tócame_, joder.

Sintiendo un desagradable subidón por la victoria, Jared empuja a Jensen de pie lo suficiente para arrastrar sus vaqueros y bóxer por sus muslos. Jensen ya está medio duro, sus piernas se abren fácilmente y su expresión es miserable y necesitada. Deja escapar una inspiración brusca cuando Jared agarra su miembro y le da una brusca sacudida, trabajando sin ningún ritmo en particular, sólo tirones firmes y fuertes que hacen que las caderas de Jensen se retuerzan y se adelanten.

Jared mentiría si dijera que no le pone todo esto. No es sólo que le guste Jensen, como una putilla abierta de piernas sobre sus rodillas, aunque sí, le _gusta_. Es que le está haciendo esto a Jensen mientras le obliga a mirar cómo _pierde_ su bando. El único poder que Jensen tiene ahora mismo, sobre Jared, sobre cualquier cosa, es la palabra "para", y es Jared quien le dio ese poder. Es un poder que Jared le concede.

En pantalla, la transferencia financiera está casi completa.

Las pequeñas y rápidas respiraciones de Jensen se han convertido en completos e interminables gemidos. Se está apoyado contra Jared, su culo rozando a Jared cada vez que se mueve de tal forma que en todo en lo que Jared puede pensar es en follarle. Su polla está caliente y sonrojada, húmeda de líquido, y Jared desearía poder meterse la mano en sus propios pantalones, poder tocarse antes de hacer una locura como correrse en sus pantalones.

—Dios, —dice Jared—. Tan hermoso, ¿no es así? Tan jodidamente sexy así —muerde con fuerza el suave y vulnerable tramo de piel de la garganta de Jensen, debajo de la mandíbula, la mordisquea brutalmente entre los dientes, chupa hasta que Jensen está gritando sin emitir sonido y sus muñecas esposadas arañan el escritorio—. Vamos, Jen, quiero que te corras para mí, quiero que te ensucies para mí.

La transferencia se ha completado y Jared lo celebra con un tirón de muñeca particularmente exigente, que tiene a Jensen corriéndose sobre sus muslos y la mano de Jared. Mientras Jensen vuelve en sí, tiembla y suda, y no mira a Jared.

Jared se inclina hacia el portátil, valida la transacción, y luego deja caer un beso en la línea del pelo de Jensen.

Usando distraídamente el dobladillo de la camiseta de Jensen para limpiarse las manos, Jared dice:

—Felicidades. Acabas de perder dos millones y medio de dólares y un microchip de tecnología avanzada, y has gemido como una puta durante todo el asunto.

Al momento Jensen está sobre él, siseando y escupiendo, golpeándolo para hacerle todo el daño que pueda, pateando y dando codazos hasta que Jared lo tira al suelo sin ceremonias. Se pone de pie sobre él, contemplando el obvio desastre que deja atrás: marcas de su boca en la garganta de Jensen, los vaqueros de Jensen todavía a mitad de las piernas, semen secándose en su piel. Muy deliberadamente, le da la espalda a Jensen para retirar el pendrive de Chad y recoger su arma.

Hace un show en mostrarle a Jensen la llave de las esposas, luego se inclina y la mete en la cerradura. Jensen no lucha, lo observa con una mirada inquietantemente intensa. Y entonces, antes de que Jensen se dé cuenta de lo que está haciendo, Jared parte la mitad superior de la llave.

—¿Me vas a dejar así? —demanda Jensen.

—No, —dice Jared—. Te voy a dejar así, —coge la cinta adhesiva del bolsillo y la pega sobre la boca de Jensen. Encuentra los ojos de Jensen y la mirada en ellos es ferozmente indignada. Sonríe y se encoge de hombros—. Cariño, en lo único en lo que confío es que intentes joderme en cuanto te dé la espalda. ¿Crees que te lo voy a poner fácil? —Se gira hacia la puerta, hace una pausa y dice— No cuentes más con un trato especial por mi parte, Jensen. Lo digo en serio.

Jared baja las escaleras en un lento trote. La misión ha ido perfectamente y Jared debería estar orgulloso de sí mismo. Se siente aliviado de que haya terminado, más que nada, y esa es una respuesta aceptable. Pero, menos aceptable, está esa pequeña pizca de horrible honestidad que le hace admitir, aunque sea para sí mismo, que parte de él lo disfrutó.


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPITULO TREINTA Y UNO **

Jared ha pasado la última semana en Bolivia, ayudando a evitar una guerra civil. Es una misión bastante estándar y, en su mayor parte, no ha hecho nada más emocionante que eliminar traficantes ilegales de armas. Entonces todo se sale un poco de madre. Ese chico, que no está a la altura y a quien Jared está tratando de rescatar, se asusta y apuñala a Jared con esa pequeña chorrada de cuchillo

Así que Jared termina sangrando y automedicándose con whisky, cosiéndose a sí mismo en una cabaña sofocante en la selva. El whisky le nubla la cabeza y le prende fuego al pecho. Sus dedos están resbaladizos de sangre y tiene que seguir limpiándose las manos en su desechada camisa para poder sujetar la aguja correctamente y no estropear los puntos.

Y en todo en lo que puede pensar es en que mejor que Jensen no haya muerto mientras está fuera. Ha estado fuera del alcance de las comunicaciones durante un tiempo, así que no se habría enterado si hubiera ocurrido. Pero Jared está bastante seguro de que, si alguien va a matar a Jensen, va a ser _él_, así que mejor que todos los demás mantengan quietas sus malditas manos. Destripará al primer hijo de puta que intente eliminar a Jensen que no sea él.

Es posible que se haya excedido con el whisky.

El aire en el bar está inundado de bichos y el barrido del ventilador de techo es un pesado pulso continuo. Un brillante rayo de luz solar atraviesa el suelo de tierra desde detrás de Jared, donde está de pie en la puerta abierta. Ninguno de los tres clientes levanta la mirada cuando cruza hacia el mostrador.

Mientras espera a que le sirvan, Jared echa un vistazo a la enorme y vieja televisión en la esquina sobre el bar. Está echando un programa de noticias sin sonido, pero Jared coge los puntos más destacados de los subtítulos que corren a lo largo de la parte inferior de la pantalla. _Mercados en caos mientras un virus informático ataca los datos de la Bolsa de Valores de Nueva York. El comercio se congela mientras los accionistas luchan por rastrear los miles de millones “extraviados”. El gobierno no descarta una posible conexión terrorista._ Jared ve pasar los titulares, se ríe sin alegría y niega con la cabeza.

Se le ocurre entonces que el barman aún no ha aparecido. Se inclina a medias sobre la barra, estirando el cuello para escrutar las sombras de los salones de atrás.

—¿Hola? —llama—. ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Vuelve a mirar al bar, preguntándose si vale la pena intentar preguntar a alguno de los clientes, luego supone que golpearse la cabeza contra la pared un par de veces sería más útil. Es cuando se vuelve al bar que se da cuenta del vaso vacío, y el rosario colgado a su alrededor. Toca la pequeña cruz con la punta de un dedo.

Jared toma el sinuoso y polvoriento camino hacia el pequeño pueblo y se dirige a la iglesia. Hace más fresco dentro, a la sombra, y se oye menos el zumbido de los insectos. Y por supuesto, hay una mujer en la primera fila de bancos. Su cabeza está inclinada, pero Jared duda que esté rezando. Va al altar y se entretiene en encender una vela.

—¿Eso es por alguien en particular? —dice ella—. ¿Quieres que los recuerde en mis oraciones?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Gracias, pero no. No quiero desperdiciar demasiado tiempo del Gran Hombre con una causa perdida.

—No creía que creyeras en las causas perdidas, sólo en las que aún no te habías decidido a asumir.

—Sí, bueno, todos somos jóvenes y estúpidos alguna vez, ¿verdad? —se da la vuelta y se sienta a su lado—. ¿Ahora llevas el bar en plan autoservicio? Un poco demasiado confiada, ¿no?

Ella le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa, se mete un rizo marrón extraviado debajo de su pañuelo negro.

—Hay un poco más de trabajo en la ciudad que de costumbre. Pensé que era un buen momento para salir.

—¿Trabajo? —repite Jared.

—Americano. Un tipo grande, tan grande como tú probablemente. Parecía dulce, amable —sonríe y le echa una mirada a Jared—. Por otra parte, tú también lo pareces. No me preguntó, pero lo oí hablando con algunos de los locales. Estoy segura de que te está buscando.

—Sandy, —dice Jared, en serio—. ¿Te descubrió?

Ella se encoge de hombros, pero aparta la mirada.

—No lo creo, pero… es cuestión de tiempo. No puedo quedarme, Jared. Mañana por la mañana, me iré.

—Nadie va a hacerte daño. No lo permitiré, —coge su pequeña y bronceada mano—. Vamos, te necesito aquí.

Sandy aparta la mano y niega con la cabeza.

—Sólo me quedé lo suficiente para advertirte, porque has sido bueno conmigo. Pero este tipo augura problemas y no quiero ser parte de ellos. Lo siento, pero si me quedo por aquí, acabaré muerta o no seré más que una carga para ti, —respira profundamente—. Mira, a Álvarez le llegan algunos cajones el viernes. Se dice que su proveedor estará en la entrega. Es todo lo que sé. Te sugiero que termines y luego te vuelvas pitando a los EE.UU., antes de que quienquiera que sea te alcance.

Las velas parpadean cuando pasa por delante de ellas.

Jared hace la caminata a través de la selva, sube las colinas de vuelta al alcance de las comunicaciones. Monta el equipo que le dio Chad y hace la llamada. Aunque parte de las obligaciones de un encale es estar disponible, Jared no se sorprendería si Chad se está tomando esto como unas vacaciones y por lo tanto no está esperando _exactamente_ la respuesta.

—Gracias por llamar a Phone-Fetish-4-You, la línea de sexo número uno para jodidos enfermos como tú, —dice Chad alegremente—. Por favor, selecciona tu tabú. Pulsa 1 para sexo sin condón, 2 para comer culos…

—Ya, ¿qué tal si quiero hablar con alguien que no sea una pérdida de tiempo, gilipollas?

—¡Tío, estaba llegando a eso! —Chad vacila un segundo, y luego dice—, entiendo que te has enterado del enorme “que os jodan” de tu chico. Si te hace sentir mejor, no creemos que haya logrado _robar_ el puto dinero de verdad, más bien… anda perdido por el sofá cibernético de los federales.

—Jesús, pensé que podrían ser ellos pero… —Jared deja la frase a medias y suspira—. ¿Cómo diablos se las arreglaron para hacer algo así?

—¿Cómo coño crees? Teague favoreció la locura de Rosenbaum, como de costumbre. Sacan adelante toda esa mala mierda que todos secretamente confiamos que nadie es capaz de hacer. Aun así, supongo que no es exactamente el estándar del “Hacker para Dummies”. No, como ya he dicho, este es el gran “Que os jodan” de Teague, colega.

—Alucinante, —dice Jared, frotándose la parte posterior del cuello—. Oye, ¿ha habido algún avistamiento real de Teague desde el robo del banco? ¿Alguien lo ha visto?

—Deja que lo compruebe —Chad se queda callado un momento—. No. Nadie lo ha visto.

—¿Pero el hacker de Wall Street era _definitivamente_ él?

—Si la Coalición tiene a alguien más con los sesos para hacer algo así, lo han estado guardando bien escondido. Y todos deberíamos entrar en puto pánico también, porque no necesitamos a _dos_ malditos Teagues para que nos jodan vivos.

Jared ignora el alivio que siente por la confirmación de que Jensen aún está vivo y llega a la razón principal por la que hizo contacto.

—Alguien más está aquí abajo. Me están buscando y ya se las han arreglado para asustar a McCoy. ¿Alguna idea de quién es?

—Detalles, colega. Son necesarios para que haga mi trabajo, ¿sabes?

—No tengo mucho. Un tipo grande, americano.

—Jesús, no tienes una mierda, —dice Chad—. Esos no son exactamente los detalles a los que nos referimos en el oficio, —hace una pausa y añade—. ¿Va a comprometer la misión?

Jared ni siquiera lo considera.

—¿Crees que me retiraría de una misión antes siquiera de saber quién me sigue? Me siento herido. De verdad. No, me quedaré, haré mi trabajo, y si nuestro tipo misterioso aparece, me encargaré de él.

Ya ha pasado el atardecer cuando Jared vuelve a la cabaña. La herida de cuchillo en su costado le pica por la caminata y sabe que cuando cambie las vendas esta noche tendrá que comprobar que no ha dejado que la maldita cosa se infecte. Podría pasar totalmente de ese tipo de mala suerte.

Está a punto de dejar caer su mochila al suelo, cuando tiene la absoluta, casi preternatural certeza, de que _alguien_ ha estado en su cabaña.

No lo hace ni un segundo demasiado pronto. Se lanza lo más lejos posible de la cabaña, y ni siquiera ha tocado el suelo antes de que haya fuego y ruido detrás de él, escombros volando por el aire. Aterriza sobre su vientre sobre la maleza, le duelen las costillas por el impacto, y apenas ha recuperado el aliento antes de arrastrarse a lo profundo de la jungla, lejos del fuego.

Los explosivos son geniales, hacen el trabajo, pero eso no quiere decir que los pongas y te vayas. Para obtener los mejores resultados, te aseguras de que tu objetivo entre y se _quede_ dentro. Lo que significa que el tipo misterioso de Jared probablemente sigue muy cerca y que sabe que Jared no ha sido reducido a trozos de carne carbonizada.

Aún en el suelo apoya su espalda contra un árbol y, pistola en mano, escanea la escena. Y sí, justo ahí, negro y naranja en las sombras y a la luz del fuego, hay un tipo grande de pelo oscuro que es definitivamente un profesional y está armado con un SMG. Se dirige hacia Jared y con todo lo que Jared puede contar es que ve al tipo antes de que él lo vea.

Una rápida patada hace que el SMG salga volando, pero el tipo agarra la pierna de Jared, la retuerce con fuerza (lo que hace algo realmente doloroso en su tobillo), y le golpea la muñeca hasta que Jared suelta su propia arma por reflejo. Jared tiene el mal presentimiento de que podría estar tratando con alguien tan bueno como él. Hace mucho tiempo que el campo de juego no estaba a la par.

Una vez que logra sacudirse al tipo el tiempo suficiente como para volver a ponerse de pie, Jared le echa una primera mirada de verdad. El tipo es guapo y, como Sandy dijo, es tan grande como el mismo Jared. Jared tiene la vaga idea de que debería saber quién es, pero su cerebro no le da un nombre.

Jared pone un espacio defensivo razonable entre ellos, ligero en sus pies y listo para atacar si el tipo se le acerca.

—Hey, amigo, —dice—. Supongo que estás cabreado conmigo por algo. ¿Quieres explicarme por qué? Esta vez, sin embargo, intenta usar palabras, en lugar de explosivos.

El tipo frunce el ceño y, peor que tener el mismo nivel de técnica que Jared, parece no tener mucho sentido del humor, lo que es, en lo que a Jared respecta, totalmente imperdonable.

—¿Palabras? —dice el tipo—. Mis _palabras_ son que eres una herramienta moralmente corrupta de un orden mundial moralmente corrupto. Y que tienes que morir.

—Vale. Voy a arriesgarme y suponer que eres amigo de Jensen, ¿verdad? —Jared levanta una ceja—. Oye, ¿eres Tom? ¿Tom Welling? Siento como si te conociera de alguna parte. Eres Tom, ¿verdad?

—No importa quién soy.

—Bueno, seamos justos. Creo que, si estás intentando matarme, al menos deberías decirme tu nombre —dice Jared.

El tipo no ha dejado de dar pasos lentos y cuidadosos hacia él. Se para y parece genuinamente considerar lo ha dicho Jared, y Jared recuerda el comentario de Danny sobre que el tipo es un poco inestable mentalmente. Es increíble, supone, que la Coalición haya llegado tan lejos, considerando que se podría mantener que tres de sus principales jugadores están locos.

—Sí, soy Tom, —dice el tipo finalmente—. Espero que saber mi nombre no suponga que te vayas a la tumba con la mente tranquila.

—Oh, no te preocupes, Tom, —dice Jared—. No creo que tengas que preocuparte en absoluto porque me vaya a la tumba.

Tom lo estudia por un largo momento y luego sonríe levemente.

—Dijeron que te gustaba hablar. Y que creías que eras divertido. No te encuentro gracioso, Jared. Te encuentro despreciable y será un placer matarte.

—Sólo un tipo más de la Coalición y tendré que llevar una felicitación —dice Jared, y se inclina hacia atrás para esquivar el puño de Tom.

Tom es rápido y fuerte, y es _muy_ bueno.

Entre las patadas altas de Tom a sus costados y los puñetazos agudos y arrolladores que sólo logra bloquear cada vez, Jared no tiene la oportunidad de jugar nada más que a la defensiva. El dolor en sus costillas por la herida de cuchillo es un latido constante y, cada vez que Jared se esfuerza por esquivar y agacharse, siente que la piel se estira dolorosamente. Tom lo alcanza con una serie de golpes en el vientre y el pecho que hacen que Jared retroceda.

Trastabillando unos cuantos pasos, Jared es capaz de ganar tiempo para bloquear el siguiente golpe de Tom y conseguir alcanzarle en la cara. Es capaz de seguir con un par de golpes, que le dan espacio para respirar, incluso si Tom bloquea el intento de Jared de clavarle la rodilla en su barbilla. Pero el siguiente golpe que lanza Jared permite a Tom atrapar su brazo detrás de su espalda y el pecho de Jared queda totalmente expuesto al codo que Tom estampa una y otra vez.

Deja a Jared sin aliento y sólo logra liberarse dándole un cabezazo a Tom, con _fuerza_. Su visión se llena de chiribitas, pero no tiene tiempo para marearse. Agarra a Tom con una llave y lo empuja de cabeza contra el tronco de un árbol, sintiendo un salvaje estallido de alegría por el crujido que oye. Lo hace de nuevo porque sienta bien y porque Tom es jodidamente bueno en lo suyo y porque Jared no tiene ninguna intención de morir esta noche.

Resulta que Tom probablemente ni siquiera es humano porque el cabrón está aturdido, pero sigue consciente. Respirando fuerte y agarrándose las costillas, Jared dispone de un segundo para sopesar sus opciones. En el estado en el que se encuentra ahora, si se queda para abatir a Tom como es debido, hay muchas posibilidades de que Tom no tenga que romperle el cuello porque Jared se desmayará por la hemorragia.

Lauren siempre decía que la discreción es la mejor parte del valor, y a Jared no le va tanto lo del valor como ser un gran fan de seguir vivo.

Así que, cojeando y resoplando, Jared deja a Tom de rodillas en la jungla y echa a correr.

La llamada tarda una eternidad en conectar y Jared puede oír el irregular chapoteo de las gotas de su sangre golpeando el sucio suelo de la cabina telefónica. Un coche pasa por delante de él y Jared se agacha fuera de su línea de visión, viéndolo pasar por si acaso Tom se ha buscado algún transporte.

Finalmente, contestan su llamada.

—¿Si? —dice Sandy.

—Hola, sé que te vas pero, necesito ayuda. Sandy, estoy bastante jodido. Sólo necesito una casa segura un par de horas, —se queda callada, pero a Jared no le importa suplicar—. _Por favor_. Sólo este último favor y luego puedes desaparecer. Por favor.

Silencio de nuevo y Jared apoya el teléfono en su frente sudorosa, mira fijamente la imagen de Rorschach de su sangre en el suelo.

Luego:

—Ve a la casa del guarda en la puerta del cementerio. Te veré allí.

Sandy lo está esperando cuando llega. Parece pequeña y vulnerable, sentada a la mesa con bolas de algodón y vendas, yodo y whisky, todo listo. Jared logra sonreír cuando la ve, aunque tiene que dejarse caer contra la puerta para mantenerse en pie.

—Podría besarte, —dice—. Excepto que estoy todo sangriento y asqueroso, y supongo que no es tu estilo de vicio. Pero no sé, no estoy juzgando. La sangre y el sudor son muy masculinos. Dios, me siento totalmente varonil ahora mismo. Y posiblemente como si mis costillas estuvieran tratando de tejer una bufanda o algo así usando mis órganos internos.

—Siéntate, —dice ella secamente. Se pone de pie y le da un pequeño vaso de whisky—. Bebe esto.

Jared se lo bebe de un trago y se hunde agradecido en la silla.

—Gracias, —dice, más en serio—. Me iré en un par de horas. No esperaba problemas como estos.

—Tommy es tremendo, ¿no? —dice Mike, saliendo a la vista—. Es un conversador limitado, pero terminas enamorado de su pasión. Y su ética en el trabajo nos deja a todos por los suelos.

Sandy da un paso atrás, detrás de Mike. No mira a Jared, pero tiene lágrimas en las mejillas.

—Lo siento, —susurra—. Lo siento. Iban a matarme si no lo hacía.

Mientras el suave entumecimiento se filtra a través de sus músculos, Jared mira el vaso que le dio Sandy y no necesita hacerse preguntas. Al menos salva su dignidad al no intentar ponerse de pie.

—Hey, Mike. Cuánto tiempo sin verte —dice Jared arrastrando las palabras. Chispas de luz bailan a través de su visión—. ¿Qué hace un buen chico como tú en un sitio como éste?

—¿Yo? Oh, sólo estoy contemplando las vistas. ¿Y tú? ¿También un turista?

—Sí, hay una iglesia muy bonita en la ciudad. Tiene un par de cientos de años, ya sabes. Un buen ejemplo de… —el cerebro de Jared no suministra la palabra, así que sólo se queda mirando fijamente a Mike.

Mike le da una palmada en la mejilla y su toque es ligero pero es suficiente para hacer que Jared se desplome en su silla. Se está poniendo oscuro y ya no puede ver a Sandy. Apenas puede ver la cara de Mike y está _justo ahí_. Sus ojos no se mantienen abiertos y Jared lucha, pero sus párpados… Siguen. Deslizándose. Cerrados.

—Eso es, chico, —dice Mike—. Suéltalo. Duérmete. Tienes un día muy atareado por delante.


	32. Chapter 32

**CAPITULO TREINTA Y DOS**

Jared se despierta con el olor a pollo frito. Tiene la boca seca y un fuerte dolor de cabeza detrás de los ojos, pero el pollo huele bien y su estómago retumba apreciativamente. Alguien se ríe, no de forma desagradable.

—Si no te importa que mis dedos estén por todas partes, puedes comer un poco, —dice Mike.

Jared abre los ojos una rendija. Mike está de pie allí, sosteniendo una baqueta hacia él. Jared mira al pollo. Su estómago da otro redoble. Niega con la cabeza.

—Gracias, pero no sé dónde han estado tus manos —su voz es un chirrido bastante patético.

Y hablando de manos, Jared registra que las suyas están encadenadas sobre su cabeza. Está sujeto, con las muñecas y los tobillos, a un poste en una pequeña habitación de techo bajo. El instinto le dice que está bajo tierra, pero no tiene nada que respalde la idea, excepto la completa ausencia de ventanas. Hay una cámara de seguridad en la esquina, una mesa llena de cartas desparramadas y comida basura y un portátil, un par de sillas y una sola puerta.

Detrás de Mike está Tom, con aspecto magullado y dolorido, pero muy capaz de pegar una paliza superlativa a cualquiera que incluso mire a Mike de mala manera. Hay otro par de tipos en la habitación, ambos jóvenes y fornidos, y Jared no reconoce a ninguno de ellos. Están mirando a Jared con expresiones que varían entre la curiosidad y el desprecio.

—¿Necesitas beber? —pregunta Mike.

Va a buscar una botella de agua mineral y le muestra a Jared que rompe el sello. No es muy improbable que haya podido manipular el agua con una jeringa, lo que no habría dañado el precinto, pero Jared está dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Si va a tener una minúscula esperanza de salir de aquí, va a necesitar mantenerse hidratado.

Mike lleva la botella a sus labios y deja que Jared beba. Es cuidadoso y considerado sin hacer un espectáculo de ello y Jared se pregunta si la tendencia a jugar putos juegos mentales es de hecho un requisito para ser un agente de la Coalición. Casi se encuentra apreciando la hostilidad directa de Tom.

Finalmente, cuando Jared ha bebido bastante, Mike cierra la botella y la deja en la mesa antes de volverse hacia él.

—Tengo que decir, Jared, que estoy personalmente muy decepcionado por tu comportamiento. Sé que tú y yo tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero no te tenía como el tipo de persona que recurriría a ese tipo de tácticas.

—Supongo que nunca conoces realmente a alguien, ¿eh? —dice Jared.

Mike considera esto, escudriñando la cara de Jared pensativamente.

—Supongo que no. Aun así, es una pena. No es que quisiera que Jenny se enamorara de ti. De hecho, y Tom puede respaldarme en esto, de hecho se lo advertí específicamente a Jensen cuando me di cuenta de que las cosas se estaban complicando. Pero… —se encoge de hombros, sigue mirando a Jared—. Es una lástima que hayas tenido que ir y hacer algo así.

Se acerca a la mesa, comprueba algo en el portátil y pasan momentos en silencio. Jared no tiene muchas opciones más que esperar. Hablar antes de que averiguar qué es lo que quieren de él, probablemente sólo le hará ganar un rápido viaje de vuelta a la inconsciencia. Mientras espera, se le ocurre que parece que alguien le ha rehecho los puntos de las costillas. Lo que supone que, o bien no lo van a matar, o que lo van a matar pero quieren tomarse su tiempo.

Finalmente, Mike vuelve con él.

—Lo siento, —dice—. Estoy muy pero que muy ocupado ahora mismo.

—Apuesto a que sí, —dice Jared—. Apuesto a que las consecuencias de lo de Wall Street son suficientes para mantenerte ocupado —y en el momento en que lo dice, lo entiende. Lo _entiende_—. Jensen no sabe nada de esto, ¿verdad? —dice lentamente—. Lo mantuviste ocupado con el asunto de Wall Street, probablemente lo tengas fuera en alguna misión en este momento… para poder hacer esto sin que él lo sepa.

—No quiero que esto sea más difícil para Jen de lo que ya lo es. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Y aunque Jared comprende que es una buena idea que Mike lo haga así, que es la manera más inteligente y mejor, se da cuenta de que nunca va a volver a ver a Jensen.

A Jensen se darán la noticia de su muerte, tal vez incluso su cadáver, y eso será todo. Y Jensen nunca entenderá lo loco que volvió a Jared; pensará que sí, pero no será así porque Jared nunca podrá explicárselo adecuadamente.

Jared tiene que salir de esta con vida. Jared tiene que salir vivo para poder explicarle a Jensen cuan pequeño bastardo exasperante es.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?

Mike se encoge de hombros y le echa una mirada a Tom, entre ellos cruza una comunicación privada.

—Jenny es como un hermano pequeño para Tom y para mí, Jared. Y ya sabes cómo son los hermanos pequeños. Te piden prestado el coche y dejan el depósito vacío, la lían y esperan que les expliques a mamá y papá lo que ha pasado, —le echa a Jared una sonrisa mientras continúa—. Salen con tipos _totalmente inapropiados_. Y sobre todo, no aprecian que sus hermanos mayores interfieran. Es duro, pero tienes que mirar y estar ahí para ayudar a recoger los pedazos cuando todo sale mal.

Mike se inclina de cerca, y Jared siente un repentino y helado estremecimiento de horror cuando mira a los ojos de Mike y no ve nada humano devolviendo la mirada. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie hacía sentirse a Jared como una presa. Jared está casi fascinado por la sensación de miedo.

—Pero entonces fuiste y le hiciste eso a Jensen, —dice Mike, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Y Tom y yo decidimos que el momento de mantenernos apartados y dejar que Jenny cometiera sus propios errores había terminado. Y que deberíamos intervenir y, ya sabes, _matarte_.

—Tío, estás monologando, —dice Jared—. ¿No aprendiste nada de _Los Increíbles_? Eso es como "Primero de Villanos”.

Mike suelta una carcajada, le da una palmadita en la mejilla.

—Jared, eso es para los superhéroes —de repente, suena casi pesaroso, avergonzado—. Y puede que seas un héroe, pero no eres tan super ahora mismo.

—Vale. He hecho daño a Jensen. Entonces, ¿por qué no estoy muerto ya? —pregunta Jared, secamente y sin bromear.

—Bueno, verás, los hermanos tienen que compartir. Yo quiero causarte un dolor físico extremo, pero Tommy también—echa una mirada afectuosa a Tom—. Así que tendremos que hacerlo por turnos. Y no va a quedar lo suficiente de ti para sentir el tipo de dolor al que aspiro después de que Tommy termine contigo.

—No habrá nada _más_ que dolor cuando termine contigo —dice Tom.

A pesar de saber que los locos malvados rara vez atienden a razones, Jared no puede evitar tratar de inyectar un sentido de proporción en la conversación. Es ese tipo de persona.

—Fue una pequeña paja que pudo haber parado en cualquier momento que quisiera, —dice—. Sé honesto, esto no es una venganza por Jensen. Es una venganza porque te hicimos quedar como un gilipollas mientras te robábamos el dinero.

Mike se encoge de hombros.

—Vale, quizás, si soy justo, admito que esto no es _sólo_ por lo mucho que has herido a Jensen. Es probablemente un montón de otras cosas también. Tal vez tenga que ver con que a gente que se _supone_ que está de mi lado se le haya metido en la cabeza castigar a Jensen por algo que _tú_ hiciste, y que me obliga a matarlos. Y, ya sabes, mamá y papá se lo toman muy mal cuando sus hijos empiezan a matar a otros niños. Queda mal.

Mike se calla. Piensa. Asiente con la cabeza para sí mismo.

—Sí, para ser totalmente honesto contigo, tal vez es porque es mi trabajo cuidar de Jenny y matarte es parte de ello.

Jared descarta el posible enfoque de tratar de hacer entrar en razón a Mike.

—Entonces, estos niveles extremos de dolor, —dice—. ¿Qué va a implicar eso? ¿Romo? ¿Afilado? ¿Tal vez algo eléctrico? Sé que la tortura con frío está muy de moda ahora mismo, pero no te tengo como un devoto seguidor de la moda.

—¿Por qué seguir la moda cuando puedes marcarla? —dice Mike—. Pensaba que podíamos empezar con el ruido blanco estándar y aislamiento por un par de días.

Jared ladea la cabeza tanto como puede.

—Oh, debería advertirte, he tenido un extenso entrenamiento para poder soportar eso.

Mike se vuelve hacia el portátil, pero levanta la mirada para responder a Jared.

—Sí, lo sé, pero es uno de mis favoritos. Te hace más… receptivo. Una vez sometí a un irlandés a eso, y era un verdadero tipo duro, pero ¿creerías que menos de setenta horas después, era como si su cerebro se hubiera convertido en papilla? Estaba todo… —Mike deja la frase en el aire y agita los brazos con suavidad.

Tom se echa a reír y dice:

—Eso fue divertido. Me gustó cómo babeaba cada vez que hablaba.

—Bueno, creo que el babeo tuvo más que ver con que le sacaste la mayoría de los dientes primero, Tommy.

—¿Puedo conservar mis dientes? Porque no quiero babear. Tengo mi dignidad, después de todo —dice Jared.

La puerta se abre antes de que Mike pueda responder, y Jared no puede ver quién está ahí porque Tom se mueve instantáneamente para bloquearlo, pero puede escuchar la conversación que sigue. Es otro tipo, no una voz que Jared conozca.

—Jensen ha vuelto —dice quienquiera que sea.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no está en Estambul? —demanda Mike—. Se _supone_ que tenía que estar en Estambul. Se requiere que esté en Estambul y le dejé muy claro que era un trabajo urgente que requería que lo hiciera ahora. Urgentemente en Estambul.

—Dice que Estambul está hecho.

—¿Lo está?

—Lo he mirado y… sí, me parece que está hecho.

Mike resopla e intercambia una mirada con Tom.

—Lejos de mí criticar un trabajo hecho con prontitud, pero a veces la competencia de este chico es inquietante y poco útil, —coge aire, mira a Jared especulativamente—. Bien, no le dejes entrar en esta habitación. Dile que estoy preparando algo, materiales peligrosos, peligro de muerte, bla bla bla. Dile que iré a verlo esta noche.

—Él… eh… ya sabe que tienes a Jared.

Hay una cualidad tensa en el silencio de Mike.

—Déjame que lo repita, —dice finalmente—, inquietante y poco útil. Tommy, tú y Jennybean(*) tendréis que mantener otra larga charla sobre gatos curiosos y su esperanza de vida. Vale, ¿entonces está cabreado? Tommy, quieres ir a buscarlo, y por favor asegúrate de que no tenga nada puntiagudo o peligroso o, ya sabes, quítale _todo_, ¿vale? Ponle calcetines en las manos o algo así, no necesito más cicatrices.

—Ya me han cacheado, Mike, —y esa es la voz de Jensen. Es Jensen, fuera de la vista detrás de Tom pero justo ahí—. Tenemos que hablar.

—En realidad no, —dice Mike—. Mira, gran trabajo en Estambul. ¿Podrías por favor ir a Budapest ahora? Llévate a Justin, y tómate unas vacaciones.

—Déjame verlo —dice Jensen.

Es estúpido, pero Jared se pregunta por una fracción de segundo qué aspecto tiene. Como si importara que Jared no parezca tan sexy en este momento. Como si Jensen fuera a mirarlo todo golpeado y desaliñado y se sintiera reivindicado por traicionarlo. Intenta enderezarse, sacarse el pelo sudoroso de los ojos.

A regañadientes, Tom se hace a un lado y luego Jensen va hacia Jared.

—¿Vas a decirle a estos amables caballeros que todo fue perfectamente consensuado entre tú y yo? —pregunta Jared—. ¿Y que no tienen ningún derecho a mantener a un chico colgando de esta manera?

Jensen no contesta, a menos que quieras contar el golpe de su puño en el pómulo de Jared como respuesta. El cuello de Jared se dobla a un lado bajo el impacto y siente un torrente de sangre en su boca. Jensen respira con dificultad, con las manos todavía apretadas en puños a sus lados.

—Tú, jodido bastardo, —dice—. Me dejaste allí. Para que me encontrara cualquiera. Si no creyera que hay algo mejor que hacer con tu inútil pellejo, dejaría a Tom jugar todo lo que quisiera.

—Pero, ¿crees que _hay_ algo mejor que hacer con él? —pregunta Mike suavemente.

—Sí, —dice Jensen—. Deberíamos entregárselo a Kripke y Kring. Pueden interrogarlo, poner su cabeza en una pica, hacer un ejemplo de él, lo que crean mejor. Pero hagan lo que hagan, será más útil que simplemente matarlo aquí abajo.

Mike parece claramente poco impresionado por la idea, pero parece haber inspirado a Tom.

—Podrían servir como una valiosa demostración de lo lejos que hemos llegado, —dice lentamente—. Podrían usar su muerte como un símbolo del progreso que hemos alcanzado. Incluso podrían cambiarlo al gobierno por Abrams, —se vuelve hacia Jensen—. ¿Crees que vale lo suficiente para que liberen a Abrams?

—Es una situación en la ganamos de cualquier manera, —le dice Jensen—. O sacrifican públicamente a uno de sus mejores agentes o nos devuelven a uno de nuestros mayores héroes. Lo que sea que hagan, envía un mensaje, tanto a nuestra gente como a los millones de personas a las que siguen mintiendo. Matarlo así es un desperdicio cuando piensas cuánto podríamos hacer por nuestra causa usándolo.

Tom se centra en Jared como no lo ha hecho desde la selva, pero no está viendo a Jared. No como un enemigo o incluso como un ser humano, sólo como un concepto. No es tan desconcertante como el escrutinio de Mike, pero definitivamente está entre los cinco primeros. La cara de Jared todavía le hormiguea desde que Jensen le dio un puñetazo y hay otros mil dolores y molestias que se hacen notar. Y no está seguro de adónde va a parar todo esto, pero sabe que no se siente cómodo estando en una habitación con Jensen, Mike y Tom.

—Esto podría ser significativo —dice Tom, una mirada distante en sus ojos.

—Es su chico de oro. Un símbolo de todo lo que está mal en el mundo, —dice Jensen—. Y está en nuestra mano entregárselo a Kripke y Kring. Nunca hemos tenido una oportunidad como esta antes, Tom.

—Esto podría ser el comienzo. Se lo llevamos y la gente ve, por primera vez, que no tiene por qué ser así. Podemos mostrarle al mundo que pueden hacer frente al gobierno y sus agentes. Y una vez que vean eso, todo empieza a ser posible. Podemos oponernos abiertamente a los elementos corruptos. Podemos revolucionar el sistema actual. Y con esta victoria, ¡podemos apoyar la lucha de nuestros hermanos y hermanas en todo el mundo!

Se ha ido poniendo cada vez más entusiasmado a medida que habla, pero no parece que esté inspirando a Mike. De hecho, si Jared tuviera que adivinar, diría que Mike está preocupado por si la locura de Tom es contagiosa. Jensen es más difícil de leer, pero está centrado en Tom y Tom no presta atención a nada más que a su sueño utópico.

—Tenemos que hacerlo, —dice Tom—. Tenemos que dárselo a Kripke y a Kring —mira a Mike, todo exaltado con el entusiasmo de un fanático.

—¿Qué? —dice Mike—. Lo siento, eres guapo y tal, Tommy, pero ni siquiera tú puedes hacer que resulte interesante. Solo acabo viendo como tu boca se mueve con la mirada perdida.

Una mirada asesina pasa entre Tom y Jensen, Mike la capta y frunce el ceño.

—Vale, bien, se lo damos a Kripke y Kring. ¡Bien por la Coalición y _vive le révolution_!(*) —no parece muy contento—. ¡En serio, estoy totalmente a bordo! —se acerca a Jared, con la voz baja, en un susurro de escenario—. Ya sabes, todos están a favor del pensamiento radical siempre y cuando todos tengamos exactamente los mismos pensamientos radicales.

—No hay lugar para el individuo en una revolución, —dice Tom con severidad. Sus mejillas están sonrosadas y tiene ojos brillantes—. Será mejor que vaya preparar un canal de comunicación. Esto va a requerir una gran cantidad de planificación.

Mike asiente con la cabeza y lo despide con la mano con impaciencia. Jensen sigue ignorando a Jared.

—Vale —dice Mike a Jensen una vez que Tom se ha ido—. ¿Qué sacas tú de todo esto? Y no me vengas con esa mierda de "un mundo feliz", Jensen. Tienes un propósito con esto, y puedes jugar con Tom, pero no puedes jugar conmigo.

—Quiero algo de reconocimiento, —dice Jensen al instante—. Quiero que Kripke y Kring reconozcan mi existencia como algo más que una rata callejera que pueden ignorar como y cuando quieran. Quiero que me miren a los ojos y digan, 'Gracias, Jensen'. Y dado que estoy siendo honesto, me gustaría una puñetera disculpa por su parte por echarme los perros encima.

Mike se echa a reír y le da un beso a Jensen en la frente.

—Buen chico. Empezaba a pensar que era el único capaz de pasar un examen psicológico aquí —pasa un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Jensen y lo conduce hacia la puerta—. Vamos, será mejor que vayamos a supervisar a Tom. Despídete de tu novio.

Jensen no saluda. Jensen no mira hacia atrás.

N.T. (*) _Jennybean_, término cariñoso intraducible, _bean_ significa alubia, frijol

(**) _¡vive le révolution!_, ¡viva la revolución!, en español en original, así que lo he puesto en francés😉


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPITULO TREINTA Y TRES**

No dejan solo a Jared. Nunca. Siempre hay por lo menos tres de los chicos de Mike en la habitación. Lo hacen por turnos y Jared aprende a reconocer a algunos de ellos. Actualmente están el tipo con el pendiente horroroso, y el tipo que parece un Jack Black flacucho, y el tipo que lleva camisetas de bandas de los setenta.

Y entonces, sin aviso, aparece Jensen. Entra en la habitación con un manojo de expedientes en sus brazos y se dirige hacia la mesa.

—¿Se te permite entrar aquí? —dice Pendiente Horroroso.

—Sí, Jennybean, —dice Jared—, ¿ha sellado Mike tu autorización?

Eso le hace ganarse un revés de Pendiente Horroroso, pero vale la pena. A Jared le duelen los hombros y la espalda y hay luces dando vueltas en su cabeza por la deshidratación, y está claro que va a tener que fabricarse su propio entrenamiento.

Jensen no se digna a responder a ninguno de ellos. Cruza la mirada con Pendiente Horroroso por un momento y luego lo rodea y toma asiento en la mesa. Deja sus expedientes, saca un bolígrafo y empieza a leer. Hay un incómodo silencio, durante el cual Pendiente Horroroso obviamente quiere ir más lejos, pero Jack Black y Camiseta de los 70 obviamente _no_ quieren que lo haga. Antes de que Pendiente Horroroso pueda decidirse, la puerta se abre de nuevo y el yogurín rubio de Jensen, Justin, aparece con otra brazada llena de archivos.

No alcanza a ignorar a Jared, y Jared le echa una sonrisa perezosa mientras Justin mira de reojo furtivamente en su dirección.

—¿Dónde quieres esto, Jen? —pregunta Justin.

—Aquí está bien, —dice Jensen, señalando un espacio libre en la mesa entre los envoltorios de comida rápida y las botellas de cerveza—. Gracias.

Después de dejar los expedientes en la mesa, Justin apoya su mano sobre la espalda de Jensen y se inclina para hablarle en voz baja. Y hace que Jensen sonría con esa maliciosa y bonita sonrisa que le pertenece a _Jared_. Y Jared sabe que Justin sólo lo hace para sacarlo de quicio, y Jared sabe que no puede dejar que tenga éxito, pero Dios desearía haber matado a Justin cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Una vez que Justin se ha ido, Jared _vigila_ a Jensen. Sabe que Jensen es consciente de ello, porque a veces Jensen empieza a levantar la cabeza para mirar en su dirección y entonces se da cuenta de que Jared sigue mirando, y vuelve a sus archivos. Jared obtiene un placer masoquista al observar a Jensen, casi disfruta viendo lo que nunca antes había notado en él, todas las pequeñas mentiras que ahora parecen tan obvias.

Lo que no le gusta es que, mientras que Jack Black y Camiseta de los 70 están felizmente entretenidos hablando de una película que han visto recientemente, Pendiente Horroroso está descaradamente mirando a Jared mirar a Jensen. Jared se niega a darse por aludido.

En vez de eso, dice:

—Entonces, Jen, ¿cuándo me enviarán con Kripke y Kring? Porque apesto y alguien tiene que pasarme un peine por el pelo. No quiero avergonzaros a todos.

—Mike se ha encargado de todo, —dice Jensen, sin siquiera levantar la mirada de su papeleo—. Estoy seguro de que lo harás bien.

—¿Es raro que tenga miedo escénico? Quiero decir, en serio, ¿crees que debería intentar imaginármelos desnudos? Voy a quedarme completamente deslumbrado, ¿no? —Jared se retuerce para ver mejor la cara de Jensen—. En serio, _guau_, Kripke y Kring. Este es un gran momento para mí. Mi mamá estaría muy orgullosa —hace una pausa, preguntándose si Jensen es un bastardo desalmado a pesar de ser tan guapo o a causa de ello—. ¿Y tú, Jen? ¿Crees que tu madre está orgullosa?

Jensen mantiene el silencio.

Durante lo que parecen ser horas, Jensen se abre camino a través de sus legajos de archivos. Obviamente sigue un sistema, porque los archivos van a diferentes pilas una vez que ha terminado con ellos, algunos con notas garabateadas y otros simplemente leídos. Justin le trae una segunda carga, trata de hacerle prometer que parará para comer algo.

Los otros tipos en la habitación cambian; este turno es Gruñón, Barbas y el Friki de Star Trek. Ninguno de ellos presta a Jared tanta atención como Pendiente Horroroso. Son un grupo razonablemente amistoso y Barbas incluso ofrece a Jared algo de la pizza que comparten entre ellos. Jared declina, pero cortésmente. Tiene su orgullo, después de todo, y no va a permitir que Jensen vea cómo le dan de comer con la mano.

Incluso Mike viene por un rato. La atmósfera cambia considerablemente y Jared se ve obligado a concluir que, aunque Mike está sin duda viviendo en el lado excitante de la salud mental, es un líder efectivo. Jared ha tenido experiencia con "líderes" antes, tipos demasiado débiles para mantener el poder y tipos a los que el poder les pone tanto que terminan olvidando que aquellos que reciben sus órdenes no tienen por qué hacerlo.

Mike se las arregla para alcanzar el punto intermedio entre intimidante y carismático. Intercambia unas palabras rápidas con las niñeras de Jared antes de sentarse en una silla al lado de Jensen, coger un puñado de los expedientes de Jensen y comenzar a trabajar en ellos.

Jared se siente molesto al ver lo cómodos que están el uno con el otro. Riñen en voz baja cuando Mike le roba el bolígrafo a Jensen; Jensen se inclina para mostrarle a Mike algo de una página, para pedirle su opinión; Jensen frunce el ceño y garabatea en la página y Mike mira a Jared y sonríe cariñosamente sobre la coronilla a Jensen.

A Jared nunca se le había ocurrido antes que Jensen tuviera amigos. Siempre parecía tan aislado en el ISA, introvertido y tenso y viviendo para su trabajo. Y todavía hay algo de eso en el comportamiento de Jensen, todavía esa enigmática independencia. Pero tiene _amigos_.

Jared no sabe qué hacer con eso.

Jared ha estado en ambos lados del juego de "mantener a alguien prisionero" y es aburrido de cualquier manera. Eso no significa que vaya a ser siquiera un poco comprensivo cuando Pendiente Horroroso decide pasar el tiempo usando a Jared como saco de boxeo. Los otros dos tipos no parecen contentos, pero claramente no están dispuestos a enfrentarse a Pendiente Horroroso.

Un puñetazo tras otro, lanzando constantemente el cuello de Jared en un sentido y en el otro. Y el dolor se eleva a un trueno apagado en sus oídos y fuego en su cabeza mientras Pendiente Horroroso sigue dando puñetazos. El sonido de los golpes se vuelve húmedo rápidamente cuando los labios y mejillas de Jared se parten bajo el impacto, su nariz se rompe. Las manos de Pendiente Horroroso están ensangrentadas. No hay nada que Jared pueda hacer, no hay forma de bloquearlo.

Y cada vez que Pendiente Horroroso golpea la cara de Jared hacia la izquierda, puede ver a Jensen trabajando tranquilamente en sus expedientes.

Sigue durante un tiempo y, de forma bastante coherente, Jared piensa que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que pierda la conciencia. Puede ser un alivio, alejarse del dolor cegador y la humillación, pero no está completamente seguro de que se despertará de nuevo.

Todo empieza a hacerse muy lejano.

—ISA no nos cambiará ni un botón por un agente con daño cerebral, —comenta Jensen en un tono de voz vagamente desinteresado—. Kripke y Kring lo necesitan con sus funciones mentales superiores si van a sacar algo de él.

—Estúpida zorra.

Jared está dispuesto a creer que en realidad no ha oído eso, como si fuera una alucinación auditiva o algo así. Pero Pendiente Horroroso ha dejado de golpearlo, y está mirando a Jensen, y el bolígrafo de Jensen se ha quedado congelado sobre la página. Jared cree que podría estar pasando de verdad.

Pendiente Horroroso no ha terminado.

—No va a haber ningún intercambio. Mike devolvería la ojiva nuclear antes de dejar que lo recuperen. Y no es sólo porque eres una puta estúpida que no puede mantener juntas las piernas.

Jared respira sangre y observa como Jensen, aún en silencio, finalmente deja su bolígrafo y mira hacia Pendiente Horroroso. Jared intenta leer la expresión de su cara pero es _Jensen_, quién nunca ha sido lo que se podría definir como "abierto"—, y además la cabeza le sigue dando vueltas.

—Mike lo quiere muerto. ¿Crees que quiere suelto a alguien como este para que vaya a por él? —Pendiente Horroroso sonríe en su horrorosa victoria—. Lo oí hacer los preparativos. Tu pequeño noviete será entregado a Kripke y Kring para interrogarlo, seguro, pero con la condición de que lo maten en cuanto terminen con él.

Todo se queda en silencio por un momento. Pendiente Horroroso está esperando que Jensen haga su movimiento, _esperanzado_. Y tal vez todo el sentido común se le ha escapado a Jared de la cabeza porque sólo puede pensar en distraer a Pendiente Horroroso de la forma en que mira a Jensen, como si fuera a él a quien quisiera golpear en lugar de a Jared.

—Que te jodan. Me opongo a que me llamen “pequeño”, —dice Jared. Su voz es espesa y rara porque su nariz está chorreando sangre y su garganta también está llena de ella. Pero hace que Pendiente Horroroso lo mire a él en vez de a Jensen, y Jared culpa totalmente a su conmoción cerebral por hacerle pensar que eso es algo bueno.

Pendiente Horroroso levanta el puño y Jared se prepara para el siguiente asalto.

—Para interrogarlo, —dice Jensen. Su voz es glacial—. Adelante, dale a Kripke y Kring un _cadáver_ para interrogar después de que Mike les haya prometido un cuerpo con vida. Avísame antes de decírselo a Mike, porque me gustaría estar lejos de la zona de peligro de su genio. Te despellejará vivo, estúpido capullo suicida.

Otro largo silencio.

Entonces,

—Bien, no muerto. Ni siquiera retrasado —dice Pendiente Horroroso.

Sólo por un segundo, Jared es lo suficientemente estúpido y desesperado para creer que es el final de todo. Luego Pendiente Horroroso tira de la bragueta de Jared y éste aparta las caderas inútilmente. Pendiente Horroroso agarra la polla de Jared con fuerza y se la saca de los pantalones. Jared trata de aferrarse a su entrenamiento, a todo el condicionamiento al que ha sido sometido para conseguir mantener el control a través de todo tipo de torturas, mientras Pendiente Horroroso lo examina.

—Jesús, no estabas mintiendo, ¿verdad? No pequeño en absoluto, —dice, levantando las cejas. Mira a Jared directamente a los ojos mientras habla. Jared le mira fijamente y no responde nada. Así que Pendiente Horroroso echa un vistazo en dirección a Jensen—. ¿Te la estaba metiendo, todo esto? No me extraña que tengas las piernas tan jodidamente arqueadas. ¿Hiciste algo útil para nosotros mientras jugabas al topo o solo dejaste que te follara todo el rato?

La única respuesta de Jensen es una mirada fulminante antes de seguir trabajando en sus archivos. Y Jared no sabía lo que esperaba, pero se siente como un maldito idiota por tratar de acaparar la hostilidad de Pendiente Horroroso cuando claramente Jensen no está interesado en corresponder.

–¿Cómo se le pone de grande? —dice Pendiente Horroroso, sobando el pene de Jared con toscos y exigentes tirones de su muñeca—. Apuesto a que se hace jodidamente _enorme_.

Jared es consciente de que no significa nada cuando su polla empieza a ponerse dura. Es la respuesta natural de su cuerpo a la estimulación y no algo de lo que avergonzarse. Lo sabe todo, pero en la parte de su cerebro que ha sido entrenada para este tipo de escenario, y siente esa parte separada, demasiado distante para que Jared pueda alcanzarla. Todo lo que se siente es humillado y violado cuando su polla se pone dura por algún gilipollas que le está tocando como si tuviera derecho.

Trata de cerrarse, trata de separarse de lo que le están haciendo. _Trata de no estar aquí mientras pasa esto._

Hay un repentino arañazo de las patas de la silla contra el suelo y Jensen está de pie, y Jared lo mira al instante. Pero no está parando a Pendiente Horroroso.

No lo está deteniendo.

Está reuniendo sus archivos y yéndose. La puerta se cierra a su espalda y Jared quiere gritar cada maldita palabra malsonante que conoce detrás de él. Porque joder, Jensen lo metió en esto y Jensen lo ha abandonado. Y Jared canaliza su vergüenza en odio, y éste surge a través de él como algo vivo. Puede saborear su propia sangre y Pendiente Horroroso lo está observando como si todo lo que quiere ver es la expresión de la cara de Jared cuando lo fuerza a correrse.

Y Jared mira el horroroso pendiente de Pendiente Horroroso, que está justo ahí, y se lanza hacia adelante, hunde sus dientes en el lóbulo de la oreja del tipo y _desgarra_.

Hay un alarido y un fresco torrente de sangre y luego un deshilachado trozo de carne en la boca de Jared. Mientras que Pendiente Horroroso (ahora sin su horroroso pendiente, por lo que Jared tendrá que cambiarle el nombre), está gritando y agarrándose un lado de la cabeza, y las otras dos niñeras se precipitan hacia adelante, Jared usa la lengua para sacar el pendiente de la carne. Escupe el trozo de piel ensangrentado, pero coloca el pendiente contra su encía.

Pendiente Horroroso arremete contra Jared, golpeándole la cabeza contra el poste con fuerza. A Jared la visión se le queda en blanco por un momento y se tambalea, esperando el siguiente golpe, pero no llega.

Alguien agarra del brazo a Pendiente Horroroso.

—Te lo merecías —dice Mike.

En la conmoción de separar a alguien de una buena mitad de su oreja, Jared ni siquiera le había oído entrar. Jensen está de pie detrás de Mike, su expresión lívida. Con una patada rápida y viciosa, Mike hace que a Pendiente Horroroso le cedan las piernas y se oye un crujido de hueso mientras se desmorona en el suelo.

—Uno, el abuso sexual es asqueroso y no lo permito, —dice Mike—. Dos, el abuso sexual delante del ex de alguien es asqueroso e insensible y definitivamente no lo permito cuando ese ex es Jensen. Tres, cuando se es un terrorista revolucionario, es importante no abrir la boca y dejar que todo salga fuera —sacude la cabeza—. Estoy muy descontento ahora mismo y creo que lo único que me va a hacer feliz de nuevo es llevarte con Tom y hacer que le repitas las cosas desagradables que le llamaste a Jenny.

Mike hace que los otros dos tipos arrastren fuera a Pendiente Horroroso y tal vez se supone que Jensen debe ir con ellos, pero no lo hace. Se acerca a Jared como si Jared no estuviera colgado totalmente indefenso, como si Jared fuera una amenaza. Y Jared tenía razón cuando dijo que podías acusar a Jensen de muchas cosas, pero no de ser estúpido. Jensen es muy inteligente al ser precavido al ponerse al alcance de Jared.

No le dice nada, pero lo mira a los ojos y, con mucho cuidado y con el mínimo contacto, mete el pene de Jared en sus pantalones y le vuelve a subir la bragueta.

Y entonces, durante exactamente tres minutos, Jared se queda solo. Se le deja solo con la aguja afilada de metal del pendiente y unas esposas. Jodidamente chupado.

Para cuando regresan las niñeras de Jared, sus esposas son puramente decorativas. Se queda contra el poste, dejándoles creer que todavía está atado, y todo el incidente del mordisco en la oreja parece haberlos convencido de que acercarse a Jared quizás es una mala idea. Poco a poco la sensación vuelve a sus hombros. Estará a pleno rendimiento en unos momentos. Si la situación sigue siendo la misma, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que Jared pueda salir pitando de aquí.

La situación no sigue siendo la misma. Aproximadamente dos minutos antes de cuando Jared planeaba hacer su movimiento, las luces se apagan.

Tal vez Dios está de su lado, tal vez ISA ha venido a buscarlo; Jared no necesita esperar a que Dios o ISA lo rescaten. En vez de eso, en sesenta segundos, ha incapacitado a sus tres niñeras y está saliendo por la puerta.

No sabe qué espera encontrar al otro lado, en qué tipo de edificio está, cuánta gente estará allí. Lo que no esperaba era a _Jensen_. Los ojos de Jensen tienen el tiempo justo para abrirse como platos antes de que Jared le dé una patada en el estómago, lo tire al suelo y le ponga una rodilla en el pecho para sujetarlo.

—¡Por favor! —susurra Jensen, inmóvil y sin debatirse debajo de él—. No, no, venía a buscarte… quiero sacarte de aquí.

—¡Mentira! —dice Jared—. Venías para asegurarte de que seguía bien encerrado.

—¡No! Fui yo, yo apagué las luces, eché abajo la seguridad. ¡Nos conseguí algo de tiempo! —la expresión de la cara de Jared no se aparta del puro escepticismo—. Mira, mira, tengo la llave de tus esposas, —dice Jensen—. Se la quité a Tom. ¡Suéltame, estoy tratando de ayudarte!

Es cierto que tiene la llave y su mano sólo tiembla un poco cuando se la ofrece a Jared. Jared mira la llave, mira los grandes ojos verdes de Jensen. Sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo de estúpido te crees que soy, Jensen? Déjame decirlo claramente, no confío en ti. En el mejor de los casos, eres una carga.

—¡No! —dice Jensen—. No, puedo _ayudarte_…

Jared ha desperdiciado demasiado tiempo hablando. No va a dejar que Jensen lo joda otra vez. Aprieta su mano sobre la boca de Jensen, ahogando todas sus protestas y lo arrastra de vuelta a la habitación. Tan pronto como Jensen se da cuenta de lo que Jared está pensando, empieza a debatirse, a dar golpes y sacudirse y a hacer ruidos desesperados detrás de la mano de Jared. Jared no deja que eso lo detenga. Una vez que tiene a Jensen esposado al poste, sólo tiene que escuchar un breve estallido de Jensen rogándole _no lo hagas, por favor no, por favor, Jared, por favor_, antes de amordazarlo.

Si pudiera permitírselo, Jared se sentiría mal por la forma en que Jensen se rinde y se queda callado cuando sale de la habitación.

Sea cual sea la razón por la que mintió, Jensen parece haber dicho la verdad sobre ganar tiempo para Jared. Las pantallas de seguridad frente a las que pasa no muestran misteriosamente nada más que estática y lleva corriendo por lo menos un par de minutos antes de oír a alguien. Haz eso un montón de alguien. Dirigiéndose en su dirección.

El lugar en el que lo tenían ha sido fuertemente remodelado para los propósitos de la Coalición, pero es antiguo e industrial, y Jared se desliza fácilmente en el barranco que corre a lo largo y por debajo de las pasarelas.

—Estaría bien que me diera alguna advertencia, —dice la voz de Mike—, ya sabes, cuando pretende ser más impredecible que de costumbre. Sólo… estaría bien. _Encuéntralo_, Justin. Mételo en una habitación y no lo dejes salir ni entrar a nadie hasta que yo llegue. Lo que sea necesario, ¿entiendes?

—¿Cómo sabes que no está con Jared? —dice Justin.

Están casi encima de Jared. Alguien va a encontrarlo en cualquier momento.

—Elijo ser optimista y creer que Jensen no se acaba de suicidar por un agente secreto. Y Tom, lo siento mucho pero voy a tener que destrozar tu gloriosa revolución un poquito. Necesito que encuentres y mates a Jared. La parte de matar es esencial. ¿Y podría alguien por favor volver a encender las malditas luces?

Hay un pozo de alguna clase un poco delante de donde está Jared. El fino hilo de agua que corre a lo largo del barranco desaparece en su interior y parece lo suficientemente ancho para Jared. Se acerca un poco más.

—Irán a por él otra vez —dice Justin sombríamente.

—Y los mataremos como hicimos con los otros —dice Tom.

—¡No puedes seguir matando a nuestra propia gente! —le espeta Justin—. ¡Kripke y Kring no lo permitirán!

—Yo me encargaré, —dice Mike—. Estamos hablando de Jensen. Cuidaré del chico, como siempre hago.

El pozo es muy estrecho y en más de una ocasión Jared piensa se ha arrastrado a su propia tumba. Pero o va hacia adelante o hacia atrás con Mike.

Dicho así, a Jared avanzar le parece bien.

Y entonces, el pozo se convierte en un túnel, y Jared está bastante desorientado por el oscuro confinamiento, pero está seguro de que el túnel lleva hacia arriba. Y arriba está bien. Hacia adelante y arriba está _realmente_ bien.

Y luego arriba se convierte en _fuera_.


	34. Chapter 34

**CAPITULO TREINTA Y CUATRO**

El cielo de Glasgow es poéticamente nublado y funesto. Jared se sienta en el avión del ISA, permitiendo obedientemente que el doctor lo chequee, y observa cómo la llovizna dibuja líneas en la ventana. La euforia de escapar se desvanece lentamente ante la incómoda incertidumbre sobre lo que va a pasar ahora.

Antes de conocer a Jensen, Jared tenía las ideas muy claras sobre enamorarse y ser felices para siempre. Conocería a un increíble agente técnico, alguien inteligente, capaz y atractivo, pero con un trabajo que lo mantendría alejado de la línea de fuego, y tendrían un apasionado pero cómodo romance, y entonces un día se darían cuenta (quizás después de un fallo en una de las misiones de Jared), de que estaban enamorados. Y entonces… bueno, no sentarían la cabeza exactamente, y tal vez ni siquiera estarían juntos, pero Jared estaría seguro de él y él estaría seguro de Jared y juntos serían algo en lo que Jared podría confiar.

Jared solía estar bastante seguro de que estar enamorado significaba ser feliz.

Nunca entró en sus planes que tendría que preguntarse si la persona de la que estaba enamorado lo quería muerto o no.

Chad cambia su peso de un pie a otro, observando intensamente a Jared con una mirada que parece no poder elegir entre ansiosa e irritable. Jared siente la extraña obligación de tranquilizar a Chad y extiende los brazos, ofreciéndole un abrazo al que Chad se abalanza, y Jared tiene que tragarse un gruñido de dolor porque sus costillas aún están curándose.

—Hey, tío, estoy bien, —dice Jared, un poco conmovido por la preocupación de Chad—. Conseguí volver.

—Renuncié al sexo para que volvieras, —dice Chad. Se sorbe la nariz y luego golpea a Jared en el hombro de una manera muy varonil—. Le dije a Dios que renunciaría al sexo del todo si Él podía traerte de vuelta.

—Oh, —dice Jared—. Lo siento. Apesta que haya vuelto, ¿no?

—Ni hablar, —dice Chad, y le da una palmada en la espalda. Jared encuentra los intentos de Chad de recuperar su imagen de macho un poco dolorosos—. Nunca dije por cuánto tiempo lo dejaría. Creo que un par de horas demostrarán al Gran Hombre agradecimiento tratándose de mí. Estaré hasta las rodillas en chichis al final del día. Ya sabes, ¿para celebrar tu regreso a casa?

Jared se echa a reír mientras se sirve una taza de café. Incluso hay una caja de donuts esperándole y coge uno, lo devora y coge otro. Se sienta en el escritorio y trata de no mirar la pila de papeles frente a la otra silla. Dar parte es el procedimiento estándar y Jared ha estado pensando en lo que va a decir desde que lo subieron al avión. No será divertido, pero cuanto antes lo haga, antes se acabará.

—Así que supongo que debería estar agradecido, ah, considerando que fue tu épico y noble sacrificio el que me trajo a casa —dice Jared.

—Eso y McCoy, —dice Chad—. Vino a nosotros tan pronto como Rosenbaum la dejó ir. No es que tuviera mucha información para nosotros, pero… al menos teníamos una puta idea de lo que te había pasado —se encoge de hombros y se sienta frente a Jared—. Jodidamente espeluznante cuando te quedaste en silencio conmigo, hombre.

Jared se lame el azúcar de los dedos y busca otro donut.

—Entonces ¿Quieres terminar con esto? —pregunta.

—No puedo, —dice Chad—. Tenemos a alguien más en esta reunión.

Jared frunce el ceño, pero no tiene oportunidad de preguntar antes de que Jeff Morgan entre en la habitación. Echa Chad y a Jared una sonrisa de niño bueno y se sirve una taza de café.

—Me alegro de verte de vuelta, Jared, —dice—. Nos tenías a todos muy preocupados.

—¿Sí? ¿Te preocupaba más que acabara muerto o que fuera el doble? —dice Jared.

Para el crédito de Jeff, su sonrisa no flaquea. Se sienta al lado de Chad y dice:

—¿Tengo que elegir? —toma un sorbo de café humeante y luego dice—, Bien, vamos a hacerlo. Quiero saberlo todo, desde McCoy hasta el avión.

Jared se lo cuenta. Es un relato completo pero anémico. No aporta nada más que los hechos. Chad toma notas, a pesar de que todo está siendo grabado. Jeff no toma ninguna nota. Lo que hace Jeff es un montón de putas preguntas.

—¿Por qué? —dice Jeff lentamente—. ¿Por qué decidiste atarlo?

—Porque no confiaba en él y porque pensé que frenaría mi huida —dice Jared.

—No, entiendo por qué no te lo llevaste contigo, pero… ¿por qué no lo mataste?

Jared no tiene una respuesta preparada para eso. Pero no sólo Jeff está esperando una, sino que Chad también lo está mirando. El corazón de Jared late un poco más fuerte y necesita un definitivo esfuerzo para que aparezca un ceño fruncido en su cara. Se sienta en su silla y mira a directamente a Jeff y no tiene una respuesta.

—Has matado a agentes enemigos que suponían una menor amenaza para ti, —dice Jeff. Su tono es engañosamente suave—. Supongo que no estoy seguro de por qué pensaste que no sería más fácil simplemente eliminarlo, por qué te tomaste el tiempo de llevarlo de vuelta al poste y esposarlo cuando podrías haberle roto el cuello en veinte segundos.

Finalmente, Jared dice:

—Los ejecutivos quieren que Teague sea traído vivo, para interrogarlo —suena débil incluso para él, pero Jeff deja de presionar y Chad garabatea algo en la página, con la nariz arrugada.

Es tarde y Jared sigue esperando que los ejecutivos lo llamen a la reunión. Han estado encerrados ahí durante horas, pero la insonorización no deja salir nada. Así que Jared se sienta en la silenciosa y gris oficina y espera. Todavía está un poco cansado y le duelen sus diversos moretones, pero mantiene la calma.

Morgan se ha ido, afortunadamente, pero Jared cree que ya ha dejado claro lo que quería. Y a Chad se le dijo que no asistiera a la reunión, lo que deja a Jared solo.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, con los codos en los muslos, Jared mueve la yema de su pulgar hacia atrás y adelante sobre el brazo metálico de la silla y no se impacienta, no se pregunta qué dicen los ejecutivos, no piensa, no punto. Mira fijamente la costosa alfombra verde pálido y escucha los pasos sordos del puñado de agentes de seguridad que están patrullando. No mucha gente tiene autorización de seguridad para acceder a este piso y Jared agradece el silencio. Mentalmente rastrea las rutas de los oficiales de seguridad, y mira hacia arriba a tiempo para ver pasar a uno frente a su puerta. La mujer lo saluda con un asentimiento y sigue adelante.

—¿Jared? —dice O'Toole. Le ofrece una leve sonrisa cuando mira hacia arriba—. Entra.

Le hace un gesto para que se siente a la mesa al otro lado de los ejecutivos. Glover y Schneider están sentados, pero Weatherly está de pie, frente a la ventana, de espaldas a Jared.

—Vaya, hicieron un número contigo, ¿no? —dice Schneider, y Jared reflexivamente se toca con una mano su maltrecha cara.

—No es tan malo como parece —dice, lo cual es una mentira, pero del tipo de las que está más que acostumbrado a contar.

O'Toole se sienta entre Glover y Schneider y parece que es la portavoz designada esta vez.

—Hemos decidido hacer de Teague nuestra prioridad número uno, —dice. Jared tiene que preguntarse qué clase de prioridad tenía antes un doble agente que había estado asesinando sistemáticamente a agentes y traicionando secretos. No lo dice, sólo asiente con la cabeza.

—La sede de la Coalición en Glasgow está vacía, —continúa—. Welling y Hartley han sido vistos en Nueva Delhi, y tenemos razones para creer que Rosenbaum ha vuelto a los EE.UU. Sólo Teague sigue en paradero desconocido. Necesitamos que lo encuentres y nos lo traigas. Rápido, —su cabeza se inclina ligeramente en dirección a Weatherly y añade— si crees que no puedes traerlo vivo, lo traes muerto.

—Comprendo —dice Jared.

Weatherly se aparta de la ventana y su cara es sombría y poco amistosa.

—Lo localizas y lo traes vivo o muerto. O está bajo custodia del ISA o es un cadáver. ¿Está _claro_?

Jared mira a los otros ejecutivos. Glover enfrenta a su mirada directamente, con una ausencia de expresión que le recuerda desagradablemente a Jensen, y O'Toole parece comprensiva pero inquebrantable. Sólo Schneider parece incómodo al dar a Jared esta orden.

—¡Agente! ¿Está claro? —ladra Weatherly.

Jared asiente lentamente.

—Está claro.

Pasa solo un día y medio desde que Jared empezara a buscar a Jensen antes de que Mike lo alcance. Jared deja que ocurra. Mike está solo y Jared tiene que confesar que siente cierta curiosidad sobre lo que quiere Mike. Después de torturar a Jared y de planear matarlo, debe ser algo bastante importante para que Mike esté dispuesto a enfrentarse cara a cara con él. Al menos, Jared podría obtener una pista sobre dónde se esconde Jensen.

Así que Jared se sienta en la azotea y mira hacia la calle, desde donde puede ver a Mike entrando en el edificio. Mike mantiene la puerta del bloque de oficinas abierta para una mujer de negocios de mediana edad y luego la sigue dentro. Jared prepara su arma y se gira para mirar a la puerta. Estima que Mike tardará entre 12 y 15 minutos en pasar por el control de seguridad y subir a la azotea, pero no se sorprende cuando la puerta se abre nueve minutos después.

—¿Qué, no hay flores?, —dice Jared dice a modo de saludo—. Hombre, será mejor que tengas una gran disculpa preparada. Todavía me siento poco querido después de la última vez que te vi.

—Bueno, te fuiste antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de mostrarte mi amor, —dice Mike. Levanta las manos en señal de rendición y no intenta acercarse a Jared—. ¿Podemos hablar? Para que lo sepas, tengo bombas en lugares que no quieres que sean bombardeados así que… dispararme sería una mala idea. Sólo quiero hablar.

—La última vez querías matarme —dice Jared, el arma todavía apuntando al pecho de Mike.

—Todavía quiero matarte, pero ahora mismo estoy dispuesto a seguir hablando contigo.

Jared lo toma en consideración, a él y a la amenaza que representa, entonces se encoge de hombros y baja su arma un poco.

—Vale. Habla.

—No busques a Jensen, —dice Mike inmediatamente—. Entrégalo al ISA y estará muerto en una hora. Dos horas si sois realmente descuidados.

—Creo que ellos también quieren hablar —dice Jared.

Mike sonríe, enseñando los dientes.

—Sí, porque todos quieren _hablar_ con un agente doble. Lo digo en serio, entregarlo al ISA es una sentencia de muerte. ¿Lo quieres muerto? ¿Es lo que quieres? Porque yo no. Por eso no estoy tratando de encontrarlo.

Las cejas de Jared se juntan en una línea.

—Tú tampoco sabes dónde está.

Mike se queda callado por un largo rato. Se acerca a Jared, pero sólo para mirar por encima del borde del edificio. Jared lo vigila cuidadosamente, el arma sigue firme en su mano, pero no interfiere.

—Ya intentaron matarlo antes. Agentes de la Coalición de otra facción, después de lo que le hiciste. Tom y Justin apenas lo sacaron con vida y nos vimos obligados a matar a un montón de gente de la Coalición. Fue… un desastre. Pero pensamos que quitarte de en medio haría borrón y cuenta nueva —Mike sonríe a Jared, tan poco amistoso como antes—. Y luego escapaste y lo dejaste atado y humillado de nuevo y… es demasiado para que algunas personas lo acepten. Están intentando matar a mi chico, Jared. Y es por tu culpa, así que lo menos que puedes hacer es no encontrarlo y pintarle un puto blanco más grande en su espalda.

A Jared le da un vuelco el estómago, pero lo ignora.

—Pensé que el blanco en su espalda era por ti. Danny o Elta o como se llame, dijo que tu bando lo quería muerto porque trabaja para ti y tú no eres Mister Popular.

En el expediente de Mike no figura su edad, pero ahora mismo, bajo la soleada brisa, parece _viejo_. Se inclina hacia adelante precariamente sobre sus antebrazos, colgando a medio camino sobre el borde del techo. Jared lo observa y descarta la idea de empujarlo después de considerarlo sólo un momento o dos.

—Jensen era sólo un niño cuando lo conocí, ya sabes, —dice Mike después de un largo silencio. Y Jared no está seguro de adónde quiere llegar, pero está dispuesto a escuchar—. Estaba en un mitin político y estaba… bueno, puedes imaginarte, estaba haciendo lo mío. Despertando a la chusma, si quieres el término técnico. Incitación a la revuelta, si quieres el legal. Y no fui tan suave como lo soy ahora, quiero decir, todos tuvimos que aprender en algún momento. De todos modos, entonces la policía viene y trata de llevarme y…

Pierde el hilo y, aunque Jared está bastante seguro de que esto no le dará ninguna pista sobre dónde encontrar a Jensen, quiere oírlo de todos modos. Porque se _trata_ de Jensen y eso queda a otro nivel de importancia para él.

—¿Y?, —insiste, cuando Mike se queda callado demasiado tiempo.

—Y esa pizca de chico viene corriendo. Quiero decir, hacían Mis Pequeños Ponis que eran más fornidos de lo que Jen era en ese entonces. Pero, tío, la boca de ese niño —Mike sonríe y Jared sabe que está pensando en el Jensen que conoció en el pasado, el chico que no tenía amigos y que asustó e impresionó a su profesor de secundaria en igual medida—. Exigiendo saber por qué la policía me estaba arrestando, qué leyes había roto, ¿no tengo derecho a decirlo como lo pensé entonces? Y a los policías no les importa hasta que la prensa empieza a escuchar a Jen vociferando. Están por todas partes y la policía se lo piensa mejor antes de montar una escena, especialmente cuando Jen tiene a la prensa comiendo de su mano. En resumidas cuentas, me dejaron ir, y luego Jen me arrastra a ese restaurante y me hace repetir todo lo que estaba diciendo para enardecer la multitud. No parecía tener bastante.

De repente, Mike se gira para mirar a Jared. Su mirada es tan seria como Jared no la ha visto nunca.

—Si lo obligas a salir de su escondite, podrías meterle una bala en la cabeza tú mismo y considerarlo una muerte piadosa.


	35. Chapter 35

**CAPITULO TREINTA Y CINCO**

Misha Collins es algo así como un ex de Jared. Algo así. Jared no habría dicho que era algo serio pero, en su profesión, el sexo casual que ocurre más de una vez cuenta como una relación. Misha no es un agente, estrictamente hablando. Honestamente, Jared no está del todo seguro en cómo clasificar lo que es Misha exactamente, aparte de un follamigo muy entretenido en su momento.

Misha sabe cosas. Misha sabe algunas cosas que realmente no debería. Desafortunadamente, no discriminó a la hora de distribuir tal información, por lo que ya no está en la lista "aprobada" del gobierno, que es la razón por la que Jared no lo ve desde hace tiempo.

Encuentra a Misha viviendo en un apartamento sobre un estudio de danza, y las niñas pequeñas haciendo su ballet se giran para mirar a Jared con curiosidad a través del cristal mientras sube las escaleras. La suave música de piano permanece en el fondo mientras Jared considera si forzar o no la cerradura de la puerta de Misha. Decide no hacerlo porque es innecesariamente antagónico.

Así que, en vez de eso, llama y espera.

Misha no ha cambiado desde la última vez que Jared lo vio y Jared se sorprende al darse cuenta de que lo ha echado de menos, aunque sea un poco. Los ojos demasiado azules de Misha se iluminan cuando ve a Jared y luego una sonrisa serena curva sus labios. La actuación Zen no engaña a Jared; sabe que el cerebro de Misha va a la velocidad de la luz.

—Jared, —dice Misha— no te esperaba. —Estudia a Jared un momento más y luego abre la puerta—. ¿Quieres entrar?

—Me _encantaría_ entrar —dice Jared.

Pasa por delante de Misha y observa su apartamento. Es un sitio pequeño, lleno de luz y bien cuidado, pero aun así notablemente deteriorado. Misha ha pasado sus días de gloria y Jared siente una punzada de lástima. Nadie obligó a Misha a empezar a vender información al mejor postor, pero la retirada de la aprobación del gobierno le ha afectado mucho.

—¿Café? —pregunta Misha.

Jared se sienta en el desaliñado sofá.

—Sería genial.

Escucha a Misha hacer café y trata de pensar en algo que decir para poder conversar, algo que no sea horriblemente incómodo. Pero Misha parece satisfecho con el silencio, así que Jared lo deja correr.

—Justo como te gusta, —dice Misha, pasándole la taza, y así _es_, y Jared sonríe agradecido mientras se pregunta si no es un poco preocupante que Misha recuerde cómo toma su café—. Y, ¿qué te trae a mi puerta?

—Estoy buscando a alguien.

—Bueno, aquí estoy —dice Misha, sentándose en un sillón rechoncho y caído.

—En cualquier otro momento sería un triunfo, —dice Jared con una sonrisa—, pero… estoy buscando a otra persona.

Misha se queda callado un momento, luego mira hacia abajo y niega con la cabeza.

—Realmente esperaba que no me pidieras eso, Jared —suspira y se examina los nudillos—. No voy a ayudarte.

Jared parpadea.

—_No_. Yo no… Misha, ¿por qué no…? —pierde el hilo, no está exactamente seguro de qué argumento debe presentar.

—No quiero ayudarte, —dice Misha—. Lo siento, Jared.

Jared piensa en tomar un sorbo de café para ganar tiempo para averiguar cuál es el problema, y luego lo reconsidera, con la suerte que ha tenido recientemente cuando ha aceptado bebidas de sus amigos. Ya le resulta bastante difícil entender la situación, sin tener que añadir estar drogado también.

La música del piano de abajo continúa distante a su ritmo majestuoso.

—No lo entiendo —dice Jared finalmente.

Misha sonríe, pero es su sonrisa es pequeña y un poco arrepentida.

—Por supuesto que no lo entiendes. Bien, déjame intentar explicarlo, —se queda callado, frunciendo el ceño mientras se mira de nuevo las manos—. Nunca me engañaste, nunca me hiciste creer que tú y yo hacíamos algo más que liberar la tensión y matar el tiempo. Y cuando me pusieron en la lista negra, cortaste toda comunicación conmigo.

—Era el protocolo estándar —dice Jared, deseando tener algo más convincente que ofrecer en su propia defensa.

—Sí, —coincide Misha—. Y no te culpé por ello. Todavía no lo hago. Siempre jugaste según las reglas, Jared, —vuelve a mirar a Jared—. Pero ahora estás rompiendo las reglas incluso por estar aquí. No puedo imaginarme cómo debe ser él para que te tenga cambiando de dirección de esta forma.

Jared cae en la cuenta con una fría y desagradable sensación. Y cuanto más tiempo mira a Misha, más seguro está de ello.

—Misha. Oye, no, espera. Vamos, Misha… no es lo que piensas.

Misha tranquilamente levanta la voz para hablar por encima de él.

—Lo siento, de verdad. Me doy cuenta de que es muy mezquino de mi parte, pero no puedo evitar sentir resentimiento contra él, por ser por quien que rompes las reglas. Así que, si quieres algo de mí que no sea sobre él, eres bienvenido a quedarte. De lo contrario, por favor bebe tu café y vete.

Pasándose los dedos en el pelo, Jared toma aire y trata de pensar en la mejor manera de abordar esto. Es muy consciente de la forma en que Misha lo observa y, antes de que su mundo se volviera del revés por cortesía de Jensen, podría haber llevado algo de calor a su piel, podría haberle hecho considerar romper más reglas, aunque sólo fuera por un momento.

Pero parece que Jared es una causa perdida para cualquier otro que no sean complicados agentes dobles de ojos verdes. Además, Jared no va a jugar con Misha de esa manera, no va a ser el ex-novio que aparece de repente y usa sentimientos que no se han mitigado para conseguir lo que quiere.

Si va a motivar a Misha para que le ayude, no será a través del sexo.

—Bien, —dice Jared—. ¿Cuánto? —Misha levanta una ceja y, más firmemente, Jared dice—, ¿Cuánto me va a costar comprarte la información? Porque sé que tienes algo. Así que, vamos. Di tu precio.

Misha sacude la cabeza, empieza a levantarse, y Jared extiende la mano y le agarra el antebrazo. Hay un momento de silencio mientras Misha mira la mano de Jared, suspira y luego vuelve a mirar a Jared.

Jared aparta la mano.

—Tengo una misión, —dice—. Necesito encontrar a Jensen y entregarlo o matarlo. No estoy haciendo esto por mí. Tengo órdenes de encontrarlo. _Ayúdame_.

Y de nuevo Misha niega con la cabeza.

—Déjalo correr. Ya está solucionado.

A Jared se le revuelve el estómago. Vuelve a mirar alrededor del apartamento, como si de repente fuera a ver lo que debería haber visto antes, alguna señal de que no es el primero en venir a preguntar. Misha es bueno, Misha sabe cosas, Misha es famoso por saber cosas.

—¿Cuánto? —pregunta Jared de nuevo, pero es una pregunta totalmente diferente. No es razonable esperar que Misha hubiera hecho algo distinto (esto es lo que _hace_ Misha), pero Jared todavía siente el impulso repentino de hacerle daño, como si sirviera de algo frente el daño que Misha ya ha hecho. Mastica las palabras—. ¿Por cuánto lo has vendido?

—No seas así. —No es hostil, pero está lejos de ser apaciguador—. La información llegó y encontré un comprador.

Jared se pone de pie y puede ver la flexión instintiva de los músculos de Misha mientras lucha contra el impulso de retroceder.

—Dime lo que les dijiste —dice Jared.

—Te costará, —dice Misha rápidamente—. Quiero…

—No te voy a pagar ni un centavo. Me lo vas a decir y me lo vas a decir ahora mismo.

Entre ellos cuelga, por un momento, algo en el aire que podría muy fácilmente volverse muy desagradable. Misha mira fijamente a Jared. Su calma se ha convertido en cálculo y Jared siente que su temperamento se le escapa. No tiene tiempo para esto. Los otros tienen una ventaja. Ya podrían haber encontrado a Jensen. No tiene tiempo para esto.

—¿Crees que tienes un tipo? —dice Misha un poco sin aliento—. ¿Hombres a los que tienes que dominar físicamente para mantenerlos demasiado asustados como para considerar traicionarte? ¿Él también es así? ¿También tuviste que intimidarlo? ¿Te tiene miedo, Jared?

—No me obligues a hacerte daño.

—Macao, —dice Misha a toda prisa—. Estaba en Macao hace dos días.

Jared asiente con la cabeza y se vuelve hacia la puerta. Está a mitad de camino de la estrecha escalera de madera, de vuelta a la luz y los espejos y la brillante música de piano, cuando Misha le llama. Mira hacia atrás. Misha está de pie en la puerta de su destartalado apartamento, sujetando con los dedos el borde de la puerta.

—Se está volviendo descuidado, Jared. Lo están acorralando, —entonces sonríe a Jared, sólo un pequeño y triste tic de sus labios—. Será mejor que te des prisa.

Jared no encuentra a Jensen en Macao. Pero lo encuentra en Hong Kong.

Va al norte de la ciudad, al apartamento donde se esconde Jensen, para esperarlo. Y cuando llega, despacha al agente de la Coalición que ya estaba allí y esconde el cuerpo fuera de la vista detrás del sofá. Misha tenía razón: Jensen definitivamente se está volviendo descuidado. Jared se sienta en la oscuridad salpicada por la luz de neón de la calle, y piensa en que acaba de salvar la vida de Jensen, y en que no está seguro de qué hacer con la vida de Jensen ahora.

Cuando Jensen entra por la puerta, es obvio que el tipo que Jared mató no es el único agente de la Coalición en la ciudad. Jensen está jodido. Al pasar tropezando frente a las manchas de luz de colores chillones, su cara se ilumina y la sangre y los moretones se vuelven muy evidentes. La forma en que está acunando su brazo contra su pecho le dice a Jared que lo más probable es que tenga dislocado en el codo.

Jared es lo suficientemente bueno en lo que hace como para no _esperar_ que Jensen se dé cuenta de que está ahí, pero eso lo asusta, lo hace sentir fuera de control, ya que Jensen pasa justo a su lado y se dirige al pequeño baño de mierda.

Considera que el arma que tiene en su mano ya ha matado a una persona esta noche. Piensa en bajarla y luego no lo hace.

En el baño sólo hay una luz sobre el espejo del lavabo, y Jensen está trasteando a tientas con bolas de algodón y crema. Ahora que está más cerca, Jared puede ver la sangre que pega la camiseta de Jensen contra su vientre. Jensen está temblando por la adrenalina, y hay un rubor casi febril en sus mejillas bajo el sudor y la sangre en su piel. Con el brazo débilmente apoyado contra sí mismo, Jensen intenta con una mano quitarle la tapa a la botella de yodo, y sólo consigue tirarla al suelo. Maldiciendo, se agacha para recogerla, y Jared se siente desconsolado.

Se rinde. Se rinde a todo lo que Misha dijo, a todo lo que Chad y Jeff y Lauren, e incluso el jodido Mike, han estado diciendo. 

Jared es un increíble agente secreto, y su talón de Aquiles se llama Jensen.

Se acerca, bajando el arma y, levantándose, Jensen ve su reflejo en el espejo. Jensen ve la cara de Jared y ve el arma y comienza a sacudir la cabeza, exhalando pequeños sollozos desesperados. Levanta su mano buena, como si quisiera alejar a Jared mientras retrocede hacia la esquina del pequeño baño.

—No, no, _por favor_, no.

Jared lo ignora en favor de acercarlo, y Jensen sigue negando con la cabeza y diciendo _nononono_, pero no lucha. Jared lo rodea con sus brazos, la espalda de Jensen contra su pecho, y Jensen parece infinitamente quebradizo. Lentamente, mientras Jared mueve sus manos sobre él, (cuidadosa, impersonal y deliberadamente), Jensen se queda quieto y en silencio. Con un rápido tirón, Jared encaja el codo de Jensen en su sitio. El sonido que hace Jensen, húmedo y dolorido y vulnerable, va directo a la polla de Jared y entonces da un paso atrás, poniendo una distancia segura entre ellos.

Encontrando la mirada de Jensen para dejar claras sus intenciones, Jared coge una bola de algodón y la acerca a la cara de Jensen. Sostiene su cara con su pulgar e índice sujetando la mandíbula, dos pequeños puntos de contacto que son suficientes para que Jared pueda inclinar el cuello de Jensen hacia atrás cuando lo necesite. Limpia a Jensen profesionalmente, encuentra que el corte a lo largo de su vientre es poco profundo y lo cubre con vendas.

Y Jensen le deja. No habla, no lucha. Sólo hay la ocasional y áspera inhalación cuando le duele. Mantiene la mirada en el suelo, con las largas y oscuras pestañas bajadas.

Mientras limpia la sangre, Jared descubre hinchados moretones debajo, de color púrpura y rojo y negro. Está claro que Jensen ha estado viviendo en tiempo prestado. Sus ojos están enrojecidos por el agotamiento. Jared se pregunta cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió lo suficientemente seguro como para dormir.

Finalmente, Jared descarta las bolas de algodón y gasa ensangrentadas, y saca a Jensen del baño. Hay un momento, mientras pasa por la puerta, en el que Jensen intenta detenerse. Es un pequeño traspiés y Jared no está seguro de lo que significa, pero no permite que los detenga. En vez de eso, señala con la cabeza hacia la cama y dice:

—Adelante.

Sin Jared tocándolo, maniobrándolo, Jensen parece inseguro de qué hacer. Pero Jared no quiere tener que ayudarle a quitarse los vaqueros. Así que, en vez de eso, observa cómo Jensen se los quita torpemente y luego mira entre Jared y la cama, como un perro tratando de asegurarse de que está siguiendo una orden correctamente. Sin vergüenza o, de hecho, sin ninguna emoción complicada, sólo simple apreciación y excitación, Jared estudia el cuerpo de Jensen mientras se sube a la cama, el cruel desastre de la espalda de Jensen y la suave fortaleza de sus largas piernas, la prieta redondez de su culo, desde la amplitud de sus hombros hasta la estrechez de sus caderas.

Finalmente, Jensen está bajo las mantas. Observa a Jared, esperando.

—Duérmete, —dice Jared.

Jensen traga saliva y sus labios se aprietan en una línea pálida. No cierra los ojos y Jared piensa en lo _verdes_ que son, y recuerda comparar su color con la neurotoxina, y recuerda a Jensen riéndose al oírlo.

—Duérmete, Jensen —dice otra vez.

Algo pasa. Jared lo ve en la cara de Jensen, sólo por un momento. La mirada de Jensen se aleja a la deriva de la cara de Jared. Luego sus ojos se cierran.

En pocos minutos, está dormido. Y Jared se sienta en la silla frente a la cama, velando sobre él.


	36. Chapter 36

**CAPITULO TREINTA Y SEIS**

A las seis menos cuarto de la mañana, otro agente de la Coalición viene a por Jensen. Jared se ocupa de la situación y tira el cuerpo con el otro detrás del sofá. Jensen duerme durante todo el proceso.

A las ocho en punto, Jared investiga los escasos suministros de la cocina. Considera preguntar a la gente del apartamento de al lado si tienen huevos y decide que no vale la pena arriesgarse y dejar a Jensen desprotegido. Se conforma con lo que puede encontrar.

Para cuando Jensen se despierta, Jared tiene un plato lleno de tostadas y café esperándole. Se mantiene de espaldas mientras Jensen se incorpora y todavía encuentra que su aliento se hace un poco más rápido sólo por el crujido de las mantas detrás de él. Entonces Jensen entra descalzo en el baño, y Jared ya ha arreglado la ventana para que no se abra, pero igualmente se mantiene alerta por si hay un intento de fuga.

Cuidadosamente Jared corta su tostada en triángulos mientras espera a que Jensen vuelva.

Después de unos momentos escucha a Jensen detrás de él. Cuando Jensen no se mueve a la vista, Jared le devuelve la mirada por encima del hombro. Jensen lleva shorts y una camiseta, y está mirando fijamente y sin expresión a los dos cadáveres detrás del sofá.

—Ahora vas a decirme que son amigos tuyos, ¿verdad? —dice Jared suavemente, antes de volver a su café.

—No, —dice Jensen. Se queda callado otra vez, y luego dice—, no, no son amigos.

Jensen se sienta a la mesa y, sin poder evitarlo, la mirada de Jared se desliza por el tablero de la mesa, se arrastra por el antebrazo de Jensen, se engancha en el hueco de su cuello, (donde Jared recuerda haber enterrado su cara mientras mecía a Jensen en su regazo, follándolo lenta e implacablemente y para siempre, cuando vivían en otro planeta), y finalmente se detiene en el moretón de la mandíbula de Jensen. Cuando Jensen no habla ni se mueve, Jared se atreve a mirarle a la cara, todavía extrañamente guapo pese a los golpes.

Jensen está mirando fijamente a la tostada como si fuera una trampa.

—No me esperaba esto —dice por fin.

—Es un poco penoso, —dice Jared—. Ni siquiera pude hacer tortitas.

—No, —dice Jensen—. No esperaba… pensé que tú… pensé, —coge una tostada y empieza a masticarla furiosamente. Las líneas de su cara están tan tensas que el esfuerzo debe ser doloroso.

Jared se da un momento para ver si puede interpretar de otra forma lo que Jensen acaba de decir. No puede. La tostada se vuelve indigesta y pesada en su vientre, el café es ácido.

—Pensaste que iba a matarte, —mal, piensa Jared. _Muy mal_. Pero peor es el pensamiento que viene inmediatamente después—. Pensaste que iba a matarte, y me lo ibas a permitir.

El lenguaje corporal de Jensen dice que, a todos los efectos, ya no está presente, y Jared se siente lo bastante confundido con lo que Jensen acaba de admitir que quiere _arrastrarlo_ de nuevo a la conversación. Se inclina hacia adelante y, brevemente, Jensen se ve obligado a mirarlo a los ojos. Luego vuelve la cara y no ofrece a Jared ni siquiera eso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te dormiste cuando pensaste que te iba a matar? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Jensen sacude la cabeza, todavía se niega a mirar a Jared. Se aleja de la mesa, pero Jared está justo detrás de él, acorralándolo cada vez que intenta darse la vuelta o escapar. Puede ver que Jensen se está poniendo nervioso, está crispado y molesto, y Jared no sabe si esperar que se desmorone o que empiece a dar puñetazos.

Y la mente de Jared sigue atascada en que Jensen está listo para morir.

Agarra a Jensen por el bíceps, lo obliga a quedarse quieto mientras agacha la cabeza, intentando tercamente mirarle a los ojos, como si Jensen no hubiera demostrado ya cien veces que puede mentir con los ojos tan fácilmente como con la boca.

—Estaba… estaba cansado, ¿vale? —dice Jensen finalmente—. Estaba cansado y ya había soportado bastante y sólo, sólo pensé que sería fácil contigo. Pensé que entonces todo terminaría y podría descansar.

—¡Esa no es una puta opción! —dice Jared, con su voz elevándose en un inesperado gruñido—. No puedes hacerme esto y luego marcharte. Has arruinado mi vida, Jensen. ¡No puedes morirte y dejarme con lo que me has hecho!

Finalmente mirándolo sobresaltado, Jensen parpadea.

—Lo siento. ¿Vale? Yo… no estaba pensando con claridad. Lo siento.

Jared se aferra a él y sabe que a Jensen debe resultarle doloroso lo fuerte que está agarrando sus brazos, pero no puede soltarlo. No puede. Hay una parte infantil y enloquecida en su interior que dice que esta es la única manera de conseguir que Jensen lo entienda y que puede hacer que le diga la verdad si lo sujeta con tanta fuerza y tan estrechamente que a Jensen no le quede _espacio_ para mentirle.

Sus dedos están haciendo moretones en los brazos de Jensen.

Tomando aliento, Jared intenta recuperar la compostura.

—Mira, si es tan malo que morir parece una buena idea, ¿por qué demonios lo haces? Sólo para. Te ayudaré. Te entregaré, te conseguiré una amnistía. Puedo hablar con…

Su voz muere cuando registra la forma en que Jensen lo está mirando.

—¿Qué? —dice—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Es el karma, ¿no? —dice Jensen. Intenta apartar a Jared y ya está tan concentrado buscando dónde ha dejado su ropa que no parece notar que Jared no ha aflojado sus brazos ni un poco—. Tengo que irme.

—No, cariño, —dice Jared con extrema paciencia—. No vas a ir a ninguna parte. Si te vas de aquí, estas muerto. Ya has perdido el control. Así que, sólo… sólo siéntate y colabora conmigo.

—No, —dice Jensen—. No. Me tengo que ir. —Ni siquiera está escuchando a Jared. Empieza a debatirse, pero se retuerce de forma extraña y sin sentido, como si no hubiera conectado a Jared con las manos en sus hombros. Jensen está en otro lugar, ese inteligente y tramposo cerebro suyo está en otra cosa, pensando en problemas que no va a vivir lo suficiente para resolver.

Y Jared está tan enfadado con él…

Está enfadado con Jensen por hacerle imposible vivir sin él y luego tratar de echarse atrás. Está tan _enfadado_ que apenas puede pensar con claridad; aprieta más sus manos y escucha el pequeño y dolorido gruñido que hace Jensen, pero no puede entenderlo bien. Tal vez está lo suficientemente enfadado como para _querer_ lastimar a Jensen, para demostrarle lo que se siente, demostrarle lo que le ha hecho.

Aplasta su boca contra la de Jensen, fuerza su lengua entre sus labios y lo besa brutalmente, y _hace_ que Jensen lo acepte, sosteniéndolo pegado contra su cuerpo a pesar de los esfuerzos de Jensen, porque los esfuerzos de Jensen hacen que su piel arda y su polla se ponga más dura. Pero se compensa con la necesidad de sujetar a Jensen, de mantenerlo firme y _tomar_, así que Jared lo lanza primero contra la mesa, pero se enganchan en el borde, lo que los envía rebotando y tambaleándose hacia la encimera de la cocina, hasta que finalmente Jared puede enjaular a Jensen contra la asquerosa nevera.

La boca de Jensen es suave y bonita, y Jared lo besa con más fuerza aún, porque eso supone que Jensen está justo ahí mientras lo besa, y no se da cuenta de que está mordiendo tanto como besando hasta que prueba un repentino sabor a sangre.

Y se detendría, lo haría, excepto que Jensen tiene sus manos enredadas en el pelo de Jared y lo está arrastrando hacia abajo para mantener su boca sobre la suya.

A Jared le da vueltas la cabeza, su boca está caliente y dolorida, los músculos de sus brazos le duelen por aplastar a Jensen contra su pecho. Pero de ninguna manera lo va a dejar ahora. No va a perder esta oportunidad, no cuando ha pasado eras intentando y fallando en desenamorarse de Jensen, no cuando Jensen está amenazando con desaparecer.

Cualquier sitio excepto el suelo está demasiado lejos y las rodillas de Jensen se doblan fácilmente cuando Jared lo empuja hacia abajo, llevándolo hacia el sucio suelo. La frustración y la impaciencia no le permiten ser amable. Descoordinado y desesperado por hacer realidad todas esas cosas que ha estado queriendo hacerle a Jensen y que no ha podido, Jared coloca a Jensen como quiere. Le arranca los shorts y sus dedos dejan marcas rojas en sus muslos.

Subiendo las caderas con fuerza y rapidez como si ya estuvieran follando, Jensen engancha una pierna alrededor de la cintura de Jared y junta sus cuerpos, siguiendo la forma en que Jared se mueve mientras se agacha sobre él. La flexión del músculo es suave bajo su piel, caliente contra la de Jared.

La sensación de no besar a Jensen, siquiera por un segundo, le golpea como el mal de altura, así que Jared deja su boca en la de Jensen, sus labios apretados, respirando uno dentro del otro, mientras sus dedos se arrastran bajo el dobladillo de la camiseta de Jensen, dibujando enloquecidos círculos con las puntas de sus dedos antes de tironear de la superficial herida de cuchillo, sólo para escuchar a Jensen sisear. Con los ojos cerrados, Jensen inclina su frente contra la de Jared.

Jared echaba esto de menos. Echaba de menos el sarcasmo de Jensen, sus bonitos ojos verdes y su actitud irritante, y echaba de menos _esto,_ Jensen tendido para él. Porque es simple cuando Jensen está así, y todo lo que Jared tiene que hacer es lo que quiera.

Su ira no se ha diluido por la excitación, pero se ha alterado lo suficiente como para satisfacerse en el cuerpo de Jensen.

Le sorprende lo callado que está Jensen, cada sonido que hace cuando Jared lo toca es sin palabras, y aunque le duele no estar follando la boca de Jensen con la lengua, Jared tiene que echarse hacia atrás lo suficiente para mirarlo bien. No sabe por qué lo hace, excepto porque ama a Jensen y porque Jensen flirteó con la idea de morir, pero Jared pone su mano, enorme y poderosa, en la garganta de Jensen. No hay presión detrás, no tiene que haberla para que Jensen entienda lo que le está diciendo.

Jensen yace ahí debajo de él, casi desnudo en la mugre y obviamente excitado, y mira a Jared directamente a los ojos. A Jared le resulta duro pensar que, si hubiera disparado a Jensen mientras dormía, no habría podido hacer otra cosa después excepto seguirlo. Es aún más difícil de creer que alguna vez se librará de sentirse así, tanto si Jensen merece su amor como si no. Quiere decir algo que lo admita, pero no sabe qué.

En cambio, mientras Jared lo mira fijamente y busca las palabras, Jensen se inclina y lo besa, obsceno y a fondo. Es extrañamente tierno viniendo de un tipo que dispara a los amigos de Jared y considera la traición como un componente necesario de cada plan, pero Jared ha superado preguntarse por la contradicción de las personalidades de Jensen.

—Fóllame, —dice Jensen cuando finalmente se aparta, e incluso si sus labios están inflamados por los besos y le recuerdan a Jared cada vez que ha empujado su polla entre ellos, es tan directo y calmado como cualquier orden que le haya dado a Jared. Jared ignora lo decisivo que parece.

La mano de Jared se desliza por la garganta de Jensen, por su clavícula, por la tela desgastada de su camiseta sobre su pecho, acaricia la suavidad de la cara interna de su muslo, antes de agarrar la pierna de Jensen y usarla para extenderlo, un tirón decidido que tira de Jensen hacia arriba y más cerca. Jensen no aparta la vista de su cara mientras abre los vaqueros de Jared, encuentra el enorme grosor de su polla y lo agarra, un resbaladizo y brusco sonido de piel sobre piel, hasta que Jared está enorme y mojado y más que listo.

Mientras sus dedos húmedos de saliva se deslizan entre los carrillos del culo de Jensen, empujando dentro, Jared vigila la puerta. Toda su atención está puesta en Jensen y esa conciencia primitiva en su interior no dejará que Jared olvide que hay gente que quiere a Jensen muerto. Pero porque Jensen sabe (porque _tiene_ que saberlo), que puede confiar en que Jared matará a todos y cada uno de los que vengan, no tiene que apartar la vista de la cara de Jared, y no lo hace.

La cabeza de la polla de Jared se abre paso por detrás de las pelotas de Jensen, se desliza sobre su perineo de una manera que hace que Jensen suelte aire con fuerza, y luego se engancha en el borde de su agujero, no hundiéndose en él, sino empezando a estirar a Jensen para abrirlo. Con un gruñido que podría ser ira o dolor, Jensen se retuerce en la polla de Jared, sus caderas hacen una serie de pequeños giros para arrastrar a Jared dentro de su cuerpo, tensando los músculos de sus muslos.

Sin aliento, Jared se agarra a él. Jensen está tan apretado a su alrededor que cuando Jared se mueve, aunque sea ligeramente, Jensen gruñe y se remueve impacientemente. Las puntas de sus dedos aprietan a lo largo de la sudorosa línea de la columna vertebral de Jensen, debajo de su camiseta, clavándose tan profundamente en la carne cicatrizada que la presión le hace daño en los dedos, y Jared imagina a Jensen tan lleno de él que ni siquiera le quede espacio para pensar.

Jared se mueve lenta pero deliberadamente con un largo y profundo empujón que Jensen simplemente absorbe. Y no puede ser fácil, la polla de Jared en su culo, abierto con los dedos y nada más que saliva, pero por fuerte que Jared le folle, brutal y exigente, Jensen sólo araña frenéticamente la espalda de Jared y lo rodea con su pierna con más fuerza para sujetarse.

Una vez que han establecido a un ritmo, Jared aparta la mirada de donde su polla desaparece entre las piernas abiertas de Jensen, y encuentra la boca de Jensen de nuevo. Se besan y es húmedo y sucio, un deslizarse de lenguas y bocas calientes y abiertas. La polla de Jensen está mojada contra la tripa de Jared y Jared sólo se aparta del beso para inclinar la cabeza y ver a Jensen follar su puño mientras Jared le folla el culo.

Se mecen juntos, no tanto fácil como insistentemente, y cuando Jensen tiembla demasiado y le falta el aliento como para que lo siga besando, Jared pasa su boca por el sudor de la cara de Jensen, arrastrando sus labios sobre los moretones y los cortes.

Cuando siente que está cerca, Jared agarra las estrechas caderas de Jensen, con los pulgares pegados a los huesos de la cadera, y lo aúpa con fuerza. La mano de Jensen golpea el pecho de Jared mientras se mueve con creciente desesperación, y Jared sigue follándolo incluso cuando Jensen se corre, arqueado y gritando. Jared tarda unos segundos más, unos segundos en los que se impala profunda y bruscamente y Jensen sigue ido y hermosamente dócil, entregándolo todo. Y luego está llenando a Jensen, con interminables rachas calientes y húmedas en su culo.

Aún entrelazados, Jared y Jensen respiran juntos en la quietud.

Y son unos benditos momentos antes de que Jared registre que el suelo en el que han follado en verdad está _asquerosamente_ y sucio y que ya han pasado demasiado tiempo en el mismo sitio.

El mercado callejero está lleno de gente y de ruido y pone a Jared de los nervios. Mantiene a Jensen oculto a su lado mientras se abre paso a codazos entre el ajetreo y no deja de pensar en cómo Jensen todavía huele a sexo y a él. La gente se mueve a su alrededor y Jared no puede permitirse distraerse cuando hay demasiadas amenazas potenciales. Han dejado atrás el apartamento y los dos cadáveres de los hombres de la Coalición, pero aún queda un largo camino por recorrer antes de que estén a salvo.

Como si "a salvo" fuera un lugar al que un agente doble y un agente que está peligrosamente cerca de convertirse en un renegado pudieran ir.

Jared no tiene ninguna duda de que no ha seguido las órdenes. Jensen debería estar bajo custodia del ISA o muerto en estos momentos. Si los directivos no son conscientes de que Jared no ha seguido ninguna de las dos opciones y, de hecho, pasó la noche con Jensen, lo estarán pronto. Además, Jared sabe que _todo el mundo_ es prescindible, incluso el agente mejor entrenado y más competente del arsenal del gobierno.

Si Jared tiene suerte, Jensen no comprende la situación en la que lo ha puesto. No ha dicho nada que haga pensar a Jared que lo sabe, y las cosas ya son bastante complicadas sin añadir la posible reacción de Jensen. En este momento, Jared no sabe si Jensen trataría de salvarlo o trataría de cambiarlo en algún tipo de trato.

Por supuesto, Jared también piensa que no debería subestimar lo mucho que sabe Jensen.

—Una vez que estemos en los muelles, deberíamos separarnos, —dice Jensen. Su voz es baja, pero está lo suficientemente cerca de Jared como para oírla—. Sólo ayúdame a salir de la ciudad y podré encontrar un lugar seguro.

—Hasta ahora no lo has conseguido —dice Jared, aun buscando con la mirada un camino entre la multitud mientras arrastra a Jensen.

Hay otro ajetreo y Jensen se agarra torpemente al hombro de Jared y Jared está seguro de que capta el olor de la piel de Jensen.

—No he agotado todas mis opciones, —dice Jensen—. Vamos, sácame de la ciudad y desapareceré.

—No vamos a discutir sobre esto aquí —dice Jared.

—_Jared_, no voy a ir contigo. Lo de anoche fue… no va a volver a pasar. No quiero que te involucres en esto.

Jared lanza una mirada asesina en dirección a Jensen.

—¿Qué definición de la palabra "involucrado" estás usando? Porque estoy en esto. Tú me metiste en esto.

Jensen se suelta de un tirón.

—¡No tienes que estarlo!

—Jesús, Jensen, ¿qué puta opción crees que tengo?

—¡Tienes la opción de marcharte!

Encolerizado, Jared se vuelve a mirarlo y ve un pequeño punto rojo parpadeando sobre el pecho de Jensen. Derriba a Jensen con el hombro y la bala se desliza por el aire sobre sus cabezas con un ruido como el de un papel rasgado mientras ambos caen. Jared no se queda mucho tiempo en el suelo. Agarra de cerca a Jensen y los arrastra a ambos de pie. La multitud entra en pánico y eso le viene bien a Jared porque es una cobertura jodidamente increíble. Medio cargando y medio arrastrando a Jensen, Jared lo empuja fuera de la avenida central, mientras busca a su atacante en los alrededores.

El francotirador está en un tejado cercano, negro contra el cielo blanco, pero no es él quien importa. Quien importa es Weatherly y los seis agentes del ISA que lo acompañan, todos dirigiéndose directamente hacia Jared y Jensen.

A Weatherly nunca le interesó que Jensen fuera capturado con vida. Weatherly sólo quiere a Jensen muerto. Y Jared lo entiende, de verdad. Pero Weatherly quiere a Jensen muerto por lo que Jensen le hizo a Jessica Alba y Jared quiere a Weatherly muerto por lo que está intentando hacerle a Jensen.

Si Weatherly tiene a un tipo en el tejado, ¿quién sabe a cuántos más? Sólo hace falta que Jared cometa un pequeño error para que Jensen muera.

Apenas tiene tiempo para pensar en ello, pero a Jared se le ocurre en ese momento que es por esto que a las agencias no les gusta que sus agentes conozcan el panorama general, no les gusta que se involucren a nivel personal. Porque Jared está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para sacar a Jensen (Jensen, que ha mentido, asesinado y traicionado una y otra vez), con vida de ésta.

Las probabilidades no son muy altas. De hecho, más tarde, Jared podría reconocer que lo más probable era que le liquidaran a él y a Jensen poco después. Pero al final no se llega a eso.

Cuando Weatherly está a sólo unos pasos, hay un chirrido de neumáticos en la calle detrás de ellos, y un gran todoterreno negro se detiene con un patinazo. Es Jeff Morgan, acompañado por algunos agentes que Jared no reconoce. Sin decir nada, Jensen se inclina hacia Jared, y Jared descubre su mano en la de Jensen por un momento, sus dedos se entrelazan y luego se sueltan.

—No recuerdo haberte pedido ayuda, —le dice Weatherly a Morgan. Está lleno de una furia espástica y la frialdad tranquila de Morgan resulta aún más pronunciada en comparación—. Este es un asunto del ISA y lo tenemos bajo control.

—Lo siento, Weatherly, pero ya no está en tus manos, —señala con la cabeza para que sus agentes vayan a recoger a Jensen. Jared se tensa, listo para detenerlos, pero el debate no ha terminado todavía.

—No. _No_, —dice Weatherly—. Teague entra en custodia del ISA.

—Representa una brecha de seguridad que va un poco más alto que ISA. ¿Por qué crees que me llamaron en primer lugar?

De nuevo los agentes se acercan, pero esta vez, Jensen mira a Jared y niega con la cabeza.

—No lo hagas, —dice—. No lo empeores para ti.

Se entrega y Jared mira con mudo horror mientras lo esposan y lo llevan hacia el todoterreno. Weatherly apenas puede contener su rabia y ve cómo se llevan a Jensen con una ardiente intensidad. Jared está tan obsesionado con perder a Jensen que tarda un momento en darse cuenta de que alguien está tratando de ponerle esposas también. Instintivamente, se aparta de un tirón, mirando a Morgan con incredulidad.

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo? —exige.

Morgan levanta una ceja.

—Te enviaron para traerlo o matarlo, —Morgan sonríe con esa sonrisa soñolienta y amistosa suya—. Me parece que tenemos un problema.

—¡Espera! —dice Weatherly mientras los agentes van a por Jared una vez más—. No puedes… Jared es un agente del ISA. ¡No puedes hacer esto!

—Jared pertenece al gobierno de los Estados Unidos, —lo corrige Jeff—. Está en mi potestad terminar su contrato con ISA en cualquier momento, y lo estoy haciendo ahora. Está comprometido.

–¡No! —exclama Jensen—. ¡No, no! ¡Él no está involucrado! ¡No lo hagas, joder! ¡Él no está metido en esto!

Está luchando contra los agentes ahora, retorciéndose inútilmente en sus manos hasta que lo agarran con fuerza y lo arrojan a la parte trasera de la camioneta, aun gritando y maldiciendo. Jeff lo observa perderse de vista, y luego mira a Jared.

—Me temo que también te vienes con nosotros, Jared —hay acero por debajo de la calidez de su voz.

—¿Puede hacer esto? —Jared le dice a Weatherly—. ¡No he hecho nada mal!

Weatherly aprieta los labios, pero al menos parece tranquilo cuando responde a Jared.

—Puede hacerlo. Ve con él, aguanta. Volveré con los otros directores de la sucursal y arreglaremos esto —lanza a Jeff una mirada admonitoria, pero se echa atrás.

Y Jared mira fijamente las esposas que se cierran sobre sus muñecas, con la boca abierta. Está demasiado aturdido para pelear mientras lo conducen hacia el todoterreno. Lo único que tiene sentido en todo esto es que al menos estará con Jensen.

Lo empujan a la parte de atrás, y Jeff sube con él, y luego las puertas se cierran y se ponen en marcha, yendo Dios sabe a dónde. Jensen está acurrucado en el banco, mirando a Morgan como si estuviera calculando lo que le va a hacer primero cuando le quiten las esposas.

—No está implicado en esto, —dice Jensen, masticando las palabras entre dientes.

Jeff sacude la cabeza con una risa seca.

—Sigue diciéndote eso, chico.

Luego le pasa a Jensen una llave, que Jensen coge y encaja en la cerradura de sus esposas. Luego, libre, se inclina sin decir nada y le abre las esposas a Jared. Jared no mueve un músculo. Sólo mira.

Casi como si tuviera miedo, Jensen mira hacia arriba y sostiene la mirada de Jared.

Jared le levanta una ceja, apenas puede respirar.

—¿Algo que quieras decirme, cariño?

Jeff se echa a reír otra vez.


	37. Chapter 37

Por los sonidos y la forma en que se mueve el todoterreno, Jared supone que están siendo cargados en un navío de algún tipo. Realmente espera que no estén tomando la larga y acuosa ruta de regreso a los EE.UU. Por otro lado, tal vez les lleve todo ese tiempo hacer que Jensen le dé otra versión de la verdad.

Por supuesto, dado que Jeff Morgan está aparentemente metido hasta el cuello también, tal vez Jared debería pedirle explicaciones.

—¿Alguno de vosotros quiere decirme qué está pasando?, —dice.

Jeff y Jensen intercambian miradas. La expresión de Jensen es hosca y terca, y niega con la cabeza a Jeff. Parece como si Jared hubiera entrado en una discusión que lleva ya un tiempo prolongándose. Jeff le vuelve a regalar esa puta sonrisa.

—No me mires así, Jensen. Lo intentamos a tu manera y fue un puñetero desastre. Ahora lo haremos a la mía.

Sea cual sea la manera de Jeff, a Jensen obviamente no le gusta. Se hunde de nuevo en su asiento, meciéndose ansiosamente, abriendo y cerrando las manos. Mira a Jared como si ni siquiera se diera cuenta de que Jared lo está mirando a él. A lo largo de los años y años en que ha hecho este trabajo, Jared ha llegado a la conclusión de que cuando las cosas no salen como se espera, la prioridad número uno es reevaluar la situación y hacer una nueva lectura para operar. Debería estar haciendo preguntas, _exigiendo respuestas_, pero sólo sigue observando a Jensen con esta extraña sensación de gélida preocupación.

—Vamos, —dice Jeff finalmente—. El daño está hecho. Podemos conseguirlo esta vez, Jensen. Ya casi lo tenemos.

La promesa de "ya" atrae instantáneamente la atención de Jensen, y su extraña y demasiado intensa mirada se dirige a Jeff. Deja escapar un pequeño suspiro y asiente con la cabeza. Luego mira a Jared, humedece sus labios y dice:

—He estado trabajando para Jeff desde hace…

Y justo cuando Jared casi logra respuestas, Jeff abre la puta boca e interrumpe.

—Deja las chorradas revisionistas, —dice—. ¿No le has contado ya suficientes patrañas al pobre tipo? Díselo sin rodeos. No creo que debas preocuparte de que piense peor de ti, hasta ahora se ha quedado contigo, ¿no?

Jensen aprieta los labios, pero sólo se calla un momento, antes de tomar otro aliento y dice, con más firmeza:

—Fui a ver a Jeff porque creí que podía usarlo. Resulta que él quería usarme a mí también. Una asociación mutuamente beneficiosa, —sonríe levemente a Jeff y la sonrisa dice que, aunque la asociación puede ser mutuamente beneficiosa, no es particularmente amigable—. Trabajé en el extremo de la Coalición para él. Me mantuvo informado y me dio otra vía de protección extra.

_—¿Por qué?_ —pregunta Jared.

Jensen mira de nuevo a Jeff, con una expresión ligeramente desesperada. Y Jeff no se inmuta.

—Cueste lo que cueste, es lo que me prometiste, —dice Jeff—. Te dije que no iba a ser fácil, y dijiste que _cueste lo que cueste_, —se encoge de hombros y se dirige a las puertas del todoterreno—. Voy a ir a ver a Cortese y Hodge. Os daré algo de privacidad.

Después de que se ha ido, Jared se inclina adelante en su asiento hacia Jensen. No trata de tocarlo, sólo lo mira fijamente.

—Dime qué era mentira y qué era verdad, —exige. Y sabe que tiene la esperanza de que _todo_ haya sido mentira y que Jensen pueda ser alguien de quien se le permita estar enamorado.

Jensen no responde durante mucho tiempo. Sus labios están entreabiertos, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar por dónde empezar, y no mira directamente a Jared.

—Conocí a Mike, me reclutaron en la CIA, me uní a la Coalición, me transfirieron al ISA y en el transcurso de unos dos años, eliminé a doce agentes. A algunos les di información falsa, a otros los entregué a mis socios de la Coalición.

Dirige su mirada a Jared y si ve la desesperación en su cara, no reacciona. Sus ojos son brillantes, luminosos.

—Estuve increíble, Jared. Los tumbé uno tras otro y nadie ni me miró. Ni siquiera se mencionó mi nombre —lo dice en un tono de débil sorpresa.

—¿Y luego qué? —dice Jared dice, con tan poca entonación como puede.

—Jessica Alba, —Jensen hace una pausa, frunce el ceño—. La _odiaba_. Era neurótica e insegura y una diva y hacía demandas estúpidas. Y la maté y… el mundo no era un lugar mejor. Nada cambió de verdad. Me hizo empezar a pensar, ya sabes, en cuánta gente tendría que morir antes de que el mundo fuera mejor. Y sé que no existe tal cosa como una revolución sin sangre, pero… creo que debería estar dispuesto a morir por la causa, no a matar por ella —mira a Jared y sonríe, mordaz y perverso—. Odiaba a Jess pero creo que nunca superé el hecho de matarla. Matarla fue mi primer gran error.

—¿Y fue entonces cuando fuiste a ver a Jeff? —dice Jared.

Jensen niega con la cabeza.

—No. Fui a ver a Mike, —se ríe y se frota la nuca—. Sabes, considerando que soy tan bueno leyendo a la gente, uno pensaría que debería haber visto venir como podía resultar eso.

Se vuelve a reír otra vez, pero se convierte en un suspiro.

—Me habían herido en una misión, ayudando a mi agente, y Mike sumó eso conmigo diciendo que ya no me gustaba lo que estaba haciendo y se imaginó que mi agente me estaba influenciando. Así que Mike hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer, y lo hizo explotar. Pensó que me estaba protegiendo y… —Jensen se humedece los labios de nuevo antes de decir— No creo que Mike se dé cuenta de que ya no soy el niño que conocía. No lo soy, no puedo serlo. Lo he intentado, pero no puedo serlo.

Cuando mira a Jared, Jared trata de pensar en algo reconfortante que decir. Pero lo único que puede pensar es algo así como _has tomado unas decisiones jodidamente terribles, pero todavía te quiero, pero sí, esas decisiones que tomaste, realmente jodidamente terribles, terribles y estúpidas y ¿cómo pudiste? Pero sí, todavía te quiero. Todavía te quiero._ Lo que no parece suficientemente tranquilizador.

Así que sólo mira a Jensen hasta que Jensen deja caer su mirada, se ruboriza un poco y se agita en su asiento.

—Supuse que era una penitencia, —dice—. Supuse que dado que yo mismo me había metido en esto, y que tratar de salir sólo aumentaría el número de cadáveres, así que sólo, ya sabes, tendría que aprender a vivir con ello. Me las arreglé. Me las arreglé para evitar tener que matar a nadie, no levanté ninguna sospecha en ISA. Lo hice bien. Luego conocí a Chris.

—En realidad no lo mataste —dice Jared precipitadamente.

—Lo hice, —dice Jensen—. Él… Oh Dios, Chris era… —se arrastra los dedos por el pelo, con los ojos cerrados. El sonido del agua debajo de ellos es espeso y pesado, casi enfermizo—. Era como tú, más o menos. Nunca tuve una oportunidad. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas que me importara un bledo. Pero él… se metió de lleno y, ya sabes, nunca había tenido un amigo como él antes. Vio lo jodido que estaba y quiso ayudarme. Lo descubrió todo, todo lo que había hecho, y aun así quería ayudarme.

Jensen no ha mirado a Jared desde hace rato. Parece importante que Jared diga algo, _cualquier_ _cosa_ que no sea acusatoria o furiosa o decepcionada. Pero Jared no puede, porque no quiere que Jensen deje de hablar, todavía no. No cuando por fin parece estar escuchando lo que cree que puede ser la verdad.

—Me preguntó directamente si era un doble. Y le dije que sí. Segundo gran error. Debí haber mentido. Convencerlo de que estaba equivocado. Lo dejé involucrarse y está muerto por eso. Y no puedo dejar que lo mismo te pase a ti…

Hay movimiento: se llevan el todoterreno a alguna parte, mucho traqueteo metálico y luego las puertas se abren y allí está Jeff. Los hace señas para que salgan y los conduce a través de la cubierta resbaladiza del petrolero hacia un avión que espera. Jared echa un vistazo a su alrededor a través del viento tempestuoso y observa cuán poca gente hay presente, y cómo la mayoría de ellos son claramente agentes.

Jared se mantiene pegado a Jensen, distraídamente recurriendo a rutinas de evaluación de amenazas y localización de armas potenciales, y es consciente de que su planificación aún abarca la mejor manera de proteger a Jensen en caso de que surja una amenaza. Supone que eventualmente renunciará a esperar que eso cambie.

Es importante el que ahora sepa la verdad. Debería simplificar las cosas entre ellos. Supone que cualquier relación entre ellos de aquí en adelante se basa en la verdad. Jared conoce por fin a Jensen. Pero Jensen no ha pasado de ser un buen tipo a ser un mal tipo y viceversa, sino que ha pasado de ser un buen tipo a ser un mal tipo a ser un tipo que está en algún punto intermedio. Todo viene en tonos de gris, pero Jensen se las ha arreglado para reinventar las sombras. 

Dentro de la aeronave, Jeff de alguna manera termina entre Jared y Jensen, y Jensen vuelve la cara hacia la ventana y se queda en silencio. Jared observa cómo el petrolero desaparece debajo de ellos mientras se elevan y juega ociosamente con la idea de preguntarle a Jeff adónde van y cómo le sacaría la información a la fuerza una vez que Jeff se negara. 

Parece como si pasara una eternidad antes de que Jared y Jensen estén solos otra vez. Después de un vuelo que duró siglos, los sacaron del avión y los llevaron a un garaje subterráneo, condujeron por innumerables putos kilómetros y los depositaron en Dios sabe dónde. A través de la ventana de la oficina en la que están, Jared puede ver un pequeño patio pavimentado con unas pocas y ordenadas macetas de plantas. Supondría que están en algún lugar de Washington, considerando la duración del viaje y el clima.

Jensen se ha sentado en una silla, tomando una taza de café y con un paquete de cigarrillos a mano. Una vez que termina el café, metódicamente y con cuidado comienza a arrancar tiras de papel del paquete de cigarrillos.

Jared ha permanecido de pie. Le da tiempo a Jensen para que lo retome donde lo dejó, pero cuando no lo hace, Jared dice:

—Me estabas hablando de Chris Kane. Quiero oír el resto.

Las manos de Jensen se quedan quietas un momento. Luego mira a Jared, y a la luz del sol que se desvanece, sus moretones parecen sombras.

—Trató de ayudarme.

Por un momento, parece que eso es todo lo que Jared va a sacarle. Jensen se desliza de nuevo dentro de sí mismo, introvertido y perdido en su propia mente. Frustrado, Jared piensa en cogerlo por los hombros y sacudirlo. O quizás besarlo y rogarle que se lo explique.

Entonces, como si nunca hubiera parado, Jensen dice:

—Se nos ocurrió un plan. Para explicar todas las preguntas que Chris había estado haciendo sobre mí, yo haría un informe para Kripke y Kring diciendo que Chris sospechaba que yo era un doble, pero que yo me ocupaba de ello y que informaría de nuevo si la situación cambiaba. Y Chris fue a alguien de ISA para hablar de lo que se podía hacer. Alguien en quien dijo que podía confiar. Y me imagino cómo terminó esa conversación.

Jared no está seguro de necesitar más explicaciones sobre Chris. Cree que lo comprende y es tan desagradable… es lo suficientemente desagradable como para explicar mucho de lo que pasa con Jensen. Empieza a decirle a Jensen que lo entiende, pero se han abierto las compuertas y Jensen ni siquiera le oye.

—Habría ido a quienquiera que pensara en quien podía confiar, —dice Jensen inexpresivamente—, y no habría mencionado mi nombre y habría dicho que sabía que había un doble en ISA y que quería hacer algo al respecto.

Jensen se pasa la yema del pulgar por los labios, de atrás a adelante, y Jared observa el gesto con desprendida fascinación.

—Lo supe tan pronto como la puerta se selló y no pude sacarlo. Me di cuenta entonces, pero era demasiado tarde. Me dijeron que sólo lo estaba guiando a una consola que simularía el acceso. Me hicieron llevarlo allí y sellaron la puerta y lo supe, —Jensen se muerde el labio y añade—. Lo único que sigue siendo un misterio es cómo nunca se me ocurrió que habría más de un agente de la Coalición activo en ISA.

—Lo siento —dice Jared.

—No podía _no_ hacer nada. ¿Lo entiendes? Después de Chris, ser un jodido desgraciado no era suficiente. Estuvo _mal_ lo que le hicieron, lo que me hicieron a mí. Tenía que hacer lo correcto. —Jensen se encoge de hombros y sus manos tiemblan ligeramente cuando enciende un cigarrillo—. Fue entonces cuando fui a ver a Jeff. Y le mentí para mantener a Mike y Tom con vida, y mentí a Mike y Tom para mantener, ya sabes, _al resto del mundo_ con vida. Y no he hecho nada más que mentirte. Pero te prometo que ahora te estoy diciendo la verdad. Todo lo que quiero, todo lo que busco es justicia. Sólo intento poner fin a la matanza.

Si Jared pasa el tiempo suficiente pensando en cuánto ama a Jensen, es fácil creerle. Está tan enamorado de Jensen que aceptará de buena gana que es la verdad. Porque es una verdad que puede soportar. Y si esto es verdad, entonces Jensen ha hecho cosas malas y ha tomado malas decisiones, pero no es una mala persona. No del todo.

Si es que esta vez _es_ la verdad.

Mira a Jensen a sus grandes ojos verdes y sólo se ve reflejado a sí mismo.

—¿Dónde encajo yo en todo esto? —pregunta.

Jensen vacila, como si esperara algo más por parte de Jared, tal vez una declaración de fe en voz alta. Entonces dice:

—Siempre he tratado de protegerte. Sabía que el otro doble en ISA te elegiría como objetivo, así que hice que Mike convenciera a Kripke y Kring de que podía cooptarte. Básicamente, entre Jeff y yo, mantuvimos las crisis al mínimo, mantuvimos el número de muertos tan bajo como pudimos. Y tú eras parte de eso. Se suponía que yo sólo debía mantenerte con vida. 

Se mordisquea el labio, mirando el cigarrillo en sus manos. En voz baja, dice:

—Se suponía que nunca habría nada entre nosotros. La he cagado.

Ninguno de los dos rompe el silencio resultante.

Jeff aparece cuando Jensen se ha fumado compulsivamente la mitad de su paquete de cigarrillos. Deja caer una carpeta abultada sobre la mesa frente a Jensen y dice:

—Estamos en marcha. 48 horas. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?

Jensen hace una mueca y abre la carpeta como si fuera infecciosa. Suspira y mira a Jeff, echa una mirada significativa a Jared y dice:

—Haré mi parte. Asegúrate de hacer tú la tuya.

Jeff pone los ojos en blanco, pero mira a Jared y le dice:

—Vamos, no te voy a dejar por aquí para distraer a Jensen. El chico tiene mucho trabajo que hacer.

Jeff lo conduce por un pasillo desierto y a un salón decorado e iluminado de forma muy neutral. Dondequiera que estén, se supone que Jared no debe sacar ninguna pista de la decoración. Jeff le señala el sofá y se dirige a la pequeña cocina para hacer más café.

—Así que, —dice Jared—, supongo que me necesitas para algo. Algo que Jensen no quiere que haga.

Jeff no levanta la mirada de la máquina mientras responde.

—El doble en ISA envía una transferencia segura de datos a Kripke y Kring una vez al mes. Si podemos acceder a los datos que están enviando, podemos averiguar quién es. Pero Kripke y Kring tienen una seguridad _realmente_ impresionante. Estábamos cerca de conseguir que Jensen pusiera un rastreador en la red cuando se suponía que Rosenbaum te iba a entregar a Kripke y Kring, —Jeff le lanza a Jared una mirada risueña—. Entonces Jensen me contacta para decirme que está abortando y que te estaba liberando y que debería hacer que ISA te recoja antes de que Rosenbaum pueda recuperarte.

—Así que ahora Jensen no tiene más remedio que hacerlo a tu manera, —dice Jared–. Lo que significa enviarme a mí, ¿verdad?

—Cierto —coincide Jeff.

—Vale, ok. Cuenta conmigo.

Jeff se para a mitad de preparar el café y presta toda su atención a Jared.

—Cuenta buenas historias, ¿verdad?

Jared levanta una ceja y no le dice nada a Jeff.

—Escucha, quiero coger a este topo tanto como cualquiera, incluido Jensen. Pero no se logrará sin la participación de Jensen, y no quiero que entres en esto con una falsa idea en lo que a él respecta. Supongo que probablemente sea demasiado tarde para ello, pero…

—No confías en él, —dice Jared, y se sorprende por la amargura en su voz. Jesús, incluso Jared no está seguro de si confía en Jensen esta vez. Pero necesita a alguien que crea en Jensen, alguien que no esté completamente loco.

Jeff considera la pregunta cuidadosamente y Jared reza para que alguien más defienda la fiabilidad de Jensen.

—Me parece, —dice Jeff, lenta y pensativamente—, que si Kripke y Kring no hubieran sido tan estúpidos como para poner a Jensen cara a cara con la realidad de lo que estaba haciendo, hay una gran posibilidad de que todavía continuara en ello.


	38. Chapter 38

**CAPITULO TREINTA Y OCHO**

Después de que Jensen presenta a Jeff su propuesta de estrategia para infiltrarse tras Kripke y Kring, Jeff lo interroga durante dos horas y media. Jensen responde a cada pregunta de forma minuciosa y paciente, pero Jared no tarda mucho en darse cuenta de cuánta información falta.

La misión de la que se conoce cada detalle no existe. También hay áreas en las que la información es incompleta o poco fiable, y los agentes están entrenados para ser capaces de lidiar con lo que se les presente.

Esta misión, sin embargo, no es _más_ _que_ pura incertidumbre.

Conociendo el procedimiento estándar de la Coalición, Jensen ha hecho algunas suposiciones razonables y las ha combinado con los pocos hechos que se conocen para elaborar un plan. Una vez que Jeff termina de interrogarlo, Jensen puede informar a Jared.

—¿Dónde estás en este momento? —dice Jared, tocando con un dedo una de las hojas.

—Todavía en el segundo terminal, —dice Jensen. Cuando Jared le levanta una ceja, Jensen añade—. Mi trabajo no habrá terminado hasta que salgas. Además, no hay forma de que salgas sin que yo me ocupe del sistema.

Es cierto: hay dos puntos en los que Jared depende únicamente de Jensen. Lo que Jensen acaba de decir es lo más parecido a lo que ninguno ha llegado a admitir. Todos lo saben, está en la forma en que Jeff mira a Jensen, y cómo no ha habido nada ni remotamente parecido a una expresión auténtica en la cara de Jensen durante los últimos cuarenta minutos.

Si Jared rechazara la misión, no cree que nadie se sorprendiera demasiado. Es poco probable que cualquier intento de Jeff de persuadirlo para que acepte se base en la fiabilidad de Jensen. Jeff tendría que centrarse en la voluntad de Jared de hacer lo correcto (y suicida). Pero también está el hecho de que Jared podría contar el número de personas en el mundo que podrían completar con éxito esta misión y salir con vida con los dedos de una mano, y tres de ellos serían sus alias más utilizados.

Y también está el asunto de que Jared parece completamente incapaz de mantenerse alejado de Jensen, ya sea Jensen su controlador, un terrorista o todo lo anterior.

Jared está comprometido en esto, y no sabe si es parte de algún plan maestro que Jensen está jugando o no, pero cree que ya no tiene la opción de retirarse.

Hay una inquietante quietud en las instalaciones en las que Jeff los tiene escondidos. Todas las ventanas dan al interior, mirando a los patios pavimentados, y los pasillos están desiertos. La mayoría de las puertas están cerradas, pero cuando Jared abre un par de ellas, encuentra más de las mismas, monótonas salas de reuniones. Uno de los agentes de Jeff le llevó a una pequeña habitación con cama y baño adjunto, le dijo que descansara, pero Jared no quiere descansar. Quiere encontrar a Jensen o un gimnasio, o si tiene suerte, encontrará a Jensen en un gimnasio.

Incluso Jeff sería bienvenido ahora mismo, porque podría indicarle dónde está Jensen, o un gimnasio, o incluso algo de comer, joder. Y hablando de Jeff, el tipo debe tener pelotas de acero para permitir que alguien como Jared vague por sus instalaciones de alto secreto sin una niñera de algún tipo. Así que le está bien empleado cuando Jared decide que ya ha tenido suficiente de los mismos tres pisos y elude los controles de seguridad para entrar en los niveles inferiores del edificio.

Es como un puto test psicológico. Es más de lo mismo: los mismos pasillos, las mismas puertas, sin ventanas. Jared siente que puede estar volviéndose loco. Se supone que en unas pocas horas debería estar haciendo algo muy peligroso que podría matarlo fácilmente, y está solo y como flipando y sólo quiere ver a Jensen. El silencio lo está asfixiando, y la energía frustrada lo hace temblar al tener que contener las ganas de derribar todo el jodido edificio.

A la mierda. Si Jared va a morir mañana, de acuerdo con el plan o de otra manera, entonces ahora mismo, como que ya no existe. Existirá de nuevo una vez que todo haya terminado. Realmente no importa lo mal que se comporte esta noche.

Se para donde está, toma aliento y grita:

—¡Jensen! —a todo pulmón—. ¡Jensen! ¿Dónde coño estás? —es casi difícil respirar. Así debe ser como se siente al entrar en pánico—. Jensen, vamos, ¿dónde estás?

Aun así, silencio. A Jared le duelen las manos. Están cerradas en puños, apretadas. Duelen. Los músculos de sus brazos están abultados, porque ahora necesita golpear algo. Necesita que esta violencia se dirija a alguna parte.

Una puerta se abre al final del pasillo y Jensen queda a la vista. Se miran el uno al otro.

—¿Por qué gritas? —dice Jensen, un leve reproche en su voz.

Jared no le responde. Se adelanta hacia él a zancadas por el pasillo e irrumpe en la habitación. Es un archivo, estantes y estantes de cajas de cartón iluminadas por una luz azul cremosa. Jensen está obviamente trabajando en uno de los escritorios, una taza de café negro junto a varios expedientes abiertos. Otro de los agentes de Jeff está al fondo de la habitación. Es un tipo grande y atractivo con una gran frente. No está haciendo nada y no es difícil suponer que está aquí con el único propósito de vigilar a Jensen.

Jared mira los papeles que Jensen está leyendo y ve su propia cara mirándolo antes de que Jensen estire la mano y cierre el expediente.

—Se está haciendo tarde, —dice Jensen—. ¿No deberías descansar un poco?

La mirada de Jared permanece fija en el archivo cerrado. Luego, lenta y deliberadamente, lo vuelve a abrir. A su lado, Jensen suspira.

—Sólo intento asegurarme de que sé lodo lo posible para apoyarte, —dice—. Eso es todo.

Suena cansado y tal vez un poco cabreado. No tiene derecho a estar cabreado.

—¿Qué pasará después de esto? —dice Jared. Jensen lo mira inexpresivamente y Jared quiere pegarle, aunque sólo sea para obtener una reacción. En vez de eso, aprieta los dientes y dice— Después de la misión, ¿qué pasa?

—ISA se cerrará, probablemente de forma permanente. No queda bien haber albergado a _dos_ agentes dobles durante largos períodos de tiempo, ¿sabes? Su contrato expirará, obviamente, y autoridades superiores intervendrán para reasignarte. Jeff dice que hablará en tu favor, explicando tu papel en todo esto.

—Sí, genial, —dice Jared rápidamente—. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué hay de nosotros?

Jensen suspira de nuevo y endereza uno de los montones de papeles del escritorio. Incluso sus manos son bonitas, nota Jared con distanciamiento. Huele a cigarrillos rancios y a sudor… no es agradable. Pero sus manos son tan bonitas…

—No será tan malo como la prisión del ISA en la que me habrían encerrado. —Jared aspira con rabia, pero Jensen le corta el paso, su propia voz se eleva bruscamente—. He admitido mi papel en los asesinatos de más de unos cuantos agentes. He sido cómplice de actos de terrorismo internacional. He filtrado información clasificada. He traicionado al gobierno de todas las maneras posibles. ¿Qué crees que van a hacer conmigo?

—Bueno, eso es un asco—. El gruñido de Jared tiene al agente de Jeff en pie, no acercándose a ellos, no todavía, pero sí observando. Jared lo ignora. Le romperá los diez dedos al cabrón si intenta intervenir—. Tú vas a la cárcel y yo podré seguir con mi vida. Maravilloso. Y supongo que el hecho de que esté enamorado de ti no es tu problema, ¿verdad?

Jensen cierra los ojos y se pasa los dedos por el pelo, con los hombros encorvados. Hay una mancha de café en su camiseta que Jared no había advertido antes, pequeñas manchas donde su taza debe haber goteado y no se dio cuenta.

Dios, sus manos son bonitas.

—Para estar enamorado de mí, tendrías que conocerme, —dice Jensen con mucha calma—. El tipo que has conocido es una combinación de rasgos de personalidad que elegí porque pensé que te atraería. No es real. No tienes futuro con él.

El agente de Jeff parece casi avergonzado de ser testigo de esto. Se encuentra con la mirada de Jared por un segundo y luego mira hacia otro lado. Su traje se tensa sobre su amplia estructura mientras se mueve y se sienta de nuevo.

—Estás tan lleno de mierda, —dice Jared a Jensen, con la misma calma con la que Jensen se dirigió a él—. Si eres un puto titiritero tan extraordinario, ¿por qué estamos aquí? Ya te habrías librado de mí. A menos que llegar a esto haya sido lo que has querido todo el tiempo, en cuyo caso, estoy jodido, así que bien puedo seguir hasta que me manipules un poco más. Así que deja de mentirme, joder. Estoy enamorado de ti, así que lo menos que puedes hacer es que te importe un comino.

Jensen entrecierra los ojos.

—Es curioso, —dice—, de alguna manera siempre es más fácil que la gente me crea cuando miento que cuando digo la verdad. No me conoces. Nunca fui ese hombre, no realmente. Sólo dejé que lo creyeras.

Jared empieza a dar un paso hacia Jensen, ve a Jensen levantar la barbilla un poco, para recibir el golpe que cree que se avecina, y Jared se rinde.

—No tienes el control de esto, —dice Jared—, y no me controlas a mí.

Cierra la puerta de un portazo cuando se va. No es lo suficientemente violento.

Son las tres de la mañana. La habitación sigue a oscuras y el edificio sigue en silencio. Es como la muerte, como estar enterrado. Jared no tiene miedo. Yace allí en la nada y experimenta la sensación, y se ancla con el sonido de su propia respiración.

No pasará mucho tiempo antes de salir con el equipo de Jeff y con Jensen. No pasará mucho tiempo y todo habrá terminado, de una forma u otra.

Debería dormir, pero no está cansado. No está cansado, pero quiere que todo termine. Tal vez, piensa, _tal vez_ el día de retirarse no quede muy lejos. Ya no es tan emocionante como antes. Nada es como antes. Es complicado y doloroso y hace que el corazón de Jared lata más rápido, pero por todos los motivos equivocados.

La puerta se abre, Jared gira la cabeza, ve a Jensen pasar vacilante por el umbral. Se queda allí, al escaso rayo de luz del pasillo. Sin decir nada, Jared vuelve el cobertor de su cama. Jensen cierra la puerta y camina hacia él. La cama cruje ligeramente por su peso mientras se acurruca contra Jared. Está caliente y todavía un poco húmedo por la ducha, su pelo mojado le roza la barbilla a Jared mientras descubren cómo estar lo más pegados y cómodos posible el uno junto al otro.

Jared traga saliva con dificultad y roza con los labios la sien de Jensen.

—Si tuviera elección, —dice Jensen—, pasaría el resto de mi vida asegurándome de que nunca más tuvieras motivos para dudar de mí. Si tuviera elección.

Jared los cubre más pulcramente con la manta y, posando un beso en la frente de Jensen, lo aprieta más contra su cuerpo.

Cierra los ojos y se duerme. Amanecerá pronto.


	39. Chapter 39

**CAPITULO 39**

Jared mira a Jensen anudar su corbata y trata de pensar en algo que decir que no suene como un adiós. No es muy inteligente pensar demasiado que _ésta podría ser la última vez_, pero tanto Jared como Jensen lo saben. Jared es muy consciente de que podría entrar en el recinto de Kripke y Kring y no salir nunca más. Nunca antes había sentido tanto el peso de su propia mortalidad. Ha habido tanto tiempo malgastado y tantas cosas que aún tiene que afrontar…

Hoy, Jared puede morir y Jensen puede terminar encerrado en algún lugar donde no vuelva a ver la luz del sol. Y todo lo que realmente debería importar es que descubran el agente doble dentro del ISA.

Jared está más que dispuesto a retirarse.

—Vamos a mantener silencio de radio hasta que salgas, —dice Jeff. Mira a Jensen cuando continúa—. Tan pronto como Jared termine, avísanos y haremos nuestro movimiento. Luego regresas con nosotros, sin desviarte. ¿Entendido?

—Sí —dice Jensen, paciente a pesar de que ya han repasado esto cientos de veces.

—Bien, iré a ver a los demás —dice Jeff, y trepa a la parte trasera del todoterreno.

Jared reconoce el gesto por lo que es y se siente agradecido. Pero antes de poder hablar, Jensen lo hace primero. Mira a Jared, con ojos claros e intensos. Dice:

—No vale la pena morir por esto, así que no lo hagas. ¿Me entiendes?

Levantando una ceja, Jared contesta:

—Bien. Volveré con vida. Pero será mejor que me estés esperando. Y no me vengas con esa mierda de que estás “condenado”, Jeff no te va a meter entre rejas a toda prisa, va a tener que lidiar antes con otras muchas otras cosas.

—Allí estaré —, dice Jensen.

—¿Me lo prometes?

Jared sólo está bromeando, pero…

—Sí, —dice Jensen—. Te lo prometo. —Y Jared no está seguro de si el hecho de que Jensen parezca tan sincero hace que sea más probable que esté mintiendo o no.

Poco después de las 7 de la mañana, Jensen recoge su maletín, se endereza la corbata de nuevo, mira a Jared durante un segundo y se baja del todoterreno.

El todoterreno sigue adelante.

La Fábrica de Karczescka es un enorme edificio que se encuentra en un páramo de nieve a 30 millas del lugar más cercano a la civilización, vomitando humo en el cielo blanco del invierno. No está claro lo que supuestamente se produce en la fábrica, principalmente porque es armamento ilegal y ese no es el tipo de asunto que pones en la página web.

El viento escuece las mejillas de Jared y hace que sus ojos lloren. Tiene una agenda apretada de cosas por hacer, así que empieza a moverse.

—Sasquatch, aquí Zoolander, —dice Jensen—. ¿Estás ahí?

—Estoy aquí, —dice Jared. Se siente mejor sólo por la compañía, sólo por el hecho de que Jensen esté allí—. Voy a hacer mi entrada en cinco.

—Tienes el campo despejado. Te informaré cuando eso cambie.

Dentro, la fábrica es como cualquier otra fábrica en la que ha estado Jared, aburrida y un tanto mugrienta. No es hasta que llega a los niveles subterráneos, los niveles que se hunden en lo profundo de los acantilados que dominan la fábrica, que las cosas se ponen interesantes.

En este caso, "interesante" supone mantenerse colgado de la parte inferior de una pasarela metálica que está suspendida sobre una caída de doscientos pies, forcejeando para sujetarse todo el camino. Jared se concentra en el sonido familiar de Jensen al otro extremo del auricular. Puede oír respirar a Jensen, el ocasional traqueteo del teclado, y es como solía ser, antes de que las cosas se volvieran difíciles y complicadas.

—Sabes, —dice—, si esta misión se interrumpiera de forma abrupta y fatal, me iría escuchándote. Creo que sería genial.

—No —dice Jensen, sombrío y agraviado.

—No es que quiera hacerte pasar por escuchar morir a alguien más, pero, ya sabes, desde una perspectiva puramente egoísta, sería, no sé, la luz al final del túnel.

Colgando boca abajo sobre la enorme caída, el aire fresco que se eleva de ella acariciando fantasmagóricamente su piel, Jared abre el panel de control y se ocupa de los cables.

—La luz al final del túnel de _estar muerto_, —dice Jensen. No va a dejarlo correr y Jared se arrepiente de haber sacado el tema. No quería asustarlo y no sabe cómo tranquilizarlo, aparte de no morirse, que ya era una parte importante de su plan. Jensen deja escapar un pequeño suspiro y dice—, bien, lo has conseguido. La alarma ha caído.

Jared se aúpa de nuevo a la pasarela y trota hacia la puerta desprecintada.

—Sólo digo que… —se queda en silencio, de espaldas a la pared mientras pasa la patrulla de guardias armados. Espera a que doblen la esquina, y luego continúa—. Que me gusta tenerte al oído mientras trabajo.

—¿Ves? —espeta Jensen. Suena acosado y con los nervios de punta—. _Es_ posible decir eso sin hablar de cómo te gustaría morir durante esta misión.

—Vamos, cariño, —dice Jared—. No seas así. Todo va a salir bien.

Jared desearía sentir tanta confianza en el resultado como aparenta. Se siente aún menos confiado cuando abre la puerta de al lado y se da cuenta de que no se enfrenta a una sola patrulla de guardias armados, sino a unos quince de ellos a la vez.

Buena cosa que Jared esté entrenado para la violencia extrema.

Necesita cuatro minutos para pasar. Cuatro minutos.

Jared elimina al último tipo prácticamente lanzándole el cadáver que ha estado usando como escudo. El tipo se tambalea y cae, y Jared le mete una bala, rápido y limpio. Después del ruido ensordecedor de la pelea, Jared se concede la oportunidad de deleitarse en el repentino silencio de ser el último hombre en pie. Su propia respiración, que llega un poco acelerada, es todo el ruido que queda.

Mete el dedo en el desgarrón del lateral de su camisa donde le rozó una bala. Está sangrando, pero nada serio.

—¿Alguno de ellos consiguió enviar un mensaje a la Central? —pregunta Jared.

—Negativo. Pero muévete rápido, no vas a pasar desapercibido por mucho tiempo, —Jensen hace una pausa, luego hay otra de esas inspiraciones rápidas, y dice— ¿Estás herido?

—Estoy bien. ¿Ves? Fácil.

—Jesús —gime Jensen.

Desafortunadamente, abrirse paso a puñetazos a través de quince tipos armados _es_ la parte fácil. El campo láser requiere algunos movimientos acrobáticos del tipo que casi hacen que Jared piense que es físicamente demasiado viejo para esta mierda. El tiempo que transcurre entre introducir el código de acceso hackeado y que las puertas se vuelvan a cerrar no es nada tolerable. Y si Jared no pudiera soportar las alturas estaría totalmente jodido considerando cuántas de ellas tiene que afrontar en un tiempo limitado y sin nada que se parezca a un camino seguro.

Y hay guardias armados. Oleada tras oleada de ellos. Uno casi atraviesa sus defensas y Jared termina con un tajo en la parte delantera de su camisa a juego con el desgarrón en el costado.

Está magullado, ensangrentado y cojeando cuando llega a su destino.

Pero la última puerta se abre y la habitación es enorme, plateada y preciosa. Hay un terminal en el centro de la habitación. Todo lo demás son sólo paredes y techos pulidos y curvados, o la vertiginosa caída hacia Dios sabe qué debajo. Hay serenidad en el núcleo central y Jared pasa por encima del cadáver del último guardia que mató y entra.

—¿Tiempo? —pregunta.

—Veinticinco —dice Jensen.

Jared no tiene ni idea de lo lejos que está de la superficie. Se siente como en otro planeta. No es de extrañar que Kripke y Kring hayan podido mantener seguro este centro de intercambio durante tanto tiempo.

—Ya casi estamos, cariño —dice Jared.

Corre hacia la terminal, se pone de rodillas para conectar la pieza que le dio Jensen y…

—¡Jared, detrás…! —Jensen empieza a decir.

…y Jared se gira y, suavemente, le mete una bala al guardia que lo había seguido dentro. Luego regresa para asegurarse de que el micrófono esté bien conectado.

—Te dije que iba a volver —dice en voz baja.

Jensen se ríe temblorosamente. Y esperan juntos en la calma a que el doble envíe su informe desde el ISA.

Que se recibe información se anuncia por la luz del micrófono de Jensen pasando a verde. Es sólo una pequeña luz verde, pero significa que la carrera del doble está acabada. La información es transmitida instantáneamente a Jensen, y luego a Jeff y su equipo. Y eso es todo. Jared sabe que, incluso si él no lo logra, su trabajo está hecho, está _hecho_.

–Me dirijo a la segunda terminal, —dice Jensen—. Te recogeré en un rato.

Jared está totalmente pensando en retirarse.

La línea de comunicación se corta y el silencio en el oído de Jared resulta inquietante. A Jensen le llevará aproximadamente tres minutos llegar a la segunda terminal; todo lo que Jared tiene que hacer es no morir durante ese tiempo. Puede arreglárselas para mantenerse vivo durante tres minutos.

Se levanta del suelo y vuelve a bajar por el pasillo, abriéndose camino entre los cadáveres que antes dejó atrás. Todavía está tranquilo, pero Jared sabe que no cabe esperar una salida fácil. Todavía quedan los láseres y las alturas y hackear los códigos de las puertas. Y habrá más guardias, y estarán cabreados. Pero ya está hecho.

Una puerta hackeada se abre, Jared empieza con la siguiente.

Cuando Jared salga de aquí, va a retirarse. Tampoco le importa lo que diga Jensen, no dejará que Jeff lo meta en la cárcel. Si Jeff mete a Jensen en la cárcel, Jared tendrá que sacarlo. Y seguirá sacándolo hasta que Jeff no pueda reemplazar toda la mierda que Jared va a joder al hacerlo. Tal vez viajará, irá a lugares porque quiere, no porque haya bombas o datos o prototipos de armas de destrucción masiva. Tal vez incluso vuelva a casa, y presente a Jensen a mamá y papá.

Todavía es joven, todavía tiene la vida por delante. Cogerá a Jensen y abandonarán esta vida.

La puerta no responde al código hackeado. Jared se queda parado y luego vuelve a introducir los números, lo que aparentemente es una mala idea porque la temperatura en la pequeña cámara entre las puertas comienza a subir, _rápidamente_. Intentarlo con la primera puerta no ayuda. Se ha vuelto a sellar y el teclado no responde.

Jared está atrapado. Y se da cuenta de que han pasado más de tres minutos desde que Jensen cortó las comunicaciones. Han pasado significativamente más de tres minutos. La información ha sido enviada, Jared está atrapado y Jensen ha desaparecido.

El sudor se acumula en la piel de Jared mientras intenta encontrar una explicación para lo que ha pasado distinta de la obvia. Hace mucho calor y cada vez más puto calor. Y a Jared no se le ocurre ninguna otra razón para que Jensen no esté aquí.

Jensen lo ha traicionado. Ha cogido lo que quería y ha abandonado a Jared para que muera. Y Jared quiere enfadarse, pero todo en lo que puede pensar es en que, si Jensen es realmente esa persona, esa horrible y odiosa persona, entonces quizás sea mejor morirse, porque así no tendrá que sentirse continuamente decepcionado.

El calor le hace delirar. Pero al infierno si se da por vencido y se muere sólo porque Jensen ha terminado con él. Se apoya contra la pared, con la piel ardiendo, mientras vuelve a intentarlo con el teclado. Pero sólo introduce un número antes de que la puerta se abra.

—¡Sasquatch! —dice Jensen sin aliento en su oído—. ¿Estás bien? Adelante, Sasquatch. Háblame.

La ráfaga de aire fresco es un alivio inmediato y Jared sale tambaleándose de la cámara. Su boca está seca y está empapado en su propio sudor. Pero está sonriendo, porque Jensen no lo ha traicionado. Jensen todavía es sexy y jodido y loco y no lo ha traicionado.

—Es maravilloso escuchar tu voz, belleza. ¿Quieres decirme dónde te habías metido?

—Me retrasaron, —dice Jensen—. Lo siento, —se ríe, bajito como un suspiro, y añade—¿Por qué? ¿Me echabas de menos?

Jared sonríe aún más ampliamente.

—_Siempre_.

Jared tarda 57 minutos en salir. Se oyen sirenas cuando se desliza por la nieve. Está helando comparado con el interior de la fábrica, pero Jared apenas tiene tiempo de notarlo. Corre por el terreno irregular, esperando oír el clamor de la persecución.

–Mensaje de Sir, —dice Jensen—. El equipo de extracción está en posición.

—¿He mencionado que he decidido que no vas a ir a la cárcel? —dice Jared. El ladrido de perros se incrementa a su espalda. Jared no pierde el tiempo mirando hacia atrás— Zoolander, —dice, cuando Jensen no responde—. Prisión, no va a pasar.

—¿Sí? —dice Jensen.

—Nos vamos a retirar, —dice Jared. Rueda de cabeza por un banco de nieve, vuelve a ponerse en pie y sigue corriendo—. Nos vamos a retirar, vamos a viajar y vamos a follar como conejos.

—Alucinante. Buen plan.

—Equipo de extracción a la vista, —dice Jared—. Estaré contigo en cuarenta minutos. Te lo contaré todo entonces, especialmente lo de follar, porque ese… Ese es un plan muy detallado.

—Te quiero —dice Jensen. Suena cansado pero feliz.

Jared sonríe ampliamente mientras corre hacia el helicóptero que espera.

—Sí, cariño, sé que lo haces.

Sólo hace falta una cosa para que el brillo de la victoria en el pecho de Jared desaparezca. Esa única cosa es que Jensen no está allí cuando llega. Nadie más parece preocuparse por eso, están listos para salir disparados, así que Jared agarra el brazo de Jeff y pregunta:

—¿Dónde está Jensen?

Jeff echa una ojeada a sus agentes, y luego a Jared.

—Se ha ido.

Y la forma en que lo dice sugiere que piensa que Jared debería quedar satisfecho con eso como respuesta.

—¿Se ha ido a dónde? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Dime qué coño está pasando!

Cuando la voz de Jared se eleva peligrosamente, Jeff vuelve a mirar a sus agentes, como para asegurarse de que ninguno de ellos está dispuesto a involucrarse. Entonces hace un gutural ruido de descontento. El todoterreno se dirige a alguna parte, seguro, pero Jared está dispuesto a apostar que no es a donde está Jensen.

—Mira, —dice Jeff, grave y a regañadientes—, mucha gente ha muerto por culpa de Jensen, pero hay aún más gente viva gracias a él. No quiero meterlo en la cárcel si puedo evitarlo. Él lo sabe. Así que supongo que ha hecho lo más inteligente y se ha largado. Si quieres que lo persiga, puedo hacerlo. Pero eso termina con él yendo a la cárcel. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Jared no quiere eso. Por supuesto que no lo quiere. Pero Jensen debería estar aquí.

—Dijo que estaría aquí, —dice Jared—. Dijo que estaría.

La expresión de Jeff sería compasiva si no hubiera tanta irritación en ella.

—Y el chico siempre ha jugado limpio contigo, ¿verdad?

Jared tamborilea con la punta de los dedos sobre el cuero y menea la cabeza.

—No. Voy a por él. Dijo que estaría aquí y no creo que esta vez estuviera mintiendo. No mentía. Así que, o me dejas salir o me largo por mi cuenta.

Por un momento, Jeff mira a Jared, y Jared apuesta a que está tratando de averiguar si Jared va de farol. Pero es Jensen quien está en juego y Jared no se está tirando un farol. O le dejan salir, o saca el maldito todoterreno de la carretera y sale de esa forma. No le importa de qué manera escojan hacerlo. Pero él va a por Jensen.

Entonces Jeff sacude la cabeza y se inclina hacia adelante en su asiento para hablar con el conductor.

—Cambio de planes. Vamos a recoger a Teague.

Después, Jared sólo recuerda fragmentos, una lista de detalles que no tienen sentido hasta que los pone todos juntos.

En el sexto piso del edificio, el piso de Jensen, encuentran el cuerpo de un hombre con un agujero de bala entre los ojos, escondido inexpertamente en un almacén. Hay tres gotitas de sangre en el suelo más adelante en el pasillo.

Tienen que quemar la puerta de la sala de comunicaciones porque alguien la ha sellado desde dentro.

Jensen sigue en la terminal. Hay una mancha de sangre en el teclado y el constante goteo de un charco más grande formándose bajo su silla. Jared recuerda haber visto la parte delantera de la camisa de Jensen negra de sangre mientras lo bajaba de la silla, desmayado y flácido.

Más tarde, Jared recuerda haber intentado calentar las frías manos de Jensen en las suyas mientras Jeff jura y maldice y grita pidiendo un médico. Recuerda haberle dicho a Jensen que lo había conseguido, que había interceptado los datos y que había vuelto vivo, y que _todo ha terminado, así que nos vamos a Hawaii otra vez, ¿vale?_

Está bastante seguro de que también recuerda haberle puesto el ojo morado a Jeff cuando intentó alejar a Jared del cuerpo, (de _Jensen_), el tiempo suficiente como para subirlo a una camilla.

Lo último que Jared recuerda antes de volver en sí es estar sentado en el helicóptero al lado de Jeff. Van a algún lugar, no sabe a dónde. Está viendo a Jeff recibir una llamada y luego Jeff suspira y mira a uno de sus agentes. Niega con la cabeza, sólo una vez, y Jared se desmorona.

Según las imágenes de vigilancia, el tipo sorprendió a Jensen cuando se dirigía al segundo terminal. Luchan, Jensen se estremece, y entonces se hace con el arma lo suficiente para disparar al tipo en la cabeza. Vacilando sobre sus pies, Jensen mete al tipo en el almacén y se dirige a la sala de comunicaciones. Cierra la puerta y funde el teclado, encerrándose en el interior. Sólo entonces se pone una mano en el vientre y mira la sangre en su mano.

Luego se dirige al ordenador, se pone el auricular y se instala en la terminal.

Se desangra hasta morir durante la hora que tarda en sacar a Jared de la fábrica.

—Un agente es tan efectivo como su operador, —dice Jeff, después de permitir a Jared ver el video—. Deberíamos haberlo visto venir. Deben haber ido a por él cuando se dieron cuenta de que estabas en el edificio. Maldita sea. Pensé que había huido. Estaba tan absolutamente seguro de ello.

Está sombrío y tenso con Jared, como si esperara que Jared vaya a ponerle el otro ojo morado, pero no pretendiera detenerlo cuando lo hiciese. Jared no es capaz de odiarlo todavía. Todavía no. No puede generar ninguna emoción en este momento. Dadle tiempo. Hay un montón de odio y rabia esperando a salir.

—Siempre dijo que su trabajo no había acabado hasta que yo no estuviera fuera, —dice Jared. Se queda mirando la pantalla, viendo como la puerta se abre en llamas y él y Jeff y los demás entran en la habitación y encuentran a Jensen. Le hace sentirse extrañamente desapegado de la realidad, viéndose a sí mismo acunar a Jensen en la pantalla.

Jensen se estaba muriendo justo momentos después de que hundieran al doble entre los dos. La victoria más breve de la historia.

—¿Ya has descubierto quién era el doble? pregunta Jared.

—Sí, —dice Jeff. Hace una pausa, se frota la barba como si considerara si decírselo o no. A Jared realmente no le importa un comino. Jensen está muerto. Jensen nunca lo sabrá. Jared sólo ha preguntado porque esto es por lo que Jensen ha muerto—. John Schneider. Se convirtió en los ochenta. Ahora lo tenemos en custodia. Ni siquiera se ha molestado en tratar de negarlo.

Jared no puede ni siquiera sorprenderse. No importa. Ya no. Se pone de pie y se gira hacia la puerta.

—Sé que no significa mucho, Jared, pero, —dice Jeff—, lo siento.

Antes, llevaron a Jared a la morgue para ver a Jensen. Lo tenían en una mesa y habían doblado la sábana, y Jared ha visto cientos de cadáveres en su día, pero al ver a Jensen, frío y expuesto y _nunca más va a abrir los ojos_, había hecho que algo se cerrara y muriera en su pecho.

Después, a Jared se le concedió un tiempo a solas y lo pasó enjuagando cuidadosamente la sangre de Jensen de sus manos.

—Deberías haberlo visto venir, —dice Jared. Sus manos se aprietan en puños y su boca se seca de repente. Mira sin ver la puerta. Lo sabe. Lo sabe, pero tiene que preguntar—. Está pasando de verdad, ¿no es así? Está realmente muerto, ¿no?

Jeff suspira pesadamente y su silla cruje cuando se sienta.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Jared? Ojalá no fuera verdad. Puedo pensar en cincuenta cosas, ahora mismo, que podría haber hecho para que ahora no estuviera muerto. Y las habría hecho por cualquier otro. Pero no las hice por él.

—¿Por qué no? —a Jared le duele la mandíbula donde sus dientes están apretados. Las palabras salen apenas coherentes.

Jeff se queda callado por un largo momento. Jared se gira para mirarlo y ve que Jeff tiene la cabeza entre las manos. Finalmente, la mirada sombría de Jeff se dirige hacia él.

—Porque estaba demasiado ocupado elaborando planes de contingencia para cuando nos traicionara.

Es un día soleado cuando entierran a Jensen. No acude mucha gente. Jeff y un par de sus agentes están allí. También Glover y O'Toole; aparentemente Weatherly no encuentra más fácil perdonar a Jensen ahora que está muerto. Chad y Lauren, pero es obvio que sólo están ahí por Jared. Se ponen a ambos lados de él, sin decir nada. Ninguno de los dos ha hecho ningún intento de hablar con él y Jared está agradecido. Aparte de eso, sólo hay un puñado de oficiales de seguridad que se mantienen discretamente a distancia del servicio.

Están bajando el ataúd de Jensen al fondo mientras el ministro dice deliberadamente frases genéricas, nada que empiece a describir a Jensen, cuando Jared se da cuenta de que Lauren respira hondo.

—Jesús, —dice Chad a su lado.

Jared levanta la mirada. Caminando a través del cementerio hacia ellos, seguidos con incertidumbre por los oficiales de seguridad, están Mike y Tom. Están vestidos elegantemente y de negro, y Jared no puede evitar sentir cierto alivio al verlos, al no ser el único presente que realmente siente que Jensen se haya ido. O'Toole y Glover intercambian una mirada y luego Glover asiente con la cabeza en dirección a Jeff.

Jeff apunta con un dedo a los oficiales de seguridad y éstos se retiran. Mike y Tom se detienen al otro lado de la tumba abierta. Después de un momento, el ministro continúa con el servicio.

Una vez que el ataúd está abajo, Jared se agacha para recoger un puñado de tierra. Es suave y polvoriento en su mano. Lo deja caer y el golpe que hace sobre la pulida tapa del ataúd se pierde casi completamente en una brisa que hace crujir las frescas hojas verdes de los árboles de alrededor. Cuando se endereza, Mike lo mira directamente.

Entonces Mike y Tom se dan la vuelta y comienzan a marcharse. Y Jared los sigue.

Detrás de él, oye a Jeff llamarlo. Sigue caminando.

Mike sirve tres vasos de whisky. Empuja los de Tom y Jared hacia ellos, y luego levanta el suyo en el aire.

—Por el pequeño bastardo más tramposo y manipulador que jamás he amado —dice.

Jared se traga el suyo de una sola vez. Su garganta arde y empuja su vaso de vuelta a Mike. El bar al que ha ido está desierto. A través de la puerta de cristal entra un rayo de sol, pero el resto está en penumbra. Hace que el dolor de cabeza de Jared sea tolerable. El alcohol puede que no alivie su dolor de cabeza, pero evitará que sienta nada todavía durante un tiempo.

Hasta ahora, Tom ha permanecido en silencio. A menudo lanza miradas a Jared, que lo ignora. Jared tampoco quiere hablar, ni siquiera con ellos, la gente que probablemente conocía mejor a Jensen. Se pregunta qué diría Jensen si los viera aquí, miserables y emborrachándose juntos. Probablemente algo sarcástico.

Dios, desearía que Jensen estuviera aquí para criticarlo. En vez de eso, está solo, en un bar con dos terroristas que fueron, al menos en parte, responsables de volver a Jensen aún más loco de lo que ya estaba, y probablemente hay agencias gubernamentales buscándolo ahora mismo, y a Jared le importa un bledo.

No puede escapar de ello, este _dolor_ que no deja de crecer.

Un ruido ahogado se le escapa de los labios y le arranca la botella de whisky a Mike, renuncia al vaso en favor de beber directamente de la botella. Bebe e ignora la humedad caliente en sus mejillas y la forma en que su vista se desdibuja. Bebe hasta que su mano tiembla demasiado como para sostener la botella.

Cuando vuelve a bajar de golpe la botella sobre la mesa, Tom lo está mirando y Mike parece contemplar las persianas de las ventanas. Entonces mira a Jared como si estuviera a punto de decir algo. Pero en vez de eso, se encoge de hombros y extiende sus manos en algo como una disculpa o desamparo.

—Los buenos mueren jóvenes, —dice Mike finalmente—. Y Jenny era el mejor de nosotros.

Él y Tom dejan a Jared solo con la botella de whisky.

El decimoctavo día que Jared ignora todas las llamadas telefónicas, Jeff envía a una de sus agentes. Es pequeña y de pelo oscuro y Jared está bastante seguro de que se llama Cortese. Entra en su apartamento y se queda en la puerta del baño, donde Jared está sentado junto al retrete abierto, esperando a terminar de vomitar el resto del licor de ayer.

Él la ignora tan rápidamente como ignoró las llamadas telefónicas.

Después de un segundo, ella se dirige al lavabo y le llena un vaso de agua. Jared también ignora eso. Así que deja el vaso en el alféizar.

—No puedo hacerme idea del dolor que sientes, —dice—. Y sé que nada de lo que pueda decir lo aliviará. Pero esto no es lo que él querría.

—Ya, como si lo conocieras.

—Lo conocía un poco, —lo corrige—. Y también sé que se dejó desangrar hasta morir en lugar de ir a buscar ayuda, sólo para que salieras vivo. ¿Esto es realmente lo que vas a hacer contigo mismo ahora?

Jared nunca preguntó si Jensen era un bebedor de whisky, o si prefería otra cosa, tal vez vodka o simplemente cerveza. No sabe si Jensen se emborrachó alguna vez del todo, si era un riesgo que no podía correr en caso de que su lengua se soltara demasiado y se tropezara con una de sus propias mentiras. Piensa que Jensen probablemente habría sido un borracho adorable, cascarrabias y despistado. Debería haber emborrachado a Jensen, sólo una vez.

—Jeff quiere que vuelvas —dice Cortese.

Jared niega con la cabeza, se arrepiente cuando su estómago se abalanza hasta su garganta y tiene que encorvarse sobre la taza para vomitar un poco más. No había estado tan borracho desde que era un crío.

La sombra de Cortese se mueve por el suelo de baldosas del baño. Se oye un crujido y ella pone algo junto al vaso de agua en el alféizar.

—Cuando todavía trabajaba contigo en el ISA, Jensen me pidió que me quedara con esto. Se suponía que sólo debía dártelo si… en caso de su muerte. Tal vez te ayude.

Después de que se ha ido, Jared se pone de pie y va al alféizar de la ventana. Se enjuaga la boca con el vaso de agua mientras mira su nombre en el sobre con la letra de Jensen. Lleva el sobre de vuelta al sofá, se sienta y lo mira un poco más.

Lo abre lentamente y saca una única hoja de papel.

> _Jared,_
> 
> _Si estás leyendo esto, entonces estoy muerto. Vaya, nunca pensé que tendría la oportunidad de usar esa frase. Tienes que admitirlo, es algo que capta la atención. _
> 
> _Espero haber muerto haciendo algo de lo que puedas estar orgulloso, o al menos algo que no haga que me odies. Espero que entiendas ahora por qué he hecho las cosas que he hecho, pero si no es así, ponte en contacto con Jeff Morgan. Pregúntale a Cohan, ella podrá ponerte en contacto con él. Él te lo explicará._
> 
> _Si no puedes creer en nada más, cree que te amo. Nada entre tú y yo ha sido una mentira. Desearía poder ser la persona que crees que soy. Siento no serlo, de verdad. Que me ames es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y es algo que no he hecho nada para merecer. He hecho cosas malas, Jared, y no puedo dejarlas atrás. Pero si pudiera, iría derecho hacia ti._
> 
> _Esto es una estupidez. No sé qué más decir. Estoy sentado aquí, tratando de pensar cómo podría explicártelo todo y lo único que se me ocurre es que te amo y que lo siento. _
> 
> _Supongo que eso es todo lo que tengo entonces: Te amo y lo siento. _ _Que te vaya bien, _ _Sasquatch._
> 
> _JRA_

_ _

El gobierno no quiere que Jared se retire. Han invertido demasiado tiempo y dinero en él. Le dan una medalla y le ofrecen grandes oportunidades. Jeff negocia con las agencias en su nombre y Jared estaría agradecido si no quisiera arrancarle la cabeza a Jeff y si no tuviera ya su propio plan pensado.

Su plan, sin embargo, requiere tiempo y preparación, y fingir obediencia y disposición. Así que Jared les sigue la corriente. Jared finge. Es bueno en eso. Está bien, pregunta a cualquiera. Todos te dirán que Jared está de duelo pero que _está bien_.

Cinco meses después de enterrar a Jensen, tres meses y medio después de que el test psicológico de Jared lo declare mentalmente estable y apto para el trabajo, lo envían al desierto para rescatar a un agente secuestrado. Brock Kelly era poco más que un niño y aunque Jared lo encuentra a las pocas horas de que se le asigne la misión, Brock ya lleva muerto al menos un día cuando llega.

Jared se quita el pañuelo de la boca, los granos de arena caen en el sucio suelo de la celda en la que tienen al chico, y se encuentra con la mirada ciega de Brock.

—Sí, —dice Jared, y se pone a trabajar abriendo las cerraduras de las esposas de Brock—. Lo sé. Es un asco, ¿verdad?

Carga el cadáver de Brock a través del desierto, atravesando penosamente las dunas hasta su punto de salida y el helicóptero que lo espera. Se sienta a su lado en el vuelo de regreso a los EE.UU. y trata de averiguar qué edad tenía Brock, lo que Jensen habría estado haciendo a esa edad, qué grado de locura tenía en ese momento. Naturalmente, no expresa ninguno de estos pensamientos durante el interrogatorio. Si hiciera una locura como esa lo mandarían de vuelta para más pruebas psicológicas. Y Jared no necesita más pruebas psicológicas. Está equilibrado, es funcional y está totalmente centrado. Está totalmente concentrado en el plan.

Val lo encuentra dos días después. Jared la deja mirarlo especulativamente antes de hablar.

—¿Tienes lo que te pedí? —pregunta.

—Lo tengo, —dice ella. Ladea la cabeza—. ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Jared sonríe y extiende la mano.

—Sí, Val. Estoy seguro.

Ella vacila y deja caer el pequeño tubo de vidrio en la palma de su mano.

—Todo lo que esté a menos de dos metros cae muerto, realmente rápido y sin posibilidad de recuperación.

El tubo tiene tal vez un par de milímetros de diámetro y aparentemente está vacío. Jared sabe más. Cierra el puño alrededor de él con cuidado y siente calor por primera vez desde que Jensen murió. Por fin algo por lo que luchar. Un poco del peso que carga se levanta.

Val sigue esperando una respuesta. Jared le ofrece otra sonrisa porque no hay nada más que decir. Ella le devuelve la sonrisa y Jared se pregunta si su sonrisa parece tan trágica como la de ella. Val se inclina y le besa la mejilla.

—Mírate, —dice—. El pequeño Jaybird, ya crecido y planeando su pequeña misión suicida, —por un segundo, su expresión es tensa y dolorosa, y luego asiente con la cabeza, levantando de nuevo la guardia—. Me haré cargo de tus perros.

—Gracias —dice Jared, pero ya está mirando el tubo de nuevo.

_ _

Es incómodo pero necesario. Jared deja el expediente delante de Chad y espera. Chad le mira fijamente y no toca el archivo.

—No, —dice Chad—. Vete a la mierda.

—Chad. Vamos. Por favor. Se lo llevaría a Lauren pero… tú conoces mejor el sistema.

—¿Qué parte de “no” no entiendes? ¡No voy a hacerlo, joder! ¡Incluso si él _hubiera_ valido la pena, no lo querría! ¡Esto no va a probar nada! ¡Excepto que eres un puto tarado hiperromántico!

Chad está molesto. Jared suspira y se pasa los dedos por el pelo. Todo le duele. Le duele la mandíbula, le duele la nuca, su cabeza no deja de latir. Se ha estado conteniendo tanto tiempo y con tanta firmeza… y necesita descansar.

Respira profundamente e intenta hablar con calma.

—Sé que no lo entiendes. No pensé que lo harías. Pero no me importa lo que Jensen quiera. _Jensen no está aquí_ —su voz se ha elevado en algún momento y Jared tiene que hacer una pausa, para volver a controlarse—. Por favor, Chad. Lo haría yo mismo, pero no puedo.

—No me metí en esto para ayudar a mis putos agentes a suicidarse, —por fin, Chad abre el archivo, pero sólo mira la primera página antes de volver a cerrarlo—. No. No, no tiene ningún sentido. No tienes que hacer esto. Sólo olvídalo, joder. Sigue adelante, Jared. ¡Está muerto y esto no lo traerá de vuelta!

Hay un repentino e impactante silencio, como si Chad se diera cuenta de que podría haber ido demasiado lejos. Pero Jared no está enfadado. Debería haber sabido que Chad no caería sin luchar. Jared, sin embargo, está definitivamente dispuesto a enfrentarse a él.

Jensen diría que era una causa perdida y que el grado de inteligencia de Chad alcanza hasta cómo desabrochar el cierre de un sostén y no más. Si Jensen estuviera aquí.

—Por fin entiendo a Jensen de alguna manera, —dice Jared—. Quiero decir, no totalmente, pero… sé lo que es _tener_ que corregir algo…

—No así —protesta Chad inmediatamente.

—Sí, Chad, exactamente así. Así es como voy a hacerlo.

Silencio otra vez. Jensen sabría cómo interpretar el silencio. Jensen analizaría todo tipo de cosas y archivaría cada pequeño detalle para usarlo más adelante. Jared trata de apartar su mente de Jensen, lo suficiente para solucionar esto, pero cada uno de sus razonamientos le lleva de vuelta a él. Y Jared lo odiaría por hacerle esto si no lo amara tanto.

—Por favor —dice Jared.

—Como quieras, —dice Chad—. Te haré entrar. Eres un jodido cabrón por obligarme a hacer esto, pero… te haré entrar.

Y todo está preparado.

_ _

La última noche, Jared llama a sus padres. Ha estado fuera de casa tanto tiempo que no se dan cuenta de que no suena nada bien. Dice que no puede hablar mucho tiempo, que su unidad tiene unas pocas horas de descanso y que quiere hablar con ellos. Se sienta en el suelo, con el teléfono entre el hombro y la mejilla, y escucha todas sus noticias. Pregunta por Megan, pero está en casa de una amiga.

Supone que es mejor así.

Después de colgar, Jared saca la foto del anuario de Jensen y se la pone delante. Parece una locura que sea toda la evidencia que tiene de la existencia de Jensen. Todo el tiempo, todo el drama, y todo lo que le queda a Jared es una vieja foto de un chico raro que nunca llegó a conocer.

Sus ojos se mantienen fijos en la foto mientras se abre el antebrazo y coloca el pequeño tubo de cristal que Val le dio bajo la piel.

_—¿Cómo es que eres un desastre leyendo mapas?_

_Jensen mira con más fijeza el mapa. _

_—No soy un desastre leyendo mapas. Quienquiera que sea el responsable de esto… —agita el folleto barato para turistas en la cara de Jared—, es pésimo dibujando mapas. Además, es Hawaii, no es lo suficientemente grande como para perderse._

_—Felicidades entonces, —dice Jared—. Porque nosotros, cariño, estamos perdidos. ¿Todo esto de "no saber dónde estamos"? Eso se llama estar perdido. No me importa, ya sabes, es una experiencia nueva para mí._

—Vale, —dice Chad—. Estás dentro. —Suena muy lejos—. Escucha, no es demasiado tarde. Podrías…

—Gracias, —dice Jared. No vacila al subir los escalones, pero se pregunta para sus adentros si hay algo que pueda decirle a Chad para facilitarle las cosas. No lo hay—. Gracias, —dice otra vez—. Has sido increíble.

Chad empieza a decir algo, pero Jared se quita el auricular y lo deja caer a sus pies. Se rompe sin hacer ruido.

En el interior, Jared se acerca a la primera línea de vigilancia y confía en que Chad haya hecho su trabajo. Es un edificio engañosamente agradable. Parece un cuartel bien cuidado, rodeado de vegetación. Las altas vallas metálicas, ese brillo blanco plateado al sol, y el número de guardias es lo único que sugiere lo que realmente es.

Hacen la comprobación con el sistema informático y Jared espera pacientemente. Luego lo hacen pasar con un gesto.

_Jensen mira fijamente un poco más al mapa, mira fijamente a sus alrededores y luego mira fijamente al mapa de nuevo. Jared lo observa, sin tratar de resistir una sonrisa. _

_—Debería preocuparme de verdad, supongo, —dice, mientras Jensen frunce el ceño y vuelve a dar la vuelta al mapa en sus manos—. Uno de estos días, voy a estar en una misión y tú me vas a guiar con un mapa a un pozo de lava._

_Jensen suspira y no levanta la mirada. _

_—¿Exactamente cuándo fue la última vez que una misión tuya involucró lava?_

_—¡A eso me refiero! —dice Jared—. Estaré en medio de una misión ordinaria y te las arreglarás para dirigirme directamente a un enorme pozo de lava, —se calla, ladea la cabeza—. ¿Ahora te estoy dando ideas?_

_Jensen arruga el mapa en una bola y lo hace rebotar en la frente de Jared. _

_—Tu madre me está dando ideas._

Bajo el escrutinio de los guardias, Jared se desnuda y es cacheado. Observa la pared más alejada mientras sus manos se mueven sobre él, justo sobre el pequeño tubo de vidrio escondido bajo su piel, no deja traslucir su triunfo cuando continúan sin notarlo en el más mínimo tic de un músculo. Levanta los brazos, separa las piernas, abre la boca, inclina la cabeza… sigue todas las órdenes rápidamente y sin protestar.

_La boca de Jensen se abre inmediatamente bajo la suya, devolviéndole fieramente el beso. Jared gime y da la vuelta a Jensen, apenas conteniendo a tiempo el impulso de estrellarlo contra un árbol. En vez de eso, se conforma con abrazarlo y devolverle el beso con la misma fuerza con la que Jensen lo besa. _

_La piel de Jensen está caliente por el sol, suave donde las puntas de los dedos de Jared se deslizan por debajo de la cintura de sus pantalones. Instantáneamente, Jensen se acerca más, arqueándose hacia él. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, los labios aún separados y Jared se dispone a besar la garganta que se le ofrece en su lugar. _

_—Dios, —dice Jensen sin aliento—. No tienes ni puta idea de cuánto te quiero, ¿verdad?_

Después de que Jared se viste de nuevo, lo conducen a través del patio. Hay soldados por todas partes, pero Jared no está preocupado. Jared tiene su escolta de seguridad y su nombre figura en el archivo como visitante autorizado: todo está bien en lo que a ellos respecta.

No está bien todavía, pero está muy cerca. Eso le da a Jared una serenidad que no ha sentido en meses. No hay complicaciones, nada de qué preocuparse, y todo lo que todavía duele no lo hará durante mucho más tiempo.

El brillante sol del patio es reemplazado por las frías sombras de los pasillos del complejo interior. Los pasos de Jared apenas se oyen bajo las pisadas más pesadas de las botas de los escoltas de seguridad. Cuanto más lejos a lo largo del corredor van, más puertas cerradas se abren, el latido del corazón de Jared comienza a acelerarse. Es anticipación, no miedo.

Y entonces, la última puerta. Jared quiere sonreír. Sabe que no puede porque los guardias sabrán que algo pasa, pero… oh Dios, Jared lo ha conseguido, ha logrado pasar.

—Tienes diez minutos —dice el guardia.

La puerta se abre. Jared se abre la piel de su brazo discretamente y el tubo cae, húmedo y caliente, en su mano. Entra en la habitación. Detrás de los alambres, Schneider mira hacia arriba y lo ve.

La puerta se cierra.

_—No estoy perdido —dice Jared. _

_Jensen le levanta una ceja, aturdido e indulgente mientras se repone de su orgasmo. Aparta el pelo húmedo y sudoroso de los ojos de Jared y dice: _

_—Vale. ¿Y dónde estás?"_

_—Estoy contigo, —dice Jared—. Creo que es un buen lugar para estar._

La historia es como sigue: En la misma semana que John Schneider sufre un ataque al corazón y muere en prisión, Jared es asesinado mientras estaba de servicio.

Lauren se encoge de hombros y sabe que no debe hacer preguntas. No hubo ninguna misión y no hubo ningún ataque al corazón, y Chad Michael Murray no está demasiado ocupado para devolverle las llamadas, la está evitando porque sabe la verdad y no quiere hablar de ello. Lauren acepta la historia que le dan sin rechistar, porque así es como va esto, y, sobre todo, porque debería darse por terminado.

Seis semanas después de la muerte de Jared, Lauren va a una floristería y compra doce rosas blancas. Y luego, como piensa que a Jared no le gustaría que la tumba de Jensen quedara vacía, también compra algunos lirios. Conduce hasta el cementerio por la tarde, cuando el sol de invierno se desvanece. Las hojas empiezan a caer de los árboles. Ya ha estado en este cementerio dos veces este año. Se pregunta cuántas veces más tendrá que venir, cuántos funerales más pueden tener lugar antes de que termine el año.

Cuando está a medio camino de las dos tumbas, ve que alguien ya está allí. Reconoce a Justin Hartley por su expediente y, cuando se mueve, ve a una mujer de rodillas frente a la tumba de Jensen. Es Danny Harris. Ambos son buscados por cargos de terrorismo internacional. Manteniendo sus ojos en ellos, Lauren busca su móvil. Marca el número.

Entonces ve las flores que han puesto en la tumba de Jensen, pero también hay rosas amarillas frescas en la de Jared. Hartley y Harris trajeron flores para Jared, al igual que Lauren trajo flores para Jensen.

Tal vez así es como empieza, piensa ella. O tal vez así es como termina.

Lauren cuelga antes de que su llamada se conecte. Camina hacia las tumbas.


	40. Chapter 40

**EPILOGO**

Todo es muy gris y borroso al principio. Borroso, pero dolorosamente brillante. El agradable entumecimiento retrocede y Jensen lenta e incómodamente toma conciencia de su cuerpo. Parpadea, intenta tragar y encuentra que su boca está agria y sabe a polvo. Intenta moverse, pero algo lo sujeta. Un poco asustado, forcejea hasta que se da cuenta de que es sólo la pesada fatiga de sus propios miembros. Hay una aguja en su brazo. Su piel está pálida y enfermiza.

Ha estado consciente el tiempo suficiente para que sus procesos de pensamiento funcionen correctamente.

Está recibiendo algún tipo de tratamiento médico. ¿Entonces qué ha pasado? Busca cualquier lesión en su cuerpo de la que sea consciente. Su estómago está sensible. Suturas, probablemente. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?

_Jared. _

Dios, ¿dónde está Jared? ¿Salió vivo? Sí. Sí, lo hizo, Jensen lo recuerda. Entonces, ¿por qué no está aquí?

Jensen lucha contra el pánico de nuevo y se concentra en ser proactivo. Tiene que haber alguien por aquí. Esta no puede ser la única instalación médica sin personal en el mundo.

Es más agotador de lo que debería, pero Jensen se las arregla para graznar:

—¿Hola? Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí?

No hay respuesta durante el tiempo suficiente para que Jensen empiece a considerar si tiene físicamente fuerzas para levantarse de la cama. Luego hay movimiento fuera de la habitación, y la puerta se abre. Una mujer entra y Jensen cree que la reconoce como uno de los agentes de Jeff.

—Cortese, —dice—. ¿Dónde estoy?

—Voy a pedirle a un médico que te examine —dice ella. Y se va de nuevo.

Jensen está a medias de conseguir que su pierna coopere y se mueva de una puñetera vez cuando Cortese vuelve con un médico y un par de enfermeras. Jensen pasa los próximos 20 minutos respondiendo las preguntas del doctor en vez de obtener respuestas para las suyas propias. Cortese desaparece lo suficiente para que Jensen piense que ha ido a llamar a Jeff. No está completamente seguro de tener la energía para lidiar con Jeff.

Por lo que dice el doctor, Jensen cree que casi se muere y que ha estado en coma durante semanas. También se da cuenta de que las probabilidades de que se despertara no eran muy altas. Se imagina que lo descartaron antes de tiempo. Se pregunta cuántos planes ha arruinado al recuperar la conciencia.

Pasan otras dos horas antes de que Jeff aparezca. Jensen ha tratado de mantenerse despierto, pero le pesan los párpados y siente su cuerpo como si tuviera pesas de plomo colgando de él. Así que está dormitando cómodamente cuando escucha la voz de Jeff.

—¿Cómo está?

—Lúcido, —responde Cortese—. No sé cuánto recuerda.

—¿Ha preguntado por Jared?

_Jared_, piensa Jensen. Dios, ¿dónde está? ¿Por qué no está aquí?

—Todavía no.

—Jared, —dice Jensen. Obliga a sus ojos a abrirse y enfocarse en la cara de Jeff—. ¿Dónde está?

En lugar de responder, Jeff acerca una silla, con las patas rechinando contra el suelo. Se sienta y se inclina hacia delante para mirar a Jensen a los ojos. El pánico se apodera de Jensen otra vez. Le cuesta respirar. Su visión es borrosa. No, no, mantente concentrado. Contrólate. _Calma_.

—¿Muerto? —dice Jensen. Su voz es débil, infantil.

—No, —dice Jeff al instante, negando con la cabeza—. No está muerto. —Suspira profundamente—. Pero, ah, tú estás muerto para él, Jensen. Escucha, es mi deber hacer lo mejor para el país, no para ti y no para Jared. No podíamos dejar ir a Jared. Cuando todo pendía de un hilo contigo, dejamos que pensara que habías muerto. Si él lo creía, todos los demás lo harían. Estarías a salvo y él podría seguir adelante.

Muerto. Jensen se _siente_ muerto en ese momento. Se siente tan muerto como Jared cree que está.

—No, —dice—. No puedes…

Jeff no ha terminado de hablar y sólo lo empeora. No debería doler tanto estando muerto, ¿verdad?

—Había que tomar una decisión y yo lo hice. Puse una máscara de cera de tu cara en un cadáver similar en la morgue, lo llevé a verlo mientras aún estaba en estado de shock. Ha visto tu cuerpo, Jensen. Fue a tu funeral. Y ahora va a volver al servicio activo. Lo siento. De verdad que lo siento. Pero tuve que hacer lo que creí que era lo mejor. Ahora, —el tono de su voz dice que son las buenas noticias, las noticias diseñadas para apaciguar a Jensen—. He arreglado un sitio en Canadá para ti, cuando estés lo suficientemente bien, te retirarás allí. Con una pensión. Ya está todo arreglado.

—Entonces no voy a la cárcel —gruñe Jensen entre dientes.

Jeff queda callado un momento. Jensen mantiene la mirada en las suaves mantas azul claro de su cama.

—Sé que esto que te he hecho parece una mierda. Y lo es. Realmente lo es. Pero no puedes decirme que no lo entiendes. Tú mismo has tomado decisiones como esta, Jensen. Sabes que tiene sentido.

Tiene sentido. Lo tiene. La fría y racional parte del cerebro de Jensen que nunca funcionó demasiado bien en lo que respecta a Jared, lo entiende perfectamente. Se trata de preservar los intereses. Jared es una mercancía valiosa. Jeff se ha asegurado de que el gobierno pueda seguir utilizándolo. Tiene sentido y Jensen ya no puede entrar en pánico porque lo entiende. Está muerto.

Pero es Jared.

—No, —dice Jensen—. Lo entiendo, pero no voy a dejarte hacer esto. Jared me ama. No voy a abandonarlo, miserable y solo y creyendo que yo…

—Está bien, —dice Jeff—. Está bien, Jensen. No digo que no haya estado de duelo, pero… está recuperándose.

Jensen desearía que Jeff no sonara tan jodidamente comprensivo. No quiere compasión. Quiere a Jared. Y no puede tener a Jared. Está muerto para Jared y Jared no lo necesita de todos modos. Jared está mejor sin él.

Jeff se levanta para irse, y luego hace una pausa.

—Era Schneider, por cierto.

Jensen parpadea con el non sequitur.

—¿Quién qué?

—El doble. Era John Schneider.

La cuestión del doble, la razón por la que Jensen había empezado esta cruzada, y ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza. Contrasta la nueva información con lo que ya sabe, inserta el valor en la ecuación, y asiente con la cabeza, satisfecho.

—Sí, —dice—. Por supuesto que era Schneider.

Eso no cambia nada ahora. Chris sigue muerto. Jared sigue perdido para él. A Mike y Tom probablemente ni siquiera les habría importado para empezar.

—Hay otra cosa, —dice Jeff. Mete la mano en su chaqueta y saca una pequeña caja. Jensen sabe lo que es antes de que la abra. La medalla es brillante y dorada y hace que Jensen se sienta incómodo—. Servicios a tu país, —explica Jeff. Está a punto de ponerla a un lado de la cama cuando Jensen lo interrumpe.

—No, —dice—. Llévasela a mi madre. Dile que me dieron una medalla. Llevo años muerto para ella, pero… llévasela. Dile algo bueno. Deja que piense que mereció la pena.

En este momento, Jensen no sabe si algo de esto valió una mierda.

Pasan otras tres semanas antes de que Jensen sea dado de alta del hospital y transferido a Canadá. La casa que a la que le llevan está en un lugar remoto pero no está completamente aislada. Es grande y cómodamente amueblada, y la cuenta bancaria que Jeff le enseña es muy generosa.

Si Jared nunca hubiera participado en la película, Jensen estaría muy contento con este resultado. El doble fue descubierto y Jensen sobrevivió y, en lugar de ser castigado por todo lo que ha hecho, el gobierno le ha concedido una agradable jubilación que no se merece.

Y Jared todavía piensa que está muerto.

Jensen está de pie en el espacioso baño, capta su reflejo en varias superficies pulidas diferentes y se niega a dejar ver su incomodidad. Sabe que se está comportando como un ingrato, pero si deja traslucir algo, va a salir _todo_. Sólo quiere que se vayan todos para poder quitarse la máscara y mostrarse tan miserable como se siente.

—Así que, —dice Jeff—, si necesitas algo, si crees en algún momento te han encontrado, házmelo saber. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, —dice Jensen. Hay un silencio tenso donde Jeff espera algo más de él. Algo más—. Adiós —dice Jensen.

La puerta se cierra cuando se van y Jensen se queda en la casa vacía, en medio de la nada, y se hunde en el silencio.

En el segundo mes de su retiro, Jensen comienza a considerar la cuestión de la asignación de recursos. Ha logrado su objetivo: el doble ha sido descubierto y eliminado del ISA. Ahora, no tiene ningún objetivo y no podría alcanzarlo si existiera.

Se le mantiene bajo estrecha vigilancia y sus actividades son supervisadas. Jeff no se sentía cómodo permitiendo a Jensen acceso a Internet, o incluso permitiéndole tener un ordenador de cualquier tipo, y aparentemente pensó que ofrecerle una suscripción a un periódico diario era suficientemente comprometedor.

Siguen considerado a Jensen una amenaza.

Jensen no tiene ningún propósito y se están desperdiciando recursos para mantenerlo vivo y neutralizado. Esta casa, los agentes que lo vigilan, el tiempo que pasa haciendo papeleo que debe de venir de alguna parte, podrían aprovecharse mejor. Podrían usar el tiempo y el dinero en mantener a Jared con vida. Hacen esto porque Jeff se siente culpable, no porque tenga ningún tipo de sentido.

A un nivel muy básico, Jensen se opone a involucrarse en algo tan sentimental y contraproducente.

No es autocompasión. Es el simple análisis de las cifras. Jensen es innecesario. Jensen es incapaz de ignorar lo que su cerebro le está diciendo. Hay un curso de acción muy lógico y aunque Jensen siempre ha tenido un instinto de supervivencia muy fuerte (sobrehumano, desafortunadamente para algunos), está indefenso cuando se trata de hacer algo sensato e inteligente.

Le dieron un revólver hace un tiempo, para protegerse, y Jensen lo guarda en el cajón de su escritorio. Durante los tres días que siguen, saca el arma del cajón, se sienta y la sostiene, y luego la vuelve a guardar.

Al cuarto día, Jensen se mete el cañón en la boca. Con este ángulo, la muerte sería probablemente instantánea y la posibilidad de que Jensen sobreviviera en estado vegetativo es muy baja. Jared ya cree que está muerto y Jensen podría estarlo y liberar algunos recursos muy necesarios. Su dedo está en el gatillo cuando oye a alguien entrar en la casa. Apenas tiene tiempo de meter el arma en el cajón antes de que Jeff entre en la habitación.

Hay un momento incómodo en el que Jeff simplemente se queda mirando la mano de Jensen en el cajón. Jensen no deja que nada aparezca en su cara. Con los años, se ha convertido en un hábito tanto como una decisión consciente. Su expresión por defecto es nada en absoluto.

Entonces, como si nada hubiera pasado, Jeff dice:

—La Coalición parece haberse tragado tu muerte. No tenemos mucha información, pero los rumores que están llegando dicen que estás a salvo. Mientras mantengas la cabeza gacha, parece que deberías estar a salvo.

—Gracias, —dice Jensen—. Es bueno saberlo.

—Pensé que debía hacértelo saber —dice Jeff. Se demora un momento, y luego se va.

Regresa a la mañana siguiente. Esta vez, trae una caja de archivos. Jensen no permite que su curiosidad se manifieste, pero ve a Jeff desempaquetar los archivos en el escritorio. Hay muchos y las fechas en ellos son bastante antiguas. Finalmente, Jeff se sacude el polvo de las manos y mira hacia a Jensen, merodeando en la puerta.

—Tienes talento para la logística. Pensé que sería un desperdicio tener a alguien como tú cerca y no ponerte a trabajar. Quiero que revises estos registros y averigües qué salió mal en cada uno de ellos. Quiero un informe de todos. Cuando termines, házmelo saber y te traeré la siguiente caja.

Después de tres días, Jeff trae la siguiente caja. Jensen termina esa y Jeff le trae otra. Una vez que Jensen termina esa, Jeff le pide que revise el plan que se ha elaborado para una futura misión. Parece satisfecho con el trabajo de Jensen.

Jensen continúa sacando el arma de su cajón todos los días y pensando en usarla.

Nunca hay nada de Jared en los archivos. Hay menciones ocasionales a la Coalición, pero Jensen sólo busca a Jared. Nunca lo encuentra.

—No funcionaría, —dice Jensen—. No han considerado las implicaciones de los circuitos de energía, aquí, —señala los planos y Jeff mira hacia abajo, y luego hacia arriba, con la ceja levantada—. Hay un sistema terciario en marcha. Y mi suposición es que está apoyando la seguridad secundaria. Hasta que el agente no se ocupe de eso, no llegarán al centro de operaciones. Sigo diciendo que el perfil de Richardson sugiere que es susceptible de ser sobornado.

Jeff asiente lentamente, mirando de nuevo a los planos.

—Vale. Me aseguraré de que revisen eso, —cierra la carpeta y luego mira a Jensen pensativamente—. ¿Qué tal lo llevas?

Jensen no duda.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Todavía echas de menos a Jared?

La pregunta es tan estúpida que Jensen no cree que pueda responderla sin dejarle muy claro a Jeff lo gilipollas que es. En vez de eso, se ocupa de pasar al siguiente archivo sobre el que tiene que informar.

—Lo pregunto porque… bueno, porque hay una posibilidad de que Jared no lo esté llevando tan bien como yo esperaba.

Sólo por un segundo, las manos de Jensen se quedan quietas. Es un lapsus obvio, pero no puede evitarlo. No puede evitarlo porque se trata de Jared y todo su autocontrol desaparece cuando se trata de _Jared_. Traga saliva y abre la carpeta, alisa las prístinas hojas de papel un par de veces.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que creo que Jared va a hacer algo bastante estúpido la próxima semana o algo así. Es lo que estoy oyendo.

—¿Cómo de estúpido? —pregunta Jensen.

Jeff atrapa su mirada y la sostiene.

—Suicidamente estúpido. Va a por Schneider y no tiene intención de volver con vida.

Jensen necesita toda su autodisciplina para no desmoronarse en ese momento. Esto es mucho peor que todo lo anterior. Antes, él siempre tenía una mano en ello. Podía involucrarse, y utilizar la situación para su propio beneficio. Ahora, Jeff espera que vea desde la línea de banda como cae Jared.

No va a pasar. De ninguna manera.

Jensen se ha vuelto contra otras personas antes. Puede volverse contra Jeff con la misma facilidad. Y así como así, su cerebro vuela, haciendo planes para escapar de la casa, de Canadá, encontrar su camino de vuelta a Jared.

Pero Jeff dice:

—Necesito saber que, si él decidiera que quiere mudarse aquí, contigo, estarías de acuerdo.

Jensen concentra su mirada en Jeff.

—¿Qué hay de no dejar que Jared se retire? —pregunta bruscamente.

Jeff se encoge de hombros.

—Prefiero tener al chico respirando y fuera del negocio. Si ha tomado la decisión de irse, entonces… no puedo detenerlo. Y no estoy diciendo con seguridad que vaya a ser así. Tal vez sea suficiente para él saber que estás vivo y poder seguir con su vida contigo a salvo en el trasfondo. Pero, quiero darle la oportunidad de elegir. —Jeff sonríe con tristeza y agrega—, Probablemente me cueste dos ojos morados y un brazo roto. Te avisaré cuando tenga alguna noticia.

Jensen sabe que Jeff está tratando de prepararlo por si Jared decide no venir. Siendo realistas, Jensen sabe que el momento ha pasado y que quizás en ese tiempo Jared se habrá dado cuenta de lo que Jensen seguía diciéndole: Jared no lo conoce realmente. Bueno, sí lo conoce, Jared conoce a Jensen mucho mejor de lo que Jensen considera cómodo, pero Jared no sabe _todo_ de él.

Jensen es consciente de que no es una persona fácil de amar.

Pero existe una posibilidad. Siempre cabe esa decisión alocada y aleatoria que alguien toma para arruinar todo lo que Jensen cree saber sobre una situación. Jared podría tomar esa decisión. Podría.

Ha pasado una semana desde que Jeff vino por última vez. Jensen no sabe si eso es una buena señal o no. Está seguro de que, si hubiera noticias, Jeff ya se lo habría dicho, pero no puede entender por qué _no ha habido_ noticias. Vagabundea sin rumbo por la casa, distraído e incapaz de concentrarse, y finalmente decide hacer algo mundano pero entretenido, como cambiar las sábanas de la cama.

Así que retira las mantas y está a medio camino de quitar las sábanas cuando el coche de Jeff aparca fuera. Instantáneamente, abandona la ropa de cama y se lanza por las escaleras, preparado para torturar a Jeff hasta sacarle un informe de situación si tiene que hacerlo.

Pero cuando sale por la puerta, se da cuenta de que Jeff no ha traído noticias. Jeff ha traído a Jared.

Jensen no sabe qué hacer. Jared está ahí, todavía esa extraña combinación de elegancia y fuerza, todavía incongruentemente dulce y mortífero. Jared lo está mirando fijamente, sin siquiera parpadear. Jensen se da cuenta de repente de que debe estar hecho un desastre. Sus pies están descalzos y está sudando por forcejear con la ropa sucia.

—¿Alguna vez te han dicho que estás muy guapo para estar muerto? —dice Jared. Su voz sólo traiciona una pequeña inestabilidad, pero está ahí.

Es demasiado. Jensen está tan contento de verlo, sólo de verlo, sin mencionar la posibilidad de que pueda quedarse. Es demasiado, una emoción demasiado fuerte, e instintivamente, Jensen se niega despiadadamente a que se le note en la cara. Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de erradicar y le dicen que una emoción tan abrumadora como la felicidad que está sintiendo es un riesgo, que debería permanecer impasible, aferrarse a su compostura. No dejes que vean lo que esto te está haciendo. No les dejes _ver_.

Jensen sigue ahí de pie, su expresión no revela nada. Jeff frunce el ceño con inquietud.

—Supongo que no es una sorpresa agradable, ¿eh, cariño? —dice Jared. Parece herido, decepcionado.

Y Jensen de repente se da cuenta de que, si no es honesto ahora, no tiene sentido serlo nunca. Porque Jared se irá y no volverá.

Luchando contra cada instinto que ha pasado años perfeccionando, dice:

—Jeff, lárgate. Jared está aquí y tú estás en medio. Voy a tener una pequeña crisis nerviosa y luego voy a hacer cosas muy sucias con Jared.

Resulta que en cuanto Jared empieza a besarlo, Jensen no espera a que Jeff se vaya para empezar con las cosas sucias.

—Tío, ¿qué pasa con tu cama? —dice Jared más tarde.

Jensen se deja caer en el desorden de las sábanas sobre las que han follado y estudia el estado a medio hacer de su cama.

—Estaba cambiando las sábanas cuando apareciste, —frunce el ceño ligeramente y tira de la esquina de una sábana—. Estas eran las limpias.

—Uuups. Lo siento.

—No parece que lo sientas —dice Jensen.

—Todavía tan perspicaz como siempre, ¿eh? Tienes razón, no lo siento en absoluto. Para ser honesto, creo que estas sábanas estarán mucho más sucias antes de que termine, porque pretendo pasar el resto de la semana buscando nuevas formas de follar contigo.

—Oh, —dice Jensen—. Supongo que será mejor que despeje mi agenda.

Yacen juntos en el suelo en un silencio satisfecho. A Jensen le duele el cuerpo de todas las formas buenas y se siente en la gloria y estúpidamente feliz. Jared es tranquilizadoramente sólido debajo de él. Jensen escucha a Jared respirar y observa cómo la punta del dedo de Jared rodea la cicatriz de la herida de bala en su barriga. La primera vez que la vio, se arrodilló y la besó, tierna y reverentemente, y, pensando en ello, Jensen empieza a preguntarse cómo ha tratado la vida a Jared.

—Así que, —dice—, sé por qué yo no estoy muerto. ¿Y tú?

Jared se queda callado y Jensen inclina su cara hacia arriba para mirarlo. Debe haber estado cerca, piensa Jensen. 

—Me metí en una habitación con Schneider, listo para hacer lo mío, —dice Jared—. Entonces… apareció Jeff. Dijo que quería hablar conmigo. Yo estaba a favor de decirle que estaba ocupado pero, ya sabes, haciéndolo así, bueno, me llevaría a demasiada gente por delante conmigo y con Schneider. Así que pensé, síguele la corriente, y luego vuelve y acaba con Schneider.

Cerca entonces. Demasiado cerca.

Jensen intenta pensar en una forma de decir lo que quiere decir sin decirlo realmente. Luego se rinde y dice directamente lo que sale de su cerebro.

—Me alegro de que no estés muerto.

—¡Ahhh! Me alegro de que tú tampoco estés muerto, —dice Jared, tan feliz como en broma—. No estemos muertos juntos. —Se queda callado otra vez, pero el silencio no tiene esa cualidad atormentada—. Entonces, ¿qué hacen dos súper agentes secretos cuando se retiran?

—Estoy pensando en un montón de misiones altamente clasificadas en el dormitorio. Y en la ducha. Y en el mostrador de la cocina.

Jared hace un sonido alegre.

—Cuenta conmigo. Sólo… —se tuerce un poco para poder mirar a Jensen a los ojos—. ¿Crees que podrías intentar ser un poco menos, ya sabes, _sorprendente_ en el futuro?

Jensen se echa a reír, dice:

—¿Y dónde estaría la gracia? —y le besa.

_ **THE END** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y eso es todo! Si te ha gustado no dudes en decirlo. Si tienes sugerencias (constructivas) sobre la traducción me encantaría oírlas. Kudos y comentarios en la página del/la autor@ hacen que se anime a escribir, aquí hacen que yo me anime a traducir ♥
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> EnTeSelene


End file.
